QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL
by Mary Martin
Summary: Shun y June pasaran los peores momentos de sus vidas por culpa del alcohol que estuvo a punto de separarlos, pero lejos de eso, los unió con un regalito que vino en el camino. Hyoga entenderá qué es el amor e Ikki lo encontrará donde menos pensaba.
1. Y SE VA A PONER PEOR

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 1**

**Y SE VA A PONER PEOR**

¿Han notado como algunas veces nos va tan mal que llegamos a pensar que ya no nos puede ir peor ¿Y la forma en que las cosas se complican todavía más hasta llegar al punto de querer aventarse a las rieles del tren o imitar a Seiya y aventarse a un barranco? Pues Shun se sentía así a veces, sobretodo por cierto _amigo_ que últimamente había dedicado todo su tiempo a hacerle la vida de cuadritos y también estaba su novia con la cual había discutido ayer… pero bien dicen por ahí que lo mejor de una pelea entre una pareja… es la reconciliación…

– Shun… Shun… – lo sacudió con más fuerza logrando que entreabriera los ojos – … despierta ya dormilón…

– June… buenos días…

Respondió ahogando un bostezo y virándose sobre su costado para poder mirarla mejor y aunque pasaron toda la noche abrazados él por su parte podría quedarse así con ella para siempre y… ¿Mmm? Se preguntan que hacen Shun y June despertando juntos en la misma habitación… pues ustedes que creen

– …y… ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

– No tengo ni la más mínima idea – respondió ella sonriendo

– Uhm, que mal… entonces tendré que salir a ver que encuentro… – hizo el intento de levantarse pero un repentino ardor en la barbilla le hizo llevarse la mano a ese lugar – ¡Auch!

– ¿Todavía te duele mucho?... te juro que cuando vea a Hyoga voy a romperle toda su mandarina en gajos y si vuelve a ponerte un solo dedo encima le voy con el chisme a Ikki para que lo incinere vivo…

– Que tierna eres por defenderme, pero no es necesario, estoy seguro de que el problema que tuvimos ya está solucionado pero lo que si lamento es que hayamos tenido que llegar hasta los golpes… pero ya olvidémonos de eso y mejor aprovechemos que mi nii-san no está para pasar un rato más juntos… y por cierto… ¿Ya te he dicho que te ves hermosa?

– Mmmm, como veinte mil veces… pero gracias de todos modos… tú también te ves muy atractivo con esos boxers de Bob Esponja

– Estoy hablando en serio – se quejó sonrojado

– Yo también – le da un beso. De pronto escucharon que _alguien_ entraba al depa.

– ¡Shun! ¿Dónde te metiste? – gritó cierta persona desde el primer piso

– ¡Nii-san!

– Shun ¿No dijiste que volvería el viernes ¡Ay Dios! ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Shun sale de la cama de un salto, la única salida era la puerta principal y obviamente no podía salir por ahí sin que Ikki se percatara de su presencia pero por otro lado si los descubría juntos entonces ya podían ir escogiendo que flores querían para su funeral…

– ¡Viene para acá! – le dijo June – Escóndete debajo de la cama

– Pero esta es mi habitación y mi hermano se va a preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí... además él puede sentir mi cosmo… – Ikki seguía llamando a Shun y su voz cada vez se oía más y más cerca, a estas alturas debía estar subiendo las escaleras

– ¿Ahora que hago? No me puedo ir vestido así

– Desvestido dirás... pero ni modo no te queda de otra, salte por la ventana – bueno, esa era la única solución posible, el chico recoge su ropa y trata de borrar toda evidencia. De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe

– ¿Dónde estás?

– ¡Ah! - Shun estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, tenia los ojos cerrados esperando que June le diera un beso de despedida pero en lugar de eso ella le dio un empujón tirándolo pisos abajo justo a tiempo para que Ikki no se percatara de su presencia

– ¿Qué fue ese grito? – preguntó Ikki extrañado

– ¿Grito? ¿Cuál grito? – dijo June alegando demencia, en seguida podemos oír más gritos y un montón de ruidos y golpes allá afuera porque el chico azotaba contra todas y cada una de las ramas de un árbol

– ¿Y esos ruidos?... un momento… ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ EN EL CUARTO DE MI OTOOTO?

– Este... pues... es que estaba... limpiado su cuarto, sí, eso

– ¿Y Shun? – preguntó con desconfianza

– Debe andar por ahí, cuando lo vea le diré que lo estas buscando – después de lanzarle una mirada categórica a la chica, Ikki salió de la habitación sin haberle creído una sola palabra. Ella enseguida corre a la ventana y voltea hacia abajo para ver si su novio todavía estaba vivo - ¡Shun! ¿Estás bien?

– Claro, mejor... imposible – dice el pobre levantando el pulgar pero en realidad estaba muy magullado –...pero pudiste haberme avisado que me ibas a aventar desde el segundo piso ¿No?

– Bueno, tu hermano ya se fue, ven rápido

Luego de eso y después de recuperarse del golpe, Shun se quedó unos momentos más allá afuera dando tiempo suficiente a que Ikki se fuera hasta su casa que por cierto estaba a dos casas de la suya, todo con tal de tenerlo bien vigilado, después intentó entrar sin dejar huella... pero era demasiado tarde...

– Ajá, ahí estás – dijo Ikki que se había quedado rondando el lugar

– ¡Nii-san! Este... ho-hola ¿Cómo estás? – respondió nerviosamente

– Shun ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó viéndolo de manera sospechosa

– ¿Yo?… pues… pues… salí a correr como todas las mañanas…

– ¿En calzoncillos?

– Este... sí, es que hace mucho calor…

– Shun, estamos a 5 grados bajo cero

– ¿De veras? No me digas... no lo había notado y... ¿Qué se te ofrece?

– Vine a preguntarte si sabes que le pasa al pato loco

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Es que hace rato...

– Flash Back –

Ikki estaba entrenando en el patio de su casa y le daba con todo a un pobre árbol que ya estaba a punto de caer, entonces el pato...digo... Hyoga, lo vio y pensó que ya se había enterado de que el día anterior se había peleado con Shun porque lo había visto muy acaramelado (Según él ) con su novia Trem, y creyendo que ya lo sabía todo, pensó que Ikki estaba entrenando para matarlo por haber golpeado a su hermanito. Luego se le acercó...

– ¡NO! – dijo Hyoga suplicando de rodillas – Por favor, ten compasión de mí... – Ikki lo volteó a ver como si fuera un bicho raro

– Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

– No era mi intención, todo fue un mal entendido... – continuó diciendo sin percatarse que Ikki lo miraba con cara de¿Ya se te fueron las cabras al monte?

– Pato ¿Ya te volviste loco o qué?

– Ten piedad de mi, por favor te lo suplico, yo... ¿Eh?... un momento ¿Todavía no lo sabes?

– ¿Qué cosa tengo que saber?

– Je, je, no... nada… bueno ya me voy... adiós – sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo e Ikki se queda con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin haber entendido lo que sucedía

– Fin del Flash Back –

Ikki había terminado de narrar lo sucedido, Shun respiró aliviado ya que por lo menos su hermano no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso significaba que ellos podrían seguir vivos mínimo unas cuantas semanas más, pero también preocupado porque Hyoga estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder, uff lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores..

– … así que quiero saber si tú sabes que se trae

– ¿Yo? No... ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? Tal vez ya se le botó la canica por tanto golpe que le das

– Eso pensé... bueno, nos vemos al rato – Shun ya estaba más tranquilo y se disponía a entrar a su depa pues creyó ya haberse salvado pero de repente Ikki regresó – Oye otooto, por cierto……. ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA HACIENDO ESA MUJER EN TU CUARTO?

– ¿Mujer? ¿Cuál mujer?

– ¿Cómo que cuál? Pues a la que tienes viviendo en tu casa ¿Acaso hay otra?

– Sí... digo... no, lo que quiero decir es que pues ella vive aquí y puede andar donde le plazca, no tiene nada de malo, además estaba... estaba...arreglando mi cuarto, sí eso…

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿No dijiste que estabas corriendo?

– Este... pues sí, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo ahí?

– Mejor no te digo que cosa podría estar haciendo ahí... pero bueno voy a hacer como que te creo, pero más te vale que no me la encuentre cada vez que venga porque sino no respondo, esta bien que sean novios y todo lo que quieran pero ya te dije miles de veces que no es correcto que estén viviendo juntos y por eso mismo es que no voy a dejar de estar cuidándolos ¿Entendiste? Bueno, ya me voy y mucho cuidado con lo que hacen…

– Sí nii-san, que te vaya bien

Pues sí, a pesar de que a Ikki todavía no le terminaba de cuadrar la idea que su hermanito ya no era más un niño y que ahora estaba haciendo su vida solo, tenía que resignarse a que tarde o temprano tendría que darle su libertad… pero eso era tan difícil considerando que June no era del todo de su agrado… él pensaba que ella era una pervertidora de menores, asalta cunas y demás sinónimos, derivados y compuestos. Sin embargo Shun y June se las arreglaban siempre para estar juntos… pero… no todo en su relación era miel sobre hojuelas.

– Hola Shun ¿Por qué traes esa cara?... ¡Ay no! No me digas… June y tú se pelearon de nuevo ¿Cierto?

Preguntó Seiya que recién llegaba corriendo puesto que se le había hecho tarde para llegar a clase. Él y Shun estaban estudiando sus especialidades de medicina y las ramas que escogieron eran muy similares, mientras que Shun había escogido la carrera de pediatría, Seiya había optado por la obstetricia. Me pregunto a que loco se le habrá ocurrido aceptar a Seiya en la facultad de medicina, yo ni loca dejaría que me atendiera semejante doctor. La cuestión es que él bien sabía que los problemas entre Shun y June cada vez eran más y más frecuentes y sinceramente no entendía por qué además que todos los consideraban la pareja perfecta y sin embargo ya no era nada raro verlos pelear...

– Pues… me temo que sí… – contestó Shun tristemente – te juro que no la entiendo, yo nunca le doy motivos pero siempre se pone celosa por todo, no puedo mirar ni mucho menos hablar con una chica porque enseguida quiere venir a masacrarme… ya le dije un millón de veces que a la única que quiero es a ella pero al parecer no me quiere creer… – en eso pasa junto a ellos una linda muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos azules que era la actual novia de Hyoga y por la cual se habían peleado Shun y él el otro día, ella llegó como siempre a saludarlo…

– Hola Shuny ¿Cómo estás?... – lo abraza efusivamente y le da un beso en la mejilla

– Trem, ya te pedí de favor que no hagas eso y menos aquí en la escuela – Shun se apartó de ella en seguida y la miró como si fuera un verdugo a punto de ejecutarlo – a menos que quieras verme bien muerto lo mejor será que sólo me saludes de lejitos, de preferencia a 10 kilómetros de distancia o más si es posible…

– Ay Shun, no me digas que June sigue con sus tontos celos, ella ya debería saber que tú la amas y a pesar de que a veces es un tanto agresiva yo se que muy en el fondo ella es buena y tierna

– Pues a de ser _muy_ en el fondo – comentó Seiya a lo que Shun respondió mandándole una mirada asesina para advertirle que mejor se comprara una alcancía y se ahorrara sus comentarios

– Ok, Shun ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo llegar de improvisto y abrazarte así? – preguntó con toda la intención del mundo mientras se colgaba literalmente de su cuello – ¿Y que tan poco puedo saludarte con un beso tierno en la mejilla? Algo así como esto…

– ¡Trem! – ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito y en broma pues le encantaba hacer que Shun se pusiera colorado pero no contaba en que alguien se iba a aparecer de repente por ahí

– ¡SHUN! ¿PUEDES DECIRME QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ESTA TIPA? – Shun se giró lentamente con Trem todavía aferrada a él y mirando a June con una sonrisita culpable

– Este… ho-hola amor… ¿Cómo estás? – la saludó con un movimiento de mano

– Bien cielito pero… ¡NO RESPONDISTE MI PREGUNTA!

– Creo que mejor nos vamos y los dejamos solos ¿Verdad Trem? – dijo Seiya en un intento desesperado de evitar una catástrofe y tratando de despegar a Trem de Shun pues se le había pegado peor que una sanguijuela

– No, yo no me voy de aquí sin antes de haber hablado con esta señorita, y quiero que me digas de una bendita vez por qué no puedes entender que el que seas la novia de Shun no te da derecho a prohibirle tener amigas, eso no tiene nada de malo – dijo haciéndole frente a June que a estas alturas ya tenía una venita saltada en la frente y apretaba sus dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se le rompen mientras pensaba la forma más dolorosa y lenta de acribillar a esa niñita fresa que siempre andaba pegada a _su_ novio

– ¡Óyeme! Tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo ser con _mi_ Shun… no me molesta que tenga amigas pero lo que si me enferma es que tenga que lidiar con tipas resbalosas y ofrecidas como _tú_ comprenderás…

– Bueno, eso dices tú… pero Shun es el que decide con quién quiere estar y con quien no… talvez lo que ha él le hace falta sea una chica cariñosa que le de la libertad que se merece, deposite toda su confianza en él y que no le haga la vida imposible con escenitas de celos cada 5 minutos… – ¡Uy! Eso si había sido una indirecta muy directa para June. Shun empezó a temer por la vida de todos los presentes pues Trem tenía la gran habilidad de hacer enfadar a June con demasiada facilidad

– Este… chicas ¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos? No es para tato, de hecho ya se nos hizo tarde… ven June… – dijo tratando de apartarla del lugar pero ella oponía resistencia, no quería irse de ahí sin antes haberle tumbado mínimo 3 dientes a la tipa esta que ya se había ganado una buena paliza

– Sí June, ve con él y no te le despegues, no vaya a ser que te lo roben en el camino – siguió diciendo Trem sin importarle que June empezó a elevar su cosmo hasta quien sabe cual sentido y un aura maligna la rodeaba. Para desgracia de todos pero sobre todo para Shun, en ese instante llegó Hyoga como siempre a complicar más las cosas…

– ¡SHUN! ¿NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE MI NOVIA?

– Oye Hyoga – intervino Seiya – ya ni la amuelas, solo faltabas tú para terminar de arruinarle la mañana al pobre de Shun ¿No te parece que ya tiene suficientes problemas con que June quiera asesinarlo porque lo acaba de encontrar abrazado con Trem?

– ¿ESTABAS ABRAZANDO A MI NOVIA?

– Seiya… de pura casualidad ¿No has oído esa frase que dice "Calladito te ves más bonito"?

– Trem ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto?

Le reclamó Hyoga mucho más que enfadado. Bueno, eso era todos los días y Shun ya se estaba cansando de los tontos celos de su amigo y de que June no confiara en él pues tenía la tonta idea de que le era infiel con Trem, que sinceramente a él le agradaba mucho y se la pasaban muy bien juntos pero a ella últimamente le había dado por tratarlo muy cariñosamente… demasiado a decir verdad y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar pues lo que pensó era una locura de June al creer que Trem quería todo con él y que se lo quería quitar… ahora le parecía que en eso había algo de verdad…

– Oye Hyoga, quizá deberías enseñarle a tu noviecita a no andar de ofrecida con _mi _Shuny…

– ¡QUÉ! Más bien tú eres la que debería amarrarle las manos a tu novio para que no se quiera pasar de listo con Trem – genial, ese era el segundo raund donde June y Hyoga trataban de asesinarse mutuamente… pero debido a que Shun ya tenía mucha experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, sabía perfectamente como evitar una catástrofe mundial…

– June… – dijo colocándose entre ella y Hyoga que ya empezaba a echar rayitos por los ojos – … oye amor ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la mañana discutiendo con él… o prefieres venir conmigo aprovechando que tenemos el resto de la hora libre? Es que ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre un par de cosas que podríamos hacer tú y yo esta tarde… – le susurró suavecito y muy cerquita para después darle un beso en los labios, June se quedó sin defensa ante esa proposición…

– Bueno… ya que lo pones así… vámonos… – se lo lleva casi a rastras del lugar. Bien, un día menos de discusiones y celos sin sentido pero Shun sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente sería peor.

Era tan mala la situación que Shun estaba considerando seriamente comparase otro departamento para tener a donde ir en esos días en que a June se le metía en la cabeza un montón de ideas locas y que terminaba siempre echándolo de su propia casa, a veces se iba a dormir con Seiya pero su casa era un caos total además que este roncaba como si fuera un tractor descompuesto. Uno de esos días, June se fue de shoping con sus amigas y Shun se había quedado solo en su depa, era sábado y como niño bueno que era ya tenía la tarea lista por lo que no teniendo nada que hacer se sintió terriblemente aburrido… más su aburrimiento pronto se convertiría en otra cosa ya que oyó que tocaron el timbre y levantándose rápidamente bajó a ver quién era… pero lo que vio lo dejó de a seis pues habría esperado encontrarse cualquier cosa menos eso que estaba ahí…

– ¿Kanon? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Hola Shun, puedo entrar ¿Sí verdad? – sin esperar a que le respondiera lo hizo a un lado y pasó hasta la cocina con unas maletas en la mano – oye, que lindo está tu depa se ve muy cómodo… bueno voy a ir al grano… tengo que pedirte un favor…

– ¿Por qué presiento que esto no me va a gustar nada? – bueno para algo le servía a Shun el sexto sentido y no estaba nada equivocado pues lo que le fue a pedir Kanon era como para pegarse un tiro en la cabeza – A ver… déjame ver si te entendí… ¿Estás diciendo que te quieres quedar a vivir aquí en mi depa unos dias?...

– Así es…

– ¿Me pides además que no se lo diga a nadie y que se di casualidad me preguntan si te he visto yo alegue demencia y diga que no?

– En efecto…

– ¿Y que por si fuera poco si algún día tienes _visitas_ a media noche yo tengo que desaparecerme y salir de mi propia casa a dormir bajo un puente o algo así hasta que a ti se te pegue la gana y me permitas regresar a mi depa?

– Exacto…

– Sólo una preguntita más Kanon….. ¿ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE? Sí mi nii-san se llega a enterar me va a dejar como chancla revolcada, capaz que me cocine vivo…

– Vamos Shun, no es para tanto… Ikki no es problema porque convenientemente se fue de viaje esta mañana, por cierto te dejó una nota que yo amablemente leí por ti… y ya sin ese obstáculo no tendrás problemas en recibirme en tu casa… yo se que eres un chico muy bueno y bondadoso y te apiadarás de esta pobre alma desamparada… ya ves que me corrieron de mi casa porque el sacrosanto de mi hermano se molestó conmigo y todo por un pleito que hubo en una de mis acostumbradas pachangas… pero no te preocupes que sólo serán dos días mientras termino de firmar los papeles del depa que me acabo de comprar que esta convenientemente cerca de aquí

– ¿Y si me niego qué?

– Pues yo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... no sé… tal vez te golpearía violenta y sanguinariamente hasta que mis puños se hincharan, tal vez te colgaría boca abajo de un árbol y te usaría como piñata, o simplemente cuando menos te lo esperes podrías tener un _accidente_ muy aparatoso que te mandaría una buena temporada al hospital de tu preferencia o ya de plano a la morgue… sí, tal vez eso pasaría…

– ¡Glup! Este… por eso digo que… ¿Prefieres la habitación de arriba o la de abajo?

– Bien, ya nos estamos entendiendo

Tremendo problemón, como si no tuviera suficiente con lo de Trem que siempre andaba acosándolo, Hyoga que como resultado de eso quería matarlo y June que… un momento… ¿Qué iba a pasar con June?

– Espera, es que hay algo que no te he dicho… este es mi depa pero no vivo sólo aquí sino con…

– Hola Shun ¿Me extrañaste mucho? – dijo June que recién entraba por la puerta principal. Kanon la volteó a ver y se quedó con la boca abierta, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro al entender porque había una chica en el depa de Shun

– ¡Wow! Que guardadito te lo tenías y con esa carita de niño bueno, santo y puro que tienes nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…

– Shun ¿Y este quién es? – preguntó ella confundida

– Bueno… pues…

– Shun ¿No me vas a presentar a la señorita? – preguntó Kanon llegando hasta donde estaba June y acercándose tanto que la acorraló contra la puerta y apoyando su mano contra la pared para que no se le vaya a escapar, June sólo lo miraba con cara de ¿Wath? – es muy bella… ¿Acaso es tu _amiguita_?

– No, es _mí _noviecita y ni se te ocurra acercártele – dijo seriamente poniéndose entre los dos y empujando ligeramente a Kanon

– Ah, mira nada más… – dijo retrocediendo un poco pero sin dejar de mirarla de pies a cabeza – felicidades Shun, tienes muy buen gusto… tú novia esta hecha todo un bomboncito… creo que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien los tres juntos…

– ¿LOS TRES?

Ahora si que Shun estaba en shock total, de todos los caballeros dorados que había tenía que toparse precisamente con Kanon que no solo le había _pedido amablemente_ asilo en su casa si no que además de todo estaba coqueteando descaradamente con su novia… no sabía porque pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su vida se iba a convertir en un caos total…

Continuará...


	2. QUIEN HIZO QUE CON QUIEN

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL **

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**¿QUIÉN HIZO QUÉ CON QUIÉN?**

Viernes por la mañana, un día como cualquier otro… claro que no… este día olía a desastre, sobre todo porque cierto caballero dorado andaba haciendo de las suyas. Sólo tenía dos días viviendo en aquel departamento y no era por nada pero como el dueño ya se estaba cansando, ya no sabia que hacer, Kanon lo estaba volviendo loco. Justo ahora Shun regresaba de la escuela y al entrar al departamento pudo ver una escena por demás familiar…y es que June estaba ahorcando a Kanon y no quería ni imaginarse por qué…

– Y la próxima vez que te vuelvas a meter a mi cuarto te voy a dejar como chancla revolcada ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO? MISERABLE – el pobre ya se estaba poniendo morado – …ah, hola amor ¿Cómo te fue? … – preguntó despreocupadamente mientras el caballero trataba en vano de respirar aunque sea un poco

– Pues, mas o menos… los maestros son muy exigentes, pero creo que así como voy lograré ser el mejor de la clase… – contestó tranquilamente ignorando las señales de auxilio que Kanon le hacía desde el suelo, es verdad que Shun siempre era compasivo con todos, pero Kanon se tenía bien merecido ese castigo, no quería ni imaginarse que tanto le habrá hecho a June para que reaccionara así – … bueno, voy a darme una ducha y luego te llevaré al cine como te prometí… – June se ilusiona al oír esas palabras y en un acto reflejo avienta por ahí el cuerpo maltrecho de aquel gemelo desafortunado y va enseguida a abrazar a Shun

– Pensé que lo habías olvidado

– No, una promesa es una promesa. Bueno, ahora vuelvo, no tardo nada… – después de darle un beso en la frente, camina rumbo a las escaleras pasando como si nada encima de Kanon y evitando pisarlo…

– Shun, no me dejes solito con ella o me va a matar… ¡Auch!

Y bien, eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Ya en la tarde Shun y June fueron a dar un merecido paseo juntos puesto que hace mucho que no lo hacían. Primero fueron al cine y luego a comer. Si no tomamos en cuenta los repentinos ataques de celos que le daban a June a cada rato, podría decirse que todo estaba bien entre ellos y ahora eran más felices que nunca. Kanon aprovechó que se había quedado solo para invitar a su amigo del alma a tomar una cuantas cervezas bien frías por lo que llamó a Milo y estuvieron viendo la tele toda la tarde y flojeando descaradamente…

– ¡No! ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? – lloraba Milo sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo

– Pancha Humberta cree que Ramiro Josué la engaña pero todo fue una trampa de María Josefina… – ambos estaban echadotes en el sillón viendo la novela de las nueve después de haber vaciado el refrigerador y ordenar pizzas para acompañar las botanas…

– Estas novelas son muy crueles, todos sufren y lloran. ¿Por qué los enamorados de ahora no pueden como Shun y June? ellos son un ejemplo a seguir, son unos chiquillos encantadores

– Si, tienes razón – apoyó Milo – hacen bonita pareja pero lo que más me enternece en ellos es lo mucho que se aman – no acababa de decir eso cuando justo en ese momento June entró a la casa como fiera iracunda azotando la puerta y pegándoles un susto de muerte…

– Te odio y ni creas que vas a pasar la noche aquí hoy te vas a dormir con el perro

– Cof, cof… que manera de entrar es esa, casi haces que me atragante con mis palomitas

Se quejó Milo pero al verle la cara de asesina psicópata decidió mejor quedarse calladito. Segundos después llegó Shun también azotando la puerta y… ¿Como decirlo?… ¿Ya se imaginaron a June iracunda?… pues 10 veces peor…

– Espera June, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar – se para frente a ella para evitar que suba a la habitación.

Los dorados se le quedan viendo como bicho raro y con la boca abierta, ah pero no era para menos pues el niño estaba lleno de marcas de besos, algo despeinado y si mal no recordaban la camisa que ahora traía puesta tenía dos mangas antes y no solo una como ahora

– Creí que te había quedado bien claro que no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme… todo esto fue tu culpa…

– Uyuyuy ¿Problemas en la pareja perfecta? Esto se pone interesante – dijo Kanon olvidándose de la novela y centrando la atención en los dos chicos

– No es posible que no pueda pasar una tarde tranquila con mi novio sin que alguna chiquilla desquiciada venga a pedirte un autógrafo, una foto, que la acompañes a su departamento o ya de plano quiera propasarse contigo…

– Y otra vez con lo mismo, tú viste como pasaron las cosas, no digas que es mi culpa… además no pasó nada grave así que ya olvídalo

– Ah claro, que fácil, voy a fingir demencia e ignorar que todas las niñas locas de tu escuela te anden acosando día y noche y que te andan coqueteando en mi cara…

– Yo por eso no tengo novia, son muy conflictivas

– Eso o es que nadie te pela, alacrancito – discutían los dorados en voz baja mientras presenciaban la pelea

– Nada de eso, es que soy demasiado bello y sexy para pertenecer a una sola mujer

– Ah, y tus amiguitas de tu famosísimo club de fans, parece que te quieren mucho y claro que tú no te quejas en lo más mínimo... y por cierto... – le dijo tirándole un pañuelo – límpiate la cara, el color rojo carmesí no te queda – Él no se había dado cuenta que las chicas le habían dejado marcas de besos por toda la cara y enseguida se limpió.

– June, por favor, no podía hacer nada. Eran ellas las que no me dejaban en paz

– Claro, y me vas a decir lo mismo con respecto a Trem

Shun rodó los ojos hacia el techo y aspiró con fuerza en señal de fastidio, ahí iba la misma discusión de todos los días, trató en vano de tranquilizarse, sabía perfectamente que es lo que ella iba a decirle pero también sabía que iba a contestarle

– Ya te dije un millón de veces que Trem es sólo mi amiga ¡MI AMIGA! No tienes nada que reclamarme; yo soy el que debería estar molesto ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que el otro día en la cafetería estabas muy a gusto abrazándote con Hyoga?

– No me cambies el tema, estamos hablando de Trem y con respecto a Hyoga vino a darme las gracias por ayudarle a pasar su examen con las asesorías de griego que le di, sólo fue un simple abrazo… no tienes porque ponerte celoso por una tontería como esa…

– ¡Ah! Vaya, ahora resulta que yo no me puedo poner celoso pero tú si ¿No?

– Pero yo si tengo motivos reales para estar celosa, sobre todo porque lo que tu hiciste es muchísimo peor que un abrazo inocente

– No sigas hablando de lo que pasó esta tarde… y volviendo a Trem… ella es muy especial para mí, es mi mejor amiga y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que a veces es muy efusiva pero yo la acepto como es y no puedo evitar si quiere saludarme en la forma que lo hace

– Claro, y lo que acabo de ver también me vas a decir que no pudiste evitarlo, nunca pensé que pudieras hacer una cosa como esa…

– ¿Pero yo qué hice? No es mi culpa que esas chicas estuvieran en el mismo lugar que nosotros y tú perfectamente sabes que yo intenté calmarlas pero eran muchas y no me dieron tiempo de nada…

– Te apuesto 10 grandes que en cinco minutos estos dos van a contentarse como siempre lo hacen

– Que sean 20 – respondió Milo con la boca llena de palomitas y estando muy pendiente del conflicto

– Ajá, bonita excusa, lo que pasa es que eres un fácilote que se deja abrazar por todas las que se le ponen enfrente, ellas te andan acosando y tú como siempre te dejas querer ¿No?

– Sabes qué, ya estoy harto de esto, si no puedes confiar en mí entonces lo mejor será que terminemos aquí y ahora… ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres?... – preguntó de manera retadora

June se sorprendió por lo que él había dicho. Ella se sintió presionada al ver a Shun tan enfadado esperando su respuesta y por los dorados que la veían expectantes, de hecho Milo se quedó con la boca abierta olvidándose de los nachos con queso que estaba a punto de comer, pero en ese momento June estaba tan molesta que no pensó claramente las cosas

– Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda mi vida… lo nuestro se acabó… – respondió un poco dudosa.

Shun se enfureció más todavía, las miradas de Kanon y Milo se centraron ahora en él, lo más lógico era pensar que él cambiaría su actitud y trataría de arreglar las cosas con ella, pero su reacción fue un poco diferente a lo que imaginaron…

– ESTÁ BIEN ¡ME PARECE PERFECTO!

– ¡SÍ, PERFECTO! – respondió encarándolo

– Este… sólo están jugando, ya verás que se les pasa… – comentó Milo empezando a temer por ellos

– Me voy a casa de mi madre…

– No puede hacer eso… – replicó Shun

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Porque tu madre está muerta, todos somos huérfanos ¿Recuerdas?

– Ups, cierto…

– No te preocupes, el que se va soy yo, me largo a mi casa… – sale enfurecido ante la mirada atónita de los otros, pero después de 3 segundos regresa – oye, este es mi casa

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No pienso pasar ni un minuto más contigo

– Quédate si quieres, yo me voy de aquí – toma su chaqueta y se dispone a salir, pero June no pudo evitar preocuparse por él

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Ya encontraré un puente o algo así para pasar la noche ¿Por qué preguntas? Como si te importara mucho

– Claro que no me importa – respondió volviendo a su actitud defensiva – por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo no pienso quedarme tampoco, no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ti, sólo recojo mis cosas y me voy, después de eso ya no sabrás nada de mi – se encierra en la habitación

– Espero que así sea

Sale dando un portazo, tan fuerte que los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared fueron a dar al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Kanon y Milo lentamente voltearon a verse, acababan de presenciar una escena jamás imaginada… nunca en su vida los habían visto pelear así y eso que lo hacían frecuentemente pues June se molestaba por cualquier cosita

– No lo puedo creer…

– Estos niños se acaban de agarrar del chongo y yo no tuve una cámara para filmarlos… ¡Rayos!

– El programa "Novias neuróticas" hubiera dado mucho por ese video

Al poco rato June bajó con unas cuantas maletas en la mano y traía una cara que hasta el mismísimo Lucifer mojaría los pantalones de tan solo verla. En un principio pensaron que sólo eran palabras pero no, realmente estaba dispuesta a irse para siempre. Al ver que esto iba muy en serio, Milo y Kanon trataron de intervenir por lo que el primero se acercó a una distancia prudente y trató de hacerla razonar

– Oye June

– ¿QUÉ RAYO QUIERES? – respondió de mala gana y echando fuego por la boca

– ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito? Ya sé que estás molesta con Shun pero ¿Creo que todo lo que le dijiste fue suficiente castigo para él? – June sólo lo miraba con cara de: _Voy a patearte en un lugar donde te dolerá mucho si no te quitas de enfrente_, por lo que el santo de escorpión retrocedió sabiamente para continuar con vida – …además… no tienes a donde ir…

– Si quieres puedes ir a mi depa, con gusto lo comparto contigo – dijo el lujurioso Kanon a lo que June contestó con un maletazo en la cabeza

– PRIMERO PERRO ANTES DE PONER UN PIE EN TU DEPARTAMENTO – después se fue azotando nuevamente la puerta que a estas alturas ya estaba a punto de caerse. Luego Milo se acercó a su amigo para ver si todavía estaba consiente…

– Tenías que decirle eso ¿Verdad?

– Bueno, pudo haber funcionado

Así pasaron las horas y al fin cayó la noche. Shun anduvo dando vueltas por la ciudad, se sentía fatal, nunca se hubiera imaginado decirle todas esas cosas a June. En cuanto cruzó por la puerta tuvo ganas de volver con ella para pedirle perdón por su actitud, pero siempre era lo mismo y si las cosas no iban bien lo mejor era terminar de una vez para no seguir ilusionándose falsamente con ella. Ya iban a dar las doce y decidió regresar a su casa, a estas horas seguro que ella ya había terminado de empacar. Sólo tenía en mente descansar un poco y pensar bien lo que haría de ahora en adelante, creyó que este horrible día ya había terminado… pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó con la boca abierta…

– ¡YUJU! QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA – gritó un acelerado Kanon parándose encima de una mesa

Shun tenía una cara de espanto y estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo, después de reponerse del shock, entró sigilosamente a su casa que ahora más bien tenía aspecto de antro de mala muerte, había como 300 personas que obviamente no sabía quien rayos eran, el lugar estaba lleno de globos, serpentinas y papelitos de colores, más allá pudo ver a una pareja que estaba haciendo de todo, la música estaba a todo volumen y la canción de "Muévelo, muévelo" no era precisamente lo que tenía ganas de oír en ese momento. Se abrió pasó entre toda la gente que usaba su sala como pista de baile y logró llegar hasta donde Kanon estaba de lo más feliz bailando como si tuviera una trucha viva en los calzoncillos…

¡KANON! – gritó enfurecido dándole un susto de muerte al caballero que ya merito y se cae de la mesa

Este…. hola Shun ¿Cómo estás? – respondió con cara de que no rompe un plato

– ¡ME PUEDES DECIR QUE CARA…COLES CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

– Ah, pues es una pequeña fiestecita que organizamos para levantarte el ánimo

– ¿PEQUEÑA? Hay como 300 personas aquí

– No seas exagerado, hombre… sólo son 298… las otras dos no pudieron venir porque…

– NO ME IMPORTA POR QUÉ… QUIERO QUE LOS SAQUES A TODOS AHORA MISMO…

– Shun tranquilo – dijo bajándose de la mesa y llevándolo hasta la sala o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella y lo sienta en el sillón – tienes que relajarte, yo solo quiero ayudarte y se que lo que pasó con June te tiene muy mal, por eso quise hacer esto para que te distraigas un rato y te sientas mejor…

– ¿Y destruyendo mi casa y llenándola de extraños vas a lograr que me sienta mejor?... sabes qué, mejor no me ayudes…

– Cálmate y trata de pasarla bien que estando triste todo el día no lograrás nada

Shun lo pensó un poco y como no tenía ganas de seguir atormentándose pensando todo el día en la pelea que tuvo con June, decidió mejor llevársela leve y distraerse un rato además de que estaba muy cansado como para sacar a todos a patadas

– Está bien, pero solo un rato, hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida ¿Qué más me podría pasar? – mala pregunta, porque justo en ese momento llegaron los otros dorados armando tremendo escándalo y bullicio

– ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL FESTEJADO? AQUÍ LE TRAJIMOS SU REGALO – gritó Milo que entró con un pastel gigante blanco como de 6 pisos que tenía corazoncitos rosas y una luz de bengala en la punta. El caballero se acerca y rodea con un brazo los hombros del chico – Shun, ahora que te vas a casar tienes que disfrutar tu último día de libertad – dijo muy alegre logrando que Shun pusiera cara de espanto

– ¡MILO! ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? – le reclamó Aioria – ESTO ES UN CUMPLEAÑOS NO UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

– ¿QUÉ? ¡RAYOS! Y ahora que hago con las 50 stripers que contraté

– ¿Stripers? – preguntó Shun asustado, obvio que él no sabía de esas cosas

– Ni modo – dijo resignado mientras levantaba la capa superior del enorme pastel del cual salió una bella chica que tenía más piel que ropa y que era conocida en el bajo mundo como "Rosa la Fogosa"– lo siento Rosa, será otro día – creo que no tengo que decir que cara puso Shun al ver a la muchacha, sólo sepan que se puso más colorado que un tomate

– Señorita… ¿Qué le pasó a su ropa? De seguro que se la robaron… – la chica lo miró como si no fuera de este planeta, pero la verdad es que le pareció un chico muy lindo – …usted no puede andar así, hace mucho frío aquí… – acto seguido se quita la chaqueta caballerosamente y se la pone a ella cubriendo las partes esenciales del cuerpo – …por favor, póngase esto o se va a resfriar…

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Este niño me encanta – comentó Kanon al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus compañeros y la sonrisa tímida que ella le ofrecía a Shun en agradecimiento – no lo puedo creer ¿Así o más inocente? Ja, ja, ja…

– Oye tú ¿Cómo le traes de eso al niño en su cumpleaños? Lo vas a pervertir – lo reprendió Donko con cara de mamá regañona, ah pero eso si, sin quitarle la vista de encima a dos muchachas que pasaron junto a él

– Oigan, no es mi cumpleaños, faltan como 2 meses para eso

– ¿Entonces que rayos festejamos? – preguntó Aioria cargando con las botanas y con la primera botella de cerveza en la mano

– Es que hice la fiesta porque Shun y June rompieron esta mañana – respondió Kanon también entrándole al trago

– ¿Estás festejando que tu novia te cortó? He oído que cualquier pretexto es bueno para armar pachanga pero esto es demasiado

– No fue idea mía, Kanon me hizo _el grandísimo favor_ de organizarlo todo sin consultarme

– Bueno, ya estuvo suave de tanta charla, mejor hay que pasarla bien, ahora empieza lo bueno – dijo Milo cargando quien sabe cuantos cartones de cerveza

– ¿VAN A BEBER? – preguntó Shun alarmado

– Vamos a beber y tú también

– No, yo no quiero, prefiero un jugo de naranja o algo así

– No me digas que Ikki se molesta si bebes un poquito

– ¡Claro que sí! Capaz que me mata

– ¡Bah! No te deja hacer nada divertido… pero está bien… aquí tienes tu jugo para que no te quejes – dijo Donko extendiéndole un vaso que tenía como 99 por cierto de vodka, tequila y quien sabe que tanto y unas cuantas gotitas de jugo de naranja

– Oye esto sabe bien raro… – dijo Shun al sentir que la bebida le quemaba la garganta

– Nada de quejas y te lo terminas todo como niño bueno

Shun no se percató de que había algo en esa bebida pero es que estaba tan triste que hubiera podido beber veneno y no se habría dado cuenta. Ya no se hizo tanto del rogar y se fue a sentar en un rincón con los dorados mientras todos a su alrededor bailaban, reían y charlaban, él solo se quedó ahí sentadito bebiendo varios vasos de _jugo de naranja _viendo como sus amigos se divertían, y que Aioria trataba de ligarse a una chica pero que por mano larga y aprovechado terminó recibiendo tremenda bofetada.

La fiesta siguió su marcha y los dorados hacían de todo con tal de sacarle mínimo una sonrisa al pobre Shun que la verdad no tenía ganas ni de respirar. Se sentía terriblemente mal y no podía dejar de pensar a dónde podía haberse ido June si no conocía a nadie, no dudaba que se pudiera cuidar sola, si no pregúntenle a Kanon… pero aún así le desesperaba no tener noticias de ella…

– Hola, tu nombre es Shun ¿Verdad?

– ¿Eh? – no se dio cuenta en qué momento la chica del pastel se había acercado hasta donde él estaba

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó tímidamente

Shun con una sonrisa encantadora le indicó que no había problema. Ella se colocó justo a lado de él. Shun se puso algo nervioso pues se hizo un intenso silencio entre los dos y no sabía de qué podían platicar, pero luego se tranquilizó al notar que ella también estaba algo inquieta. Fue entonces cuando la miró bien, era una chica muy bonita de ojos azules y cabello castaño hasta los hombros. A pesar de que ahora llevaba más ropa todavía conservaba la chaqueta que Shun amablemente le había dado

– Espero no incomodarte, pero es que te vi aquí tan solito y como yo también estoy sola pensé que podríamos hacernos compañía… digo… si no te molesta…

– No, claro que no, por mí encantado… por cierto… que bueno que encontraras tu ropa, en esta época hay muchas enfermedades y uno debe estar siempre alerta para evitarlas… – la chica lo miró con ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír, en un principió llegó a creer que la primera vez que dijo un comentario similar sólo estaba bromeando pero ahora pudo constatar de que hablaba muy en serio… eso o la bebida se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza…

– Eres un niño muy lindo – dijo acariciando su mejilla – nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, eres el primer hombre que no me trata como un simple objeto – Shun de pronto sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y recordó que la única chica que lograba ponerlo así era…

– June… – susurró sin querer

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó ella al no entender de que hablaba. Él volvió a la tristeza de hace unos segundos, pero ya no quería estar igual

– No, nada… oye ¿Quieres bailar?… – así que decidió que por lo menos esta noche ya no pensaría más en June

Y hablando de June, ella en realidad no había ido a ningún lado en especial, fue a dar unas vuelas al centro comercial y al distraerse entrando a tiendas y comiendo algo de helado que era su postre favorito, pensó bien las cosas y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error. Ya era casi de madrugada cuando tomó la decisión de regresar al depa y arreglar las cosas de una buena vez, no podía estar tanto tiempo alejada de Shun… supuso que el pobrecito debía estar muy triste y le dolía de tan solo imaginarlo sufriendo. Pidió un taxi que en cuestión de minutos la dejó en la entrada, pero lo que vio ahí le hizo pensar que se había equivocado de dirección y es que no recordaba que la entrada estuviera tapizada de serpentinas y globos o que en la sala hubiera un montón de chicos alocados gritando y saltando como monos sobre los muebles

– No lo puedo creer, no llevamos ni 24 horas de haber terminado y ya se puso a hacer pachangas ¡AHORA SÍ ME VA A ESCUCHAR!

Avanzó rápidamente dispuesta a masacrar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente, pero para fortuna de todos Kanon se dio cuenta de que ella estaba por entrar y corrió a velocidad luz para evitar una catástrofe mundial…

– Este… June que alegría verte… – dijo como si nada mientras le impedía el paso

– QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO A MENOS QUE QUIERAS SALIR MAL HERIDO

– ¡Glup! De seguro te preguntarás que es todo este alboroto ¿Verdad? Pero antes de que empieces a repartir golpes a medio mundo, déjame decirte que esto fue idea mía y que Shun no tuvo nada que ver con esto

– Claro y por eso permitió que armaran todo este escándalo ¿Verdad? – ella empezó a empujarlo poco a poco adentrándose en el lugar

– No te enfades con él, ya te dije que no estaba de acuerdo con nada. No le armes un escándalo, el pobrecito ha estado muy solo, abatido, desanimado, cabizbajo, melancólico, deprimido, nostálgico y muy pero muy, muy triste…

– Yuju, que feliz estoy… esto esh vida… ¡ey tú, shúbele a la música! ¡wujuju!

Decir que estaban sorprendidos es decir poco, estaban completamente asombrados con la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos abiertos de par en par y es que Shun estaba encima de una mesa bailando quien sabe que cosa, ondeando su camisa como si fuera una matraca, eso para deleite de todas las chavas ahí presentes que estaban esperando con ansia que le siguiera con los pantalones. June no daba crédito a lo que ahora presenciaban sus ojos…

– ¡MUCHA ROPA! – le gritaban las féminas alocadas

– Oye Kanon, shube… No sheas aburrido, ven acá…

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Está ebrio?

– ¡DONKO! – reclamó Milo llegando al lugar de los hechos – ¿Cuánto vasos de tequila le diste?

– Pos…nomás tres…..y cinco de vodka… – respondió el susodicho con algo de temor

– ¿Acaso estás demente?

– No lo puedo creer pero veo que está muy feliz sin mí – June se entristeció terriblemente y contrario a lo que esperaban no se puso a masacrar a todos si no que se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón con la mirada clavada en el suelo – y yo que pensé que me necesitaba… entonces realmente nunca me quiso puesto que ya me olvidó tan rápido… – Kanon notó la tristeza de ella y trató de ir a consolarla. Se sentó junto a ella pero no sabia que decirle…

– Oye, no digas esas cosas, es nuestra culpa que se haya puesto así, pero ya verás que cuando se le pase la borrachera volverá a ser el de antes, no creas que ya se le pasó la tristeza de perderte, el jamás podría olvidarte

– Hey, Shun… bájate de ahí y ven a hablar con June…

– ¿June? ¿Y esa quién esh?... – respondió medio ido

– ¿Qué me decías Kanon? Creo que no te escuché muy bien…

– No le hagas caso al borracho este… digo… a tu noviecito santo…

– Ya no quiero saber nada, ya no deseo vivir… ¡Cantinero! Sírvame una copa…

– Pero señorita…

– ¡AHORA!

Ante la _amable_ petición de ella, no le quedó más remedio que servirle puesto que el pobre barman tenía hijos y una familia por la cual sobrevivir. Los dorados se espantaron, con un borracho tenían suficiente como para que June viniera a complicar las cosas y justo ahora se toma su trago de una sola vez para ya luego agarrar de plano la botella…

– ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Estos dos están bien jarras – comentó un incrédulo Milo al ver que Kanon, en su afán de consolar a June se puso a beber con ella y ambos ya empezaban a ver elefantitos rosas

– ¿Por qué la... hip... vida es tan cruel? Todos los hombres son iguales

– No manita, ya no le llores… mejor tómate otra copita y brindemos por el amor… salud…

– Me lleva el tren, esto ya se está saliendo de control

Donko empezó a temer que llegara la policía porque a estas alturas todos los invitados ya se estaban poniendo medio _felices_ por tanto alcohol y el estereo estaba tan fuerte que hacía retumbar el lugar. Con la mirada empezó recorrer todo el lugar que más bien parecía zona de desastre y mas allá notó a Shun que seguía en pleno show rodeado de 5 o 6 chavas que ya querían desvestirlo

– ¡SHUN! ¡YA BÁJATE DE AHÍ MENTECATO CHIQUITO! – el caballero de libra llegó junto con Milo a separar a las chavas de no muy buena forma porque de seguro que si las dejaban ahí le iban a quitar hasta los calcetines… – Y ustedes ya déjenlo en paz

– ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – se quejaron ellas

– Oigan…hip… ¿Qué les pasa?... ¿A dónde se llevan a mis amigas?... Pero si son muy amables, de hecho una me dijo amablemente que quería acompañarme a mi habitación… de seguro para que no me vaya a pasar nada en el camino…

– Aléjate de ellas ¡AHORA!

– Qué lástima Shunny, espero otro día poder verte, cariño… – le dijo una chica de cabello color miel mientras le metía un papelito con su número telefónico en la bolsa trasera del pantalón

– Claro, Yumi será un placer, nos vemos luego

– Ningún nos vemos luego, ya estate quieto – Aioria lo baja y lo recuesta en un sillón junto a la ventana para que tome un poco de aire…

– Este niño me exaspera… ni aún estando ebrio deja de ser decente…

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él? – Preguntó preocupado Milo – yo no me pienso quedar aquí sentadote cuidándolo mientras hay un montón de chicas alocadas que estarían dispuestas a todo conmigo…

– Ah no, yo tampoco le voy a hacer de niñera – dijo Aioria retrocediendo

– Pues no lo podemos dejar aquí solo, capaz de que alguien lo viole o ya de plano lo secuestren… – eso si que era problema, nadie estaba dispuesto a perderse la diversión… pero pronto llegó la solución a su problemas…

– Si quieren yo puedo cuidarlo

Los chicos voltearon a donde provenía la voz y vieron una hermosa chica que había llegado al lugar y era nada más y nada menos que Trem. Ella sin esperar respuesta se hincó a un lado de Shun y con un pañuelo húmedo le mojaba la cara para evitar que se durmiera. ¿Alguien quiere saber que rayos estaba haciendo Trem en casa de Shun a esa hora de la madrugada?... yo que sé … ¿Acaso creen que me ando metiendo en la vida de todos? Claro que no…

Uy sí, oye a la narradora decente – dijo Milo con sorna

Oye, tú siempre te metes en nuestras vidas y cada vez que nos pones en tus fics nos va como en feria…

Si pero ustedes no cuentan, mis queridos goldies… alguien tiene que pagar los platos rotos…

El caso es que los dorados a penas vieron la oportunidad de estar libres para armar desmanes y relajo al por mayor pusieron pies en polvorosa y huyeron del sitio dejando a Shun al cuidado de su amiga Trem que hacía hasta lo imposible por hacer que permanezca despierto…

– Shun, levántate, tienes que beber esto para que te sientas mejor… – logra hacer que se medio siente en el sillón para luego ofrecerle un vaso con agua

– ¿Trem? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Eso no importa, ahora lo que quiero es que me digas que pasó como para que te pusieras así, jamás imagine verte borracho, por favor Shun, dime qué te hicieron – ella enseguida notó que al pobrecito niño se le humedecían los ojitos…

– Ay Trem, estoy muy triste, es que June me cortó – dijo tristemente mientras se abrazaba a ella

– ¿Entonces ya no son novios?... ¡GENIAL!... digo… es una pena…

– Por eso ya no me interesa nada… – al momento toma la botella que estaba sobre la mesita de centro y comienza a beber otra vez, pero Trem trata de persuadirlo

– No Shun, esto no te traerá nada bueno… dame eso… – intenta quitársela pero él no la deja

– Déjame Trem, pensé que eras mi amiga… si realmente lo fueras me apoyarías con lo que hago… hip… no te entiendo ¿Estás conmigo sí o no?

– Pues sí pero…

– Entonces tómate una copa conmigo ¿Sí? y te prometo que es la última… – le extiende una bebida, ella lo mira dudosa. Pero pronto logró convencerla pues así con las mejillas todas rojas, con esos ojitos de cachorrito regañado y esa sonrisa tan dulce ¿Quién podría decirle que no?

– Está bien – dijo aceptando el vaso – pero sólo una…

Bueno, creo que hoy es el día internacional de la borrachera porque no había ni una sola alma que estuviera sobria en 100 metros a la redonda. Los dorados por su parte aprovechaban el tiempo a su modo, por ejemplo el casanova de Milo que trataba de ligarse a una linda chica…

– Disculpe señorita – se acercó a ella con su mejor sonrisa seductora – la veo muy solita… ¿Le molesta si la acompaño?

– Claro, no hay problema… ¿Cómo te llamas?...

– Mi nombre es Milo… pero tú puedes decirme _mi vida, cielito, papacito_ o como mejor te parezca…

Y también estaba Aioria por ahí sentado en una mesa con una chica a cada lado suyo que no dejaban de hacerle cariñitos y arrumacos de todo tipo. Pero por ley todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar y para fortuna esa fiesta también llegó a su fin. Eran poco después de las 3 de la madrugada cuando los invitados comenzaron a irse, la mayoría, por no decir todos, estaba tan ebrio que la verdad sería un milagro si llegaban ilesos a sus casas… pero Shun no tenía ganas de ir a dormirse todavía…

– Shun ya deja de beber o te va a hacer daño…

– Sólo un poco mas…

– No Shun, no seas terco – de pronto ella se lleva las manos a la cabeza

– ¿Qué te pasa, Trem?

– No sé, me estoy sintiendo mal, creo que no debí beber esa última copa… tengo ganas de vomitar y todo me da vueltas… creo que estoy enferma…

– Chispas, yo me siento igual…y… ¿Te digo un secreto?... – le preguntó bajito como para que nadie lo oiga, ella respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza, Shun le hizo señal de que se acercara más y le dijo al oído – no se por qué pero… creo que estoy borracho… sht, pero no se lo digas a nadie…

– Sí, claro… – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

– Y… ¿Te digo otro secreto?... – preguntó volviendo a acercarse a ella, volteó a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchara para después susurrarle – …creo que tu también ya está borracha… pero sin ofender ¿Eh?... – Trem rió por lo bajo, Shun realmente era un niño muy lindo y a pesar que ya estaba diciendo puras incoherencias no dejaba de ser tierno… – oye… ¿Por qué no te vas a recostar un rato?... la habitación de Kanon está disponible porque creo que de la alfombra hoy no se levanta…

Ella acepta inmediatamente, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa porque de seguro sus papás la iban a sermoneas y capaz que la mataban por llegar a esas horas y en mal estado…

– ¿Segura que puedes subir las escaleras sola?

– Claro, no te preocupes.. tú quédate aquí hasta que te sientas mejor

Ella sube con cuidado esquivando los cuerpos tirados e inconscientes de Donko y Aioria que estaban completamente hasta atrás, y se dirige a dicho cuarto que estaba justo frente al de Shun en el segundo piso. Más allá, cerca de la sala, June y Kanon ya estaban hasta las chanclas. Él rodeaba los hombros de ella con un brazo mientras brindaban por enésima vez con unas botellas casi vacías.

– Oye manita ¡Hip!… creo que ya se nos acabaron los tragos…

– ¡Ay Dios!... una de dos… o tu hermano Saga acaba de hacer su aparición o de plano ya estoy viendo doble

– Nah, él no sería capaz de venir a una fiesta así… yo creo que si estás viendo doble… eso te sacas por borracha…

Sí, otro par que ya estaba diciendo puras tonterías. En eso llega Shun a donde ellos se encontraban pues entró a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua y a pesar de todos los tragos que tenía encima, el chico la reconoció inmediatamente…

– June ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Largo de aquí… no quiero verte…hip… – le avienta la botella que tenía en la mano pero afortunadamente estaba tan ida que el mortal tiro pasó muy lejos de su objetivo

– June, no seas así conmigo, te extraño mucho y te necesito, vamos a hablar ¿Quieres?

– Yo no hablo con borrachos – respondió dándole la espalda…

– Bueno, creo que yo me retiro… buenas noches y que sueñen con los angelitos

Se va Kanon tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de las paredes para no hacerle una repentina visita al suelo dejándolos solos para que puedan arreglar sus cosas. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Shun se arrodilló junto a la silla donde estaba June y poniendo carita de niño regañado intentó convencerla de que vuelva con él

– June, porfis ya no quiero pelear contigo, me siento muy solito si tú no estas… ya perdóname ¿Sí?

– No quiero, siempre es lo mismo contigo – respondió haciendo un puchero como niña chiquita

– Por favorcito, June – se abraza a la pierna de ella con tanta fuerza que casi terminan los dos en el suelo – te prometo que me porto bien, ándale ¿Sí?

– Que no, ya no te quiero – ella seguía firme en su postura defensiva y Shun decidió utilizar otra técnica para convencerla

– Entonces no vas perdonarme ¿Verdad?... y además dices que ya no me quieres ¿No? – puso la cara más seria que pudo en ese momento – pues me vale gorro porque yo sí te quiero, además aquí yo soy el hombre y se va a hacer lo que yo diga…

– ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

Gritó ella alarmada puesto que Shun la había tomado en brazos para luego echársela al hombro como costal de papas dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación aunque no quiera y a pesar de que ella pataleaba y trataba de safarse, Shun no la soltó y comenzó a subir las escaleras con ella y por poco se parten todo lo que se llama alma pues poquito les faltó para caerse en el último escalón

– Que me sueltes ¿No oyes? ¡Bájame!

Shun abrió la puerta con fuerza y todavía tambaleándose dejó caer a June de manera poco sutil sobre la cama y de paso él también quedó a lado de ella que hizo el intento de levantarse pero Shun poniéndose encima de ella lo evitó…

– No te vayas…

– Si no me dejas salir lo vas a lamentar

– Te amo, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo… – comenzó a decirle suavecito, tan solo para que ella lo escuchara, June empezó a ceder ante esa mirada esmeralda que siempre lograba atraparla…

– Nno, esta vez no vas a convencerme

– No seas tan dura conmigo, mira que yo te quiero mucho… – le da un beso sobre la frente, a estas alturas June ya hasta se le había olvidado por qué rayos se peleaban…

– No quiero, no quiero y no quiero…

– Vamos June… por favor

Se acercó poco a poco para besarla y ella ya no puso la menor resistencia y se dejó llevar, siguieron con ese beso por largo tiempo y sin la mínima intención de terminarlo, Shun había conseguido por fin que ella lo perdonara. June, decidió olvidarse de su enfado y mejor se dedicó a disfrutar el momento, rodeó tiernamente la espalda de él con los brazos y después...este... después...ejem… bueno echen a volar su imaginación

Entre tanto, en el piso de abajo, Kanon se recuperaba de tantas copas y ya cansado decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar pero estaba en tan mal estado que tuvo que subir las escaleras a gatas. Con mucho trabajo llegó a dicho lugar sin saber que adentro había una inquilina inesperada. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando de pronto se fue la luz en todo el lugar. En el interior, Trem se había despertado y se levantó rápidamente para ir al baño del cuarto por lo que cuando Kanon entró, ella no estaba al alcance de su vista. El caballero se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, pero empezó a dar vueltas de forma inquieta pues sentía que le hacía falta algo... y era nada más y nada menos que su osito de peluche. Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió al armario al mismo tiempo que Trem salía del baño recostándose nuevamente y durmiéndose al instante, pero como no había mucha luz más que la que se colaba por la ventana Kanon no la vio cuando regresó a acostare y ya con su osito se durmió sin percatarse de que había alguien más a su lado.

En la habitación de enfrente, por fin Shun y June se habían reconciliado. El estar total, completa y absolutamente ebrios no era un impedimento para demostrarse cuanto se querían. Todavía estaban medio despiertos y permanecían abrazados, ya estaban tranquilitos y sin pelear, se había formado un ambiente muy bonito y romántico entre ellos… pero… de pronto regresó la luz y en el estereo, que era lo único que se haba quedado prendido, se empezó a oír a todo volumen la cancioncita de "Tócame" que vino a arruinar el bello momento. Contra su voluntad se separaron y Shun con cara de querer matar a alguien se tuvo que levantar…

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Permíteme un segundito

Se levanta todavía muy mareado que casi se golpea con la pared, sale lentamente y cierra la puerta para que no le llegue el bullicio a ella, sin saber que en el cuarto de enfrente otra persona iba a hacer lo mismo que él. Así es, Kanon salió de improviso abriendo la puerta de par en par y muy molesto, avanza y parándose al borde de las escaleras quiso poner fin al ruido pero Shun se le adelantó…

– ¡ME LLEVA EL TREN! ¿QUÉ ESCÁNDALO ES ESE? – dijo hablándole a la nada – ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR! – gritó de pronto haciendo añicos al pobre estereo y de paso dejando un bonito orificio en la pared de la sala. Pero al volverse accidentalmente chocó con Kanon que venía llegando pero estaba todo oscuro y no lo reconoció… – ¡Ay! Perdone señora, no era mi intención molestar…

– ¿Señora? – preguntó Kanon confundido

Luego se dirige a la habitación que tenía la puerta _abierta_ y después de ponerle el seguro, se recuesta nuevamente junto a la chica.

– Listo, problema solucionado…

– ¿Shun? – dijo ella sonrojándose a más no poder al verlo prácticamente si nada encima – ¿Pero que estás…? – trató de decir ella pero era muy difícil hablar con esos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Nunca esperó que hiciera eso, pero ya después no dijo nada y como que no queriendo la cosa mejor se dedicó a disfrutar de aquello tan hermoso que tanto había esperado. Volvamos nuevamente al cuarto de enfrente donde Kanon se disponía a entrar a su alcoba, pero de pronto notó algo extraño…

– ¡Rayos! Pensé haber dejado la puerta abierta

Abrió cuidadosamente y se introdujo en la habitación, se sienta como puede en la cama y empieza a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines para después hacer lo mismo con los pantalones quedándose solamente en boxers. La chica al sentir el movimiento se despierta…

– Te extrañé ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – sin esperar respuesta alguna empezó a besarlo y Kanon estaba súper hiper requete confundido

– "Ay no, otra vez estoy soñando esas cosas… bueno que más da… es sólo un sueño…"

A la mañana siguiente el sol resplandecía a través de la ventana, el trinar de los pajarillos alegraba el ambiente. El día anterior había sido catastrófico, sólo hacia falta ver como había quedado el departamento. Ah si, Donko y Aioria todavía estaban tiradotes en la alfombra y Milo… bueno… digamos que a él le fue mejor ya que fue casi secuestrado por una chica. El lugar estaba que daba pena, había cosas regadas por todos lados, botellas vacías al por mayor. Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, una chica rubia despertaba con una cruda terrible...

– ¡Ay, mi cabeza me da vueltas! – se quejó June mientras se frotaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama, el movimiento hizo que su acompañante se despertara también…

– Mmm... ¿Qué hora es?... – dijo Kanon todavía adormilado, estirándose como gato y ya luego voltea a ver a la chica – hola June, buenos días ¿Cómo estás?... – saludó amablemente para luego virarse y seguir durmiendo lo mismo que June y ahora se daban la espalda… pero después de un segundo se dieron cuenta de la situación… ambos se voltean a ver aterrados, notan que están metidos en la cama, con muy poca ropa encima y no recuerdan absolutamente nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior

¡AH!

Continuará…


	3. EL REGALITO

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL **

**Por Mary Martín**

**9 de septiembre de 2006**

Hola a todos, como ya habrán notado este capítulo esta dedicado para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Shun. Este parte de la historia esta adaptada para esta fecha tan importante. Es un regalo que quise hacer y compartir con ustedes, sinceramente espero que les guste y que lo disfruten…

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**EL REGALITO**

Solo imagínense la escena. Los dos completamente traumados a más no poder, espantados como si hubieran visto un espectro de Hades o algo así, June con cara de querer asesinar a alguien empezaba a expulsar su cosmo, sacaba rayitos por sus ojos, más o menos como la chava del exorcista y con una expresión de criminal trastornado… mientras que el pobre Kanon ya con rosario en mano y toda la cosa comenzó a encomendar su alma a todos los santos y suplicar por su vida…

– ¡KANON! ¿PODRÍAS DECIRME QUÉ RAYOS HACES EN MI CAMA? – dijo ella levantándose y cubriéndose con la sábana

– Bueno... pues... pues yo...

– Mas te vale tener una buena explicación o conocerás mi ira a la décima potencia – gritó de forma mortal haciendo que Kanon se cayera de la cama para después tratar de resguardarse usando unas almohadas como escudo, el pobre temblaba como gelatina… – yo estaba aquí con Shun ¿Cómo me explicas que ahora me despierto contigo?

– Te juro que no sé como es que llegué aquí…. sólo recuerdo que estaba… no ebrio, lo que le sigue para que me entiendas, y pues subí al cuarto y aquí estabas tú pero de pronto te me acercaste muy cariñosa y pues yo creí que estaba soñando y luego… luego... ¡Oh por Dios!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Oh por Dios!

– Kanon… – dijo ella aterrada pues creyó adivinar lo que le estaba tratando de decir – ¿No me digas que... que tú... que yo...?

– No, no, no, no, no... no puede ser, no puede ser... no creo... aunque ¿Quién sabe?

– ¿Cómo que quién sabe? – volvió a interrogar mostrando unos grandes colmillos como de tiburón que harían que hasta el más valiente saliera corriendo despavorido

– June nunca te han dicho que tranquilita te ves mas bonita… – dijo pensando que saltar por la ventana sería una buena idea y aunque al hacerlo se rompiera todititos los hueso del cuerpo sería preferible a sufrir la terrible ira de June – oye… ¿Y de verdad no recuerdas... nada de nada…?

– ¡Si me acordara no estaría preguntándote, tonto!

– ¡Ay que carácter! Ya cásate... pero creo que tengo una idea… tal vez si repitiéramos la escena que vivimos anoche podríamos recordar… ah pero para eso tendrías que venir aquí conmigo y comenzar a besarme ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Kanon cerrando los ojitos y poniendo sus labios en forma de trompita para ver si June caía en su trampa…

– ¡Alejate de mi! – le lanza un derechazo a la cara mandándolo a besar el suelo, unos cuantos dientes rodaron por ahí y un cuerpo maltrecho cayó como costal de papas sobre la alfombra…

– ¡Ay! ¿No pudiste haberme dicho simplemente que no en vez de golpearme tan feo?... hablando se entiende la gente oye…

– ¡Salte de mi cuarto ahora!...sucio, pervertido, degenerado… – comenzó a aventarle todo lo que se encontró a su paso y el pobre caballero no buscaba ni como protegerse de los mortales proyectiles

– ¡Auch! Ya cálmate, al fin que no pasó nada... ¿Verdad?...

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de enfrente, Shun recién despertaba. Se encontraba sentado en la cama poniéndose unos tenis blancos, tenía unos pants azules que le pertenecían a Kanon y que le quedaban bien grandes, lo que sí es que no llevaba playera encima puesto que todas sus cosas estaban en el otro cuarto. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y no sabía como había llegado ahí, todo parecía haberse borrado de su mente…

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Trem con timidez, saliendo del baño y sonrojándose al verlo con el torso descubierto

– Pues más o menos… gracias por todo, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar toda la noche cuidándome… creo que bebí demasiado – dijo sumamente avergonzado – realmente lo siento… sobretodo porque me dijiste que terminaste con Hyoga y en vez de apoyarte y estar ahí para ti sólo vine a causarte más problemas…

– No te preocupes, para mí no es molestia…

– Muchas gracias, en verdad me sirvió mucho tu compañía, eres una gran amiga y por eso te quiero tanto

Se acercó para abrazarla y Trem se puso en extremo nerviosa al sentir la piel descubierta de Shun y sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo

– De nada, pero creo que mejor lo olvidamos – dijo separándose rápidamente para que él no se diera cuenta que ya se había puesto roja como un tomate – además si June se entera de que estuve aquí capaz que me mata…

– ¿June? No creo que ella vuelva a hablarme en lo que me queda de vida... la verdad es que estoy preocupado, no se dónde habrá pasado la noche, desde ayer que no tengo noticias de ella…

– ¿Qué?... pero si ella…y luego tú… ¿De verdad no te acuerdas que pasó? – preguntó más que sorprendida

– Errr… pues sinceramente no…

– Entonces no recuerdas que pasó entre nosotros ¿Cierto? – preguntó sin querer, en voz muy baja y poniéndose sumamente triste

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– No, nada importante – Shun estuvo a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo malo pues notó que ella de buenas a primeras se había puesto muy triste, pero de pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta y esa hermosa voz que lo llamaba por nada del mundo podría olvidarla…

–Shun ¿Estás ahí?

– ¡Oh Dios! Es June… – dijo ilusionado y feliz de que ella estuviera aquí, pero entonces fue que se dio cuenta de la situación y que si June los encontraba juntos se iba les iba a armar pero en serio… – ¡Oh Dios! Es June… – volvió a decir pero esta vez con claros signos de terror en su voz – Trem tienes que esconderte…

– Shun, no hay tiempo para eso… bueno, fue un placer conocerte, este es el fin de nuestras vidas

– No digas eso… ven, métete en el armario… – dijo desesperadamente pues June seguía golpeando la puerta y en cualquier momento podría entrar

– Auch, no quepo aquí

– Pues tienes que entrar o moriremos irremediablemente

Dijo empujándola un poquito hasta poder cerrar el armario justo cuando June entró por la puerta, él se puso de espaldas tapando las rendijas de la puerta del armario para que no viera a Trem…

– Ah, aquí estás ¿Por qué no me respondías?

– Errr… este… hola June, bonita mañana ¿No? – nervioso no era la palabra para definirlo, habría que buscar una que expresara más miedo, pavor y angustia al pronunciarse

– Te he estado buscando ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lo mismo digo yo, creí que estabas molesta conmigo y que ya nunca volverías a dirigirme la palabra

– ¿Estás bromeando?

Se acerca a él y Shun disimuladamente mira de reojo para ver si Trem se encontraba bien puesto que prácticamente era aplastada por toda la bola de cosas que Kanon guardaba en aquel lugarcito, decidió caminar hacia otro lado para que June centrara su atención en él y no vaya a descubrir a la chica

– Después de lo que vivimos anoche creí que ya todo estaba solucionado…

– ¿Anoche?

– Sí, no me digas que no te acuerdas… porque para mí fue maravilloso e inolvidable

Trem estaba escuchando todo y de pronto le entraron una ganas terribles de cachetear a alguien, ya bastante tenía con tener que soportar que ella fuera la novia de Shun como para que además le venga a narrar todo lo que habían hecho, miró a través de las rendijas como June lo abrazaba y tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de reconciliarse con su novio y ella no estaba dispuesta a presenciar tal escena así que arriesgando su vida salió del armario sigilosamente dispuesta a largarse de ahí. Shun la vio y casi le da un infarto cuando ella accidentalmente tiró unas cajas, Trem se tiró pecho a tierra y June intentó voltear a ver hacia atrás

– ¿Qué fue eso? – ya estaba a punto de verla y Shun decidió actuar antes que fuera demasiado tarde así que en un movimiento rápido se lanzó sobre June cayendo ambos sobre la cama lo que permitió que Trem no fuera descubierta…

– Shun ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella estando debajo de él, totalmente sonrojada ante ese acto inesperado por parte del chico que estaba igual o más rojo todavía por haber tenido que hacer eso…

– Bueno… es que yo… – trató de disculparse y a pesar de la terrible situación se fijó bien en ella y se dio cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado – June, me haces mucha falta… no volvamos a pelear ¿Sí?

Ella sonrió y le respondió con un beso aunque en el fondo se sintió mal por no atreverse a decirle lo que había sucedido con Kanon esta mañana. Siguieron con el beso, Shun abrió un ojo para ver donde andaba Trem y con la mano le hizo la señal de que aprovechara el momento para huir de ahí. La chica se fue arrastrando por el suelo para no ser notada y al fin logró llegar hasta la puerta andando a gatas.

Después de ese día de tantas confusiones, Shun y June ya no volvieron a pelearse por nada. Ella decidió tenerle más confianza a su novio sabiendo que era incapaz de traicionarla y también porque sabía que sería una injusticia reclamarle siendo que ella le estaba ocultando algo. Hyoga y Trem quedaron sólo como amigos. Ella se dedicó de lleno a sus estudios y conservaba una linda relación de amigos con Shun. Hyoga por su parte se regresó a Siberia a estudiar y ahí conoció a una linda chica llamada Fler. Ahora sí, cada quien con su cada cual… y ustedes que dijeron ¿Vivieron felices para siempre?... pero claro… que no… porque dos meses después…

– ¿Estás seguro de que Shun no va a asesinarnos por esto?

Preguntó Milo preocupado cargando como cien mil bolsas de papitas, charritos y todo tipo de botanas. Todo esto era idea de Kanon así que se podía esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de él. Ah si… para los que se están preguntando que rayos tiene que ver todo esto con el cumpleaños de Shun pues ahora lo verán…

– Él dijo específicamente que nada de fiestas, además hoy o mañana va a regresar Ikki y si nos encuentra armando alboroto nos va a cocinar vivos – continuó Aioria con unas cuantas cajas de refrescos puesto que ya habían aprendido la lección y hoy habría cero alcohol en la fiesta

– Pues por eso mismo, hay que aprovechar que hoy es el último día de libertad que tenemos para hacer pachanga… oigan y a todo esto ¿Dónde está el festejado?

– Mira, ahí viene…

– Hola, chicos… ¿Han visto a June por aquí? Llevo horas buscándola por toda la casa y ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, lo peor es que desde ayer se sentía mal y el no saber de ella me desespera…

– Tranquilo – le dijo Aioria – debe estar por ahí buscando el regalo perfecto para ti

– No creo, le dije que no era necesario porque estando ella a mi lado, siento que no me hace falta nada más

– ¡Ay, que tierno! – dijo Aioria con ojitos de borreguito menso… digo… manso… a lo que los otros dos lo voltearon a ver con cara de: ¿_Y a este que le pasa?_

– Bueno, voy a seguir buscando a June, si de casualidad la ven por favor díganle que la estoy buscando

Así pasó casi todo el día. Los chicos insistieron en realizar una _pequeña fiesta_ por lo que Shun no se pudo negar pero les dijo que la iniciaran sin él. Ya iba a ser de noche y nada de nada con June y por si fuera poco Ikki tampoco había llegado, pero él le había prometido que llegaría a tiempo y sabía que no le iba a fallar. La verdad es que Shun andaba algo triste pues siendo día de su cumpleaños no tenía a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo… su nii-san y June.

Pero a todo esto ¿Dónde estaba June? La respuesta era muy sencilla, había estado todo el tiempo huyendo del chico de ojos verdes esperando el momento adecuado para darle su regalo. Ya lo tenía todo planeado y tenía que ser perfecto. Estaba muy feliz, era un regalo maravilloso que la llenaba de alegría, no podía esperar para ver la cara de felicidad que seguramente Shun pondría. Estaba tan emocionada que no sabía si podía esperar a que todos se fueran para estar con él.

Después de recorrer todos los lugares que ella frecuentaba, Shun decidió regresar a su depa para bañarse y arreglarse pues tenía planeado salir a cenar con June después de que la fiesta terminara y había pedido muy amablemente que no acabara tan tarde porque ya había aprendido su lección con lo de la otra vez.

Al llegar fue recibido cariñosamente por todos sus amigos pero no pudo evitar pensar que después de esto la casa iba a quedar como zona de desastre, sólo imagínense a Aldebarán bailando "la pelusa" que con cada saltito que daba hacía retumbar el lugar, o los locos de Aioria y Milo que estaban jugando a las vencidas y de tanta fuerza que le ponían al asunto ya mero destruían la mesa donde estaban. Qué me dicen de Kanon que como buen conquistador que era había invitado a _no se cuantas chavas_ que por cierto Shun sintió pena por ellas pues se veía que no tenían dinero las pobres ya que no tenían para comprarse ropa… si no de que otra forma se explica que apenas llevaran unas pequeñísimas prendas encima...

Más allá Donko y Shura bailaban _quien sabe que cosa_ pero todos se alejaron prudentemente de ellos, no vaya a ser que les dieran un pisotón. El caso es que a diferencia de la otra noche, todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Disfrutaba mucho estar con sus compañeros, estaban todos reunidos incluso Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya vinieron única y exclusivamente a pasar el rato con él. Hubo un desfile casi interminable de regalos y así entre risas y abrazos, el chico se la estaba pasando muy bien… pero todo eso mejoró mucho cuando una hermosa amazona hizo su aparición en el lugar…

– ¡Wow! – más de uno se le quedó viendo, todos estaban sorprendidos

– Oye Shun – dijo Hyoga también boquiabierto – ¿Ya viste quién llegó?

Al instante el chico volteó hacia la entrada y casi se le cae la soda que tenía en la mano de lo fascinado que estaba. June se veía radiante y hermosa, llevaba un bello vestido azul pálido y un collar de piedras del mismo color…

– Hola, buenas noches a todos – saludó con timidez y algo incómoda por la mirada de todos. Pero su nerviosismo aumentó más cuando Shun llegó a su lado para acompañarla.

– June, que alegría verte ¿Dónde has estado? Me tuviste preocupado todo el día… – le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se aparta de él…

– Luego hablamos ¿Sí? Voy a subir un momento a la habitación

– Pero… – Shun la miró alejarse, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Seiya y Shiryu notaron algo raro y fueron a donde él se encontraba

– ¿No piensas seguirla? – preguntó el primero

– No sé, parece que quiere estar sola…– dijo algo triste

– Ay Shun ¿Qué no entiendes nada de mujeres?... es una señal de que quiere que la sigas

– ¿En serio, Seiya?... ¿Tú que sabes de mujeres si hay como dos o tres que te quieren matar y otra que no te hace caso? – dijo Hyoga en son de broma llegando también al lugar de los hechos

– ¡Óyeme pato! ¿a ti quién te preguntó?

– ¿Qué cosa me dijiste, condenada yegua con alas?

– ¡repite eso, ricitos de oro!

– con gusto… condenada yegua con alas…

– ya estense quietos los dos, parecen niños de veras – llegó shiryu a poner orden…

– No te metas en esto, biblioteca andante, esto es entre el burro y yo…

– ¿Cómo me llamaste, méndigo pelos de elote? – respondió Shiryu poniéndose también a discutir con los dos.

Shun sonrió alegremente, esos tres nunca cambiarían. Aprovechando que ellos querían asesinarse mutuamente, decidió escaparse de la fiesta por lo que subió a la habitación. Pero estando a punto de entrar a ella June salió del cuarto y se toparon frente a frente

– Shun ¿Qué haces aquí?no era necesario que vinieras a buscarme, te dije que en un momento bajaba – eso había sonado como un regaño. Shun no supo interpretar la expresión de ella

– June ¿Acaso estás molesta conmigo? Sí es así dime por qué, qué pude haberte hecho como para que me trates de este modo, haz estado huyendo de mi desde la mañana, dime que pasa… – dijo tomándola de la mano, ella lo miró con mucha ternura, no se había dado cuenta que en su afán de querer que todo saliera perfecto quizá lo había dejado solo por demasiado tiempo y sobretodo en este día tan especial para él…

– Hablamos luego ¿Sí?... mejor vamos a bajar a pasar el resto de la fiesta con tus amigos

Lo jala del brazo y sin esperar respuesta llegan a donde todos se la estaban pasando bien. Shun seguía un poquito preocupado, pero decidió mejor no pensar en eso y se dedicó a disfrutar la velada con sus seres queridos.

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y justo como lo había predicho la casa quedó hecha un desastre, parecía el basurero municipal, había restos de comida tirados por todos lados, serpentinas y adornos regados por el piso, esto iba a tomar un buen tiempo para limpiar y barrer, todo se veía fatal… y eso que no hubo nada de alcohol si no imagínense…

Al fin el último de los invitados se había marchado. Fue entonces cuando June supo que había llegado el momento ideal para darle a Shun el regalo tan especial que había preparado con tanto cariño. No podía estar más nerviosa. Él estaba recogiendo unas cuantas cajas de regalos y guardándolas en el armario. June podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte pero al fin se armó de valor y se acercó a él.

– Shun… ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – preguntó con nerviosismo notorio

– Claro

Shun le ofreció una dulce sonrisa, entonces ella lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el segundo piso, Shun no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, sólo se dedicó a mirarla y a disfrutar el roce de sus manos. Llegaron a la habitación y entonces ella lo soltó, alejándose unos pasos y dándole la espalda, respiró profundo antes de hacer lo que tenia pensado

– Shun, hay… hay algo que tienes que saber… es muy importante…

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

– Es que...bueno… no sé cómo decírtelo…

– June, me estás asustando

– Mejor siéntate

– Ahora si ya me asustaste ¿Qué pasa?

– Bueno... lo que pasa es... pues bueno hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños y todos tus amigos te han dado muchos regalos muy hermosos… excepto por la revista "Cómo asesinar gente en 10 simples pasos" que te regaló MM… o el catálogo de poses sexis que te dio Milo junto con Kanon o la muñeca inflable que… bueno ya me entendiste… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… a excepción de eso… todos te han dado cosas muy lindas y yo no quería quedarme atrás…

– No te preocupes, sabes bien que no necesito nada, contigo me basta y sobra para hacerme feliz…

– Por eso no quería arruinar este día… ahora quiero pedirte perdón si hoy te he descuidado un poco… pero la razón por la que me desaparecí toda la mañana es que tuve que ir al doctor…

– ¡Qué! ¿Por qué no me dijiste para acompañarte?

– Es que necesitaba ir sola… el caso es que el doctor me dijo algo que me impactó mucho y no quería preocuparte en este día tan especial y por eso no te dije nada…

– June por favor, dime que te dijo el doctor – dijo el chico desesperado levantándose rápidamente de la cama donde había estado sentado – ... ¡Dios mío!... me muero si algo malo te pasa… no me digas que tienes sarampión, influenza, fiebre amarilla o peor aún… el mal de parkinson, halsaimer, antrax o de plano lepra…

– No inventes Shun ¿Cómo voy a tener lepra?

– Perdón, es que estoy nervioso ya no se ni lo que digo… entonces qué te pasa… acaso son paperas, varicela, tal vez la polio o quizá la fiebre del golfo, podría ser viruela negra, leucemia, anemia… o algo que termine en _emia_… – el chico andaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro recitando todas y cada unas de las enfermedades habidas y por haber, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y volteó a ver a la chica con cara de espanto – …ya sé, no me digas… tienes cáncer… es eso ¿Verdad?

– No Shun, como crees… el doctor no me dijo que estoy enferma…

– ¿No? – Preguntó aliviado pero muy confundido – ¿Entonces?

– Pues…me dijo que… estoy embarazada…

– A bueno, menos mal………..… ¿QUE QUÉ?

– Así es Shun, este es mi regalo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor!... ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!...

Acto seguido… Shun cae inconsciente al suelo y June inmediatamente se acerca a él tratando de despertarlo

– ¡Shun!... ¡Shun!... ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor contéstame – se coloca encima de él, lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo sacude como si fuera un muñeco de trapo pero con tal fuerza que ya merito y le zafa el cuello al pobre – Shun dime algo…

– Está bien June, tranquila…tranquila… ya estoy despierto… – dijo todavía mareado por la forma tan _sutil_ en que fue despertado – June, creo que no te escuché bien… ¿Dijiste que estás… embarazada…?

– Si mi vida, así es… tengo dos meses de embarazo… – dijo frotando su vientre con ternura…

– Eso… eso quiere decir que… ¿Que voy a ser papá?… – June respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza ya que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al ver lo feliz que Shun estaba con su regalo – ¡Que alegría!... ¡voy a ser papá!... quiero que lo sepa el mundo entero… ¡voy a ser papá!... – gritó alegremente abrazando a June, se unieron en un hermoso beso sintiendo que ya amaban a ese hermoso ser que todavía no había nacido pero que ya les daba la primera de muchas alegrías… – Gracias, muchas gracias mi amor por este hermoso regalo…

– Shun, este niño es fruto de nuestro amor… un niño al cual querremos con toda nuestra alma y que desde ahora será un miembro más de nuestra familia…

– Es verdad… eso me recuerda algo… – Shun se separó de ella y la miró seriamente pero sin dejar su mirada de ser dulce… – June… debo preguntarte algo…

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?

– June… ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi esposa?

Al escuchar estas bellas palabras, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, esto era algo que llegó a pensar que nunca oiría y sonaba tan hermoso como lo había imaginado, no era necesario que pronunciara un _si_ pues el beso y el abrazo que ahora le daba al chico había sido respuesta más que suficiente… todo era maravilloso y lleno de felicidad… pero de pronto… una voz muy pero muy familiar de cierto hermano que regresaba de viaje retumbó estrenduosamente por todo el lugar…

¡SHUN! ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE HICISTE A TU DEPARTAMENTO, MENTECATO CHIQUITO DEL DEMONIO?

¡Glup!... corrección… ¿Quieres ser mi viuda?...

Continuará…

Este fue un pequeño regalo para Shun, quizá no sea mucho pero lo hice con mucho amor. Y bien qué les pareció. Me encantaría saber su opinión.


	4. UNA BODA Y ESPERO QUE NINGUN FUNERAL

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL **

**Por Mary Martín **

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

**UNA BODA Y ESPERO QUE NINGUN FUNERAL**

– Shun, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y se que esto es muy difícil pero se lo tienes que decir

– ¿Es necesario?... qué tal que no le decimos nada, con suerte no se de cuenta

– No sé, amor… yo creo que cuando mi panza empiece a tener forma de pelota va a empezar a sospechar algo ¿No crees?

– Pues les decimos que has subido un poco de peso y ya…

– Shun…

– Ok, ok déjame pensar qué hacer

El chico estaba más que preocupado, bien sabía que su hermano era _algo_ violento y con tendencias asesinas y eso era razón suficiente para justificar su temor. Recordó el día de su cumpleaños y la tremenda regañiza que le dio al ver el lugar convertido en un verdadero basurero y eso que intentó ser _amable_ con él por ser un día muy especial sino quien sabe que le hubiera pasado… claro que después de casi dejarlo sordo con regaños como "Ya te dije que no te juntes con esa bola de revoltosos" u "Otra más de estas y te mando de vacaciones a Isla Muerte " y cosas así por el estilo, cambió luego las reprimendas por un caluroso abrazo fraternal para después entregarle una caja chiquita que Shun al día siguiente abrió descubriendo en el interior de esta una medallita en forma de una flama con las iniciales de ambos entrelazadas, regalo que hasta el momento ha portado consigo y por nada del mundo se separa de él. Ikki era un maravilloso hermano y aunque algo regañón siempre era muy tierno y sabia bien que tenía que hablarle con la verdad o le iba a ir peor… aunque ¿Qué podía ser peor que morir drásticamente a manos de un hermano iracundo?

– Shun, tranquilo, eres su hermanito y él te adora con toda su alma, yo no lo creo capaz de lastimarte… bueno… tal vez con unos cuantos aves fénix y puños fantasmas pero nada más… ¿Qué pasa contigo?, cualquiera diría que le tiene miedo…

– ¿Miedo?, June que cosa dices, claro que no le tengo miedo…

– Ah con que aquí estabas…

– ¡No ikki no me hagas nada por favor! – suplicó Shun desde el suelo pues a penas lo vio entrar a la habitación se tiró de rodillas implorando fervientemente y aferrándose a la pierna izquierda de su hermano

Ikki estaba súper confundido, miró a aquel chico como si fuera un bicho raro, Shun tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza como si esperara a que alguien le lanzara una explosión de galaxias o algo así. Era muy extraño, generalmente Shun lo recibía con un enorme abrazo colgándose de su cuello y aferrándose tanto a él que tardaba horas en hacer que lo soltara… pero tirarse de buenas a primeras a sus pies eso si que era algo nuevo…

– ¿Qué pasa, otooto? Solo me tarde dos horas en ir a comprar al súper no pensé que me fueras a extrañar tanto… ¿Te sientes bien?

– Errr… sí… sí claro, mejor que nunca

Respondió recobrando la compostura y recordando que tenía que actuar lo más normalmente posible. Se levantó lentamente todavía temeroso. Ikki seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, vio a su hermanito hecho un manojo de nervios. June tosió disimuladamente mientras discretamente le daba un codazo a Shun como indicándole que soltara la sopa de una buena vez por todas logrando con ello que Shun sintiera deseos de lanzarse por la ventana o cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de un buen regaño. Ikki notó claramente el comportamiento de ambos y empezó a sospechar

– Oigan ¿Qué les pasa?, están muy raros… no sé porque pero creo que me están ocultando algo – Madre santa, ya se dio cuenta ahora no tenía más salida que decirle la verdad porque cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan, no había nada que lo detuviera hasta averiguar lo que pasaba… – y bien, quien de los dos me va a decir lo que pasa… – dijo poniendo cara de mamá regañona, cruzándose de brazos y viendo alternadamente a ambos chicos. El pobre Shun empezó a sudar frío y ya estaba todo empapado, con decir que pareciera que alguien le hubiera tirado un cubetazo de agua – sigo esperando una respuesta… Shun ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

– Este, pues….pues sí nii-san… bueno es que yo… bueno… este... ¿Me permites un momentito? Ahora vuelvo

– ¿Eh? Pero...

– No me tardo nada

– Shun ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó June en voz baja, Shun solo le hizo una señal de que esperara. Entonces va tranquilamente caminando hasta el teléfono

– Sí ¿Seiya? necesito que me hagas un favor, trae a todos los caballeros dorados que te encuentres... ¿Qué si hay una amenaza? Claro que si... no, no se trata de Hades... aunque hubiera sido menos peor

Después de unos segundo llegaron a velocidad luz Saga, Afro y Milo junto con Seiya y nadie, excepto Shun, sabía por que estaban ahí. June e Ikki tampoco entendían mucho que digamos. El caso es que se armó de valor para decirlo y 5 Minutos después…

–¿QUE QUÉ? – gritó Ikki iracundo haciendo retumbar el lugar, con una vena saltada en la frente, ojos inyectados de sangre y con demasiadas ganas de partirle su mandarina en gajos al primer infortunado que se le pusiera enfrente… ¿Cómo describirlo?... ¿Alguna vez han visto el video de la explosión de la bomba atómica?, pues igualito igualito nomás que a la décima potencia

– A él muchachos, tienen que detenerlo… – le dijo Shun a los dorados con claros signos de terror en su voz, solo que estos estaban totalmente traumados por lo que acababan de escuchar y así en shock como estaban pues no fueron de mucha ayuda que digamos… – ¿Muchachos?

– ¡SHUN! – Ikki lo agarró del cuello de su camisa reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de asesinar a alguien… y no precisamente a su hermanito – ¡REPITE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!

– ¿La parte en que dije que voy a ser papá o cuando dije que me iba a casar con June? – preguntó inocentemente ante la cara de horror de su hermano

– ¡Argh!

Ikki se llevó una mano al pecho pues con semejante noticia ya merito le daba un infarto al pobre, aquellas palabras fueron como mil sei samsaras lanzados al mismo tiempo

– Ay Dios, a mi me va a dar algo… – se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama mientras respiraba entrecortadamente sin dejar de apretar su corazón que en ese instante se había roto en mil pedacitos

– Nii-san, no lo tomes así

– ¿Y CÓMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE LO TOME?... ADEMÁS... ¿CÓMO PASÓ ESO?

– ¡Ay Ikki! ¿Qué no te lo enseñaron en la escuela? – dijo Milo metiendo su cuchara donde no lo llaman – mira, primero el hombre y la mujer tienen que…

– ¡YA SÉ CÓMO PASÓ¡… quiero decir ¿por qué?...– grito nuevamente logrando, para fortuna de todos, interrumpir oportunamente de la clase de reproducción sexual que intentaba dar Milo – ¿Y con el permiso de quién? sí se puede saber...

– ¿Permiso? – preguntó anonadado Milo. ¡Me lleva el tren! ¿Qué hasta para _eso_ Shun tenía que pedirle permiso a su hermano?

– Ikki, no seas exagerado, no puede ser tan malo – dijo June tratando de normalizar el ambiente – Imagínate a un pequeñito que corra hacia ti y te llame tío ¿No te parece algo muy tierno, mi querido cuñado?

– ¿CUÑADO?

Al escuchar dicha palabrita al fénix se le olvidó hasta el mentado infarto que le estuvo a punto de dar y volvió a concentrar toda su energía en planear una venganza extremadamente violenta por lo que elevó su cosmo hasta el infinito

– Este... June, mejor no me ayudes – Shun la toma cuidadosamente de un brazo y la pone lo más lejos posible del cuñado... digo… de Ikki que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llamas. Luego Shun se dirige a los otros caballeros – ¿Y ustedes qué? Los traje para que me ayuden no para que se queden ahí paradotes

– ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar? – preguntó Seiya limpiándose los oídos

– ¿Vas a ser... papá?

Shun respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta de Afro. Los dorados estaba en shock, bueno eso es comprensible, de todos los santos de Athena Shun era el que menos pensaron que llegaría a estos extremos… quizá si hubiera sido algún otro de los 88 caballeros de la orden del zodiaco… pero ¿Shun?, cualquiera menos él, bueno con decirles que si se hubiera tratado de Kiki hubiera sido menos extraño… pero ¿Shun?

– ¿Seguro?…no habrá algún error, no mientes, timas, engañas, alucinas o algo así… ¿Neta que vas a ser papá? – preguntó Saga todavía incrédulo

– Es lo que acabo de decir

– ¿Tú?

– Sí

– ¿TÚ?

¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESO QUE ME DA NO SE QUE! – gritó Ikki repentinamente espantando a medio mundo

– Shun, Ikki tiene razón en reaccionar así... – dijo Saga – si Kanon me saliera con esas yo lo mataría sanguinariamente...

– ¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás? – le recriminó June

– Saga, no le des ideas ¿Quieres?

– Vaya, vaya, vaya tan inocente que se veía el muchacho, con esa carita de niño bueno, puro, casto y santo y nos salió todo un matador – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara – ¿Quién lo diría?

– ¿Seiya, en que rayos estabas pensando cuando trajiste a Milo?

– Shun, no puedo creer que hicieras una tontería como esa – Ikki estaba desesperado e inconsolable

– Nii-san, esto no fue un error… es cierto que no lo teníamos planeado pero de todos modos queremos al bebé, ya tomé una decisión y espero contar con tu presencia en mi boda

– Sobre mi cadáver, no lo voy a permitir...

– Nii-san esto es muy importante para mí, June y yo así lo deseamos y lamento tener que decirlo pero no importa lo que hagas, no lo podrás impedir…

– ¿Quieres ver que sí?

Respondió amenazadoramente enrollándose las mangas haciendo que el pobre niño se espantara tanto que inconscientemente fue a ocultarse detrás de Milo

– ¡Oye! ¿Me viste cara de escudo o qué? – dijo el santo dorado haciéndose sabiamente a un lado y dejando desprotegido a Shun

– Fénix, tu hermano va a necesitar todo el apoyo del mundo y quien mejor que tú para brindárselo – aconsejo Saga

– Por favor Ikki, no me hagas esto. Yo estoy muy feliz pero no sería igual si no cuento contigo... necesito saber que cuento contigo… por favor... – pidió con ojitos de cachorrito regañado

– Shun – dijo su hermano un poco resignado – no sabes lo que estás diciendo, un hijo no es un juguete ¿Cómo piensas mantener a ese niño? Porque ni creas que vas a dejar tus estudios

– Voy a conseguir un trabajo

– ¿De qué si no sabes hacer nada?

– No eres muy alentador ¿Lo sabías?

– Esto es serio, Saori te está pagando la universidad y los gastos de esta casa pero si piensas formar una familia entonces voy a ir yo mismo a decirle que, como ya eres un hombrecito maduro y responsable, no necesitas que te mantengan y a partir de ese momento si quieres mantener esta casa vas a tener que ver como le haces porque no recibirás ya nada de nadie… sinceramente no creo que puedas y por si fuera poco ahora vas a tener una boca más que alimentar...

– No lo desanimes – a Seiya le estaba empezando a dar pena la situación, solo hacia falta ver la carita de niño castigado que puso Shun para que a cualquiera se le partiera el corazón – Ikki no seas tan duro con él

– ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Además ¿Qué va a hacer este niño con un bebé?

– Bueno Ikki, creo que ya fue suficiente. En vez de estar gritando como loco deberías pensar en apoyar a tu hermanito ¿No crees?... él es mucho más maduro de lo que crees y por más que lo niegues tienes que reconocer que ya es todo un hombre… y mira nada más que hombre

Dijo June maliciosa echándole una miradita a su novio solo para deleitar la pupila y de paso hacer enojar a Ikki cosa que le encantaba hacer. Pero eso fue muy mala idea, creo que June no estaba consiente del peligro que corría su vida al pronunciar esas palabras pues Ikki volteó a verla con la mejor mirada asesina que consiguió poner en ese momento y de nuevo la ira creció su interior…

– ¡Tú fuiste la culpable de todo esto, miserable pervertidora de menores! – Ikki fue detenido a duras penas por los caballeros que reaccionaron justo a tiempo para evitar la irremediable muerte de la amazona

– Bueno, en realidad Shun hizo la mayor parte ¿Sabes?... y déjame decirte que lo hizo muy bien

– June, por favor… – dijo el pobre Shun que se sonrojó hasta la médula por dicho comentario de su ahora prometida, no buscaba ni donde esconderse de la pena y sobretodo por las miradas de asombro que todos los presentes le mandaron

– ¡Suéltenme!

– Ya tranquilo, no te azotes que no es para tanto, cuñado

– ¡Ahora si la mato!

– Cálmate Ikki – le pedia Saga. Al fin se contuvo un poco por lo que tuvieron que soltarlo

– ¿Sabes qué Shun?, has lo que quieras pero luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda – Sale azotando la puerta ante la mirada de tristeza de Shun. Todos quedaron en silencio no sabiendo que decirle al chico para animarlo un poco. June se acercó a él y lo abrazó intentarlo consolarlo.

– No te preocupes Shun, estoy segura que cuando vea al bebé se le va a ablandar el corazón

– Eso espero

Después de ese día Ikki no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Ya había pasado una semana y todo intento de arreglar las cosas por parte de Shun fue inútil pues Ikki seguía firme en su posición y no quería cambiar de parecer. Shun intentaba conseguir un trabajo pero debido a su horario de clase le fue muy difícil. Entonces decidió cambiarse al sistema abierto y trabajar en las noches pero aún así nadie le daba trabajo porque no tenía experiencia y la cara de niño chiquito que tenía no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

La boda era en dos días y si no fuera porque los caballeros dorados hicieron una colecta en el santuario, no hubieran juntado ni para la iglesia. A pesar de todo, él seguía muy ilusionado con la idea de ser papá y eso lo animaba a seguir adelante.

Al fin llegó el ansiado día de la boda a la cual asistirían prácticamente todos los conocidos y amigos de Shun, excepto su mejor amigo Hyoga que seguía con su novia en Siberia y Trem que estaba de viaje y que no se enteró del asunto. En la Iglesia ya estaba todo listo, todo mundo estaba esperando a que llegue la novia... y a que no llegue Ikki. Shun esta a punto del colapso nervioso.

– Cálmate Shun, estoy segura que si viene no va a ser capaz de hacer nada malo – dijo Shina que era una de las damas

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No estoy muy seguro si quiero que venga o que mejor se quede en su casa... – el pobre niño ya se andaba comiendo las uñas

– Tranquilo – intentó ayudar Kanon – además esto está lleno de caballeros de todos los rangos, no podrá contra todos nosotros... espero...

– Oye, mejor te doy mi regalo de una vez – dijo Aioria – es un seguro de vida

– Gracias, me va hacer mucha falta... – respondió Shun con pesar

Los invitados, por alguna extraña razón, se sentaron cerca de la salida de emergencia, también por una extraña razón todos estaban sudando frío y miraban a cada rato a la puerta. El lugar estaba rodeado de cientos de unidades de bomberos y ambulancias. Poco después llegó la novia y la ceremonia dio inicio.

– ¿June?

– Hola mi vida

– ¿Por qué vienes vestida así? ¿Y tu traje de novia?

– Bueno, está debajo de este chaleco antibalas, y el velo de novia está bajo este casco de fútbol americano... ¿Sabes? Mas vale prevenir que lamentar

– ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso a mí?

La celebración dio inicio, todo estaba bien hasta que llegó el momento crucial en que el cura haría la pregunta decisiva…

– ... y tú Shun Kido ¿Aceptas a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla _todos los días de tu vida_?

– ¿Tan poquito?... – dijo Seiya tan _oportuno_ como siempre – digo, pues si Ikki lo encuentra de seguro que lo mata… – todo mundo voltea a verlo y le lanzan miradas asesinas – je, je, yo nomás decía

– Mejor cierra la boca

– ¿Aceptas? – volvió a preguntar el cura

– Acepto "Y espero que mi vida sea muy larga y no se termine hoy"

– Si alguien sabe alguna razón para que esta unión no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Todo el lugar quedó envuelto en un silencio sepulcral, como cuando un maestro pregunta que si alguien sabe la respuesta, hasta que de repente...

– ¡NO!

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? – Todos los presentes se levantan inmediatamente listos para invocar a sus armaduras

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Llegó Ikki? – preguntó Shun aterrado

– No – dijo Afro – es que se me olvidó que dejé los frijoles en la lumbre y de seguro ya se me quemaron… ¡NO! ¡MIS FRIJOLITOS!

– Todos se tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de patearlo por aquello

– Como iba diciendo... si alguien sabe alguna razón para que esta unión no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre... – más silencio sepulcral, todo mundo voltea a la puerta para ver si llega Ikki echando fuego, pero no ocurrió nada... – entonces los declaró marido y...

– ¡MOMENTO! – gritó el fénix abriendo las puertas de par en par, todos lo voltearon a ver completamente horrorizados

– ¡NII-SAN! – dijo el pobre niño sumamente consternado

– ¡June, al suelo! – gritó Saori que era la madrina y se lanza sobre ella para protegerla de aquel mortal ataque

– ¡AH, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Los invitados empezaron a huir prudentemente. Todo mundo empieza a salir despavorido, se oyen gritos de terror por todos lados, algunos se lanzaron por la ventana, alguien llamó a la guardia nacional y todo era un caos total...

– ¡AUXILIOOOOOOO, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! – gritó alguien llamando al 911

– ¡VA DE RETO SATANÁS! – el cura también temía por su vida y fue a refugiarse tras el altar mientras que los dorados ya estaban listos para usar la exclamación de Atena

– Prepárense muchachos – dijeron tomando posición

Shun sólo veía más que aterrado aquella escena mientras pensaba que esta boda se iba a convertir en una misa de cuerpo presente porque su hermano no se iría de ahí sin mínimo haber masacrado a alguien… pero bueno, suerte que el panteón estaba a dos cuadras del lugar…

Continuará…


	5. ENTRE ANTOJOS Y MALAS CARAS

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL **

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**ENTRE ANTOJOS Y MALAS CARAS**

A pesar de que eran mayoría, los dorados temían por sus vidas y para darse cuenta de eso sólo hacia falta ver a los pobrecitos que temblaban como gelatinas en pleno terremoto y es que Ikki estaba algo enfurecido… ¿Mmmm¿Dije _algo enfurecido_? Perdón, ya no sé ni lo que escribo… quise decir total, absoluta, extremada, brutal y exageradamente enfurecido, casi al nivel de la demencia, sí, esa sería una buena forma de describirlo.

– Definitivamente esta narradora no me gusta – dijo Aioria aterrado mientras se escondía detrás de la enorme figura de Aldebarán – oye Shura, amigo mío, si muero dile a Marín que la amo con toda mi alma

– No exageres que no vamos a morir… pero por si acaso tú dile a Kary que siempre estará en mi corazón – respondió Shura mirando la foto de su novia – mira, esta la tomamos cuando fuimos a París. Aioria miró la foto para luego él sacar una de su bolsillo

– Yo le tomé esta en la fiesta de navidad ¿Verdad que se ve tan linda con su gorrito de Santa Claus?

– Pero mi dulce Naoki no se queda atrás – Aldebarán se unió al par de enamorados mostrando una imagen de su chica

– Oigan – dijo Camus mirándolos con desdén – no sé si se han dado cuenta pero… ¿ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE SER CRUELMENTE ASESINADOS POR EL _POLLO DEMENTE_¡Así que dejen de estar babeando por sus chicas!... Aprendan de Afrodita que no hace drama por su novia Yuki

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Milo consternado – ¿Quieren decir que todo el mundo tiene novia menos yo¡Me quiero morir!

– Bueno, si tú lo dices… yo con gusto te hago el favor… – dijo Ikki haciendo estallar su cosmo ante el trauma de los dorados

– ¡Ay mamá!

El lugar casi estaba vacío. June seguía en el suelo y Shun se colocó delante de ella para protegerla de cualquier cosa. Todos los demás huyeron prudentemente de ahí para salvar su pellejo. Tan sólo unos pocos caballeros se habían quedado a hacerle frente al fénix, sin importarles nada siguieron firmes como los valerosos protectores de la tierra que eran, dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas de ser necesario… de seguro su sentido del deber hizo que permanecieran ahí implacables enfrentando el peligro…

– No es cierto, lo que pasa es que no alcanzamos a huir a tiempo

Errr… sí, bueno el caso es que tenían que resolver este problema antes de que alguien saliera malherido, cada segundo era vital y sobretodo porque Shina ya andaba haciendo labores de resucitación pues al cura le había dado un ataque al miocardio al ver al fénix entrar como demonio a aquel sitio.

– Deténgalo, muchachos, hagan que se tranquilice para poder seguir en paz con la ceremonia, ah pero eso sí, sin causar destrozos ni hacer mucho ruido, digo, si no es mucho pedir – ordenó Saori a sus caballeros

– Si tú ¿Y tu nieve de limón de que la vas a querer? – rezongaba Saga mirando de forma asesina a Saori, pero de pronto tuvo una idea para distraer al fénix – … ya sé… ¡Ikki¿Qué es eso que está ahí? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa para que Ikki volteara hacia atrás

– No esperarás que caiga en ese truco tan viejo ¿Verdad?

– No sé, allá tú… pero quería que vieras que June se anda propasando con tu inocente hermanito, para mí que si fuera por ella lo violaría ya de plano

– ¿Qué¿Dónde?

– ¡Ahora, muchachos!

En el instante que volteó, como veinte caballeros le cayeron encima. Tuvieron que someterlo y amordazarlo, algo así como a Hannibal Lecter con su tapabocas, camisa de fuerza y todo el rollo. Con decir que lo amarraron con cadenas a una de las columnas de la iglesia y a pesar de que forcejeaba no se podía zafar ya que estaba bien atado… eso o los 5 tranquilizantes que le inyectaron estaban surgiendo efecto…

– ¡Suéltenme o se van a arrepentir!

– Rápido, siga con la ceremonia antes de que se escape

Le dijo Saori al cura arrastrándolo hasta el altar y es que apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento ya que el infortunado sacerdote llevaba un tubo de suero conectado al brazo, no vaya a ser que se nos fuera antes de terminar la misa

– Está bien, está bien… Shun ¿Estás aquí por tu propia voluntad para tomar a esta mujer como esposa y…?

– ¡Oiga¿Qué no ve que podemos morir en cualquier momento? – gritó June visiblemente alterada tomando de la sotana al cura – vaya al grano antes que sea demasiado tarde…

– Ok, pero no se esponje… nos quedamos en eso de que se amarían, respetarían y todo eso hasta que Ikki… digo… que la muerte los separe ¿No es así?

– Claro y los dos aceptamos ¿Luego qué sigue? – preguntó June desesperada y sudando frío ya que Ikki era extremadamente fuerte y estaba a punto de deshacerse de los caballeros que estaban sentados encima de él

– Dense prisa – se quejaba Aldebarán que ni con su gran peso podía someter al fénix

– ¡Les dijo que me dejen! – seguía forcejeando en vano

– Si alguien tiene alguna razón para que esta unión no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre... – el cura queda a la expectativa y por si acaso se refugia tras el altar – ¿Alguien se opone?

– ¡Qué no! – le gritaron todos casi dejándolo sordo y siendo el pobre de Saga el designado a taparle la boca a Ikki

– ¡Ay qué carácter! Bueno ya, entonces los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia, que sean felices bla, bla, bla y todo eso… ah y si algún día tienen hijos y quieren bautizarlos ¡Ni se les ocurra venir conmigo!... y ahora me voy antes que ocurra una catástrofe…

El cura se va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Ante la actitud poco usual del sacerdote Shun sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros pero luego se acercó a su ahora esposa y con cuidado le quito el casco de fútbol americano que todavía llevaba puesto por precaución, la miró con ternura infinita antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, escena que Ikki presenció perfectamente sabiendo que ahora era demasiado tarde…

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

– Shun, amor mío, ahora ya somos esposos, al fin estamos juntos y somos libres de hacer _todo_ lo que queramos… y aunque ya lo hemos hecho cada día, una y otra y otra vez hasta el cansancio y al grado de quedar sumamente agotados y sin un gramo de aliento… hay algo que deseo hacer contigo ahora mismo, aquí y enfrente de todos…

– ¿Correr como locos desesperados para salvar nuestras vidas?

– Exacto

– Oye, qué buena idea, después de ti

– Gracias mí amor, qué amable eres, yo te sigo…

– Ok, entonces…¡CORRE!...

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, enseguida los pocos sobrevivientes los imitaron y pusieron pies en polvorosa y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron antes que surgiera la hecatombe. Algunos más, específicamente los padrinos, pensaron en cambiarse el nombre, hacerse cirugía plástica e irse a vivir a otro país para evitar ser encontrados por el iracundo fénix que seguramente cuando se librara del efecto de los calmantes buscaría a alguien con quien desquitarse de forma violenta y por demás sanguinaria.

Horas después, los pocos invitados que no huyeron y que no se quedaron con un trauma por lo sucedido, se dieron cita en la recepción. Ya estaban más tranquilos pues el local en cuestión estaba en un rincón olvidado y lejano, casi nadie sabía como llegar ahí… de hecho ni ellos supieron como rayos llegaron ahí pero llegaron. Todo esto hacía casi imposible que Ikki los encontrara e hiciera un nuevo intento de asesinar a la novia por haberle robado a su hermanito.

Shun estaba muy contento. Miró a June que estaba tan feliz como él, andaba bailando con todos los amigos de Shun que amablemente la invitaban… ah pero eso sí, se negó rotundamente a quitarse el casco de fútbol americano que llevaba en la cabeza pues presentía que todavía podía necesitarlo.

– Amigos, estoy muy contento de contar con su presencia, de verdad muchas gracias a todos

– No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo Saori levantándose de su asiento – todos nosotros los queremos mucho y saben que cuentan con nosotros para lo que necesiten… ¡Brindo por los novios¡Salud! – al instante todos alzaron sus copas celebrando este momento especial

– ¿Les molesta si me uno?

Al reconocer la voz, más de uno se atragantó con su bebida, de hecho Seiya escupió la suya sobre el pobre de Shion que tuvo que conformarse con darle solo una pequeña patada en la espinilla como castigo. Así es, Ikki había hecho su aparición. Silencio absoluto, nadie se movió de su lugar… principalmente porque sólo había una salida e Ikki estaba parado frente a ella por lo que no pudieron huir como hubieran deseado.

– Nii-san…

Una vez que estuvo frente a June se detuvo por completo, ella estaba algo asustada y lo miraba nerviosa. Todos estaban expectantes, muchos creyeron que iba a estrangularla, ahorcarla, acribillarla, mutilarla o algo así… pero en lugar de eso… Ikki se empezó a reír ante el asombro de todos…

– ¡Sopas! Ya se volvió loco

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Te ves ridícula con esa cosa en la cabeza – June no sabía si ofenderse por el comentario o ir a hacer una manda a Chalma para agradecerle a todos los santos que seguía con vida – son todos unos exagerados, si no es para tanto¿A poco creíste que sería capaz de arruinar el día más importante de mi otooto?... es verdad que me molesta que te cases con mi hermanito pero… me rindo, no puedo contra ustedes, yo sé que se aman y no puedo más que respetar la decisión de Shun…

– ¡Dios mío! estoy alucinando, creo que voy a dejar de tomar esas pastillas para dormir ¡Malditas drogas! – dijo June sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y aventando un frasquito de pastillas que llevaba en el bolsillo

– Bueno, más te vale hacer feliz a mi Shun… porque sino me veré obligado a hacerte pagar las consecuencias cruel y dolorosamente y te arrepentirás eternamente si algún día le haces algo malo ¿Entendiste? – dijo mostrando nuevamente esa mirada maniática que daba mucho mello, June tragó saliva ante aquellas advertencias, luego Ikki prosiguió como si nada – pero bueno, venga un abrazo, después de todo vamos a ser familia ¿No?... ven aquí…

La abraza fuertemente ante el truama total de todos y sobretodo de June que pensó que tal vez esta era una nueva táctica de Ikki consistente en ganarse la confianza del enemigo para después cuando menos se lo espere ¡Zas! Una muerte dolorosa y espeluznante que haría que el infierno mismo pareciera un parque de diversiones. Después de unos segundos la suelta, mira a Shun que tenía una franca expresión de no entender en el rostro y los abraza a ambos pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros

– Que par de chicos enamorados, esto todavía es muy extraño para mí pero me da gusto ver a mi hermanito tan feliz… Bueno ¿Qué pasa aquí¿Esto es una fiesta o un velorio¡Que siga la fiesta! – todos respiran más aliviados y aunque sorprendidos se relajan un poco. La música vuelve a sonar y el ambiente se enciende nuevamente

– Nii-san, muchas gracias… no sabes lo que esto significa para mí… – dijo Shun súper emocionado mirando con devoción a su hermano

– Ya olvídalo Shun, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti… ¡Cielos! Olvidé comprarles algo. Pero bueno, que mi regalo sea… dejarlos a ambos con vida ¿Qué les parece?

– Gracias, que amable – respondió June sonriendo nerviosamente. Era su imaginación o Ikki estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza alrededor de su frágil cuello – te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que los tres nos llevemosbien

– Vaya, creo que después de todo eres una buena chica para mi hermano y no la tipa loca, desquiciada, mandona, enojona, histérica, depravada y pervertidora que creía que eras…

– _Gracias_ Ikki, tú si que sabes hacer sentir bien a la gente – respondió con sarcasmo ante las poco sutiles palabras de su cuñado

En fin, lo importante era que por lo menos ya se trataban como gente civilizada. Pero lo que sí seguía siendo un problema era el hecho de que Shun no lograba encontrar un buen trabajo. Andaba haciendo sus prácticas profesionales por lo que en las mañanas se la pasaba ya sea en la escuela o en el consultorio… y antes de que me pregunten que rayos hace en un consultorio déjenme recordarles que Shun está estudiando pediatría. En las tardes era repartidor y por las noches seguía con su trabajo de mesero.

– ¡KIDO¿A dónde crees que vas? – el señor Koichi, jefe de Shun en el restaurante, tenía la extraña costumbre de alterarse por todo y el que sufría las consecuencias era el pobre Shun

– Señor, ya es muy tarde y tengo que ir a casa, además de que mi turno terminó hace más de media hora

– Lo siento muchacho, pero Daiki no vino y vas a tener que suplirlo, ve a entregar esta orden de comida lo más pronto posible

– Pero la moto está descompuesta ¿Cómo voy a llevarla? – el señor lo pesó un poco y encontró una solución. Observó bien a Shun, estaba montado en su bicicleta listo para ir a casa, la había comprado como medio de transporte y así evitar gastar dinero en camiones por lo que iba con ella a todos lados

– Hagamos una cosa, ve en tu bici a llevarla y de ahí te puedes retirar ¿De acuerdo?

– Pero Señor Koichi – dijo Shun preocupado – esta dirección está hasta el otro lado de la ciudad

– Disculpa chico, pero es un cliente importante y necesito que la lleves ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Shun dio un suspiro de resignación, era nuevo en ese empleo y no se podía dar el lujo de negarse. Sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar pero antes de eso tuvo que hacer una llamada importantísima y es que tenía que avisar que hoy, como muchas otras veces, no iba a llegar a cenar con June

– No, mi amor, otra vez no. Ya van tres veces seguidas esta semana – dijo June al otro lado del teléfono, se oía realmente preocupada y triste

– Perdóname, princesita, te prometo que mañana si llegaré a cenar – luego de eso colgó el teléfono sabiendo que muy probablemente no podría cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacer.

Viernes por la mañana. La clase de biología estaba tan pesada como de costumbre y cierto chico de ojos verde mar luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, la noche anterior se había quedado a altas horas estudiando y sus párpados le pesaban sobremanera. Sin poder evitarlo se recostó en la paleta de su silla y se quedó dormido por algunos minutos.

– Shun Kido, pasa al frente a resolver este ejercicio – dijo mientras borraba el pizarrón – ¿Shun? – se acercó a su silla con borrador en mano y haciendo uso de esa mortal arma lo despertó de manera poco amigable – ¡Despierta, estas no son horas de dormir! – Shun se asustó tanto por el ruido del borrador estrellándose contra la silla que se cayó de esta ocasionando la risa de todos sus compañeros

– ¿Eh¿Qué? – dijo todavía adormilado

– Usted no tiene remedio – dijo el profesor negando con la cabeza – el hecho de que sea el mejor estudiante de la universidad no le da derecho a dormirse en clase. Esta usted castigado, salga del salón y quédese afuera parado hasta que termine la clase

– Pero... pero...

– ¡AHORA! – sin mas remedio salió avergonzado y se puso en un rincón

– No puedo seguir así, si Ikki se entera que me castigaron se va a molestar… – dicho esto se apoyó en la pared y empezó a dormirse de nuevo poco a poco.

En el salón de junto una situación no muy normal se estaba dando y es que es poco común que un alumno le prenda fuego al salón. Así es, se trata nada más y nada menos que de Ikki que se andaban pelando con uno de sus compañeros.

– ¡Suéltenme¡Suéltenme! ahora si lo mato – gritó Ikki tratando de librarse de más de una docena de estudiantes que en vano intentaban detenerlo

– ¡Ay, auxilio! Este tipo esta loco

– ¿Qué pasó aquí?

– No se maestro, yo estaba muy tranquilo y de repente este tipo se me abalanzó sin razón alguna – dijo el chico temblando como gelatina. Atrás podemos ver a varios chicos con extinguidores en mano y otros tanto corriendo por salvar sus jóvenes vidas

– ¿Sin ningún motivo¡Tu tomaste mi lápiz no lo niegues! – una gotita apareció en la frente del maestro

– ¿Quemaste el salón sólo porque este chico tomo tu lápiz?

– Pues tengo que defender lo que es mío ¿No? – dijo como si nada

– ¡Estas castigado! Sal del salón... o mas bien... de lo que queda de él, y quédate ahí parado hasta que termine la clase - Una vez fuera Ikki seguía refunfuñando.

– ¡Pero como se atreve a sacarme del salón! Si no fuera porque es el maestro ya le hubiera mostrado mi puño fantasmal

Se detuvo al ver que Shun también estaba castigado. Ya estaba listo para echarle tremendo sermón pero no tenía cara para eso pues también a él lo habían sacado. Decidió quedarse en un lado y de repente pasó Seiya por ahí.

– ¿Ikki¿Qué haces aquí?... No me digas… quemaste tu salón otra vez ¿Cierto?

– ¡Seiya!... ¿Para que preguntas lo que es obvio? Pero ni me digas nada que de seguro a ti también te castigaron…

– Ya vez, ese maestro es un exagerado… me sacó sólo porque quise demostrar que Lavoissier estaba equivocado con eso de que _la materia no se crea ni se destruye_… ¡¿Cómo no se va a destruir si hice trizas su escritorio con mi cometa pegaso?!

– No tienes remedio – respondió resignado – pero esta vez te apoyo, esos maestros son unos tontos, solo ven un poco de fuego y se asustan

– Un momento ¿Qué ese de ahí no es Shun?

– Bueno, pues…

– ¿Shun castigado¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco?

– Mejor ni digas nada, de seguro es la primera vez en su vida que le pasa eso y conociendo a estos maestruchos lo más probable es que lo hayan sacado injustamente

– Oye, no se ve muy bien que digamos – se acercaron a él y fue hasta entonces que Ikki notó que su hermanito estaba dormido recargado en la pared – ¡Ah! Con que está dormidito ¿No?

Seiya no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de hacerle una broma al muchacho y entonces con una cara maliciosa se le acercó en un momento en que Ikki estaba distraído y le gritó en el oído

– ¡Shun despierta, los siete generales de Poseidón regresaron y se raptaron a Athena!

– ¿Qué¿Quién¿Dónde¡Tormenta Nebular! – entonces lanzó su poder contra la pared haciendo un agujero del tamaño de un automóvil. Todos los estudiantes estaban asustados y salieron corriendo de sus salones como almas que lleva el diablo.

– ¡Ah¡Es el apocalipsis!

– ¡Seiya! – gritó Ikki deseoso de matar – Eres un tonto ¿Ya vez lo que haces? – le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Shun, que todavía estaba medio dormido solo atinó a contemplar la destrucción y esperar el inminente desastre...

– ¡Shun! – gritó el profesor al ver la catástrofe

– Yo no fui – dijo inocentemente aún cuando todavía estaba en pose de que acababa de lanzar su poder

Esto se estaba poniendo complicado. Debido a este incidente a Shun lo pusieron en alerta, cualquier cosa que hiciera mal y lo echarían de la escuela. Ah, por si fuera poco también estaba June que andaba más sensible que nunca. Una vez, ya casi en la madrugada, Shun volvía a su casa muy cansado y todavía tenía que estudiar para su examen.

– Hola mi amor, buenas no...

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó con un rodillo en la mano y muy enojada después de evitar el beso que Shun pretendía darle

– Pues trabajando como siempre

– ¡No es cierto! Estás mintiendo

– June ¿Qué te pasa?

– Entonces son ciertas mis sospechas

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Andas con otra ¿Verdad?

– ¿QUÉ?

– No lo niegues, lo sé todo – respondió ella llorando desconsolada

– June, te juro que no se de qué hablas

– ¡Fuera¡No quiero verte! – lo saca a empujones de la casa

– Pero, pero…

– ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – le estrella la puerta en la cara

– ¿Y ahora qué hice? – preguntó el pobrecito confundido a más no poder. Pero dos segundos después, June sale arrepentida y se lanza a sus brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas

– Perdón, no se lo que me pasó... es que esto del embarazó me tiene un poquito alterada

– ¿Un _poquito_?

– Lo siento

– Está bien, no te preocupes – la abraza intentando que se tranquilice

– Yo nunca desconfiaría de ti, yo te quiero mucho

– Sí, ya me di cuenta – respondió nerviosamente y viendo con cierto temor el rodillo que June aún tenía en la mano

– Olvidemos lo que pasó… pero ¿Sabes qué? Tengo muchas ganas de comer nueces de la India

– June, aquí no hay de eso

– Sí, pero pensé que podrías ir a buscarlas

– ¿A LA INDIA? – preguntó alarmado

– Pues...sí…

– ¿AHORITA?... pero tengo que estudiar para mi examen y…

– Ya veo – dijo empezando a llorar otra vez – tu examen es más importante que tu pobre e indefensa esposa ¿Verdad?

– No, no quise decir eso... es solo que...

– Está bien, vete y déjame sola y abandonada a merced de los peligros del mundo – dijo haciendo un drama digno de un Oscar – tu hijo y yo no importamos, vete y tal vez cuando regreses ya estaré muerta...

– ¿Por no comer nueces? – preguntó confundido

– Bueno ¿Va a ir si o no?

– Ya que lo pides así tan amablemente...

– Y para que veas que te perdono, sólo quiero uno o dos sacos llenos ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Perdonarme de qué si no hice nada?

– ¡Y apúrate que es para hoy!

Le pone un par de sacos en la mano y le vuelve a cerrar la puerta en las narices. El pobre niño seguía sin entender nada. Sólo a él le pasaban estas cosas. Se resignó a ir a la India a estas horas de la noche, todo para complacer los extraños e inusuales antojos de June. Con toda esta situación en la escuela, el trabajo y su_ adorable _esposa June, se estaba volviendo loco. Y eso que sólo habían pasado cuatro meses.

– Oye, y si pasa por Timbuctú tráeme unos de esos melones rojos ¿Quieres?

Continuará…


	6. LA CONFESION

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

**Por Mary Martín  
**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA CONFESIÓN**

Ikki estaba plácidamente dormido en su camita, cubierto por una frazada que lo protegía del frío, soñaba felizmente con masacrar a ciertas personas, de hecho de vez en cuando tiraba puñetazos al aire. Estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando de sus sueños cuando de repente _algo_ le cayó encima

– ¡Nii-san¡Despierta¡Es una emergencia! – Shun se lanzó encima de él y lo sacudió como si fuera un trapo viejo, aporreándole la cabeza en la cama – ¡Rápido, nii-san¡Creo que ya va a nacer el bebé¡Despierta!

– Shun…. ¡Shun!... – haciendo un gran esfuerzo y todavía viendo estrellitas de colores por los golpes, logró sostener a su hermanito que se veía sumamente preocupado

– ¡Hay que ir al hospital¡Ya va a nacer!

– No inventes, Shun. Sólo han pasado cinco meses ¿Cómo va a dar a luz ahorita?

– Bueno… quizá se adelantó…

– ¡¿Cuatro meses?!... no Shun, es imposible…

– Pero, pero… y los dolores…

– Mira ven conmigo…

Se levanta pesadamente y lo conduce hasta la puerta de la habitación, no era la primera vez que algo como eso sucedía, Shun andaba muy nervioso con todo eso del embarazo de June y el que pagaba los platos rotos era Ikki que si en estos días había pasado una noche tranquila era demasiado.

– Ya estate tranquilo, todavía es muy pronto como para preocuparse por esas cosas, mejor ve a tu cuarto junto a la loca… digo… tu linda esposa y ¿Serías tan amable de hacerme un pequeñísimo favor?

– ¿Un favor? Seguro nii-san ¿Qué es?

– ¡YA DÉJAME DORMIR! – gritó repentinamente y ya merito lo deja sordo – si no eres tú que viene a despertarme es June que se levanta a las 4 de la madrugada a vaciar el refri completo o se pone a ver novelas cursis a todo volumen ¡Ustedes dos me están volviendo loco! – lo empuja hacia fuera pero en cuestión de segundos Shun regresa

– ¿Entonces todavía no va a nacer¿Seguro? Porque que tal si estamos equivocados y ya es hora…

– ¡SHUN, QUE TE VAYAS A DORMIR! – gritó lanzándole un almohadazo

Toda esta situación enfurecía al fénix que estaba reconsiderando su decisión de aceptar a June en la familia ya que, desde que estaba embarazada, sólo le traía problemas y dolores de cabeza.

Bueno, ya nos dimos cuenta que la vida de Shun estaba medio complicada, pero veamos que hay de los otros santos. Empecemos en la mansión Kido. Saori se levantó a media noche por un vaso de agua, se dirigió a la cocina y al pasar notó que en la habitación de Sieya la luz todavía estaba encendida, le dio curiosidad saber el por qué de esa situación y golpeó la puerta. En seguida el muchacho de cabello castaño abrió y se sorprendió de verla ahí a esa hora.

– Saori – dijo un poco adormilado – ¿Pasa algo malo?

– No, pero vi la luz encendida y me pareció un poco extraño

– Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor

Se adentró pues al lugar y se sentó junto al escritorio del chico que tenía un montón de libros tirados por todas partes y entonces pensó que algo raro estaba pasando

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo aunque ya sabía la respuesta pero en realidad era un poco difícil de creer – "Seiya _estudiando_ y a estas horas. ¡Dios mio! el mundo se va a acabar"

– Estoy repasando algunas cosas¿Sabes? Tengo examen dentro de unos días y la verdad esto de la genética no se me da muy bien – dijo entre bostezo y bostezo. Saori estaba completamente sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando Seiya se volvió tan responsable? No cabe duda de que tener a Shun como compañero había sido una buena influencia para él. – Tengo que pasar a como de lugar, si repruebo este examen tendré que repetir la materia, además tengo que conservar un buen promedio

– Seiya ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo ahora si muy preocupada por la extraña actitud de su novio y tocándole la frente para ver si no tenia calentura.

– A decir verdad no, no he dormido en dos días tratando de entender estas cosas tan complicadas

– Seiya de Pegaso, te ordeno que ahora mismo cierres esos libros y te vayas a dormir – dijo en el tono que solía usar cuando era Athena en el santuario – tal vez el cansancio te está haciendo delirar.

– Pero si yo...

– Nada, obedece que es por tu bien – Saori lo agarró y lo metió en la cama sin dejarlo decir ni media palabra. – Mañana mismo vamos a ver a un doctor, esto puede ser muy grave – salió de la habitación con cara de angustia pensando que tal vez haya enloquecido por tanta presión y estrés en la escuela.

– ¿Y esta?

Seiya estaba muy confundido puesto que no había tenia oportunidad de decir nada en su defensa. Pero dejemos a Seiya estudiando que buena falta le hace y veamos que hay con los dorados. Por ejemplo estaba Kanon que, como buen conquistador que era, cambia de novia cada semana y esto a la larga le traería problemas de todo tipo. Estaba en su departamento haciendo ejercicio cuando escuchó que sonaba el timbre, no lo esperaba pero tenía una visita familiar

– Hola hermanito… ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – dijo al ver que traía una mejilla roja y unos cuantos arañazos y mordidas

– ¿El nombre de Yukari Tateuaki te parece conocido? – preguntó aguantándose las ganas de estrangular a su gemelo

– Pero por supuesto que sí, ella es mi más reciente conquista ¡Uy! Si la conocieras, es toda una lindura

– Sí, y pelea como gata fiera

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿Cómo que por qué? – dijo tomándolo del cuello – esa chica es una loca, casi me saca un ojo con sus enormes uñas… ya estoy harto de que seas un irresponsable y a ver si les vas diciendo a tus novias que tienes un gemelo

– ¡Ay no! No me digas que…

– Si, así es. Estaba yo muy tranquilamente paseando con mi novia Jessy cuando de la nada salió tu noviecita hecha una fiera para armarme una escenita de celos frente a todo el mundo, ni tiempo me dio la condenada de explicarle que yo no era tú. Y para acabarla de amolar, después de que ella me usara como pera de box llegó el turno de mi amada Jessy que ahora está molesta conmigo pues cree que la estoy engañando con esa tipa, te juro que si por esto termina conmigo tú vas a pagar las consecuencias

– Ay Saga ¿Cómo crees que va a terminar contigo? Se ve que está súper enamorada de ti

– Pues no sé que vas a hacer pero solucionas este malentendido o te mando de vacaciones a otra dimensión ¡Te quedó claro! – dijo ejerciendo un poco más de presión viendo a su gemelo pasar de un color rojo a un morado claro

– Tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control

En eso, oyen unos cuantos ruidos raros en la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que una turba iracunda de mujeres dispuestas a masacrar a cierto caballero de géminis que supo que le había llegado su hora a su joven y tierna edad…

– Aquí es, esta es la casa de mi novio – dijo una chica pelirroja

– No puede ser – respondió otra – si es aquí, pero mi adorado Kanon me dijo que no tenía compromisos y que yo era la única en su vida

– Nos engañó a todas ¡A él muchachas! – las histéricas jovencitas ya estaban por tirar la puerta, era cuestión de segundos para que entraran a destruir el lugar

– Con que todo bajo control ¿No?

– Corre por tu vida, no sabes lo que esas chicas son capaces de hacer… no podemos escapar por la puerta – corre hacia la ventana de su cuarto – ven por aquí

– ¿Por qué siempre me metes en tus líos? – dijo Saga con resignación y haciendo un acto de escapismo puro

En poco tiempo lograron penetrar a aquel sitio causando destrozos mayores como venganza. Kanon consternado solo pudo contemplar su pobre departamento que de seguro quedaría hecho un desastre.

– No puede ser, pobre de mí ¿Y ahora dónde pasaré la noche? – miró a su hermano con cara de cachorrito abandonado pero esta vez su truco no le funcionó

– Ah no, eso si que no, ni me mires así que no me vas a convencer. Este es tu problema y tú lo vas a resolver… y ni creas que se me ha olvidado que vas a tener que ir con Jessy y darle una explicación – Se sube a su auto y arranca rápidamente

– ¡Rayos¿Y ahora yo que hago? No tengo dinero para ir a un hotel, tendré que dormir en la calle… a menos que… – voltea a ver maliciosamente el departamento de Shun que casualmente estaba a lado del suyo – creo que tengo una buena idea…

Esa tarde era normal como cualquier otra. Shun tenía un muy acelerado ritmo de vida con sus obligaciones. Sin embargo el dinero que ganaba era demasiado poco y tuvo que buscarse un trabajo extra en su poco tiempo libre. Como en la prepa había tenido un taller de electrónica, entonces decidió hacerle al electricista y lo hacía muy bien; por lo anterior, ya todos en la cuadra lo conocían como el famoso niño pediatra, electricista, repartidor y mesero.

– Shun ¿A dónde crees que vas? No has probado ni siquiera un poquito de lo que te preparé, me llevó horas hacerlo y casi me rebano un dedo cortando las verduras pero lo hice con cariño porque sé que es tu favorito – dijo angustiada mientas lo veía ponerse su uniforme

– Huele delicioso, gracias…pero la verdad es que ya se me hizo tarde, mejor guárdamelo para la cena

– Pero Shun, lo prometiste, dijiste que tratarías de estar más tiempo en casa…

– Lo siento, June, pero no tengo tiempo, es más, ya me voy

– Pero si acabas de llegar…

– Perdona, en la noche hablamos ¿Sí?... – la abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la frente.

Generalmente eso la calmaba pero esta vez ya era demasiado, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comieron juntos y estar sola todo el día no era lo que ella esperaba obtener al unir su vida con Shun. Era cierto que Shun no lo hacia adrede pero ella siempre tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. No le gustaba pelear con él, pero esta vez la ocasión lo ameritaba, ya estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando de repente, Shun se arrodilló unos instantes para besar con ternura el abultado vientre de su amada esposa

– Adiós, bebé, prometo esforzarme mucho hoy para que no te falte nada cuando nazcas… no puedo esperar a que salgas de ahí para poder mirarte y tenerte entre mis brazos y algún día poder enseñarte a andar en bicicleta y jugar todo el día contigo… ahora papá tiene que marcharse pero prometo que no será por mucho tiempo

Después de darles un último beso al bebé y a June, tomó sus herramientas que estaban en la mesita junto al teléfono y casi corriendo se dirigió a su centro de trabajo. Ella lo miró alejarse desde la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz de tener a un hombre tan tierno y bondadoso como Shun a su lado.

Shun que se estaba yendo y Kanon que llegaba a pedirle asilo. Vió que se iba a toda prisa y pensó que ahora si se iba a quedar en la calle. Su otra opción era hablar con June y pedirle el favor pero conociéndola de seguro le respondería con dos derechazos al hígado y uno que otro latigazo. Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que Shun volviera por lo que se sentó en la banqueta contemplando el humo que salía de su departamento, obra de las desquiciadas chicas que lo perseguían.

Ya eran casi las 9 de la noche y Shun no aparecía, June ya se estaba desesperando pues si lo había visto cinco minutos ese día era demasiado… ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando él entró como ráfaga a la casa…

– Ya llegué, amor… – no había terminado de cruzar el dintel de la puerta y ya se estaba quitando la camisa después de aventar por ahí sus herramientas…

– Qué bueno, mi cielo, te estaba esperando para…

– Después me dices, ahora voy a bañarme porque ya se me hizo tarde – dijo zafándose los zapatos que igual que las herramientas salieron volando. June ya estaba cansada de esto, todos los días era lo mismo y en este mismo instante le iba a poner remedio a esta situación

– Shun… – se paró frente a él

– ¿Sí?

Entonces ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo profundamente y haciendo que él se olvidara de todo por completo. Hacia ya rato que no lo besaba así por lo que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo. Después de un largo rato en que casi lo deja sin aliento, se separa y lo mira completamente enamorada

– ¿Y eso por qué fue? – preguntó él agitado

– Porque te amo – Shun sonrió y ahora él la besó suavemente pero con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo había hecho – ¿Y eso por qué fue? – preguntó cuando ese hermoso gesto había finalizado y tratando de bromear con él

– Porque eres la luz de mi vida y mi razón de ser…

Se quedaron un rato abrazados con la frente apoyada en la del otro, sus miradas diciendo más que mil palabras. Quisieron disfrutar de ese momento sin importarles nada. Ya estaban a punto de darse otro beso, pero de repente llega Kanon a donde estaban ellos pasando como Pedro por su casa y metiéndose por la ventana

– Shun, esto es una emergencia, yo… – se detiene al verlos en una situación algo incómoda, esos dos estaban muy acaramelados, casi toda la ropa de Shun estaba tirada en el suelo y June tenía cara de querer asesinar alguien – ¿Interrumpo algo?

– No, Kanon ¿Cómo crees¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – respondió ella con sarcasmo – me puedes decir quien te crees para entrar así nada más, la palabra privacidad no te dice algo

– ¡Ay que carácter! No quería molestarlos pero es que necesito un favorcito

– Por qué presiento que esto no va a gustarme nada

– No es nada del otro mundo… solo necesito que me dejes quedar a vivir aquí unos cuantos días

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó June haciendo retumbar el lugar

– ¡Oye! que mi casa no es hotel

– Porfis¿Qué te cuesta¿No iras a negarle un favor a un gran amigo¿Verdad? y ya te dije que será solo un día o dos

– De ninguna manera – dijo June a la defensiva – no estoy dispuesta a permitir que…

– Está bien, Kanon, puedes quedarte – dijo Shun para sorpresa de ambos

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Shun!

– June, tenemos que ser comprensivos, no podemos dejarlo dormir en la calle y además estoy seguro que no va a causarte problemas ¿Verdad, Kanon?

– Ni siquiera van a notar que estoy aquí – dijo recargándose en una mesa pero al hacerlo empujó sin querer un florero carísimo que terminó regado en el piso echo añicos – jejeje, este… ¡Ups! – June se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Shun casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle dado asilo.

Pero el chico tenía que seguir con su vida y rogando a Dios que al volver a casa esta se encontrara todavía en buen estado.

Una mañana, en los jardines de la universidad, todos los chicos se encontraban platicando amenamente excepto Shiryu que salía más tarde de clases. Shun estaba muy entusiasmado porque el nacimiento de su bebé cada vez estaba más cerca. Saori y Seiya estaban abrazados y lo miraban con una mezcla de dulzura y extrañeza pues era súper raro oírlo hablar así pues siempre lo verían como el niño consentido del grupo. Pero entre relato y relato, Seiya no podía ocultar su cansancio…

– ¿Por qué esa cara, Seiya? – le dijo Hyoga

– Es que anoche me quedé estudiando hasta muy tarde

– Perdón – dijo limpiándose los oídos – creo que no escuché bien, dijiste "estudiando"

– Sí¿Qué tiene de raro?

– ¡Ay Dios! Otra vez, pensé que ya se le había pasado – dijo Saori preocupada

– ¿Qué les pasa? No tiene nada de raro que quiera sacar buenas notas y aprender todo lo que pueda para ser un excelente profesional

– ¡Dios mío¿Será que ya le afectó tanto golpe? – decía mientras le tomaba el pulso

– ¿Pero qué…? – no pudo decir nada porque al instante, Shun le metió un termómetro en la boca

– Ten calma, amigo, todo va a estar bien

– ¡Shun¿Qué rayos haces con un termómetro?

– Nunca sabes cuando uno de tus amigos estará en una situación tan crítica

– ¡Ya basta! Estoy perfectamente, el hecho de que quiera instruir mi mente no es motivo para que se burlen de mí

– Ikki, creo que ya se volvió loco de tanto golpe que le das

– Sí tu, échame a mí la culpa de su desgracia – luego llegó Shiryu y prácticamente lo arratraron al ligar para que examinara a Seiya

– ¿Qué pasa, amigo¿Te sientes mal?

– ¡Otro! Eso me saco por tratar de aprender e instruirme en la vid… – pero no lo dejaron terminar pues el caballero dragón lo tomó del brazo

– Hay que ir urgentemente a la enfermería, esto es muy grave

– ¡Ya déjenme! Les digo que no tengo nada – se soltó y se fue caminando a grandes zancadas y aunque ya estaba lejos seguía quejándose – ¿Qué les sucede? Mira que tratarme como si fuera yo un bicho raro

– ¿Será que tenga cura? – en eso vieron que Seiya, que seguía echando chispas, se tropezó con una roca y cayó rodando unos cuantos metros abajo en una pequeña lomita del jardín

– Bueno, creo que ya volvió a la normalidad

Lo cierto era que el santo de Pegaso haba mejorado notablemente en sus calificaciones y amenazaba con ser uno de los mejores… algún día muy pero muy lejano. Shun decidió dejar a sus amigos y aprovechar que había faltado uno de sus maestros para ir a casa a comer, pero de repente se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar ahí…

– ¡Shun¡Shun! – dijo June que llegó corriendo

– Hola amor, que alegría que hayas venido a buscarme

– Shun, necesito hablar contigo – lo arrastra hasta el parque que está frente a la escuela

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

– Es que no sé cómo decirte esto

– June, no me asustes ¿Tiene algo que ver con el bebé?

– Errr…pues más o menos...

– ¿Qué¿No me diga que va a nacer con tres ojos o algo así? – preguntó alarmado

– No inventes, Shun

– ¿Entonces?

– Me da pena decirlo pero, es que hoy en la mañana estuve platicando con Kanon y... hay algo que ni él ni yo te hemos dicho...

– ¿Y... que tiene que ver Kanon con esto?

– Pues... ¿Recuerdas el día de la fiesta que organizaron donde todos terminaron alcoholizados a más no poder?

– Sí, ya que lo dices tengo una pequeña duda pero no quiero que pienses que desconfió de ti ni nada por el estilo pero Trem me dijo que los vio salir juntos de nuestra habitación... ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí con Kanon?... digo... si puedo saber

– Este... es que ese es el problema…

– No te entiendo

– Shun, no estamos seguros de nada pero... esa noche... estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, de hecho no sé como llegó él hasta ahí... pero no hay nada seguro y tal vez no pasó nada...

– June¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo del bebé?

– Shun, me da mucha vergüenza tener que decirte esto pero...creo que… Kanon y yo… pues nosotros… nosotros…

Después que June pronunció las últimas palabras, Shun se quedó en silencio entendiendo perfectamente lo que ella trataba de decir, estaba paralizado por completo mirando incrédulo a la mujer que amaba, ella esperó alguna reacción pero al no verla trató de aclarar un poco la situación...

– Shun, no estoy segura de que algo pasara pero hay una pequeña posibilidad y no puedo confirmar nada – él seguía en silencio tratando de asimilar las cosas, por imposible que pareciera, ahora las cosas se iban a complicar más – Shun por favor, dime algo lo que sea, grítame si quieres pero no te quedes así – dijo sacudiéndolo para que salga de su trance

– ¡¡No por Dios, no puede ser!!

– Te entiendo Shun, tienes todo el derecho del mundo para reaccionar así...

– ¡¡Esto es terrible!!

– Lo sé y te pido perdón por...

– Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de cómo quiero que se llame nuestro niño

– Pues si pero... ¡¿Qué?!...

– No soy muy bueno para eso de los nombres ¿Sabes?

– Este... Shun

– ...mi hermano y mis amigos ya me dieron un par de ideas pero... no sé...

– Shun...

– Pero… ¿Y si es niña? Ahí si que no tengo ni la menor idea

– Tierra llamando a Shun

– ¿No sería mucha molestia pedir que naciera uno de cada uno?

– ¡¡SHUN!!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

– Perfectamente ¿Por qué?

– Acabo de decirte que tal vez Kanon y yo... pues, tú sabes… ¿Entiendes que significa eso? – Se pone serio de repente

– Tranquila, amor, hay que tomar las cosas con calma, además acabas de decir que no estas segura de nada... es mejor solucionar esto de una vez – Después, fueron a su depa y se encontraron a Kanon que los estaba esperando...

– Shun... se que debí decirte lo que pasó... bueno, no estamos seguros de si pasó o no pero...

– Kanon, bonita mañana¿No crees?

– ¡Ah, ya veo! June no te dijo nada...

– Ella ya me dijo todo

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Es verdad, ya le dije todo

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Kanon más que confundido. Mínimo esperaba que lo mandara a volar con una tormenta nebular

– Ya me dijeron como 20 veces que no están seguros, que tal si no pasó nada y estamos haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – tanto June como Kanon lo miraban completamente asombrados – ¿Qué?

– Shun ¿De qué planeta vienes?

– No seas ridículo. Estoy tomando esto de la mejor forma posible – respondió tranquilamente pero de pronto en su rostro se formó una extraña mirada de asesino psicópata marca Ikki – …pero de todas formas no tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de golpearte, estrangularte, abofetearte, ahorcarte, patearte, aporrearte y todas las palabras que terminan con _arte_... menos abrazarte y de esas...

– ¡Ay Dios!

– Pero qué clase de ejemplo le daría a mi hijo ¿Verdad? – dijo regresando a la normalidad

– Bueno ya que lo pones así – respondió nerviosamente

– Aunque pensándolo bien estaría en todo mi derecho de aniquilarte violentamente y sin compasión… – dijo ante la mirada aterrada de Kanon

– Este... Kanon… – dijo June – creo que mejor te vas, no vaya a ser que Shun cambie de opinión y después de todo si vaya a golpearte, estrangularte, abofetearte, ahorcarte, patearte, aporrearte y todas las palabras que terminan con _arte_... menos abrazarte y de esas...

– Visto de ese modo… adiós… – sale corriendo

– Shun – June se sentía terriblemente mal con esta situación – perdóname, la verdad debí decírtelo hace mucho, pero es que yo…

– Sht, tranquila… – dijo posando un par de dedos sobre sus finos labios – sé que no fue tu intención que esto pasara… no puedo negar que ahora voy a sentirme algo extraño cuando los vea a ustedes juntos pero... que mas da… no vale la pena preocuparnos por eso que ya no tiene remedio

– Mi amor, eres tan bueno, a veces siento que no te merezco – dijo abrazándolo con ternura

– No digas eso, sabes que te amo, no debemos dejar que esto nos afecte, podría ser malo para nuestro bebé – respondió acariciando su vientre

– Este niño va a hacer que nuestro amor sea más fuerte, nada ni nadie hará que eso cambie – dijo para animar el ambiente y tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien – … hemos pasado cosas peores y siempre las hemos solucionado juntos, además… ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?...

– Sí, es decir, la situación no podría ser peor

– Oigan – dijo Kanon que regresó de repente interrumpiendo tan conmovedora escena – ¿Qué no se han puesto a pensar que ese niño puede ser mío? – preguntó alarmado y mandando a la basura el optimismo de ese par de enamorados

– Ok, de acuerdo… sí podría ser peor…

Continuará…

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS**, sus comentarios son muy importantes y me hacen mejorar la historia.


	7. PROBLEMAS DORADOS

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**PROBLEMAS DORADOS**

Era muy temprano todavía, en los pasillos de la universidad unos jóvenes avanzaban preocupados. En especial uno de cabellos y ojos cafés que en los últimos días se había desvivido por pasar sus exámenes con buenas notas.

– Estoy sumamente nervioso – decía Seiya tratando de ver su resultado de biología en las listas que estaban pegadas en las vitrinas. Hyoga, Saori, Shiryu e Ikki estaban con él.

– No tienes de que preocuparte, si pusiste atención en todas tus clases de seguro pasas aunque sea con el mínimo – trató de animarlo Shiryu

– ¡Por Dios¿Seiya poniendo atención? estás perdido amigo – Ikki, le da unas palmaditas en la espalda

– No seas tan cruel Ikki, estamos tratando de que se anime – en ese instante Seiya se acerca a la lista y ve el terrible resultado.

– ¡¿Qué¿58.5¿Después de que me mate estudiando todas las noches me puso 58.5¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Estaba furioso, en ese momento sintió que odiaba al profe como si se tratase de algún dios maligno que intentaba secuestrar a su diosa Athena, estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarlo para hacerlo papilla pero entre todos lo detuvieron

– ¿Quieres calmarte? – le dijo Shiryu mientras lo tomaba del brazo

– Esta bien que lo consideres injusto pero no tienes porque reaccionar así, ya no eres un niño, tienes que ser un poco más maduro y racional – le dijo Saori

– Este… Saori creo que tú vas a reaccionar igual cuando veas tu resultado – le dijo Hyoga muy preocupado

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se acerca a ver la lista de su examen de historia y ve un horrible 68.5 - ¡¿Qué¡CÓMO SE ATREVE ESE MISERABLE MORTAL A REPROBARME, A MÍ QUE SOY LA DIOSA DE LA SABIDURÍA¡AHORITA MISMO ME VA A OÍR!

– ¡A ella muchachos! – gritó Hyoga. Todos hacían un gran esfuerzo para detenerla y es que estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

– ¿A eso llamas comportamiento maduro y racional? – le dijo burlonamente Ikki

– ¡Cállate menso! Por tu bien y el de toda la humanidad mejor no la provoques – le sugirió Hyoga de no muy buena forma.

Cuando al fin lograron que se tranquilizaran un poco, fueron a conversar a la cafetería pues tenían un rato de receso.

– Cielos, si vuelvo a reprobar voy a tener que repetir la materia y soportar otro semestre al profesor Sakuragui

– Velo por el lado bueno, ya sabrás más o menos de lo que se trata la materia y tendrás cierta ventaja – le explicó Shiryu

– Pero que tal si reprueba la materia una y otra y otra y otra vez – le dijo maliciosamente Ikki – entonces sería el dinosaurio de la clase, tal vez sus hijos lleguen a la universidad y ellos si aprueben la materia y él se quede ahí para siempre, tal vez llegue a viejo y siga sin pasar biología, tal vez…

– Tal vez me levante ahora mismo y haga que te tragues la silla donde estás sentado – lo toma del cuello de la camisa

– Bueno ya estuvo bien de escándalo¿Qué no pueden estar ni 5 minutos sin pelearse? – Los separó Hyoga -– tomen ejemplo de Saori que en vez de estar lloriqueando se puso a repasar lo que le salió mal ¿Verdad Saori?

En seguida la vemos con un papel en las manos que tenía algo escrito y con el titulo _Plan para vengarse del profesor_, al notar que Hyoga se acercaba para ver que estaba haciendo escondió el papel detrás de su espalda.

– Ejem¿Qué decías?

– Decía que es bueno que te pongas a estudiar de una vez para el siguiente examen. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Seiya

Bueno, ya vimos que el pobre pegaso ni estudiando horas y horas pudo pasar. Eso si que era un problema muy grande pero no tanto como el que ahora Shun tenía que enfrentar. Después de enterarse de lo ocurrido aquel día en la fiesta, todo se había complicado más de lo normal. Y por si fuera poco tenía que soportar que Kanon estuviera metido en su casa todo el santo día.

En una ocasión, en uno de los pocos momentos que Shun tenía libre, aprovechó para acompañar a June a hacer las compras al supermercado, pero como andaba algo distraído pensando una forma sutil de decirle a Kanon que se largara de su casa de una buena vez, contestaba a todo lo que June le decía con un simple _ajá _o ya de plano sólo afirmaba con la cabeza. Pues en eso andaban cuando ella notó que se le olvidó comprar algo importante…

– Cielos, no está aquí…

– ¿Qué pasa, amor?

– Shun, no me había dado cuenta pero no compre el cereal que tanto me gusta ahora tendremos que entrar de nuevo y hacer cola otra vez para pagar

– No te preocupes, cariño, enseguida vuelvo con él. Tú siéntate aquí tranquilamente mientras regreso ¿Sí? – le da un beso en la frente y se dispone a ir por el preciado objeto – no tardo nada

El chico estaba apuradísimo pues pronto tendría que presentarse a su trabajo de la tarde. Agarró el primer cereal que vio y corrió hacia la caja rápida para pagarlo. Después de unos cuantos minutos llegó a donde June lo esperaba…

– Listo, ahora sí vamos

– ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo indignada sacando la caja de la bolsa – ¿Por qué trajiste este cereal?

– Pensé que ese era el que te gustaba, el que tiene fresitas ¿No?

– Sí… pero este es Light y bajo en calorías… ¡Acaso insinúas que estoy gorda! – gritó iracunda mostrando grandes colmillos de tiburón asesino…

– No, amor¿Cómo crees?… – Shun trataba de calmarla pues el estrenduoso grito de la chica no pasó desapercibido para los que estaban a su alrededor. Pronto ella cambió su expresión de ira y dijo casi al borde del llanto…

– Claro, como ahora estoy llenita ya no te gusto ¿Verdad? Crees que parezco un elefante, un hipopótamo o ya de plano una ballena ¡En pocas palabras me estas diciendo panzona!

– Cariño, por favor, no digas eso…

June se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la acera aferrándose a la pierna de Shun y llorando a todo pulmón, haciendo la mejor escena dramática que puedan imaginarse, con decir que ni siquiera las mejores actrices de Holliwood podían mejorarla. Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí miraban feo a Shun y murmuraban cosas de él como que era un abusivo y explotador de mujeres.

– Errr… hola ¿Cómo están?... no se preocupen que ella va a estar bien, es sólo una pequeña crisis familiar…

Trató de dispersar a la multitud que se había aglomerado a su alrededor, el chico sonreía nerviosamente mientras rogaba a Dios que June se calmara antes de que alguien llamara a la policía y quisieran llevarlo a prisión por maltratar a una chica embarazada

– Pobre mujer – dijo un señor negando con la cabeza

– ¡Infeliz! – dijo una viejita que pasaba por ahí pegándole a Shun con su bolso

– ¡Auch! – él la miró extrañado mientras ella le mostraba la lengua

El pobre no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí parado frotándose el brazo golpeado, pero como June no dejaba de pegar de gritos llamando la atención de medio mundo, tuvo que arrodillarse junto a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla.

– Ya, tranquila princesita, te juro que no lo hice con mala intención… ¿Podrás perdonarme? – preguntó con cara de niñito abandonado en medio del bosque. Al fin ella logró calmarse rendida por completo ante la expresión dulce del muchacho.

– Está bien, haré de cuenta que no pasó nada… pero que no se repita porque la próxima vez te juró que te armo una escenita en frente de todos y voy a molestarme en serio

– ¿Qué? Pero si ya merito me linchan entre todos porque te alteraste así de repente

– ¿Alterarme? Pero si estoy de lo más tranquila, amorcito – respondió mientras se incorporaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, ante la cara de espanto de Shun que pensaba que lanzarse a una misión suicida contra algún dios maniático era menos peligroso que estar con June

Diosito santo, no quería ni imaginar que podría pasarle si su princesita se molestaba en serio. Pues la verdad es que este martirio parecía que no tenía fin. Y otro que no la estaba pasando nada bien era su nii-san que milagrosamente no había terminado por asesinar a June mientras esta dormía. La razón era muy simple y es que aparte de robarle a su hermanito se estaba apoderando también de su vida.

– ¡Shun! Ven aquí en este preciso momento, jovencito

– ¿Qué pasa nii-san? – respondió mientras llegaba corriendo a la cocina. Su adorable hermano mayor tenía ganas de masacrar al primero que se le pusiera en frente

– ¿Se puede saber que pasó con el trozo de pastel de chocolate con almendras que deje apenas anoche aquí en el refrigerador y del cual dije específicamente que nadie tocara a menos que quisiera morir calcinado por mis flamas infernales y retorcerse de dolor en el fuego del infierno por siempre y para siempre?

– ¡Wow! Que pregunta más larga

– ¡SHUN!

– Lo siento nii-san, pero es que June tenía antojo y pues…

– ¡June! Debí saber que se trataba de esa bruja roba hermanitos, proveedora de sobrinos y comedora de pasteles de chocolate con almendras, era obvio que esto era obra de la muy…

– Hola Ikki, buenos días… – dijo cierto inquilino pasando en camisa y calzoncillos junto a él sin darle la más mínima importancia a su gritos y manoteos

– Kanon, no interrumpas… como decía, no quiero que esa abusiva vuelva a tocar mis cosas o de lo contrario yo voy a… un momento… – toma a Kanon de la camisa y lo examina de arriba abajo como si de un bicho raro se tratara – ¡Tú que rayos haces aquí!

– Aquí vivo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un gran mordisco a su triple emparedado de albóndigas con queso que por cierto también era de Ikki

– Errr… nii-san, olvidé decírtelo, Kanon se va a quedar unos días con nosotros… espero no te moleste…

– No me moleta

– ¿En serio? – preguntó el ex-general marino extrañado

– ¡ME ENFURECE!

– ¡Ay, que genio!

– Shun ¿Por qué mejor no pones un letrero allá afuera que diga "Se renta cuartos por hora"?

– Eso mismo le dije yo¿Verdad que sería una gran idea?

– ¿Y a ti quién te pregunto, ladrón de emparedados? – le reclamó arrebatándole el preciado alimento – y será mejor que vayas empacando que no quiero verte en esta casa

– ¿Me estás sacando?

– Vaya, tu inteligencia me sorprende

– ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Piensas sacarme a patadas?

– Si así lo quieres por mí no hay problema

– A ver si puedes

Ya estaban listos para protagonizar una sangrienta batalla mortal en plena cocina cuando Shun tuvo que intervenir… aunque estuvo tentado en dejar que su nii-san le partiera su mandarina en gajos a cierto general marino… pero nomás tantito…

– Oigan, quieren calmarse, van a despertar a June con sus gritos y luego se va a poner algo histérica

– ¿Algo? – dijo Kanon en son de burla – más bien diría demasiado histérica y psicótica

– No te atrevas a hablar mal de June o sentirás mi furia – dijo Ikki ante el asombro de ambos

– Nii-san¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? – preguntó Shun ilusionado – ¿Acaso al fin has aceptado a June en la familia y vas a tratarla como a un ser humano de ahora en adelante olvidando por completo sus diferencias y buscando la paz entre ambos para así todos vivir por fin en paz y armonía?

– Ay no¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que la parte de molestarla y hacerle la vida imposible me corresponde a mí y a nadie más – Shun no pudo más que suspirar resignado, que su nii-san y June se llevaran bien era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – y en cuanto a ti, todavía sigo esperando a que te vayas

– Kanon, será mejor que me dejes a solas con mi hermano

– De acuerdo, pero si en 5 minutos no sales de aquí llamare al FBI y a la guardia nacional en tu auxilio

Salió por unos cuantos minutos dando vueltas de un lado a otro del jardín. De seguro Shun le iba a contar toda la verdad a ikki, no quería ni pensar que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Ya no podía más. El tiempo pasaba y Shun que no salía. De pronto oyó mucho silencio y decidió regresar, pero antes se cercioró de que Ikki este lo bastante lejos, es mejor evitarse problemas.

– Tú todavía estas vivo, la casa aún sigue intacta… por lo tanto debo suponer que no le dijiste la verdad…

– Es que no tenía ganas de ser asesinado, todavía no estoy listo para decirle… y por cierto ¿Tú que haces aquí? Pensé que te irías definitivamente, que yo sepa tu departamento ya debe estar listo cuando mucho mañana

– Vine a ver que no le haya pasado nada malo ni a June ni al niño – a Shun ya le estaba cansando esta situación y sobretodo tener que soportar ver a kanon cerca de June después de… bueno… de lo que se supone había pasado…

– No tienes nada que hacer aquí, mejor vete

– Shun, te guste o no tengo que velar por la seguridad de ese niño

– ¿Ah sí?

– Claro, puede que sea mío – Shun estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero no pudo porque alguien llegó de pronto...

– ¿QUE QUÉ?

– ¡Rayos¿Seiya, que haces aquí?

– ¿Es...es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?

– ¡Genial! Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas – Kanon pensó que había que deshacerse del pagaso para que no suelte la sopa

– Seiya, tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie

Sin más remedio le tuvieron que contar todo, y Seiya aceptó bajo pena de muerte no decir ni media palabra. Una preocupación más para el joven Shun. Pero como siempre las cosas se van a complicar todavía más.

Era una linda mañana, los pajarillos cantaban alegres, el sol brillaba esplendorosamente, era un día tranquilo… claro que no… el timbre sonó de repente. June se levantó pesadamente del sillón donde se encontraba descansando. La espalda la estaba matando por lo que avanzó con lentitud hacia la puerta, pero al parecer el visitante tenía mucha prisa porque entrar.

– Ya voy, un momento por favor… – Al ver a las personas que estaba paradas en la entrada, supo que iba a tener muchos problemas

– Hola, preciosa ¿Me extrañaste?, yo sé que si así que no sufras más y dame un abrazo – el caballero de escorpión se lanzó prácticamente a abrazarla y llenarla de besos

– ¿Cómo está el mini Shun? – fue el turno de Aioria de hacer su aparición, de inmediato se dedicó a acariciar el abultado vientre de la chica que todavía estaba en shock – que maravilloso es esto, ya quiero conocer a nuestro sobrinito, yo mismo me encargaré de entrenarlo para que sea el mejor

– Hola, June, te traje esto, espero que te gusten – dijo Aldebarán que ya mero no cabía por la puerta y entregándole unas flores a la futura mamá

– Gracias, son hermosas

– Yo también te traje algo – Shura le entrega un pequeño paquete con biberones y un chupete dorado

– No se olviden de mí, encontré esto en una tienda y supe que era perfecto – fue el turno de Mu que llegó con un encantador trajecito azul para el bebé

– Gracias a todos, no esperaba esto, son ustedes muy amables

– Bueno, bueno, no es por presumir pero la idea fue mía – dijo Donko entregándole un paquete más

– Tal vez, pero el mejor regalo fue el mío – Death Mask se agregó a la conversación

– El mío es más grande, cangrejo – lo encaró Camus

– Claro que no, hielito

– Compórtense que estamos en casa ajena – comenzó a decir Shaka como siempre tratando de poner orden – respeten aquí a la dama ¿Qué no ven que su estado es muy delicado? – los otros caballeros murmuraron un leve _perdón_ mientras ponían caritas de niños regañados

– Gracias, Shaka… muchachos, no se preocupen. Todos sus obsequios son maravillosos. Pero no se queden ahí parados… gustan tomar algo, realmente no hay mucho que ofrecerles pero…

– No te preocupes, intervino Camus, ya ordenamos pizzas, trajimos refrescos y botanas

– Así es, tú sólo siéntate aquí que nosotros nos encargamos de la comida – Afrodita la condujo hasta la sala y la acomodó en el sillón – y por cierto¿Dónde está Shun? Tengo muchas ganas de saludarlo

– Él tuvo que ir a la escuela a entregar un trabajo, no debe tardar mucho

– ¿Y se atrevió a dejarte sola? – se enojó Death Mask – condenado conejo ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

– Es que… supuestamente Kanon iba a cuidarme mientras él regresaba

– ¿Supuestamente?

– Así es, le dije que si me hacía el favor de ir a comprar leche pero a penas puso un pie fuera de la casa y vio pasar una muchacha, se fue tras ella y ahora no sé donde está

– No cabe duda que mi hermano no tiene remedio – dijo Saga con pesar

Decidieron esperar a Shun, era de los consentidos en el santuario ya que era uno de los más jóvenes y siempre tenía una amable sonrisa para regalar. Todavía había más de uno que le costaba creer que pronto se iba a convertir en papá. Se pusieron a ver el fútbol. Y si no se tomaban en cuenta los gritos que pegaban cuando alguien la fallaba, se podía decir que todo estaba tranquilo y por lo menos June no iba a sentirse sola.

– Por cierto – dijo Aldebarán comiendo una gran rebanada de pizza – ¿Ya pensaron que nombre le van a poner al conejito? – June iba a responder algo pero ellos de tan emocionados que estaban no la dejaban ni hablar…

– Pues Saga sería un buen nombre, denota fuerza y valor

– No, no creo, Saga es nombre de loco – respondió burlonamente Shura

– ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó, cabra de monte?

– Cálmense, no empiecen con sus pleitos, además Mu se oye más bonito…

– ¿Comparado con qué?

– Comparada con Donko

– Oigan chicos… – June trató de decir algo pero ellos seguían con lo suyo

– ¿Qué te sucede? Hay que elegir un buen nombre para el bebé y no es por nada pero el mío está genial

– ¿Estás loco, cangrejo¿Qué clase de nombre es Death Mask?

– ¿Qué cosa me dijiste, alacransucho?

– Muchachos…

– Lo que oíste, jaiba

– ¡Cállense! Además yo opino que deberían ponerle un nombre mítico, algo así como el nombre de mi maestro… Shion…

– No inventes, nada que ver – le reclamo Aioria

– Supongo que tú tienes una mejor idea ¿No es así, gatito?

– ¡No me llames gatito¡Miserable, pedazo de….!

– ¡¡MUCHACHOS!! – interrumpió June logrando al fin ser escuchada

– ¿Qué?

– Se rompió la fuente – dijo respirando con dificultad

– ¡Maldición! – dijo Shaka poniéndose en medio de todos – no les dije que tuvieran cuidado, ahora ya rompieron la dichosa fuente esa, la van a tener que pagar y ni crean que les voy a ayudar ¿Eh?

– No Shaka¡Que se me rompió la fuente! – gritó tomándolo por el cuello

– Quieres decir que…que…

– Sí… ¡Ya va a nacer el bebé!…

Continuará…

DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS T T

pueden ser anónimos


	8. NO ME AYUDES, COMPADRE

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín 

**CAPITULO 8**

**NO ME AYUDES, COMPADRE**

Shaka se jalaba los pelos por la desesperación, el bebé estaba a punto de nacer y nadie de los ahí presentes tenía la más mínima idea de qué debía hacer. Aldebarán le ayudó a la futura mamá a recostarse en el sillón de la sala, la pobre no podía siquiera mantenerse en pié. Así que, como no sabiendo como proceder ante tal situación, hicieron lo único que se les vino a la cabeza…

– ¡Aioros! Ven aquí ahora mismo… – gritó Shaka visiblemente alterado

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos? – dijo el susodicho entrando al lugar

– ¡Se rompió la fuente!

– ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no, a mí no me eches la culpa, yo estaba muy tranquilito ahí afuera así que no me digas que yo rompí la cosa esa…

– ¡No, animal! No te estoy echando la culpa de nada… ¡Te digo que a June se le rompió la fuente y tiene contracciones!

– ¿Qué? Tan de luego ahorita que no está Shun ¡Rayos!

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Aioria tomando la mano de June, la cual empezaba a respirar con dificultad

– ¡Ya sé! – dijo Donko – traigan una olla con agua caliente y unas toallas ¡Rápido!

– Nada de eso, yo me encargo – dijo Death Mask enrollándose las mangas de la camisa – Háganse a un lado que yo haré que este niño nazca por las buenas o por las malas, lo voy a sacar de ahí aunque tenga que usar la fuerza

Todos lo voltean a ver espantados y sobretodo June que empezó a rezar pues su única salvación antes de que Death Mask cometiera una atrocidad, era que Shun llegara a tiempo.

– Ni se te ocurra tocarla, cangrejo loco

– ¿Y por qué no? Ya les dije que se bien lo que hago, yo de chiquito le sacaba las tripas a los pavos en un dos por tres…

– Para luego cocinarlos ¿No?

– ¿Cocinarlos? No, nada más me parecía divertido – respondió tranquilamente ante el espanto de todos

De acuerdo, definitivamente a este dorado había que encerrarlo en un manicomio, obviamente era un peligro para June por lo que por dedición unánime, entre todos le cayeron a golpes para posteriormente amordazarlos y atarlo a una silla antes de que fuera a suceder una desgracia.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme! Eso me saco por querer ayudar

– Pues no me ayudes, compadre

– Muchachos, por favor… tienen que llamar a Shun, quiero que esté aquí conmigo

– Tranquila, June, él estará aquí en menos de lo que piensas

– Gracias, Saga. Mira, en esa mesa hay una libreta negra donde está apuntado el número telefónico de la universidad. Por favor, díganle a Shun que venga pronto.

Mientras tanto en la universidad, Shun estaba en espera de que el profesor lo recibiera, ya llevaba más de dos horas ahí y se estaba desesperando pues odiaba tener que dejar sola a su mujer y sobretodo porque bien sabía que el niño podía nacer en cualquier momento. Pues en eso andaba, cuando de pronto le avisaron que tenía una llamada telefónica, al instante dejó caer al suelo el proyecto que tenía en las manos, algo le decía que esto no era nada bueno…

– Sí, bueno – respondió agitado pues había llegado corriendo. De inmediato escuchó la voz de June que sonaba débil y entrecortada

– Shun, ven rápido... se me rompió la fuente...

– ¡Por Dios, June!... tienes que ser más cuidadosa, mi amor… estas viendo que el dinero con trabajo y nos alcanza y tú vas y rompes las cosas, que desconsiderada eres ¡Caramba!

– No, Shun... quiero decir que tengo contracciones…

– ¿Contracciones? – preguntó ilusionado, pero tan fuerte que ya casi le rompe los tímpanos a June – eso significa que…

– Que ya va a nacer tu hijo

– ¡Dios mío! Hay que ir al hospital… no sé cómo vamos a llegar ahí… pero ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¡Rayos! Como quisiera estar ahí contigo, no debí haberte dejado sola sabiendo que esto podía pasar

– Tranquilo, corazón, tienes que calmarte. Además… no estoy sola, los dorados están aquí conmigo…

– ¡Ah bueno! Menos mal, los goldies están contigo, por ahí hubieras empezado. No sé porque me preocupo… es más, podría dejarlo todo en manos de ellos y sentarme tranquilamente a la sombra de ese gran árbol a tomarme un cafecito y de paso leer con toda la calma del mundo la nueva revista de dibujitos, sí, creo que eso haré… – respondió como si nada

– ¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

– ¡Claro que estoy siendo sarcástico! ¿Cómo que estás con los dorados? ¿Qué están haciendo ellos en nuestra casa?

– Es una larga historia, pero tú tranquilo…

– ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si estás rodeadas de ese montón de psicópatas desquiciados? – ella hacía lo imposible para calmarlo y ya casi lo estaba logrando pero el siempre oportuno Milo tenía que venir a arruinarlo todo

– Oigan, encontré unas pinzas en la cochera y un gato hidráulico, quizá esto pueda servir para sacar al chamaco – se escuchó la voz del santo dorado por el altavoz… y no fue el único…

– ¡Camus! Esta agua está hirviendo ¿Cómo pretendes que la use? ¿Acaso quieres causarle a June quemaduras de tercer grado?... ah ¿Estás hablando con Shun? – preguntó Donko – no te preocupes Shun, ya tenemos todo arreglado – alzó la voz para poder ser escuchado

– Shun ¡Ven rápido!

– Voy enseguida…

Inmediatamente aventó el teléfono por ahí y salió disparado dispuesto a llegar como sea antes de que los goldies causaran una desgracia. Pensó que si se iba en bicicleta a su casa iba a tardar una eternidad y no tenía dinero ni para el autobús. Pero afortunadamente vio a cierto caballero dorado coqueteando con una muchacha, así es, era nada más y nada menos que el gemelo. Y ya que se veía bastante ocupado, decidió tomar prestado el auto de Kanon que se dio cuenta que estaban secuestrando su vehículo...

– Kanon ¿Me prestas tu auto? Sí ¿Verdad? Gracias, adiós… – dijo pasando junto a Kanon como una ráfaga

– ¿Pero qué...?

Enseguida Shun arrancó a toda velocidad y casi atropella a un cristiano que pasaba por ahí, el chico peliazul a penas alcanzó a reaccionar y lo siguió a velocidad luz

– Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema? – se metió al carro por la ventana – ¿Quieres matarte o qué?

– Lo que pasa es que ya va a nacer mi hijo y tengo que ir por June

– ¿Ya va a nacer?

– Sí y no tengo tiempo que perder

– Este... Shun, respóndeme una cosita… – empezó a decir sumamente aterrado

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuándo aprendiste a conducir?

– Errr... justo a hora…

– ¿Qué?

– Pero no te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control – dijo despreocupadamente pero la verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea de para que servían la mayoría de los controles

– Si le haces algo a mi auto, te mato

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu auto en este momento? Insensible… además ya te dije que se lo que estoy haciendo... pero por pura curiosidad ¿Para qué sirve esta cosa? – dijo apretando un botón rojo y enseguida Kanon quita las manos de Shun de dicho objeto…

– ¡No toques eso a menos que quieras morir!

– Ok, pero no te esponjes, hombre – de pronto el santo observa un objeto sospechoso tirado y era nada más y nada menos que una prenda íntima femenina – Kanon, ¿Qué clase de cosas haces aquí en tu auto?

– Este… pues…

– ¡No! Mejor no me digas ya me lo imagino – el chico cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de borrar esas imágenes indeseables de su cabeza que pretendían pervertir su mente pura y santa… pero de repente Kanon vio algo en el camino...

– ¡Una mujer! ¡Una mujer!

– ¡Oh! ¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa? Eres un pervertido, de veras

– No menso, digo que vas a atropellar a esa mujer – en un acto reflejo, Shun giró el volante todo lo que pudo...

– ¡Cuidado señora!

Un poquito más y no la libra. Seguía su loca carrera y Kanon estaba aferrado hasta con las uñas a su asiento y Shun mientras seguía tratando de no estrellarse con algo. Pero de pronto se topó con un embotellamiento por lo que decidió tomar un atajo… aunque mejor no lo hubiera hecho…

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tu casa está para le otro lado

– Ya sé pero creo que llegaremos más rápido por aquí

– Oye, si mal no recuerdo, por este camino se llega a… ¡Un cementerio!... – efectivamente, se fueron a meter al camposanto y tuvieron la mala fortuna de toparse con un sepelio por lo que al dar una vuelta drástica por poquito aplastan al cura…

– ¡Cuidado! ¡Abran paso!

– ¡Ah! ¡Está loco!

Pero fue demasiado tarde porque si bien es cierto que no atropellaron a nadie, si le dieron un buen golpe al ataúd por lo que el muertito salió volando por los aires quedando convenientemente sobre el parabrisas del auto

– ¡Shun! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos?

– Que conste que este ya estaba muerto – respondió inocentemente tratando de defenderse

– No seas payaso y ayúdame

Sin más remedio tuvieron que bajarse para poner al difunto en su caja. Ahora si que Kanon estaba más que nervioso por lo que, al querer hacer las cosas de prisa, jaló con una excesiva fuerza el brazo del susodicho, tanto que se lo desprendió…

– ¡Ah! ¡Un brazo! – espantado, se lo aventó a Shun que en seguida se lo mandó de regreso

– Yo ya tengo dos ¿Para que quiero otro? – de pronto el sepulturero se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos

– ¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – al instante, Kanon aventó el brazo por ahí y le sonrió nerviosamente al sujeto, que con pala en mano, venía a interrogarlos

Mientras tanto, en el depa de Shun, los dorados daban vueltas de un lado a otro como leones enjaulados sin saber qué hacer. Los dolores de parto eran cada vez más fuertes, June tuvo que morder un pañuelo para evitar gritar, pero el que sacó la peor parte era Aldebarán pues June lo jalaba de sus ropas, lo apretaba y ya por poquito y lo ahorcaba cada vez que venía una contracción

– ¡Ay! ¡Hagan algo que me va a romper la mano!

– Esto puede tardar horas, no sabemos que tan dilatada esta…

– Sí quieren yo puedo echar un vistazo – respondió el lujurioso Milo frotándose las manos dispuesto a revisar qué había bajo las faldas de June… pero ella reaccionó a tiempo…

– ¡No toques nada! – gritó dándole una patada mortal que le saco un par de dientes al infortunado caballero

Pues en eso andaban. Algunos minutos después, se escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas indicando que un auto se detenía drásticamente en la entrada. Shun y Kanon lograron escapar de la ley apenitas pues una patrulla los venía persiguiendo. La razón es más que obvia. Después de derribar dos tomas de agua y casi estamparse contra un muro, por fin llegaron a la casa y Shun se bajó enseguida por su esposa...

– ¡June! – gritó buscándola por toda la casa

– Aquí estoy – respondió ella respirando agitadamente

Al llegar a la sala, la vio a ella recostada en el sillón, a Milo noqueado en el suelo, a Shura con un chichón en la cabeza, a Death Mask completamente aterrado en un rincón abrazándose a sí mismo y a Aldebarán llorando como niñita asustada mientras se frotaba una mano.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó al verlos a todos convenientemente lejos de la chica

– Ah, nada importante – respondió gustoso el joven Aioria pues al parecer era el único que no estaba herido – te dije que no tenias de qué preocuparte – pero de pronto Shun notó algo extraño

– Aioria…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué haces con esa aspiradora?

– Errr…nada… – respondió poniendo dicho objeto a sus espaldas

– ¡Aléjense de mi esposa! – dijo firmemente poniendo una mirada tipo Hades por lo que los goldies sabiamente se fueron retirando

– Te dije que tratar de succionar al bebé con la aspiradora era una pésima idea, pero no, ahí vas tú de terco a intentarlo – le recriminó Aioros a su hermano

Mientras los caballeros estaban huyendo… digo… saliendo del departamento, Shun corrió enseguida junto a June para abrazarla y llenarla de besos tratando de tranquilizarla. Con mucho cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y salió con ella rumbo al auto

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Ya me estaba aburriendo – se quejó Kanon que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantarse a abrirles la puerta

– Discúlpame – dijo con rencor – pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de traer a June sin lastimarla ya que _cierta persona_ no tuvo la sutileza de venir a ayudarme

– ¿Te refieres a mí?

– No, estoy hablando de Santa Claus… ¡Claro que me refiero a ti!

– ¿Sabes? Esa no es forma de tratar a la gente

– Pues es que tú me exasperas, tienes que ser un poco más responsable

– Uy si, el niño bueno ha hablado ¿Qué diría tu nii-san si supiera que la ley te está buscando?

– Pues no sé… prefiero imaginarme que diría si supiera que tú estuviste con _mi _esposa – mientras ellos dos se pelaban muy a gusto, la pobre June seguía tratando de aguantar el dolor

– ¡Oigan! – gritó ella para separarlos – no se ustedes pero yo estoy tratando de dar a luz ¡Y si no se calman voy a tener que golpearlos en un lugar donde les dolerá mucho! ¿Les quedó claro?

No pues con esos argumentos cualquiera se calma. Pues entre que son peras o son manzanas, el tiempo seguía su marcha y nada que llegaban al nosocomio. Pero para no perder la costumbre ¿Qué tal si complicamos más este asunto?

– ¡Ay no puede ser!

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– El auto no arranca

– ¡Maldición! Mi auto es una porquería

– Bien dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños

– ¿Qué insinúas?

– ¿Yo? nada…

– Shun por favor, date prisa

– Tranquila, mi amor… – ante la desesperación, Shun decidió que lo mejor era prestarle su auto a Milo que era el único que no había alcanzado a huir a tiempo

– ¿Quieres mi auto?

– No te preocupes, lo cuidaré más que a mi vida

No había terminado de decir eso cuando accidentalmente puso el auto en reversa y se estrelló contra un poste de luz logrando abollar la defensa que terminó por caerse completamente.

– ¡Shun!

– ¡Corre! – le aconsejó Kanon antes que terminaran llenos de agujeritos causados por una mortal aguja escarlata

Después todo era un caos total en el auto, Shun conducía como loco… digo… si a eso que estaba haciendo se le puede llamar conducir, Kanon estaba más que aterrado y June no paraba de gritar como si se le fuera a salir el alma...

– ¡Ay! No resisto el dolor

– Tranquila, todo va a salir bien – trató de ayudar Kanon pues ya merito se quedaba sordo el pobre

Solo Dios sabe como es que llegaron vivos hasta el hospital y también como es que en su camino no arrolló a ninguna persona, aunque poco le faltó para hacerlo. A penas se detuvo el auto, Kanon se bajó a besar el suelo...

– Gracias Dios, tierra firme

– No seas ridículo y ayúdame – en eso, llegan unos paramédicos al lugar para ayudarlos

– Disculpe señor... ¿Su esposa está embarazada?...

– No, ¿Cómo cree? – respondió Kanon sarcásticamente – Lo que pasa es que vamos a una fiesta de disfraces y se nos ocurrió disfrazarla de _globo_

– ¿En serio? – preguntó extrañado

– ¡Claro que está embarazada, menso! – le recriminó Kanon iracundo ante la incompetencia de aquel sujeto

– ¡Ay que carácter!

Después la llevaron en camilla hasta el quirófano, la pobre June ya no podía más. Los doctores iban de un lado a otro debido a la gran cantidad de pacientes que había ese día. Pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie venía a atenderla. Shun ya estaba desesperado y Kanon también. De repente ante ellos hizo acto de presencia un chico de cabello y ojos color chocolate, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un estetoscopio enroscado en el cuello

– Hola, chicos…

– ¿Seiya? – dijeron al unísono, pero Shun continuó hablando – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pues hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento y…

– Después nos dices – lo cortó Kanon haciéndolo a un lado – no tenemos tiempo que perder

– Pero chicos, yo…

– Seiya, no estorbes ¿Qué no vez que June esta a punto de dar a luz y no hay nadie que la atienda?

– Eso ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí… yo voy a atender el parto de June…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Tú?

Continuará…


	9. UN NACIMIENTO MEDIO ATROPELLADO

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 9**

**UN NACIMIENTO MEDIO ATROPELLADO**

¿Cómo describir aquel momento? Basta con decir que los tres tenían ganas de morirse en ese mismo instante de ser posible. ¡Seiya iba a ser el doctor de June! Ni Dios lo quiera, capaz que se le ocurriera sacar al pobre chamaco a base de meteoros pegaso. Creo que el método de Máscara de la Muerte de sacarlo a la fuerza era menos peligroso que exponerlo al joven doctor. No me malentiendan, nadie tiene nada en contra de Pegaso, pero creo que cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiría a alguien con experiencia. Y no es que no tuvieran confianza en Seiya, es solo que… ¡Qué rayos! Claro que no le tenían confianza a Seiya…

– Shun – dijo Kanon hablando bajo mientras tomaba al chico por la camisa y lo jalaba a un rincón – ¿Qué no me habías dicho que Seiya reprobó todas y cada una de sus materias en la escuela de medicina?

– Bueno, unas cuantas… las otras las pasó con 6…

– Ni loco voy a dejar que le ponga una mano encima a June

– ¿Y tú crees que me hace muy feliz que él quiera atenderla?

Seiya se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba con ese par de amigos suyos que al parecer tramaban algo. Él se sentía más que listo para entrar en acción. Se había esforzado mucho para que le dieran la oportunidad de comenzar a practicar en pacientes reales y no en un simulacro como en la escuela. Shun y Kanon seguían discutiendo y haciendo aspavientos de todo tipo mientras que June, a la cual habían puesto en una silla de ruedas para poder moverla fácilmente, trataba de darse a la fuga sin ser vista, pero el ágil caballero pegaso notó que la chica se alejaba lentamente.

– ¡June! Que barbaridad, esta silla parece que se mueve sola – dijo mientras traía a June de regreso, la pobre no sabía ni qué hacer – no te preocupes de nada, tu bebé nacerá perfectamente, de eso me encargo yo

En ese momento, justo detrás de ellos pasó una camilla a toda prisa, los doctores llevaban un herido de gravedad que se estaba desangrando. Seiya a penas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Al ver tal escena el joven se puso de todos los colores posibles y llevándose una mano a la boca retiró la vista hacia otro lado

– Seiya ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Shun preocupado

– Perdón, es que son los nervios – respondió sosteniéndose de la pared – eso de ver sangre es terrible, me dan nauseas, se me baja la presión. Una vez me desmayé en pleno examen mientras mi paciente virtual se convulsionaba, fue terrible… había sangre por todos lados, las enfermeras gritaban y ese maldito "bip" indicando la muerte irremediable del paciente – comentó como si nada dejando boquiabiertos a los posibles padres y a June

– Este… pensándolo bien, creo que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de dar a luz

– Sí… – la apoyó Shun sonriendo nerviosamente – mejor venimos otro día con más calma

– Voy por el auto – Kanon se dispone a salir apresuradamente

– ¿A dónde van? esperen que ya todo está listo – se puso enfrente de la puerta impidiéndoles el paso Enfermeras vengan pronto… – dijo dirigiéndose a un grupo de estudiantes – preparen todo lo necesario y traigan urgentemente un calmante poderoso…

– ¿Le vas a dar calmantes a June? – preguntó Kanon extrañado

– Claro que no… esos son para mí que buena falta me hacen…

Sin comentarios. Definitivamente esto no podía estar bien. June ya no podía más pero no le caía muy en gracia ser atendida por Seiya. No tenía muchas opciones, era eso o arriesgarse a tener un parto no asistido y sumamente peligroso… aunque para el caso era lo mismo considerando la falta de experiencia del muchacho. Ya se estaban resignando a dejar todos en manos de Seiya cuando surgió otro pequeño inconveniente

– ¿Qué les pasa a los malditos doctores de este hospital? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya un quirófano disponible? ¡Ah! pero todo esto es culpa tuya, chamaco ¿No pudiste haberla llevado a un mejor lugar?

– Pues discúlpame – respondió remarcando sus palabras con ira – pero con la miseria que gano no me alcanzó para más y si no vas a ayudar entonces deja de decir tonterías y mejor piensa que podemos hacer

El director del hospital se había disculpado con ellos y les había comentado que una opción sería trasladar a June a otro hospital pero esto era muy riesgoso ya que en cualquier momento entraría en labores de parto. La decisión estaba en manos de Shun que sinceramente no sabía que hacer. En tanto que June hacia un enorme esfuerzo resistiendo el dolor, las enfermeras no podían hacer más que estar pendientes de la situación

– ¿Cómo se siente, señora? – preguntó una de ellas

– Voy a dar a luz ¿Cómo rayos cree que me siento? – respondió iracunda mostrando grandes dientes de tiburón y pegándole un susto de muerte a la pobre enfermera

– ¡Ay qué carácter!

El caso era que tenían que hacer algo pero ya si querían que todo saliera bien. Así que al ver la situación tan complicada, Shun tuvo que actuar de inmediato y aún sabiendo los riesgos decidió que lo mejor sería llevarse a June de ahí. Por lo que ni lerdos ni perezosos salieron lo más rápido posible. Shun tomó a su esposa en brazos mientras que Kanon fue a traer el auto de Milo. Pero Seiya quería hacer algo por sus amigos por lo que decidió ayudar…

– Espera, Shun, yo los acompaño

– Errr… no gracias, no tienes que molestarte – dijo June temerosa

– No es molestia, es más, tengo un amigo que lleva años en este hospital y de seguro nos ayudará

– ¿En serio?

Eso si que eran buenas noticias, por fin alguien que sabía bien su trabajo. Parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando y que después de todo no habría problemas… así hubiera sido de no ser por cierto caballero dorado…

– Mira, ahí viene el doctor Hashimoto

Al momento de querer cruzar la calle, el experimentado doctor no se fijó que un inconsciente conductor venía como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el momento en que este hizo contacto con su frágil cuerpo. El doc fue a parar al suelo pero para fortuna de todos no fue tan grave como parecía, solo unos cuantos huesos rotos y fracturas mayores…

– ¡Ay! mi pierna….

– ¡Ya estoy aquí, muchachos! suban…

El dorado en cuestión, ni cuenta se había dado de haber golpeado al matasanos, de hecho al momento de abrir la puerta y no viendo al doc que estaba en el suelo, fue a darle tremendo portazo que lo dejó inconsciente y tirado en plena banqueta viendo estrellitas de colores

– ¡Kanon! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – Shun de plano ya quería matarlo… sí, dije matar… sí, leyeron bien, dije Shun y aunque es difícil juntar esas dos palabras en una sola oración creo que en este caso está más que justificado

– ¿Y ahora que hice? – preguntó con temor al ver la ira del más joven

– ¿Que qué hiciste? ¡Atropellaste al doctor! Nada más eso…

– ¿Yo? ¿A qué horas?

– Pues ahorita – respondió Seiya exasperado al ver a su pobre maestro ahí tirado – lo atropellaste cuando estaba pasando

– ¿Pues por qué pasa cuando estoy atropellando? Que se fije por donde anda ¿No?

Tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo instante porque tenían asuntos más importantes que atender. Pero el problema no era solo eso, por si fuera poco, llegaron varios guardias de seguridad al lugar y nuestros amigos literalmente tuvieron que huir de ahí porque recordemos que de por si ya los perseguía la ley como para que además les sumaran el cargo de atropellar a alguien. Así que estaban peor que antes, sin doctor, sin hospital y ahora también sin auto.

– ¿Y ahora quién podrá ayudarnos?

¡Ajá! Esa es una muy buena pregunta... lástima que no tengo una respuesta coherente para eso. Sólo puedo decir que todo parecía perdido pero de repente aparece súper Seiya al rescate. Así es, nuestro valeroso amigo había ido en busca de una ambulancia con lo que ahora, no solo tenían transporte, sino que llegarían más rápido al hacer sonar la sirena.

– Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder

– Seiya, eres un genio ¡Nos has salvado! – Kanon lo abraza efusivamente, tanto que casi le saca las tripas al pobre – ¡Ay! ¿Por qué tan cariñoso de repente?

– Yo conduzco

– Gracias pero no es necesario, yo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante – dijo Shun muy serio tapándole el paso

– ¿Estas bromeando? Ya va a nacer... pues... el hijo de June y no me lo pienso perder

– ¿Y por qué lo dices así? También es mío

– Vamos Shun, seamos realistas... puede que sea...mío

– Si vuelves a decir eso te rompo todos los dientes ¿Oíste?

– Bueno, se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada pero... comprende…

– Claro, yo siempre tengo que ser el comprensivo

– Perdóname pero ¿Y si es mío? Tengo derecho a verlo

– ¡Tienes derecho a que te rompa la cara, pedazo de...!

– ¡Muchachos! – gritó June visiblemente alterada porque mientras esos dos se peleaban ella se moría de dolor – o sea, hello ¿Qué no ven que estoy dando a luz?

– Sí chicos, apoyó Seiya, después se matan si quieren pero ahora muévanse

Inmediatamente Shun colocó con cuidado a June en la parte de atrás no sin antes mandarle una última mirada asesina al caballero, mientras que Kanon tomaba las llaves de la ambulancia. Como lo habían previsto, gracias a la sirena tenían camino libre. Creían que ya todo iba sobre ruedas pero esto era tan solo el principio.

El tiempo pasaba y las contracciones eran cada vez más y más fuertes. Kanon se peleaba con los conductores, Seiya hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a June mientras que Shun sólo esperaba con ansia poder cargar a su bebé y llenarlo de besos y abrazos. Entonces miró a June, ella era tan valiente y Shun lo sabía. Él la abrazaba con cariño sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer más por ella. Le susurraba cosas tiernas al oído para calmarla. Al principio daba resultado pero los dolores aumentaban y ella lo único que quería en ese instante… era venganza…

– ¡Shun, tú fuiste el culpable de todo esto! – dijo tomándolo por la camisa en un vago intento de estrangularlo

– ¿No que el padre puede ser Kanon? – respondió aterrado tratando de respirar aunque sea un poco –¿Por qué no lo ahorcas a él?

– Ahora si te conviene que yo sea el padre ¿Verdad?

– Tú mejor te callas, mal amigo

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hicimos a propósito?

– Si como no, ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¡Oh perdón!, accidentalmente estuve con tu esposa, yo no quería pero no lo vuelvo a hacer

– Shun ya me estás cansando

– Pues el que debería estar molesto soy yo y da gracias a Dios que me aguanto las ganas de matarte por lo que hiciste...

– Qué no estamos seguros de que pasara, mejor ya deja de gritar y vamos a solucionar esto como los hombres

Ya estaban a punto de recurrir a la otra dimensión y a la tormenta nebular en pleno parto pero para fortuna de todos Seiya llegó a poner orden y le aconsejó a Kanon que mejor viera por donde iba antes de que atropellara a más gente. El ambiente en aquel lugar era fatal. Era obvio que Kanon no era un experto manejando ambulancias por lo que le costaba mucho trabajo controlar el vehículo y eso era en parte porque no dejaba de voltear a ver como estaba June. En una de esas ya merito aplasta a un gato que tuvo el infortunio de pasar por ahí.

– ¿Ya vez? Y luego me andas criticando de cómo conduzco

– Tal vez, Shun, pero tú tampoco eres una cosa que se diga ¡Wow! ¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Qué bien conduce este chamaco!

– No me tientes o no respondo…

– Ya cálmense los dos, este no es momento de pelear – los regañó Seiya mientras seguía atendiendo a June

Pues seguían camino a otro hospital, que por cierto no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo iban a pagar. June seguía quejándose y haciendo su ejercicios de respiración, pero sus gritos eran cada vez más intensos y de vez en vez soltaba uno que otro golpe que casi de milagro lograba esquivar Seiya

– ¡Ay, ya no aguanto!

– ¡Tranquila, amor! Ya falta poco

– Shun, haz que se calme, me altera los nervios – se quejó Kanon que seguía tratando de conducir

– Tú de que te quejas si el que está recibiendo las patadas y los candados al cuello soy yo

Lo inevitable sucedió. El bebé estaba a punto de nacer y todo parecía indicar que no había tiempo para llegar al hospital. En contra de lo pensado, Seiya estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo, sin su ayuda quizá todo se hubiera complicado.

– Shun…

– Aquí estoy, mi amor

La toma de la mano, ella la apretaba con fuerza cada vez que sentía que el dolor iba a vencerla. Estaba llena de sudor, Shun le limpiaba la frente con ternura. Cada quejido que salía de su boca estremecía a cada uno de los chicos presentes. Es un dolor inmenso que no tiene comparación con ningún otro, una prueba difícil, un momento de angustia… era una dolorosa bendición que sólo las mujeres tenemos el privilegio de sentir…

– No puedo, Shun…

– Sí, sí puedes, princesita, no tengas miedo que aquí estoy contigo

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras besaba su mano, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, él lo sabía, podía sentirlo… ese niño era suyo… June le daba el regalo más grande que cualquiera pudiera imaginar…

– Vamos June, tu puedes hacerlo puja un poco más ¡Ya veo la cabecita!

En un último esfuerzo, June reunió sus últimas fuerzas, cerró los ojos y Shun con ella. Ya no tuvo miedo, el calor de Shun la envolvió por completo dándole la paz que necesitaba en ese instante. Y entonces sucedió. Al escuchar ese débil llanto resonando en el interior de la ambulancia, Shun abrió los ojos muy despacio casi con temor, June sonrió al oír ese sonido penetrante que le llegaba al corazón, el más hermoso que jamás había escuchado… el llanto de su hijo….

– ¡Dios! esto es increíble

No había palabras para describir lo que ahora sentían. Y aunque no alcanzaban a verlo, Pues Seiya procedía a retirar los líquidos de la garganta del bebé, sabían que era un ser muy especial que recién llegaba a sus vidas…

– ¡Es un hermoso niño! – sentenció Seiya mientras lo envolvía en sábanas

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Kanon ilusionado y extasiado por el momento mágico que acaba de vivir

No sabía por qué, pero en ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese pequeño fuera suyo. Pensó que sería algo maravilloso que cambiaría su vida de una forma sorprendente.

– ¿Cómo está el bebé?

– Pues chiquito, con poco pelo, los ojitos cerrados…

– ¡No, menso! Quiero decir cuál es su estado de salud

– ¡Ay, que genio! Pues aparenta estar bien… pero…

– ¿Qué?

Preguntaron ambos desesperados tratando de ver al pequeño y temiendo que tuviera algo malo… no sé, algo así como tres ojos, un cuerno, patas de chivo… esto ya suena a receta de bruja loca... pero el caso es que la reacción de Seiya los había preocupado. De hecho Kanon casi se estrella con un árbol por voltear hacia la parte de atrás, pero finalmente se orilló para ver lo que pasaba. Seiya los miraba a los tres un tanto desconcertado

– ¡Ya, Seiya! ¡Dinos que pasa!

– Es que se parece… se parece a…

– ¿A quién? ¿A quién se parece?

Continuará…


	10. UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 1****0**

**UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAM****ILIA**

– ¡Ya Seiya! por favor dinos a quién se parece

Kanon casi le arranca el cuello al pobre Seiya al cual por poquito y se le cae el bebé por la sacudida que el gemelo le proporcionaba. Shun estaba más cerca del bebé pero de momento estaba más preocupado por la salud de June por el gran esfuerzo que había realizado.

– Es que se parece mucho a…

– ¡Ya dilo!

– …a…¡Ikki!

– Ah bueno, menos mal… ¡¿A quién?!... – gritó Shun al comprender el significado de esas palabras

– ¿Se parece a Ikki? – dijo Kanon muy extrañado – pobre niño

– No, lo que quiero decir es…

– Bueno, es natural que el niño se parezca a su tío ¿No?

Dijo Shun muy ilusionado provocando que Kanon le lanzara una mirada asesina. June por su parte sólo se dedicaba a acunar al bebé en sus brazos mientras que Seiya hacia aspavientos de todo tipo para que sus amigos captaran algo muy importante y es que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de _alguien_ que desde hace poco los observaba…

– Es obvio que si se parece a mi nii-san quiere decir que es hijo mío

– Oigan chicos… – Seiya quería advertirles algo pero ellos ni caso le hacían

– No inventes ¿Cómo se va a parecer a ese pajarraco en llamas?

– ¿Cómo me llamaste, miserable copia fotostática de Saga? – preguntó el susodicho bastante iracundo

– ¡Nii-san!

– Eso es lo que les estaba tratando de decir – dijo Seiya al fin

Vaya situación. Casualmente Ikki pasaba por ahí y al ver a un demente manejando una ambulancia que casi lo atropella en una esquina y que terminó subiéndose a la banqueta para estacionarse en sentido contrario, se acercó cual bestia iracunda dispuesto a tirarle mínimo 2 dientes a ese inconciente conductor, sin imaginar siquiera que iba a encontrarse a su hermano, su esposa, el vecino indeseable y a su recién nacido sobrinito… pero… ¿Que hacían todos ellos ahí metidos?...

– Oigan, ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí metidos?

– ¿Por qué siempre te apareces en los momentos más inoportunos? – le preguntó Kanon con cara de reproche a lo que el caballero fénix respondió enviando un cosmo ofensivo contra el gemelo que entendió que calladito se ve más bonito

Bueno, la muerte rondaba aquella ambulancia. Cuando menos el gemelo iba a salir rumbo al panteón si no encontraban una buena excusa para justificar que Kanon estuviera ahí metido en la ambulancia presenciando el parto del hijo de Shun y June siendo que él no tenía vela en el entierro, o sea, que no había ninguna razón para que anduviera metiendo su cuchara donde no lo llaman, por que decir "Ah, es que quiero ver si el niño se parece a mí" no era una muy buena respuesta que digamos.

Para fortuna de Kanon, Shun convenció a Ikki de que el dorado los había ayudado ya que en el hospital no había lugar para ellos y que fue también gracias a la ayuda de Seiya que June pudo tener al bebé sin mayores problemas. Ikki no estaba muy convencido de que Kanon hiciera algo bueno por alguien, pero siendo Shun el que lo decía lo tomó como cosa cierta.

Ya después, todos fueron al único Hospital que pudo recibirlos que por cierto era de los más caros. Inmediatamente June recibió los cuidados pertinentes y al pequeño lo llevaron al área de encubadoras pues aunque al parecer todo estaba bien, los doctores recomendaron tenerlo en observación un tiempo. Ikki había ido por un par de cafés mientras que Shun y Kanon daban vueltas de aquí para allá en la sala de espera. Hasta que de pronto una de las enfermeras les informó que podían ver al bebé desde afuera de la sala de encubadoras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos se acercaron a ver

– ¡Ay pero qué bonito!, hola lindo bebito

Kanon estaba más que emocionado al ver al pequeñín que recién despertaba y se llenó más de ternura al verlo bostezar, no sabía por qué pero le pareció que era el más hermoso de todos los bebés que ahí se encontraban. Comenzó a hacerle caras chistosas logrando llamar la atención del pequeño… pero eso a Shun no le gustó ni un poquito…

– Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo empujándolo ligeramente en el hombro

– ¿De qué hablas?

– No le hagas gestos a _mi_ hijo

– ¿_Tú_ hijo? ¿De aquí en cuando?

– Desde siempre

– ¿Estás ciego? ¿No ves que se parece a mí?

– ¡Oye! No lo insultes

– ¿Qué insinúas?

Ambos comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos hasta quien sabe cual sentido mientras se miraban con rencor, hasta sacaban rayitos por los ojos y toda la cosa, hubieran destruido medio hospital de no ser porque Seiya llegó justo a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe de proporciones mayúsculas

– Cálmense o los van a echar por revoltosos – se puso en medio de los dos para separarlos

– Yo estoy muy tranquilo – dijo Kanon mientras quitaba la mirada diabólica que había puesto – estoy casi seguro de que ese bebé es mío

– ¿Así? ¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber – Shun se cruzó de brazos bastante enojado

– O sea, que no te has dado cuenta que día es hoy… ¡Es 9 de Junio! Lo que significa que ese niño nació bajo el signo de géminis igual que yo…

– Eso no tiene nada que ver, es pura coincidencia… además yo creo que se parece más a June que a alguno de nosotros dos…

Shun se puso un tanto triste pues así no había modo de definir quién era el padre, tendría que esperar a que el pequeñín creciera más para poder definir un parecido definitivo que los saque de cualquier duda. Pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado chiquito como para sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

– Pero mira que tiene el pelo azul

– ¿Cuál pelo? Con trabajo tiene dos o tres – dijo Seiya viendo al retoño que los observaba atentamente

– Eso no sería ninguna prueba – respondió Shun ya empezando a perder la paciencia

– ¿Y por qué no?

– ¿Se te olvida que mi hermano también tiene el pelo azul? Puede ser de familia…

– Ay, si es cierto

– Ya, tranquilos que no vale la pena discutir en este momento – Seiya seguía tratando de poner orden

– ¿Ya viste? Se río cuando lo saludé – Kanon estaba fascinado con el niño y le seguía haciendo gestitos

– Pues claro, con esa cara que tienes ¿Quién no se va a reír?

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

– De seguro si sales a la calle y extiendes la mano te dan una limosna

– ¡Ya sacaste boleto!

– Chicos, ya fue suficiente

Al poco rato llegó una enfermera que les informó que June podía recibir solamente la visita de una persona pero tan solo unos minutos pues se encontraba bastante cansada por el esfuerzo realizado. Al escuchar esto, Shun puso una cara de preocupación y tristeza que hubiera conmovido a cualquiera que lo viera por lo que al decir que quería entrar a verla, Kanon no puso objeción alguna y se resignó a seguir esperando. Ya en estando frente a la habitación 112, Shun respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta. Entró lentamente y se le iluminó la mirada al ver que June arrullaba al bebé...

– June ¿Estás bien? – preguntó suavemente

– Sí amor… ven, tu hijo quiere saludarte

Le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la cama, él lo hizo y observo atentamente al niño que se encontraba envuelto en sábanas. Con todo el lío de la ambulancia y la urgencia de encontrar un lugar para que atendieran a June, no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar esta experiencia única. ¡Dios! Era tan pequeño y se veía tan frágil, llevaba tan sólo unas cuantas horas de conocerlo y ya sentía que lo amaba con todo su corazón

– ¿Quieres cargarlo?

– ¿Eh? ¿Y si se pone a llorar?

– Claro que no. Le va a gustar estar contigo, anda, abrázalo

Después de dudar un poco, se acercó. Con mucho cuidado June lo colocó en sus brazos. Al principio Shun estaba un poco nervioso pero después se dio cuenta que no había sensación tan maravillosa como la que estaba experimentando, el niño lo miraba con curiosidad mientras permanecía quietecito entre sus brazos.

– ¡Es hermoso!

Susurró sin poder aparta la mirada del pequeño. Tiempo atrás, June pensó que no había cosa más tierna que la mirada de Shun que está llena de dulzura e inocencia, pero esta vez se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada porque había algo más hermoso y tierno todavía… y era Shun con su bebé en brazos

– Gracias amor, por este regalo tan maravilloso – se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios...

– ¿Es que ustedes no escarmientan? Ya esténse quietos ¿No?

Ese fue nada más y nada menos que Seiya que en ese momento entraba con un enorme ramos de flores para June… y no estaba solo…

– ¡Cállate asno! Deja de molestar a mi hermanito – le da un golpe en la cabeza

– ¡Auch! ¡Oye! Eso me dolió

– Nii-san ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que June no podía recibir visitas por su estado delicado...

– Es verdad, pero convencí al doctor que nos deje entrar – sonrió maliciosamente, quién sabe que cosa le había hecho al doctor – vine a ver a mi sobrino, espero que no te moleste

– Claro que no

– ¿Puedo?

– Por supuesto, toma pero ten cuidado de que...

– Tranquilo otooto, tengo experiencia con bebés ¿Recuerdas?

Ambos hermanos sonrieron. Shun jamás olvidaría que Ikki siempre ha sido como un padre para él, pues desde chiquito tuvo que hacerse responsable de la noche a la mañana, había hecho un excelente trabajo al cuidarlo. En eso llegaron Saori, Shina y Shiryu, también estaba Kanon pero se quedó en la puerta

– ¿Llegamos tarde a la fiesta?- preguntó Shina

– No, justo a tiempo

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Saori después de saludarla

– Como si acabara de dar a luz

– Así como lo dices no le dan ganas a una de ser mamá

– No creas, la verdad fue algo bastante difícil y muy doloroso si puedo decirlo... pero cuando ves a ese niño, sientes por increíble que parezca, que sabe que eres su madre y no puede haber nada mejor que eso

– ¡Qué barbaridad! – dijo Shiryu mirando al pequeñito – me voy a China unos meses y al regresar me encuentro con que ya eres papá – dijo dándole un abrazo a Shun – Felicidades

– Gracias. Pero la que hizo el trabajo difícil fue June. Este niño es lo mejor que nos ha pasado

Todos estaban conmovidos con la escena, ver a Ikki, al cual consideraban un chico rudo, jugando con el bebé y adormeciéndolo como todo un experto no era algo que se viera todos los días. Shun estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos reunidos celebrando el nacimiento de su bebé. Pero de repente, notó algo extraño en la mirada de su hermano

– ¿Nii-san? ¿Qué pasa?

– Shun, llámame loco si quieres pero yo creo que este niño es... es igual a ti cuando eras bebé – dijo mirando al niño con dulzura

– ¿Tú crees? – Shun sinceramente tenía sus dudas

– ¿Otro Shun en el mundo? ¡Genial! – comentó Saori con alegría

– ¡No! – gritó Seiya horrorizado pegándole tremendo susto a medio mundo – ¡Que tal que Hades haya reencarnado en él! – todos le lanzan miradas asesinas

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir con tus comentarios inoportunos? – Shiryu le estampa un golpe en la cabeza

– Tenía que ser Seiya

– Claro, como a ustedes no los atravesaron con una espada les vale ¿Verdad?

– Mejor ya cierra la boca

– Ikki tiene razón, sus ojos son idénticos a los de Shun

– Claro, a quién más iba a parecerse – ante ese comentario Kanon decidió retirarse del lugar, Shun lo notó y fue tras él

– Ahora vuelvo muchachos

– No tardes

Todos siguieron ahí felicitando a June por su hermoso bebé. Shun por su parte vio a Kanon sentado en la sala de espera y fue a hablar con él. Se sentó a su lado pero no sabía que decirle. A pesar de lo que sus amigos decían, la verdad era que no podían sacar conclusiones a la ligera. Esto iba a tardar más de lo que tenían pensado. Nunca creyó que Kanon estuviera interesado en ser el padre del niño, sabiendo que era un parrandero sin remedio y que su vida estaba entre fiestas y problemas de todo tipo era difícil imaginárselo educando a un niño. Fue por eso que Shun trató de amenizar un poco las cosas

– Errr...Kanon, yo...

– ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a seguir reclamándome? Ya te dije que no se si pasó algo entre tu esposa y yo. Lo más seguro es que sea hijo tuyo y yo no tenga vela en el entierro así que ya déjame en paz

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

– Ikki acaba de decirlo... es idéntico a ti… – Shun no supo que responder a eso. Después de un rato de silencio preguntó...

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Pensé que no querías una responsabilidad tan grande siendo tan joven, ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar la cómoda vida que llevas para dedicarte a cambiar pañales y educar a un pequeño que va a requerir de todo tu tiempo?

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras su tono fue amable, más que para aclarar sus dudas era para hacerlo entrar en razón. Kanon pareció pensarlo unos instantes, al fin se decidió a mirarlo y hacerle frente...

– Admito que tienes razón, si resultara ser mío me traería muchos problemas y lo más probable es que tenga que terminar mi vida fácil, la verdad es que pondría mi mundo de cabeza... – después volvió su mirada al suelo y agregó – ...pero a pesar de todo eso... de pronto sentí ganas de que realmente sea mío – Shun se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amigo, pero sin dudarlo ni un instante se apresuró a decirle...

– Viéndolo bien... no se parece tanto a mi, sus ojos son como los míos pero... su cabello es casi como el tuyo, también se parece a ti en la forma las orejas... es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones... ¿No crees?

– Shun…

Kanon estaba totalmente asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que para Shun debió haber sido muy difícil decirle eso, pero lo hizo. Se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía un corazón de oro y que no podía tener mejor tesoro que ese. En ese instante deseó con toda su alma que entre él y June no haya pasado nada. Se sentía muy confundido, por un lado se había enamorado de ese bebé y deseaba tenerlo... pero por el otro...

– Vamos... – dijo levantándose – estoy seguro que te mueres por cargarlo – Kanon dudó un momento, Shun le tendió la mano – ¿Qué esperas? Si no te apuras se va a acabar la hora de visitas y ya no vas a poder verlo...ven...

Kanon le sonrió y se levantó, pero en vez de aceptar su mano pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shun y se dirigieron al cuarto de June, de algún modo supo que pase lo que pase seguirían siendo amigos. Quiso decirle algo pero no supo qué...

– Shun...

– ¿Si?

– Eres muy malo mintiendo ¿Sabías? Sobre todo con eso del pelo, Seiya tiene razón, nada más tiene dos o tres

– Momento... ¿Seiya tiene razón? ¡Dios mío el mundo se va a acabar!

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Sí, todo iba a estar bien entre ellos. Se dieron cuenta que no tenía caso estar peleando a cada momento. Justo en ese momento llegó Seiya pues al notar que se tardaban mucho decidió ir a buscarlos.

– Con que aquí estaban, los he estados buscando por todas partes, por lo menos me alegra ver que ya se llevan bien

– Sí, no hay razón para pelear

– Creo que al fin nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo

Se habían encaminado los tres muy contentos rumbo al cuarto 112, ya sin peleas, amenazas de muerte, miradas que matan ni nada que se le parezca, todo estaba en santa paz… hasta que al muy inteligente de Seiya se le ocurrido hacer una brillante pregunta…

– Y por cierto ¿Ya decidieron que nombre le van a poner al bebé? – tanto Shun como Kanon voltean a verse lentamente

– Pues Kanon obviamente

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Claro que no

– ¿Y por qué no? Es un nombre muy bonito

– ¿Bonito? ¿Comparado con qué?

– Comparado con Shun… Kanon se oye padre

– ¿Cómo le vas a poner así a _mí_ hijo?

– ¿_Tu_ hijo?

– Sí ¡Mío!

– ¿Acaso quieres luchar? – se enrolla las mangas de la camisa

– Te estas tardando

Y bien, ahí van de nuevo.

Continuará…


	11. ES O NO ES

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín 

**CAPITULO 11**

**ES O NO ES, HE AHÍ EL PROBLEMA**

(Parte 1)

Varios días después, June ya había salido del hospital pero estaba un poco delicada de salud, por lo que Shun tuvo que pedir permiso en la escuela y en el trabajo para faltar una semana y así no dejarla sola. El pobre no se daba abasto con todo el quehacer de la casa, la tarea que le habían dejado y además tenía que cuidar de su esposa e hijo. Basta decir que no había tenido una noche tranquila desde que regresaron del hospital. Pero a pesar de todo eso él se veía muy feliz...bueno...no siempre...

– Bebé, por favor, suelta mi dedo, si no lo haces no puedo escribir...vamos...

Vemos a Shun sentado a la mesa del comedor con la cuna en un lado, un mar de libros en el otro y frente a él una casuela con verduras. Mientras trataba de memorizarse todo el cuaderno tenía que mecer al niño que no se quedaba quieto ni por un segundo, además de intentar picar las verduras. Al niño al parecer le gustaban mucho los dedos de su papi ya que últimamente se habían convertido en su juguete favorito

– Chaparrito, ¿No prefieres jugar con tu sonaja? mira...

Le acerca aquel juguete en forma de osito risueño. El bebé lo mira un poco dudoso, Shun agita al osito para producir un chillido que logra robarle una sonrisa al pequeño. Por fin extiende una manita, pero en vez de tomarlo prefirió agarrar el otro dedo de su papá que en definitiva era más suavecito, ahora Shun estaba atrapado

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Y ahora qué? – en ese momento entra Kanon por la ventana...

– Hola Shun, ¿Te diviertes? – dijo con una sonrisa malévola al verlo en tal situación

– No me molestes y mejor ayúdame

– No puedo entretenerme, tengo una cita muy importante con una chica rubia que está como para… – se detiene al ver que Shun lo mira con cara de: _mejor no lo digas a menos que quieras morir_ – en fin, ya me voy, sólo vine a ver como estaba el pequeñín...

– y a burlarte de mi ¿No?

– Es que te ves muy gracioso

– Mira tú que yo no le veo la gracia – dijo molesto mientras Kanon no paraba de reírse. A Shun le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo al ver que al caballero ya le empezaba a doler el estomago por las carcajadas – ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

– Dime Shun – alcanzó a decir entre risas – ¿Es normal que tú cocina esté en llamas?

– ¿Qué? ¡Rayos!

Voltea hacia dicho sitio solo para toparse con tremenda llamarada proveniente de la estufa, el fuego poco a poco consumía también las cortinas, no sabía por qué pero dicho escenario le recordó mucho al Hades. Hasta ahora no había notado que la comida de ese día ya había pasado a mejor vida, rápidamente se paró para hacer algo pero el niño seguía colgado de sus dedos

– ¡Kanon, haz algo!

– ¿Cómo se dice? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos

– ¡Kanon!

– Está bien, está bien… ¡A otra dimensión!

Con un movimiento de sus manos envió una honda de poder que en segundos hizo desaparecer el fuego… y de paso la mitad de la cocina… y la pared… y las cortinas… y… y solo basta decir que Shun lo volteó a ver con la mejor mirada de asesino psicópata que pudo poner en ese instante aguantándose las ganas de ir y estrangular al gemelo menor

– Claro… – empezó a decir bastante calmado aunque en realidad estaba más que iracundo – para qué simplemente echar agua y apagar el fuego… ¡Cuando puedes mandar la cocina a otra dimensión y hacerla añicos! – dijo estallando al fin

– ¿Siempre estás así de alterado? – preguntó tranquilamente mientras atracaba el refrigerador

– No, solamente cuando te me apareces de repente

– Bueno, ya entendí es mejor que me vaya ¿Se le ofrece algo más al señor? – preguntó haciendo una reverencia digna de un mayordomo

– Sí, que dejes de decir tonterías y me ayudes, toma…

Le dio al niño, que por fin se soltó, y fue a ver si lograba salvar algo. Kanon por su parte estaba enternecido al ver al niño chupándose el dedo gordo del pie, se sentó con él y empezó a mecerlo mientras Shun seguían limpiando todo el desastre que había ocasionado. Kanon miraba muy atento al bebé tratando de encontrarle algún parecido, por lo menos el tono azul de sus cabellos era un buen indicio aunque todo mundo decía que se parecía a Shun, él seguía teniendo sus dudas.

Shun se dirigió al comedor con más ira que antes dispuesto a reclamarle al caballero haber destruido la vajilla favorita de June, pero al ver cómo Kanon jugaba con el niño no pudo más que entristecerse ¿Realmente será suyo ese bebé? Él insistía en que se parecía más a June que a nadie. Al poco rato escuchan que un auto se detiene justo en la entrada. Era Ikki que recién regresaba, eso significaba que era hora de salir huyendo antes de que empezara a hacer preguntas como ¿Qué rayos hacía Kanon ahí?

– Bueno, mejor me voy, soy demasiado guapo y joven para morir. Adiós bebé – Se lo regresa a Shun y sale por la ventana justo en le momento que Ikki entraba al lugar

– Hola otooto, vine a ayudarte porque... – se detiene al percibir algo extraño en el aire – ¿Huele a quemado o es mi imaginación?

– Es la comida de hoy... o mejor dicho era

– Ah, ya veo, no te preocupes yo me encargo – pero se sorprende al ver tremendo agujero en la pared de la cocina, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de esta – otooto, se que no debo meterme en tus asuntos pero… la próxima vez que trates de apagar un incendio es mejor que uses agua y no una tormenta nebular…

– Sí, mira que no se me había ocurrido

Respondió con desdén y apretando los puños recordando a cierto gemelo que tenía la gran virtud de hacerlo rabiar con extrema facilidad. Ikki había traído algunas cosas del súper y un enorme peluche para el niño. Es verdad que había prometido dejar que Shun se hiciera cargo de sus problemas él sólo pero simplemente no podía abandonarlo en una situación tan difícil. Todavía se le hacía difícil entender cómo es que su pequeño niño se había convertido en padre así tan rápido… ah, pero todo era culpa de esa asalta cunas que de seguro lo había enredado con sus mañas. Ni modo, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar que June ya era parte de su familia.

– Detenme al niño un momento ¿Quieres?

– Por supuesto – lo carga con mucho cuidado y luego con el dedo le acaricia su naricita – hola bebé ¿Cómo está hoy el pequeño Yeiden?...

– Este...Ikki, si yo fuera tú no haría eso

– ¿Por qué? – antes que terminara de preguntar, el niño se prendió de su dedo y no se veía que tuviera deseos de soltarlo

– Por eso...

– ¡Hey! – vanamente trató de safarse – Oye, ya no me quiere soltar

– Bienvenido a mi mundo… bueno, ahora vengo. Voy a ver si June ya se despertó – comenzó a subir las escaleras

– Oye Shun, ¿Ahora qué hago? ¡Shun, no me abandones! ¡Shun!

El tiempo pasaba y el pequeño Yeiden se parecía cada vez menos a alguno de los dos, cosa que los desesperaba sobremanera. Así es, después de una batalla campal, optaron por ponerle el nombre de Yeiden ya que June se los pidió _amablemente_, ya se imaginaran, pues ese era el nombre de su abuelo. Pues como ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo, ella tuvo que intervenir en el asunto.

Pero la incógnita seguía en el aire ¿De quién será? Sólo había una manera de saberlo pero ninguno se atrevía a llegar a ese extremo por el temor de lo que pudiera pasar. Pero entre que sí era o no era, a Kanon de todas formas le gustaba estar cerca del niño y literalmente siempre andaba pegado a él...

– Te agradezco que vengas a ayudarme un poco pero no tienes que molestarte

– No es molestia, me encanta este niño

June estaba sorprendida de ver a un Kanon tan servicial y educado… definitivamente no parecía él mismo. Por increíble que fuera iba todos los días al depa de Shun bajo cualquier pretexto y con tal de poder jugar con Yeiden aunque fuera un rato. Incluso ayudaba a cambiarle los pañales y darle su biberón. De pronto llega Shun de su trabajo…

– Hola June, ya llegué – gritó desde la puerta dejando caer sus libros, corrió hacia la cocina ansioso de abrazar a su esposa e hijo pero la escena que encontró le borró la sonrisa del rostro

– Shun, mira quien está aquí, es Kanon

– Sí, ya me di cuenta – ambos se miran desafiantes

– Ahora vengo, es hora de acostar al bebé

Le quitó al bebé de los brazos y Kanon copudo más que despedirse a lo lejos. Luego que June se fue, Shun decidió hablar muy seriamente con su amigo, la verdad era que se estaba haciendo cosa de todos los días esta situación y le hacía sentirse mal

– ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

– Tranquilo, sólo estoy de paso, además tú me dijiste que podía venir a verlo cada vez que quisiera

– Sí, pero eso no es razón para que te la pases todo el día en mi casa, siempre que llegó te encuentro aquí. Es más, June ya hasta te puso un lugar en el comedor

– No estarás celoso ¿O sí?

– Por supuesto que no, es sólo que... ¡Bah! Para que me molesto discutiendo contigo, mejor me voy a dormir – se fue dando grandes zancadas y echando humo

– Creo que sí está celoso

La verdad era esa, pero ¿Quién no estaría celoso si su mejor amigo pasa más tiempo con su esposa e hijo que él? Pensó que era una tontería pero decidió hablarlo con June. Así que después de tomar una ducha y comer algo de cenar, subió a la recamara y sin hacer mucho ruido se recostó junto a ella, se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla y disfrutar estar con ella. June se percató de que la miraba por lo que le sonrió mientras mecía a su retoño

– Oye amor...

– Dime

– Yo... quisiera saber... que es lo que pasa con Kanon

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Bueno, es que... siempre que vengo me lo encuentro contigo y el bebé y pues...yo... – June pareció entender lo que pasaba por su mente y entonces lo tomó de la mano

– Shun, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso dudas de mi amor hacia ti?

– Pues no pero...

– Pero nada, sabes bien que te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo. Por favor nunca lo dudes mi amor – se acercó a darle un beso, Shun sintió gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras y supo que todo estaba bien – Oye, es verdad que no pasas mucho tiempo con nosotros pero es por tu trabajo y escuela, es mucha responsabilidad para ti solo, así que yo creo que debería... debería...

– ¿Qué?

– Buscar un... trabajo

– ¿Que qué? ¡Primero muerto!

– ¡Shun!

– No, no y no. Tú no puedes hacer eso, todavía estas delicada y además ¿Quién va a cuidar al niño?

– Shun, déjame ayudarte

– Tú no deberías preocuparte por eso, esa es mi responsabilidad

– Escúchame, tengo un dinero ahorrado y quisiera poner una guardería

– ¿Una guardería?

– Sí, así podría llevarme a Yeiden conmigo y además tenemos un ingreso extra ¿Qué te parece?

– Suena bien, pero...no sé...

– Vamos, es muy buena idea, es más, aquí a la vuelta están rentando un local y así no nos alejamos mucho

– Pero entiéndeme, tú ya tienes mucho quehacer como para que además tengas que preocuparte por estas cosas, además ya tienes un trabajo...

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? – él la miró dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla

– Hacerme feliz... y créeme que lo haces muy bien

– Shun, ese es un trabajo de tiempo completo que hago con mucho gusto – estaban a punto de darse otro beso pero cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, Yeiden se puso en medio de los dos y terminaron besándolo a él

– ¡Hey! ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de privacidad? – a modo de respuesta, el niño sólo le sonrió encantadoramente – ven acá chaparrito, te prometo que ahora voy a tratar de pasar más tiempo contigo si no te vas a terminar encariñado más con Kanon que conmigo

– Sí bueno, es que de eso quería hablarte

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Pues... mañana tengo que ir a ver el local y poner un anuncio para contratar ayudantes y entonces... Kanon va a cuidar la niño hasta que yo vuelva

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Sólo va a ser un ratito ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

– ¿Malo? ¿Por qué mejor no metes al niño a una jaula de leones hambrientos? Eso sería menos peligroso

– No exageres mi amor, no va a pasar nada… ¿Verdad?...

Y así fue, al día siguiente tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pedirle a Kanon ese favor. Pensó en dormir al bebé y así poder llevárselo a la escuela pero eso era casi como firmar su sentencia de muerte y es que era imposible no llamar la atención con un lindo bebé que lloraba cada 15 minutos...

– Entonces qué ¿Me lo cuidas sí o sí?

– Bueno es que...

– ¿Qué? ¿No que quería estar con él?

– Pues sí pero... yo nunca me he quedado sólo con él, siempre estaba June para cuidarlo

– Pues te amuelas porque no me lo puedo quedar y June ya se fue. Llévalo a mi casa, June no debe tardar en llegar, sólo estarás con él un rato. No creo que no puedas cuidarlo unas horas tú solo.

Sin más remedio tuvo que hacer lo que su amigo le pidió pero se dio cuenta que no era nada sencillo hacerse cargó del bebé. Este no paraba de llorar con nada. Kanon intentó de todo para calmarlo, le dio su comida, lo sacó a pasear, le contó todos los cuentos que se le ocurrieron, con decir que esta se puso a cantar… ¡Cantar!... o sea, eso era un claro signo de desesperación. Las horas se le hicieron eternas hasta que por fin su agonía terminó…

– Kanon, ¿Dónde estás? – entró a la casa y se preocupó al no verlos, pero desde afuera se podía oír a Yeiden que lloraba a todo pulmón llamando la atención de medio mundo ­– ¡Kanon!

Entonces el susodicho llegó todo bañado en talco y con cara de espanto luciendo un lindo mandil rosa con arandelitas con la cara de un tierno patito adelante…

– ¡Shun!... Yeiden está llorando…

– Gracias por tu información, Kanon, si no me lo dices jamás lo hubiera yo notado – respondió sarcásticamente

– No se calma con nada, ¿Qué hago?

– ¿Ya ves? Te dije que no era tan fácil, ¿Dónde está?

– Lo dejé en la bañera porque...

– ¿Lo dejaste solo? ¡¿Estás loco?! – se apresuró a buscarlo y a penas lo abrazó, el niño dejó de llorar, lo envolvió en una toalla y empezó a bajar las escaleras – ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

– Perdón, pero estaba preparando el biberón y se me olvidó que dejé la llave de agua abierta

– Eres un menso, no vuelvo a dejar que te le acerques – dijo mientras se dirigía con el niño al jardín

– ¡Óyeme! ¿Todavía te hago un favor y así me pagas?

– No tienes derecho a reclamarme, pudo haber muerto ¿No lo entiendes?

– Bueno, si pasaras más tiempo en casa esto no hubiera pasado

– Disculpa pero me la paso en la escuela y en el trabajo para poder traer el pan cada día

– ¡Ah claro! ¿Y crees que yo no hago nada?

– Te la pasas todo el día jugando con el bebé, no haces nada útil

– ¿Ah si? ¿Quién crees que prepara la comida para que la encuentres calientita todos los días?

– Pues June…

– Ejem, bueno, es verdad…pero yo a veces la ayudo

– Abrirle los frascos de conservas no cuenta como ayudar…

– ¿Lo ves? Siempre menosprecias mi esfuerzo, yo realmente coopero pero claro que para ti eso no tiene valor ¿Verdad?... – empieza a llorar

– ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – pregunta sorprendido al verlo llorar como un niño chiquito

– Perdón, es que estoy muy sensible últimamente, yo no quería hacerle daño al bebé, de veras – seguía llorando y Shun le pasó un brazo por los hombros para que se tranquilizara

– Ya, tranquilo, lo siento, no quise gritarte

– No te disculpes, se que trabajas muy duro

– No quise herir tus sentimientos, trataré de estar más tiempo en casa

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Te lo juro

– Bueno, no volvamos a pelear

Lo abraza con más fuerza hasta que de pronto se dan cuenta que frente a ellos había un cartero qué desde hace rato estaba ahí viendo la escena

– Errr... lamento interrumpirlos pero... tienen una carta…

– Ah sí, gracias – pero notan que el cartero los está viendo raro y se separan rápidamente

– Ejem, esto no es lo que parece – dice Kanon aventando su mandil de patitos por ahí

– Errr… no, claro que no

– Eso dicen todos – respondió el cartero todavía viéndolos raro

– Bueno... me voy a un bar a embriagarme hasta perder la razón... es que soy muy macho ¿Sabe? – dijo Kanon mostrando sus prominentes músculos

– Claro y yo...yo también voy a beber mientras veo el fútbol americano, hoy juegan los... los... Acereros de San Francisco

– De Pittsburg – le corrigió el cartero

– ¿Qué?

– Que son Acereros de Pittsburg

– Lo que sea... adiós…

Se mete rápidamente a la casa dejando al cartero con un mar de ideas en la cabeza.

Pero bueno, el tiempo pasaba pero Kanon se negaba a resignarse de que Yeiden no fuera suyo y Shun ya se estaba hartando de eso. El colmo fue cuando una tarde que estaba estudiando, el gemelo lo fue a visitar como siempre y no lo dejaba en paz...

– Oye Shun

– Dime

– ¿Has notado que a Yeiden-kun sólo le gusta la leche si está fría?

– Em...sí, ya lo había notado

– ¿Y que su cumpleaños está a solo 9 días de diferencia del mío?

– Sí, ya sé

– ¿Y que por más nieve que caiga afuera siempre le gusta ir a jugar al patio?

– Sí, también de eso me he fijado

– ¿Y de que siempre que lo llevo al parque solo voltea a ver a las bebitas rubias de ojos azules mientras yo coqueteo con las mamás de ellas?

– Mju… – a Shun le empezaba a molestar ese interrogatorio

– Y...¿Eso no te dice nada?

– ¿Nada de qué?

– Pues... de que... tiene lo mismos gustos...que yo – esas palabras hicieron que Shun dejara de prestar atención a sus libros y volteara sólo para dedicarle una mirada asesina

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

– Bueno, yo nada más digo que es un poco extraño ¿No?

– ¡Kanon! Ya hemos discutido eso miles de veces. ¿Es que acaso estás ciego? ¡Prácticamente se podría decir que Yeiden es un clon mío!...bueno, con el cabello azul, claro…

– Está bien pero ¡Sólo míralo! Ahora mismo está jugando con un cubito de hielo... ¡A mí me encanta hacer eso!... creo que tengo derecho a pedir que se le haga una prueba de ADN

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, para salir de toda duda

– ¿Estás loco?

– ¿Por qué? tengo derecho a saber si es mío y esa prueba nos sacaría de toda duda

– ¿Quieres hacerle una prueba de ADN a Yeiden-kun sólo porque está jugando con un cubito de hielo?

– Exacto

– Kanon, sólo porque estamos en mi casa y puedo causar un gran daño no uso la tormenta nebular contigo... ¡¡Pero ganas no me faltan!!

– ¿A que le tienes miedo? Si estás tan seguro de que es tuyo entonces no deberías tener ningún problema

– Claro que estoy seguro – lo encara

– Entonces hagamos la prueba

– Bien

– ¡Perfecto!

La verdad era que los dos tenían miedo. Sabían que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar y sería la respuesta definitiva. Ya había pasado una semana desde que los análisis se habían hecho, tanto Shun como Kanon estaban más que ansiosos por saber el resultado y enterarse de una buena vez por todas de quién era hijo el bebé de June. Un sábado en la mañana, le avisaron a Shun que había llegado una carta para él y todos sospechaban que eran los resultados. Pero Shun estaba demasiado nervioso y no lo quería abrir…

– June ¿Le dijiste a Shun que ya llegó la respuesta? – preguntó Seiya quien había ayudado a hacer las pruebas sin que nadie se enterara

– Ya le dije como 20 veces pero no se decide a bajar para ver qué dice

– ¡Ya llegué! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya saben la respuesta? – dijo Kanon como siempre entrando por la ventana

– No, Shun todavía no se decide a verlo

– Pues si él no quiere entonces yo lo voy a averiguar…

– Quieto, eso no es tuyo – Seiya le quita la carta de las manos

– ¿De qué hablas? Tengo que saber si es mío o no – agarra la carta y está a punto de abrirla..

– ¡Deja eso, es mío y yo lo voy abrir! – gritó Shun llegando de repente

– Pues entonces ¿Qué esperas? – le recrimina Kanon

– No me presiones, yo se lo que hago

Toma la carta y la ve detenidamente pero sin abrirla, luego se sienta a la mesa en un rincón apartado de las miradas curiosas de June, Seiya y Kanon. Tranquilamente empezó a beber su café, dejo la carta a escasos centímetros de su mano. El lugar estaba en un silencio sepulcral, los tres chicos estaban pendientes de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, no podían escuchar más que el propio sonido de sus respiraciones. El tiempo pasaba y Shun seguía bebiendo el café calmadamente ante la cada vez más evidente mirada de curiosidad de sus compañeros. Después su mano se acercó lentamente a la misiva, los chicos mientras tanto se inclinaban más y más sobre la mesa para ver si podían leer lo que en ella decía, Shun estaba a punto de alcanzar la carta, sin pensarlo dos veces estiró su mano para agarrar... un panquecito…

– ¡Con mil demonios! ¿Quieres abrir esa maldita cosa de una buena vez? – estalló Kanon consumido por la angustia

– Tranquilo – Seiya trataba de detenerlo

– Si no lo haces tú entonces lo hago yo...– en un movimiento rápido agarra la carta

– No te atrevas Kanon ¡Dame eso! – se la arrebata

– ¡Regrésamela! – le da un empujón

– Ya te dije que no – le devuelve el empujón pero después Kanon se lanza sobre él y ambos caen al suelo

– No voy a esperar a que la abras ¡Devuélvemela!

– ¡Que no! ¡Déjame!

– Shun tiene razón, deja que él lo haga

Se lanza sobre los dos intentando quitar a Kanon de encima. Empiezan a rodar por el suelo tirando un par de cosas que estaban en la mesa pero el que sacaba la peor parte de todo era Shun pues Kanon ya le aplicaba un candado al cuello y Seiya no era muy ligerito que digamos

– ¡Suéltala, Shun!

– ¡Agh! ¡Jamás!

– ¡Oigan! Lo están lastimando ¡Quítense!

June también se lanza sobre ellos y empieza a morder la pierna de Kanon para ver si soltaba a su marido. Así que esto se convirtió en una batalla campal por el mentado papelito y ahí los vemos a todos forcejeando en plena cocina e intentando saber la bendita respuesta a toda costa

– ¡Shun si no me la das lo vas a lamentar!

– ¡No lo haré!

– ¡Que la sueltes!

– ¡No!

– Suéltalo Kanon, no puede respirar ¡Ya quítate! – pero entre que se quitan o no, entre los tres estaban aplastando al pobre de Shun que ya se estaba empezando a poner morado

– ¡Dámela!

– ¡Que no!

En eso, que llega Ikki y los ve a todos uno encima de otro, June y Seiya jalando a Kanon y este último ahorcando a Shun...

– ¡Alto! – se detienen de golpe al escucharlo – ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

– Nada Ikki, nada

Respondieron los cuatro desde el suelo con caritas de niños buenos. June sin despegar sus dientes de la pierna de Kanon y este último liberando de a poco el maltratado cuello de Shun

– ¡Ah sí! Entonces porque están todos tirados en el suelo

– Errr...bueno... – intenta explicar Kanon

– Es que... verás... – tartamudea Shun

Antes de que pudieran inventar cualquier cosa, Ikki vio algo en el piso y lo fue a recoger y era nada más y nada menos que la carta que se le había caído a Shun entre tanto alboroto

– ¿Qué es esto?

Continuará…


	12. ES O NO ES parte 2

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 1****2**

**ES**** O NO ES, HE AHÍ EL PROBLEMA**

(Parte 2)

Hay cada cosa que nos pasa en esta vida que a uno le dan ganas de tirarse desde un barranco al puro estilo de Seiya. Eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de nuestros amigos mientras veían que el siempre iracundo hermano de Shun leía el papel que tenia entre manos. Al terminar de hacerlo, alzó la vista lentamente y poniendo cara de mamá regañona arrugó el papel mientras mostraba claros signos de querer venganza. Como acto reflejo todos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza para protegerse, cerrando los ojos y esperando ser consumidos por el fuego infernal de Ikki. Se quedaron quietos en el suelo un rato esperando lo peor, hasta que sucedió...

– ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!

Me encantan las reacciones de Ikki. Imagínenselo a punto de estallar, con los ojos saltones inyectados de sangre y sed de venganza con una pequeña flamita saliendo de su boca, mostrando grandes colmillos como de cocodrilo asesino… que exagerada soy ¿Verdad?... no, realmente estaba furioso

– ¡Adiós mundo cruel! – Kanon encomendaba su alma a todos los Dioses

– ¡Es el fin! – June pensó que su joven vida había terminado

– ¡Shun! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

– Este…– Ikki se cruzó de brazos esperando una muy buena explicación –….yo... yo puedo explicarlo... – pero al notar que estaba aumentando considerablemente la temperatura de la habitación decidió que tal vez decirle algo no era una buena idea – errr.. Kanon, tú explícale

– ¿Yo? – preguntó temeroso al sentir la mirada penetrante de Ikki – bueno, es que…

– ¡Tú mejor ni me digas nada infeliz! – se enfureció de tal forma que Kanon corrió como cachorro asustado a refugiarse tras de June que sólo atinó a sonreírle nerviosamente al cuñado pero este lo siguió con la mirada

– ¡Piedad! Soy muy joven para morir – dijo suplicando de rodillas y con cara de: _Ikki, no me mates_

– ¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer esto?

– Nii-san, yo...

– ¿De dónde rayos vamos a sacar 800 yenes para pagar la luz?

– Bueno, lo que pasa es que... ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Luz? ¿Cuál luz? – preguntó Shun súper confundido

– ¿De que estás hablando? – preguntó Seiya dando gracias de que por lo menos aún seguía con vida

– De que va a ser, pues del recibo de luz que tengo en las manos ¿Cómo pudieron gastar tanto?

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros mientras se incorporaban lentamente. Una que otra maldición alcanzó a ser murmurada por el joven caballero de géminis que de pronto sintió ganas de asesinar al primero que se le pusiera en frente.

– Eso quiere decir que...

– ¿Qué? ¿Todo este tiempo nos hemos estado peleando por un miserable recibo de luz? – terminó de decir Shun que comprendió que las mordidas y arañazos recibidos fueron en vano

– Claro que es un recibo de luz, ¿Qué creíste que era?

– Errr...no, nada…

– Un día de estos me va a dar un infarto – refunfuñó Kanon dejándose caer pesadamente al sillón

– No creo, no tengo tan buena suerte – respondió Ikki todavía esperando ver a que horas recibía una respuesta – por cierto, todavía estoy esperando ver a que horas me dan una respuesta

– Lo siento, Ikki, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Bueno, era un hecho que cuando Shun ponía esa carita tierna de niñito regañado Ikki no podía más que ceder antes esos ojitos que lo miraban completamente apenado. Exhaló con fuerza mientras intentaba calmarse, revolvió un poco el pelo de su hermanito mientras asentía con la cabeza. Pensó que se había exaltado un poquito ya que vio al resto sentados a la mesa respirando aliviados como si el alma les hubiera regresado al cuerpo, ah, también estaba Kanon que al parecer tenía un tic en el ojo mientras seguía echando maldiciones al aire.

– Bueno, los dejo solos y ni crean que les voy a ayudar a pagar la cuenta ¿Oyeron?

– ¡No puede ser! – estalló June una vez que se hubo ido

– ¿Por qué me hacen sufrir tanto? – Shun se llevó una mano al corazón mientras trataba de recuperarse del susto

– ¿Y ahora qué?

Definitivamente esto se estaba poniendo más y más complicado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran de una buena vez por todas de los resultados de los análisis. No pudiendo soportar tanta presión, Seiya fue personalmente al laboratorio y con suma cautela sacó de los archivos el dichoso papelito que contenía la verdad. Entre tanto, Shun no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Kanon, a falta de cerveza, se había tomado como 15 biberones de leche con chocolate que June decidió servirle aunque se viera súper raro un general marino con su chupete en la boca.

Yeiden por su parte, se dedicaba a jugar con su peluche incapaz de entender la tensión que se respiraba en esa habitación. Los minutos pasaban lentamente para ellos mientras que Seiya procuraba salir sin ser visto del laboratorio. En cuestión de segundos, llegó corriendo a velocidad luz. Al escucharlo llegar, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Yeiden volteó a ver al tío Seiya que por primera vez en su vida lucía un semblante muy serio.

– Toma Shun, estos son los resultados

Shun lo dudó un poco, extendió una mano temblorosa hasta al fin sostener el papel perfectamente doblado y con el sello de la clínica. La observo un poco más. Hace a penas unos segundos hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder tenerlo a su alcance… pero ahora tenia miedo de leer su contenido

– Bueno, entonces...ábrela… – le pidió Kanon

– No, yo no, mejor tú June – se la da

– Este...le concedo el honor a Seiya – se la pasa a él

– ¿Yo por qué? Yo no tengo vela en este entierro. Ábrela Kanon – se la lanza

– ¿Yo?

– Sí, ¿Qué no eso estabas peleando hace rato?

– Pues si pero...

– ¡Ya! No sean cobardes...yo lo haré

Shun arma de valor, agarra la carta y la observa detenidamente, sus manos le tiemblan, una gota de sudor surca su frente y por fin rompe el sello. June estaba más que nerviosa, impaciente. El lugar quedó envuelto en un silencio sepulcral, pero antes de que logre sacarla del sobre...

– ¡Espera! – gritó kanon dándoles un susto de muerte a todos

– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Seiya con fastidio

– Mejor no la abras

– ¿De que rayos hablas? Tú fuiste el que pidió que se hicieran los análisis para salir de toda duda

– Es que no puedo soportar tanta presión, mejor léanla y después me dicen

– ¡Kanon!

– Luego me dicen qué pasó... – se sale por la ventana

– Errr... creo que yo también los dejo solos – Seiya se va corriendo

– Genial, sólo eso me faltaba. Bueno, no importa, veamos que dice –pero no se decide del todo – Vamos afuera, necesito un poco de aire

Empiezan a caminar uno a lado del otro sin decir palabra, llegan a un pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de su casa y se detienen cerca de un acantilado

– Bien, ya la saqué...ahora voy a leerla – ya fuera del sobre, empezó a desdoblarla pero en el último momento se arrepintió

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó June al verlo dudar tanto

– June, no puedo hacer esto... si Yeiden no fuera hijo mío, yo...no sé que voy a hacer, no podría soportarlo...perdóname...

– No tienes por qué disculparte – respondió mientras lo abrazaba – todo esto fue mi culpa

– No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad... nadie es culpable, son cosas que pasan y que no podemos cambiar

– ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

– ¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa nada, yo soy el padre de Yeiden y lo que diga este papel no va a cambiarlo, dejémoslo así

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí – después la suelta y se dirige al acantilado – creo que esto es lo mejor para todos – después de dudar unos instantes, avienta la carta y se da la media vuelta – Vamonos June, ¿A quién le importa lo que diga ese papelucho?

– Tienes razón, no lo necesitamos

Ellos se alejan mientras la carta sigue su camino al fondo del barranco. Se miran mutuamente mientras se sonreían nerviosos. Poco a poco se detienen y medio segundo después…

– ¡No dejes que se caiga!

– ¡La tengo! ¡La tengo! – se lanzó al barranco para salvar la carta

– Este...Shun...

– ¿Qué? – se le olvidó el pequeño detalle de que estaba a 500 metros de altura – ¡Oh oh! – cumpliendo las leyes de gravedad, se precipitó al fondo del barranco – ¡Ahhhhh!

– ¡Shun! – ella bajó corriendo para ayudarlo – ¿Por qué no bajaste por las escaleras?

– ¿Escaleras? – preguntó aún viendo estrellitas de colores – ¿Había escaleras y no me dijiste?

– Bueno, es que te mueves a velocidad luz, no me dio tiempo de avisarte

– No me digas – respondió con desdén

– Ya no importa, pero ¿En verdad la vas a leer?

– Sí, no podría vivir con la duda toda la vida. Pero pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca

– Shun, no merezco tanto amor de tu parte, no lo merezco – dijo apartando la mirada

– No digas eso, tranquila – le limpió las lágrimas, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y después de abrazarla volvió a centrar su atención en el papel que estaba en sus manos – Esta vez si lo haré

Tomó la carta, se levantó y caminó unos pasos, June se quedó en su sitio mirándolo y esperando que sucediera cualquier cosa. Lentamente desdobló el papel, suspiró, dejó pasar unos instantes...y comenzó a leerlo. June cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos en una plegaria, podía oír el latir errático de su corazón y sentía una gran angustia en su pecho pero sabía bien que eso no era nada comparado con lo que Shun debía de estar sintiendo. Las palabras escritas en aquel papel podían cambiarles la vida radicalmente y ellos lo sabían. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, como no sucedía nada, June abrió los ojos solo para ver la escena más triste de su vida... Shun dejó caer la carta a sus pies debido a que sus manos le temblaban, el viento revolvía su cabello que le cubría los ojos.

– ¿Shun? – lo llamó suavemente mas no recibió respuesta

Él se quedó parado ahí unos instantes, pero después, completamente rendido, se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, luego las manos fueron su sustento. Unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas lentamente y cayeron hasta el suelo. June, al verlo, también empezó a llorar, sabía cuál había sido el resultado. Fueron momentos angustiantes en los que sólo se podían escuchar los sollozos de Shun y el sonido del viento que se llevaba sus lágrimas y todas sus esperanzas. June, incapaz de saber como actuar, se le acercó lentamente. Se hincó a su lado y lo abrazó tratando de darle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba... pero sabía que nada funcionaría…

– Lo siento, Shun – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Se sentía terriblemente culpable – perdóname...yo...

– June... – la interrumpió el chico, que por fin reunió valor para mirarla a los ojos –Yeiden... Yeiden es... es mi hijo – alcanzó a decir apenas con un hilo de voz. June lo miró sorprendida – ¡Yeiden es mi hijo! – gritó con alegría a pesar de que las lágrimas continuaban brotando

– Shun...

– Es nuestro – dijo con su voz quebrada por el llanto.

Ella lo miró con ternura y luego se fundieron en un abrazo y aunque seguían llorando, ahora sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. Se quedaron abrazados, sentados en el pasto, mirando como moría el día que les había traído tantas angustias pero que al final les dio la más grande de las alegrías.

Por fin podían estar tranquilos, pero ahora tenían otro problema y es que alguien tenía que decírselo a Kanon. Ya en la noche regresaron a su casa y Kanon esperaba por ellos. Entraron y lo vieron dando vueltas como león enjaulado

– Ya era hora, los he estado esperando desde hace rato ¿Qué pasó? – Shun y June se miraron, sabían que esto iba a ser difícil

– Pues, bueno...

– ¿Qué? Ya dime – ya estaba desesperado

– Kanon... lo siento... – dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo. Al escuchar estas palabras desaparecieron todas sus esperanzas. Estaba muy confundido ¿Debía estar alegre o desilusionado?

– ...ah, ya veo...entonces... – bajo la mirada – Que bien ¿No? eso era lo que querían... yo me voy, aquí salgo sobrando...– estaba a punto de salir pero al escuchar que Yeiden lloraba se detuvo...

– Voy por él – dijo June mientras se dirigía a la habitación del niño

– No te sientas mal, tú siempre vas a ser de la familia; el bebé te quiere mucho y...

– Ya Shun, no me digas nada. Quiero estar solo – ya estaba por irse pero en eso, June llegó con el bebé y Kanon sintió que se le partió el corazón

– ¿Puedo cargarlo?

– Claro – Kanon lo miró y el niño le sonrió

– ¿Sabes, Shun? Creo que no puede haber nada mejor que ser papá y ver crecer a tus hijos, saber que en tus manos está que se convierta en un hombre de bien, que con tu cariño y tus cuidados se fortalece y se siente amado, es maravilloso y me siento mal por no tener ese privilegio, daría todo por poder ser el padre de este niño... – en ese instante oyen a Ikki que está en la puerta y no de muy buen humor que digamos... qué raro ¿No?

– ¡¿Qué parte de "NO quiero comprar nada" no entiende?! ¡Lárguese antes de que lo cocine vivo! – le gritó a un pobre vendedor que tuvo el infortunio de toparse con él

– Este...pensándolo bien...creo que mejor no, después de todo no quiero terminar mi vida de galán con las chicas así que...toma, es todo tuyo... – Sale disparado por la ventana

– ¿Y después de que me avienta todo el rollo de las maravillas de ser padre, se fuga?

– Creo que se acaba de dar cuenta de que si Yeiden fuera hijo suyo, Ikki iba a matarlo

– Oigan – preguntó Ikki una vez que hubo entrado – ¿Ese que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, no era Kanon?

– Errr, no creo…

– Más le vale, no quiero que venga a molestar a cada rato… pero pasando a otra cosa, vine para que los tres vayamos a dar un paseo ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Los tres? Querrás decir los cuatro – corrigió June

– No, lo dije bien… mi hermanito, mi sobrinito y yo vamos a pasear – respondió Ikki tomando al pequeñín

– ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no existo?

– No sabes cuanto desearía que no

– No empieces _cuñadito_

– No me digas así, arpía

– ¿Qué cosa me dijiste?

June ya estaba dispuesta a dejarlo como chancla revolcada por su impertinencia, ya se le hacía extraño que Ikki no le saliera con una de las suyas. No les digo que si no es una es otra. La cosa es que no podía haber paz en la casa de Shun. Por cierto, él siempre tenía que ingeniárselas para evitar que se armara una pelea mortal entre ellos dos

– Oigan, tranquilos. No peleen frente al niño

– Yo qué, dile a tu hermano que se disculpe conmigo

– Nii-san, es verdad, no seas grosero con June

– ¿Qué? Vas a defender a esa mujer en vez de a mí que soy tu hermano, sangre de tu sangre, carne de tu carne, hueso de tus huesos y…

– Está bien, está bien, ya te entendí

– Escoge Shun, ¿Ella o yo?

– Sí Shun, ¿A quién vas a elegir?

Y también como siempre lo ponían entre la espada y la pared. Unos meses después, ya no había ni la menor duda de que fuera hijo de Shun. El niño ya daba sus primeros pasos pero todavía no hablaba. June por su parte logró poner su guardería y Shun, no de muy buena gana, aceptó dedicarse solamente a sus estudios pues le faltaba menos de medio semestre solamente. En un principio se quejaba mucho pues decía que esa era su responsabilidad pero June logró convencerlo.

Bueno, el amor que se tienen Shun y June logró vencer esta adversidad. Kanon seguía con su vida de seductor empedernido y era también el mejor tío que podía tener el bebé. Al fin tranquilidad para todos. Ya los hice sufrir mucho así que se lo merecen, ahora sí, vivieron felices para siempre… mmm… mejor no…

– Shun, puedes abrir la puerta, cariño – June empezó a desear que una mañana le salieron mínimo dos brazos más ya que en este momento le serían muy útiles, con una mano cargaba a Yeiden que se revolvía como trucha epiléptica entre sus brazos y con la otra intentaba que la comida de ese día no terminara totalmente quemada

– Claro amor, voy enseguida

Gritó desde las escaleras. El chico recién salía de la ducha por lo que solo estaba usando unos boxers rojos que le hacían verse muy bien. Intentó ponerse una playera pero al parecer el visitante tenía mucha prisa porque le abran.

– Ya voy, ya voy…

Al fin abrió la puerta y se topó de frente con una hermosa chica que lo miraba sumamente apenada. Era obvio que ella se había sonrojado súbitamente al verlo así de repente con tan poca ropa.

– Hola – alcanzó a decir con voz tímida

Shun sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a la muchacha pues era una gran amiga suya a la cual hacía tiempo no había visto. Lo que no sabía el joven caballero es que esta inesperada visita le iba a traer muchos problemas. Y es que justo frente a él se encontraba su gran amiga Trem… con una hermosa bebita entre sus brazos…

– Shun… tenemos que hablar…

Continuará…


	13. REVELACIONES

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**REVELACIONES**

La expresión de la chica de repente se volvió seria. Trató de controlar las inmensas ganas que tenía de abrazar a Shun, es que era mucho el tiempo que pasó sin verlo y deseando que el momento de estar a su lado se hiciera realidad. Y ahora estaba frente a ella y no podía siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Estaba a punto de decirle algo importante cuando la niña empezó a llorar

– Cielos, olvide darle el biberón antes de venir para acá

– Qué hermosa está la bebita

– ¿Quién es, amor? – preguntó June mientras colocaba al bebé en la alfombra de la sala para que jugara

– Es... – antes que pudiera terminar la frase, Trem le hizo una señal desesperada de que guardara silencio para luego hablarle en voz baja

– Por favor, no le digas que soy yo, bien sabes que a June no le caigo muy bien que digamos

– ¿Sigues ahí Shunny? – insistió June al no recibir respuesta. Shun odiaba mentirle pero tuvo que hacerlo en esta ocasión ya que los ojos suplicantes de Trem lo miraban

– Sí, corazón, no es nadie… voy a salir un momento, no me tardo – gritó mientras abandonaba la casa, pero se le había olvidado un pequeño detallito

– Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar para poder hablar

– Este… Shun… – susurró mientras se ponía colorada

– ¿Sí?

– No es que me esté quejando pero… sería mejor si antes de irnos terminaras de vestirte ¿No crees?

Fue hasta ese momento que se percató que no llevaba más que sus boxers encima. Rápidamente trató de cubrirse con algo pero al no encontrar nada tuvo que regresarse a su casa por lo que le pidió a Trem lo esperara en la esquina. June se sorprendió al verlo entrar algo espantado.

– Shun ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Errr… sí, claro lo que pasa es que… se me olvidó vestirme…

– ¿Se te olvidó?

– Sí, que raro ¿No? – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

Rápidamente se colocó un polo blanco y unos pants negros, June querían hacerle unas cuantas preguntas pero no podía distraerse o la cocina iba a acabar en llamas. Shun mientras tanto buscaba desesperadamente el par de sus tenis favoritos pero no los encontraba.

– June, ¿Haz visto mi otro zapato rojo? – preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo bajo el sillón

– Mmm, creo que la última vez que lo vi estaba con… ¡Yeiden!

Shun corrió hacia el niño pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yeiden había encontrado un uso más práctico para los tenis favoritos de su papi… descubrió que servía como plato pues lo había llenado de papilla de manzana hasta el tope.

– ¡Cielos!

Shun se disponía a reprender al pequeñín pero el niño le sonrió encantadoramente mientras le ofrecía una cucharada de aquel manjar haciendo que a Shun se le olvidara por completo su enojo. Yeiden seguía acercándole la cuchara a su papá que solamente lo miraba con ternura.

– No, gracias chaparrito, pero no me gusta el sabor a zapato

– Pero mira nada más que hizo, esos son los tenis que te regaló Ikki el año pasado ¿No es verdad?

– No importa, estoy seguro que él no se molestará y para mí el simple hecho de que Ikki sea mi hermano y me quiera es el mejor regalo que me puede dar

– Oye amor ¿Qué no ibas a salir?

– Cierto – a Shun se le había olvidado que Trem lo esperaba – ya vuelvo

Así que le dio un beso al bebé, se puso otro par de zapatos y se apresuró a salir. Trem lo esperaba en la esquina. Se dirigieron al parque donde se sentaron en la única banca que estaba libre. Ella estaba impresionada, tal vez estaba exagerando pero ¿Era su imaginación o Shun se veía más guapo que nunca? con ese aire de inocencia que lo caracterizaba pero ahora ya era todo un hombrecito además que esa playera que llevaba puesta le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo marcando claramente su músculos, se dio cuenta de que su mente andaba volando demasiado hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle, él no podía ser para ella principalmente porque seguía viviendo con June.

Bueno, si iba a decirlo tenía que ser ahora. Sus nervios eran muy evidentes, no sabía si era correcto que Shun supiera la verdad. Lo vio jugando con la niña como si la conociera de siempre. Estaba decidido, tenía que decirle todo

– Shun, no sé cómo decirte esto

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Shun, es que... yo...

– ¿Sí?

Trem quiso decirle que todavía sentía por él algo más que cariño, pero no se atrevió porque sabía que ya no tenía posibilidad alguna con él y además estaba Hyoga que seguía siendo alguien muy especial en su vida. Decidió que era mejor hacerse a la idea de que Shun no era para ella

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

– No. Es sólo que... ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de ti?

Shun la miro sorprendido, ese no era muy buen tema de conversación sobre todo porque ahora las cosas con su familia iban de maravilla. Sin darle tiempo de responder, Trem continuó

– De seguro que te causé un buen susto en ese entonces ¿Cierto?

– Pero lo bueno es que te diste cuenta de que no era amor lo que sentías ¿Verdad?... ¿Trem?

– No Shun, te equivocas. Yo si llegué a amarte y… creo que ese sentimiento no ha desaparecido del todo porque eres un chico maravilloso con bellos sentimientos y eso es algo que me cautivó desde el principio

Ella desvió la mirada, no quería ver en los ojos de Shun que la rechazaba pero sabía bien que así iba a ser, tal vez necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios para convencerse de una buena vez por todas que nunca existiría algo entre ellos

– Trem... me halaga mucho que pienses eso de mí pero yo… ahora estoy casado con June y…

– Lo sé – interrumpió, eso era más de lo que necesitaba escuchar – Seiya me lo dijo antes de venir para acá, él me dio tu dirección y me hizo el comentario tratando de advertirme que no era buena idea venir a verte pero… no pude… necesitaba estos minutos contigo

– Lo lamento, en serio – la tomó de la mano – lamento no poder corresponderte por que yo…

Shun estaba a punto de decirle que acababa de ser papá pero Trem lo interrumpió

– No digas nada, yo te entiendo… pero no te preocupes, ese capítulo de mi vida está olvidado. Ahora se que quiero a Hyoga aunque él y yo hayamos terminado, pero no puedo evitar sentir un gran cariño por ti ¿Me entiendes?

– Te entiendo. Yo también te quiero mucho, Trem

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazó con el único brazo libre que tenía puesto que seguía sosteniendo a la pequeña Albi con el otro. Después de un largo rato se separaron. La bebé tenía sueño y Trem decidió acomodarla en su carreola mientras seguía platicando con Shun. Pero al parecer ella seguía muy preocupada. Shun lo notó perfectamente

– Trem, no viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso ¿Verdad?

– No – respondió después de algunos segundos – es que hay algo que no te he dicho

– ¿Y qué es?

– Se trata de Albi…

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?... bueno, es que…

– ¡Cielos! Lo olvidé por completo – se levantó drásticamente para sorpresa de Trem – olvidé ir a comprar las medicinas de Yeiden

– ¿Yeiden? ¿Quién es? Acaso un amigo tuyo

– No, Yeiden es el nombre de mi bebé… lo siento mucho, tengo que irme pero ya sabes donde vivo, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras y así podemos terminar de hablar ¿Vale?

Eso había sido el final de todo. Trem sabía que este encuentro con Shun iba a ser doloroso… pero nunca se imaginó que tanto. Él se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a la farmacia.

Después de aquel día, Shun había estado sumamente nervioso y no era para menos. Trem no había vuelvo a comunicarse con él. Sabía que iba a decirle algo importante pero en ese momento estaba más que preocupado por la salud de Yeiden. Le había platicado de algunas cosas que sucedieron en el año en que no se vieron. Lo que él no sabía, era que Trem no tuvo el valor para decirle toda la verdad.

Seguía recordando y tratando de asimilar la información recibida hace unos días. Estaba tan preocupado y distraído que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó al bebé en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo para que dejara de llorar pero por más que hiciera eso no se calmaba, así que dejó a Yeiden en la cuna y fue por el biberón. June llegó sigilosamente al lugar y se extrañó de lo que veían sus ojos, el cuerpo de Shun estaba ahí pero definitivamente su mente estaba en otra parte. El chico llegó hasta la cocina y se dispuso a darle de comer a su hijo pero como todavía estaba en la octava luna de saturno, en vez de tomar la botella de leche tibia agarró la jarra de café hirviendo y llenó el biberón hasta el tope, ya estaba a punto de darle semejante cosa al pobre niño cuando June llegó a tiempo para evitarlo

– ¡No!

En un movimiento digno de un linebacker, June pegó tal salto que de haber sido vista por un buscador de talentos hubiera sido contratada inmediatamente para jugar en la NFL, literalmente tacleó a Shun antes que lograra su objetivo terminando ambos en el suelo… pero para mala fortuna de Shun, el biberón se abrió y se le terminó derramando el café hirviendo en el pecho…

– ¡Ah! ¡Quema! – se quejó el chico completamente empapado

– Lo siento amor, es que tu ibas a… perdón…perdón…

June le desabrochaba la camisa desesperadamente, estaba asustadísima, con decir que hasta humo le salía al pobre Shun del pecho. Yeiden solo veía con ojitos preocupados a su papi pero de pronto otra cosa llamó su atención. Una persona entró por la ventana presenciando tal escena y se extrañó al escuchar ciertas cosas medio raras…

– Cuidado June, me duele…

– Lo siento, quieres que lo haga más despacio

– Por favor

– ¡Rayos! ¿Qué no pueden quedarse quietos aunque sea un rato?

Los dos se exaltaron al escuchar esa voz. Kanon se cubría los ojos aunque en realidad los estaba viendo por un espacio entre sus dedos y como siempre andaba de mal pensado imaginó lo peor. Pero esta vez tenia buen motivo al ver a June con las manos puesta en el pecho desnudo de Shun y sin olvidar que estaban en el piso de la cocina.

– ¡Kanon! – Shun ya estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cositas

– ¿Qué tú mamá no te enseñó a tocar la puerta? – June tenia en mente un par de ideas macabras para aniquilar al caballero lentamente

– Deberían tratar de ser más cuidadosos ¿No les da vergüenza hacerlo frente al niño?

Shun y June trataban de decir algo a su favor pero Kanon no paraba de parlotear barbaridad y media, tomó a Yeiden en brazos y se dispuso a alejarlo del lugar del delito mientras le tapaba los ojos, el niño por su parte no tenia idea de lo que pasaba por lo que gustoso acepto ir a jugar con el tío Kanon quien antes de salir de la cocina volteó a ver a esos dos que seguían en el suelo

– ¡Par de locos! – dijo indignado y negando con la cabeza

– Pero, pero…

– Ya Shun, no le hagas caso

Le ayuda a levantarse y le ofrece ropa limpia para cambiarse. Pero Shun volvió a su actitud anterior, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. June dudó en preguntarle si le pasaba algo malo, pero lo hizo antes que terminara poniéndose unas agujetas en el cuello en vez de corbata.

– Te sientes bien, amor

– Errr… sí, por que lo preguntas…

– Es que te he visto actuando un poco raro desde ayer – Shun se empezó a poner nervioso – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

– ¿Yo? No, cómo crees… todo está perfectísimo…

Obviamente ella no le había creído por lo que puso aquella mirada seria. El chico, al notarlo trató de cambiar rápidamente el tema de conversación.

– Y… ¿Qué hay para comer hoy?

– Pues creo que quedó algo de arroz y verduras

– ¿De nuevo? – preguntó con pesar

– Perdón, es que no… no me dio tiempo de cocinar otra cosa – respondió apenada Shun se sintió mal y de inmediato se acercó a darle un beso corto en los labios

– No te preocupes amor, está delicioso – ella sólo le sonrió

Era la tercera vez en la semana que comían eso, no alcanzaba para más. Lo que June no quería decirle era que tenía serios problemas y es que por cuestiones de papeleo y trámites, le habían revocado el permiso para abrir la guardería. Ya había invertido en inmobiliario y contratado ayudantes, había gastado todos sus ahorros y ahora no tenía para pagar la cuota que le estaba exigiendo. No quería decirle nada a Shun porque bien sabía que intervendría y lo más probable sería que tuviera que volver a trabajar.

Por lo pronto, Shun tenía un importantísimo examen por lo que se apresuró lo más que pudo. Pero no tenía idea de la difícil prueba que tendría que superar y no era precisamente aquel examen. Como ya era costumbre, fue el primero en terminar. Se había reunido con sus amigos en la cafetería y platicaban animadamente. Planeaban una fiesta el fin de semana y luchaban por convencer a Shun de que fuera, desde que se había casado no tenía tiempo para divertirse. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que de pronto llegó Seiya corriendo como loco

– ¡Shun! ¡Shun!

– ¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿Por qué vienes así? – se levantó de inmediato tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

– Es que allá afuera… una señora… y la niña… y me dijeron…

– Seiya, tranquilo, no te entiendo nada

– Shun, es que allá hay una señora que pregunta por ti…

– ¿Y quién es?

– Pues no sé, al principio creí que estaba confundida pero me preguntó específicamente por ti y hasta te describió perfectamente… claro que cuando dijo chico guapo y apuesto pensé que hablaba de mí, digo, tú sabes que no puedo evitar ser tan guapo…

– Seiya…

– Es normal que se exprese así ¿Verdad? pero…

– ¡Seiya! – interrumpió bastante alterado al ver que el chico no le decía nada en concreto – ¿Qué hay con la señora?

– ¿Cuál señora? – Shun ya tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, gracias al cielo Seiya reaccionó al ver que Shun le mandaba una mirada fulminante – ¡Ah sí! Ella insiste en que quiere verte

– ¿Y que tiene de especial esa señora? – Shun cada vez entendía menos

– Es que dice que viene… de parte de tu hija…

– Querrás decir de parte de mi hijo, Yeiden ¿No?

– ¡No! Eso es lo que le dije pero ella insiste en que viene de parte de tu hija

– ¿Que qué?

Shun empezó a ponerse pálido, ¿Esto tendría algo que ver con la reciente visita de Trem? pero entre que si, que no y que quién sabe, la señora en cuestión llegó hasta donde estaban ellos. Seiya le hizo señas a Shun de que ella era la que había preguntado por media universidad por él

– Buenas tardes, jovencito ¿Es usted Shun Kido?

– Así es – respondió temeroso – disculpe, aquí mi amigo me dijo algo sobre usted pero obviamente se equivocó, creo que escuchó mal… me dijo que viene de parte de mi… hija…

– Oh no, claro que no, nunca dije eso – Shun respiró aliviado ya después tendría tiempo de golpear a Seiya por haberle dado tremendo susto en vano – lo que dije fue que vengo… a entregarle a su hija…

– ¿Mi qué?

Acto seguido, una joven llega de repente con la pequeña Albi en brazos y se la entrega a Shun.

– Pero, pero, pero… debe haber algún error…

– No señor, no hay duda alguna, estos papeles son legales y no pueden estar equivocados. Aquí lo dice claramente… usted es el padre de esta niña…

– ¿Qué? Albi… ¿mi hija?

Era obvio que esto debía tratarse de alguna especie de broma o una simple equivocación. Es que era simplemente imposible que fuera suya, pero si entre él y Trem nunca pasó nada de nada… ¿O si?

Continuará…


	14. EL FAVOR

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

** Por Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**EL FAVOR**

Bien, ahora había un montón de ideas rondando la mente de Shun. Cómo era posible que le dijeran que Albi era su hija si jamás en la vida había tenido algo que ver con su mejor amiga, Trem. Pero ahora que lo mencionan, recordó el día en que Kanon organizó una fiesta en su depa. Al día siguiente despertó en el cuarto de Kanon, y Trem estaba a su lado… ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? No podía ser cierto…

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara, muchacho?

La pregunta de la señora era muy lógica si tomamos en cuenta que Shun tenia una franca expresión de condenado a muerte. Pero con las cosas que estaban pasando por su mente en ese momento era bastante lógico. La niña se acomodó en sus brazos escondiendo la carita en su pecho. Él sólo atinó a acariciarle la cabecita para que siguiera durmiendo. Pero la señora lo miraba muy seriamente

– Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, hijo

– Bueno, es que… yo…

Antes que pudiera decir algo, la niña empezó a llorar y moverse inquieta llamando la atención de los presentes, fue hasta entonces que el chico notó que se veía muy débil.

– Está muy caliente ¿Qué tiene?

– Le bebita ha tenido algo de fiebre desde la mañana, llamé a tu esposa varias veces pero no me contestaba y por eso vine a buscarte

– ¿Mi… esposa? – Shun cada vez entendía menos

– Así es, Trem nunca me habla mucho de ti y me extraña mucho que no te aparezcas por la guardería para recoger a tu hija ¿Sabes? Trem no puede hacerlo todo sola… – expresó con algo de enfado y mirándolo seriamente

Perfecto, este sería un muy buen momento para que le dijeran que rayos estaba pasando aquí. Ya estaba por decirle a aquella señora unas cuantas cosas pero ella se acercó a él con mirada de toro loco y comenzó a mirarlo muy de cerca como inspeccionando al muchacho.

– Deberías ser más responsable ¿Acaso no te importa la salud de esta niña? No eres muy buen padre que digamos

– Oiga, un momento, yo no soy…

– ¿Qué? Vamos, dime qué pasa… – Shun ya no sabía ni qué hacer – ¡Lo sabía! Tú no eres el padre de esta niña ¿Verdad?

– ¿Eh? Pues…

– Tenía razón, Trem nos ha estado engañando ¡Ah! Pero ahora mismo voy a…

– ¡Amor aquí estás! ¡Qué bueno que ya tienes a la niña!

– ¿Amor? – preguntó él extrañado

En ese justo instante Trem hizo su aparición. Se veía bastante agitada, respiraba con dificultad. Se acercó rápidamente a Shun que sólo la miraba preocupado, le da un beso muy cerca de sus labios, con ello sólo logró que Shun la mirara súper extrañado. Lo abrazó efusivamente mientras disimuladamente le susurraba algo al oído.

– Shun, por favor ¡Ayúdame!

– ¿Qué?

Se separó de él mirándolo en forma suplicante para después tomar a la niña y en cuestión de segundos logró calmarla. Seiya, que había presenciado todo, sólo se rascaba la cabeza tratando de entender algo. La señora todavía los miraba algo incrédula.

– ¿Entonces es verdad? Él es el papá de Albi

– Claro que sí ¿Por qué lo duda? – Respondió Trem nerviosa – somos la familia más feliz de todo Japón ¿Verdad, mi amor?

– Eh, sí, claro… mi esposa y mi hija son lo que más quiero en este mundo – reafirmó sus palabras abrazándolas tiernamente a ambas, las señoras se miraron mutuamente no sabiendo qué creer

– Señora Flores – comenzó a decir todavía dudosa – déjeme decirle que la directora de la guardería está muy molesta con usted. Sabe perfectamente que tiene que recoger a la bebita a las 5, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, además debe 2 meses de estancia de la niña y no ha asistido a las juntas de padres de familia… eso también va para usted, joven Kido

– No sé preocupe, de ahora en adelante no faltaremos a esas juntas

– Eso espero, sino me veré en la necesidad de dar de baja a la niña

– No por favor, eso no

– Ya está advertida

Sin más, se retiraron dejando a Shun con un mar de preguntas en la cabeza. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Shun soltó a Trem bastante molesto y la miró seriamente. Seiya se preocupó al ver esa expresión tan sería en el rostro de su amigo.

– Trem, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando y quiero saberlo ahora – ella bajó la cabeza apenada, nunca en la vida Shun le había gritado

– Shun, tranquilo, vas a despertar a la niña – Seiya trató de intervenir

– Está bien, tiene derecho a estar enfadado – Trem besó la cabecita de la niña y luego se dirigió al chico de ojos color chocolate – me la cuidas un momento, por favor, tengo que hablar con Shun

– Claro, yo me encargo

Se dirigieron pues a los jardines de la escuela para tener algo de privacidad, durante todo el caminó ninguno dijo nada. Shun trataba de calmarse, él era un chico que no se enfadaba con facilidad pero esto si que era algo que definitivamente lo ameritaba. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro bajo un árbol. El ambiente era algo tenso hasta que por fin Trem se decidió a hablar

– Sé que debes estar molesto

– Por supuesto que estoy molesto ¿Tienes la más remota idea del problema que me causarías si June se enterara de lo que le dije a esa señora?

Trem desvió la mirada pero bien sabía que era lógico que Shun reaccionara así, murmuró una disculpa mientras Shun respiraba profundo y recuperaba la calma que lo caracterizaba.

– Lo siento, no debí hablarte de ese modo – la abrazó para tranquilizarla y trató de aclarar las cosas – Trem, el día que llegaste a mi puerta con la niña, muchas preguntas se formularon en mi mente, pero no quise preguntarte nada, esperaba que tú tuvieras la confianza de decirme lo que pasaba, yo respeto tu silencio pero necesito saber ¿Por qué dijiste que soy el padre de tu hija?

– Perdóname, tuve que mentir… verás, desde el día en que mis padres se enteraron de mi embarazo, me dieron la espalda, prácticamente me sacaron de la casa y desde entonces he tenido que trabajar muy duro para poder mantenerme, a mí y a la niña. Ahora estoy sola y no tengo quien me cuide a Albi mientras trabajo, es por eso que la tuve que meter a la guardería pero hay un problema con eso… no le prestan el servicio a madres solteras…

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que hagan eso?

– Así es, si hubiera dicho que Albi no tenía papá no la hubieran aceptado ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tuve que mentir? Por eso tuve que falsificar los papeles y ponerte a ti como el papá

– ¿Pero por qué yo?

Preguntó suavemente mientras tomaba a Trem de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar

– Perdóname pero no sabía a quién más recurrir

Shun pareció pensarlo algunos instantes. Finalmente abrazó a Trem que seguía sollozando levemente hasta que se hubo calmado por completo. Ella le contó cómo fue que consiguió empleo de cajera con lo que apenas le alcanzaba para sobrevivir. Pero todavía había una pregunta en el aire

– Y entonces ¿Quién es el verdadero papá de Albi? – Trem se sonrojó un poco – está bien, no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres

– No, quiero que lo sepas. El padre de mi hija es…

Bueno, basta decir que Shun casi se desmaya al escuchar aquel nombre. De hecho pronunció un ¿Qué? del tamaño del mundo que llamó la atención de toda la universidad. Su cerebro trataba de analizar esa información pero simplemente estaba en shock. Este si que era un gran problema… y hablando de problemas…

– Shun, te puedo pedir un favor

– ¿Por qué cada vez que alguien me pregunta eso empiezo a sentir miedo?

– Te lo suplico, sólo un par de días… necesito que te hagas pasar por el papá de Albi

– ¿Qué? Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?

– Por favor, te lo suplico… necesito resolver mis problemas por el bien de la niña pero necesito tiempo y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme

– Déjame ver si entendí, quieres que el papá de tu hija la reconozca y se case contigo y por eso viniste a buscarme a mí para que finja ser el padre de ella

– Exacto

– Ah claro, qué lógico – respondió sarcásticamente

El caso era que tenía que ir a la dichosa junta en la guardería para que Albi no fuera expulsada ya que la directora no creía que Trem estuviera casada y siempre le daba mil excusas de porqué el papá nunca ponía un pie en la guardería. Shun ofreció amablemente pagar los meses de colegiatura que hacían falta y sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar ayudarla y fingir ser el padre de Albi ¡Qué lío!

Seiya tuvo que enterarse de la situación y al igual que Shun casi se muere al saber el nombre del verdadero papá. Imaginarse a dicha persona cambiando pañales si que era divertido pero no les correspondía a ellos dar ese tipo de noticias, Trem tenía que resolverlo. Al día siguiente, Shun tenía que ingeniárselas para ir a la dichosa junta sin que su hermosa mujercita se enterara y terminara usando su látigo como arma mortal para torturarlo. Por lo pronto trataba de actuar lo más normal posible.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en la alfombra viendo una película que habían rentado, pero al parecer June no tenia muchas ganas de verla ya que decidió que besar a Shun hasta dejarlo sin aliento era más divertido que lo que estaban viendo. Pues en eso estaban hasta que tuvieron que separarse de repente porque escucharon unos gritos por toda la casa

– ¡June! – Kanon entró gritando como si hubiera visto un alma en pena – tu bebé tiene complejo de manguera ¡Ya me bañó toditito!

La joven pareja comenzó a reírse al ver la playera de Kanon completamente mojada. Este, sumamente indignado, solo les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos mientras le entregaba el niño a June que se apresuró a cambiar a su retoño

– ¡Rayos! Esta era mi favorita, con ella me veo bien guapo, como todo un bomboncito

– Sí, como digas – respondió Shun dándole por su lado y poniendo en pausa la película que estaba viendo con June

– Bueno, voy a darme un baño porque tengo una cita muy importante… sabes, quería ver si me prestabas al niño un par de horas

– ¿Como para qué o qué? – preguntó extrañado

– Es que he notado que a las mujeres les da mucha ternura ver a un hombre tan guapo, bello y sexy como yo con un bebito en brazos, créeme, ese niño es un imán para las chicas lindas

– Ni se te ocurra, no usarás a Yeiden como señuelo

– ¡Rayos! Ya estuvo que no conseguiré más de 10 números telefónicos, estoy pensando seriamente en tener un niño que me ayude a conseguir nenas

– Ten cuidado con lo que pides que se te puede hacer realidad – respondió Shun hablando bajito

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– No, nada, no me hagas caso

– Otooto – pronunció el pequeñín señalando a su papá mientras June se acercaba a ellos

– No, chaparrito, tú tienes que decirme papá – corrigió Shun

– ¡Ya quiere empezar a hablar! – preguntó Kanon sorprendido

– Sí, ya dice mamá, Ikki… pero insiste en llamarme otooto, como lo hace mi nii-san

Así es, el niño prefería decirle así por lo que Shun se pasaba 4 horas al día tratando de hacer que le dijera papá. También ya empezaba a gatear por toda la casa por lo que ahora tenían que prestarle el triple de atención porque era un pequeñín muy travieso. Kanon se va dejando a la feliz pareja con el niño que hoy estaba más inquieto que nunca. June se veía muy cansada por lo que Shun, amablemente se ofreció a criar al bebé para que ella pudiera recostarse un rato, pero no tenía idea de en lo que se había metido.

– Vamos, bebé tienes que comer aunque sea un poquito ¿Sí?

Por más que le hiciera el avioncito, caras chistosas y todo lo que se le ocurriera, Yeiden nada más no quería abrir la boca hasta que en una de esas hizo uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches y terminó tirando su plato y manchando el piso, las paredes y parte de la ropa de Shun

– ¡Yeiden Kido! Estás en serios problemas, jovencito – dijo con enojo fingido mientras el niño se reía por el desastre que había hecho – ya verás

Tomó al niño y lo quitó de su sillita para hacerle cosquillas, en eso llegó June que se despertó con el ruido y los miró a ambos en el suelo jugando pero completamente bañados de papilla

– ¿Qué hacen? – los miró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

– Eh, nada, aquí enseñándole a Yeiden a comer

– Otooto – dijo el niño muy contento mientras se paraba en el pecho de su papá

– No, bebé, es papá

– ¿Otooto? – preguntó el niño con carita confundida

– Papá

Bueno, parecía que eso iba para largo. Fueron a darse un baño los dos donde Yeiden jugaba con su patito de hule. June entró al baño y les trajo ropa limpia a ambos. Se acercó a la bañera y se arrodillo junto a ella. Miraba con ternura a su esposo e hijo que jugaban con las burbujas de jabón. Podía decir que su felicidad era completa con la hermosa familia que había formado. Sonrió al ver que Yeiden le llenaba la cara de espuma a Shun que ahora lucía una barba igualita a la de Santa Claus

– Ven

Shun le extendió la mano invitándola a acompañarlos en la bañera. June se sorprendió de dicha petición pero sin pensarlo mucho se incorporó y comenzó a desvestirse lenta y provocativamente para deleite de Shun que tragó saliva al ver tan bello espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Le hizo un lado para que entrara y la acomodó frente a él abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella abrazaba al niño y terminaba de lavarle la carita. June podía sentir a Shun detrás suyo y empezó a tener la loca idea de que no estaría nada mal que Yeiden tuviera un hermanito o hermanita. Shun le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba los hombros, escucharon que el teléfono sonaba con insistencia pero no querían que terminara el momento hermoso que tenían por lo que decidieron no contestar.

June giró la cabeza para poder besarlo mientras él le acariciaba los brazos y la cintura. Se había formado un ambiente muy lindo entre ellos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se les había olvidado de un pequeño detallito. De pronto escucharon que Yeiden estornudaba producto de haber estado demasiado tiempo en el agua. Se sonrieron antes de separarse y envolver al bebé en una toalla. Se secaron mutuamente pensando que tal vez era buena hora para dormir a Yeiden y tener un momento para ellos, todo estaba perfecto hasta que Shun recordó que tenía un compromiso que cumplir. Rápidamente se vistió pidiéndole a June que lo excusara pero tenía que salir un momento por lo que ella lo miró con reproche y un tanto desilusionada.

– Lo siento, amor, vuelvo enseguida, en serio

– Pero por favor no te tardes – dijo seductoramente mientras le pasaba el pulgar por los labios

Shun se vistió rápidamente teniendo ganas de matar a alguien ¿tenia que ser precisamente ahorita la dichosa junta? Antes que terminara de arreglarse escuchó que tocaron la puerta. June estaba tratando de dormir al niño que tenia la habilidad de escaparse de su cuna. Entonces Shun fue a abrir y se topó con que la mismísima directora en persona, Trem y la niña ya esperaban por él

– Hola corazón, la directora insistió en venir para conocer nuestro hogar – dijo Trem bastante nerviosa y pasando a la sala como si nada

Shun sólo la vio como si fuera su ejecutor que lo viene a buscar para llevarlo a la silla eléctrica. La directora examinó el lugar y se le hizo un poco raro que Trem no tuviera las llaves de su propia casa, estaba segura de que aquí había algo extraño e iba a averiguar qué era

– Trem ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nos veríamos allá – le preguntó bajito y disimuladamente

– Es que la junta se adelantó

– ¿Qué?

– intenté avisarte, te estuve llamando varias veces pero no contestabas

– El lugar se ve bastante bien, por lo menos la niña tiene un buen hogar. Vamonos ya que se hace tarde

– Permítame un momento, voy a buscar mi saco

Subió corriendo las escaleras. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de hacerle favores a la gente. Entró al cuarto para terminar de arreglarse. No se dio cuenta en qué momento entró june a la habitación. Ella se acercó a él provocativamente, lo abrazó por la espalda dándole un buen susto

– Pensé que te habías ido… que bueno que no…

Comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, sabia perfectamente que eso le encantaba pero Shun trataba de controlarse porque sabía que lo estaban esperando, así que muy en contra de su voluntad tuvo que rechazar muy sutilmente a su esposa

– June, no creo que este sea un buen momento para…

– Shun – ella se colocó frente a él – contigo siempre es un buen momento, amor…

En un movimiento audaz, lo empujó contra la cama y se colocó encima de él sin darle tiempo a replicar nada y como hacerlo si June no dejaba de besarlo ni un segundo. Realmente necesitaba estar con él aprovechando que Yeiden se había dormido. Era tanto el amor que se tenían que Shun por un momento olvidó en lo que estaba metido y mejor se dedicó a disfrutar el momento con ella pero tenía que detenerse ya que del otro lado lo estaban esperando la directora, su "mujer" y su "hija"

– Cómo que ya se está tardando ¿No?

Continuará…


	15. POR UNA PALABRA

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 15**

**POR UNA PALABRA**

Los minutos pasaban y la directora se impacientaba más y más al igual que Trem que de pronto sintió ganas de ir a buscar a Shun antes que la directora empezara a hacer preguntas. Shun por su parte estaba muy pero muy ocupado y June más que entretenida, basta decir que prácticamente le había arrancado la camisa a Shun.

– June, por favor no hagas eso – decía entre beso y beso – te… prometo… que cuando regrese, yo…

– No puedo esperar hasta que regreses – susurró contra su cuello mientras continuaba con la labor de desvestirlo – te necesito ahora

Se incorporó un poco sobre Shun y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa haciendo que el corazón del chico latiera a mil por hora. Esto era más de lo que podía resistir así que decidió mandarlo todo al demonio y tomó a June entre sus brazos para continuar besándola con más intensidad cada vez y quitarle aquella prenda con sus propias manos.

– ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo allá arriba? ¿No ve que ya es tarde?

Si la directora supiera lo que Shun estaba haciendo, capaz que se nos muere de un infarto al miocardio o algo peor. Trem mecía a la niña que había despertado hace sólo unos instantes y ahora lloraba a todo pulmón. La mamá pronto descubriría la razón por la que la bebita se quejaba. Siempre escogía los peores momentos y este era uno de ellos

– ¡Cielos! Tengo que ir a cambiar a la niña

– Está bien, la espero y de paso dígale a su esposo que se apure por favor

– No se preocupe, yo lo traigo – dijo serenamente mientras entraba a un lugar para cambiarle los pañales a Albi

– ¿Vas a cambiarla en la cocina? – preguntó alarmada la señora. Obviamente Trem no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde rayos estaba el baño así que al sentirse expuesta trató de actuar con naturalidad

– Este… no, lo que pasa es que me dio sed, sí eso… pero mejor cambio a la niña primero

Abrió una puerta al azar y para su fortuna esta vez si se trataba del baño. Le sonrió nerviosamente a la educadora mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. La señora sospechaba más cada vez por lo que decidió darle un vistazo a la casa. Inspeccionó cuidadosamente el vestíbulo, el comedor y los armarios sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Siendo más atrevida comenzó a subir las escaleras. Echó un vistazo rápido y luego ya estaba por retirarse cuando empezó a escuchar unos ruidos… bueno… un poco extraños por decirlo así…

– Shun por favor, no me tortures más necesito sentirte

– No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de estar contigo pero… ahorita no puedo, en serio

Eso decía él pero sus manos inquietas demostraban todo lo contrario al igual que sus labios que continuaban aprisionando los de ella. Pues en eso estaban cuando escucharon unos pasos y la voz de una mujer mayor resonando en el pasillo que vino a echar todo a perder

– Señor Kido ¿Es usted?

– ¡Oh por Dios! Lo había olvidado – susurró deteniéndose en el acto

Shun se levantó de la cama tan repentinamente al oír esa voz que la pobre June, que hasta hace unos instantes había estado explorando a Shun toditito de arriba abajo, fue a dar al otro lado de la cama haciendo una inesperada visita a la alfombra debido al movimiento brusco del muchacho

– ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!

La directora seguía en su labor de espía, se podría decir que se creía la 007 de japón. Algo le decía que Trem le había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo y estaba en sus manos dejar la verdad al descubierto. Ya estaba por entrar pero para fortuna de todos, Trem llegó justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

– Señora Mayers, no era necesario que viniera hasta aquí... ¡estoy segura que mi amado esposo ya está por salir!

Esto último prácticamente lo gritó como para advertirle a Shun que mejor se diera prisa.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la directora extrañada

– ¿Qué fue qué? Yo no escuché nada – dijo alegando demencia

Antes que la directora pudiera replicar algo, Shun apareció con cara de espanto cerrando la puerta tras de sí inmediatamente. Tanto la directora como Trem se le quedan viendo sumamente extrañadas y con la boca abierta y no era para menos. El muchacho estaba todo despeinado, con la camisa desfajada y mal abotonada puesto que se había vestido en un santiamén, y por alguna extraña razón respiraba agitadamente

– ¿Qué? – preguntó al notar que lo miraban raro

– Joven Kido ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Errrr… sí, claro, mejor que nunca – respondió sonriendo nerviosamente

– ¿Seguro? Es que me pareció escuchar algunos gritos hace rato

– Ah sí, lo que pasa es que me pegué con la puerta y por eso grité

– Qué raro… me pareció oír los intensos gritos de una mujer

Al escuchar esto Trem lo volteó a ver con una mirada inquisitiva como diciéndole _no me digas que estabas haciendo ya sabes qué con ya sabes quién._ Shun sólo se sonrojo un poco confirmando las sospechas de Trem

– ¿Estás ahí? – gritó June desde el interior de la habitación

– ¿Y esa voz?

– Es… es la vecina… parece que está algo molesta

– Sí, es una loca la pobre, no le haga caso – dijo Trem bastante indignada por lo que Shun le mandó una mirada de desaprobación

– ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos? – Shun prácticamente las empujaba para que se alejaran del lugar – vayan al auto, en un segundo las alcanzo

Una vez que bajaron, Shun se persinó y procedió a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se topó con la mirada enfurecida de June que tenia cara de: espero que tengas una buena explicación a menos que quieras morir con dolor extremo y tortura innecesaria; sí, de eso tenia cara.

– Amor, estás molesta ¿Verdad?

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso por que me estrellaste la puerta en la cara? ¿O por que no me dijiste que te sigues viendo con la tipa esa?

– Es una larga historia, pero ahorita no puedo contarte, sólo te pido que confíes en mí, por favor

June lo pensó unos segundos pero al final decidió depositar toda su confianza en su amado esposo. Él era un hombre maravilloso, de seguro estaba tratando de ayudar como siempre y de igual manera, como siempre se andaba metiendo en problemas de a gratis.

– De acuerdo pero vas a tener que compensarme por esto

– Gracias, mi vida, por eso te amo tanto

Le dio un beso tan efusivo que June empezó a sentir que si no se detenía entonces si que no lo iba a dejar salir de esa habitación por lo menos en tres horas

– Shun, no este que me esté quejando pero… no te están esperando – preguntó respirando con dificultad

– Es verdad – dijo suspirando con resignación – no me tardo

Lo vio alejarse y luego comenzó a vestirse. Tenía que seguirlo y averiguar por su cuenta lo que pasaba. No malinterpreten, en Shun confiaba plenamente… pero en Trem no confiaba ni por equivocación, por lo que salió dispuesta a seguir al auto de la señora Meyers pero antes necesitaba una niñera de emergencia. Sin embargo tuvo la buena suerte de encontrar a Kanon, errr… ¿Dije buena suerte? dejémoslo en… tuvo suerte… el susodicho estaba, como siempre, coqueteando con una jovencitas, ofreciendo llevarlas a pasear en su lujoso carro.

– Así es, bellas damas, ustedes pidan lo que quieran que yo se los daré – dijo usando una pose de galán de cine, haciendo sonrojar a las jovencitas

– Kanon necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo la rubia llegando de repente y jalándolo del brazo

– ¿June? Espera un momento

– No puedo, esto es importante – respondió casi arrastrándolo

– Lo sabía, todavía me deseas ¿No es cierto?

– ¡Claro que no! – respondió indignada – necesito que me cuides a Yeiden un par de horas

– ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Sin dar muchas explicaciones, lo dejó en la casa y de inmediato paró un taxi para seguir la pista que la llevaría a descubrir la verdad. Le fue difícil encontrar el vehículo de la señora Meyers, pero quería llegar al fondo de todo esto. Kanon por su parte estaba encantado de poder pasar tiempo con el bebé. Contrario a lo que June le pidió, no pudo resistir la tentación y fue a despertar al niño en el cual se dibujó una enorme sonrisa al reconocer al tío Kanon. De inmediato le preparó su biberón y lo sentó en la barra desayunadora mientras él se preparaba un gran emparedado.

– Oye Yeiden, la verdad es una lástima que no resultaras ser hijo mío porque ¿Sabes? Eres igualito a mí… errr… bueno, físicamente eres un clon exacto de Shun cuando era bebé, pero sin embargo tienes un carácter rudo como yo – el bebé lo miró extrañado mientras jugaba con su perrito de felpa – eres valiente, como cuando tu papá te puso aquellas inyecciones y no lloraste… sólo me lanzaste a mí tu biberón en la cabeza pero bueno – recordó mientras se frotaba la frente y sin darse cuenta de que una mano misteriosa había jalado al pequeño mientras él seguía con su discurso – estás grande, estás fuerte, estás… estás… ¿Dónde? ¿Yeiden?

Completamente aterrado se levantó de un salto del desayunador buscando por todos lados al bebé mientras gritaba su nombre, espantando incluso a los inocentes pajarillos que trinaban felices en la rama de un árbol. Reviso la casa de arriba abajo, incluso dentro de los cajones, miró dentro del horno, hasta metió la cabeza en el inodoro para ver si no se había ido por ahí, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerle frente a la verdad…

– ¡Dios mío! El bebé no está – el gemelo se jalaba los pelos de desesperación

El pobre Kanon por poco se muere del susto, si June llegaba y se daba cuenta de que Yeiden no estaba, de seguro que lo iba a dejar como chancla revolcada, que digo June, Shun lo iba a mandar a volar con su nebula storm. Ahora si que estaba en serios problemas. Andaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mordiéndose las uñas cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta.

– ¡Shun! ¡Que alegría ver…te! – Hyoga había llegado muy contento a visitar a su amigo después de tanto tiempo y se había lanzado a abrazar al anfitrión de la casa cuando se dio cuenta de algo raro – tú no eres Shun

– Lo dudo – dijo Kanon mirando raro a Hyoga que aún lo tenía abrazado – de ser así tendría a todas las chicas de esta ciudad loquitas por mí… no quiero ser descortés pero ¿Serias tan amable de soltarme, patito?

– Perdón – dijo apartándose – creo que me equivoqué de casa, voy a golpear a Seiya por darme mal la dirección

– No estás equivocado, esta es la casa de Shun pero él no se encuentra y como June tuvo que irse a no sé donde a hacer no sé qué me quede cuidando al niño

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la sala ya que Kanon lo había invitado a pasar – ¿Y dónde está el sobrinito?

– No lo sé – dijo Kanon casi llorando y volviendo a morderse las uñas

– ¿Cómo que quién sabe? – Hyoga se levantó de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte y casi ahorca al pobre gemelo – ¿Me estás diciendo que perdiste al bebé de Shun? – gritó zangoloteando a Kanon

– ¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte? Creo que en Timbuctú no te escucharon – respondió más que molesto mientras le mostraba a Hyoga sus grandes colmillos de tiburón asesino

– Hay que ir a buscarlo, que tal si algún loco maniático se lo ha llevado

– ¿Maniático? – preguntó temeroso

– ¿Quién sabe qué clase de hombre enfermo pueda estar con él?

– ¿Enfermo? – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

– O peor, que tal si Hades vino y….

– ¡Hyoga! Deja de estarme asustando ¿Quieres? Vamos de una vez – dijo jalando al cisne de fea forma

¿Maniático? A veces, lo que sí bastante agresivo, pero era un gran hombre y un tío muy cariñoso. Lo que ese par no sabía es que Ikki había decidido sacar a pasear a su sobrinito por lo que lo llevó al parque para que respirara aire fresco. Al principio tuvo que batallar mucho pues era un pequeñín muy inquieto pero al fin, después de horas de poner a prueba la paciencia de su tío, quedó rendido y su ojitos empezaron a cerrarse. Los brazos del tío Ikki parecían un muy buen sitio para dormir así que el pequeño Yeiden se acomodó entre ellos de una forma tan tierna que Ikki recordó los hermosos momentos que pasó cuando Shun aún era un bebé, sí, antes que aquella asalta cunas psicópata apareciera en su vida y se lo arrebatara de su lado. Estaba creciendo muy rápido, ahora el bebé tenia más cabello que por cierto había tomado un tono café claro que hacía un maravilloso contraste con sus ojitos azules. Llevaba un gorrito con orejitas de oso que lo hacían verse en extremo adorable

– ¿Sabes, pequeñín? Eres igualito a tu papá

No acababa de decir nada cuando de pronto sintió algo extraño y calientito en su pecho, de inmediato apartó al chamaquillo sólo para confirmar sus desalentadoras sospechas, Yeiden lo había mojado por completo

– ¡Oh rayos!... lo dicho, igualito a tu papá

– Vaya, parece que alguien tiene problemas ¿Acaso el poderoso fénix no sabe cambiar un pañal? – Shina había hecho acto de presencia y disfrutaba como nunca de ver a Ikki en aprietos

No hace mucho que había regresado del santuario. Aunque Ikki nunca lo reconocería, ella se había puesto muy bella. Ya sin la máscara podían apreciarse sus hermosos ojos color aceituna que eran el complemento perfecto a ese rostro tan bonito que ella poseía, llevaba puesto un vestido color arena que con contrabajo le llegaba hasta las rodillas delineando perfectamente su sutil silueta

– ¡Diablos! ¿Ya tan pronto es Halloween? por lo menos espérate a que llegue noviembre para usar tu disfraz de bruja

– ¿Acaso te consideras muy gracioso? – respondió ella mirándolo feo y ofendida por su comentario

– Claro que sí, soy adorable

– ¿Adorable? ¿Comparado con quién? ¿Con Hitler?

– No, comparado contigo, por ejemplo

– No me tienes fénix, que si sigues con esa actitud con mucho gusto te muestro el poder mi cobra y… ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – preguntó nerviosa y súper colorada

– ¿Tú qué crees?

La reacción era evidente ya que de buenas a primeras Ikki había puesto a Yeiden en la carreola y sin pena alguna empezó a quitarse la playera mojada frente a todo el mundo dejando al descubierto su perfecta anatomía. Cualquier chica en su situación hubiera reaccionado mínimo babeando al ver tal espectáculo pero ella se esforzaba por disimularlo

– Ah no, eso si que no, eso de andarse desnudando en público déjaselo a Shiryu que aquí el que tiene complejo de striper es él y no tú

– ¿Por qué? acaso te incomoda ver a un hombre musculoso sin camisa – esto último lo dijo inflando su pecho como que no quiere la cosa

– ¿Qué? claro que no, los he visto mejores

– Lo dudo mucho

– ¿Qué insinúas?

Bueno, si de pelear se trataba ellos era unos expertos. Mientras eso pasaba, June esperaba en la entrada de la guardería, no entendía que estarían haciendo Trem y su esposo en un lugar así a estas horas, pero iba a averiguarlo.

– Estoy impresionada, la niña te adora como no tienes idea y eso que lleva poco de conocerte – Shun sonrió

Trem platicaba con Shun a susurros pues todavía eran vigilados por la directora que parecía el guarura de ambos. La chica tenía razón, la niña se había encariñado con él, tanto que prefería que Shun la cargara todo el santo día en vez de tener que gatear. Todo mundo diría que eran la familia perfecta… todos, menos la directora que seguía con sus dudas, aunque debía reconocer que se había equivocado.

– Joven Kido, le agradezco haya asistido a la junta y aclarara la razón por la que no frecuenta nuestra institución, a pesar de todo debo admitir que sin duda es usted un excelente papá para la niña

– pa… – balbuceó la chiquita

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay problema y que la niña puede seguir asistiendo a la guardería?

– Así es, Albi es bienvenida todo el tiempo que sea necesario

Los chicos respiraron aliviados. Todo había salido a la perfección y la señora Mayers no se había dado cuenta de nada. Podrían decir que esto había sido misión cumplida, bueno… casi… todo estaba perfecto pero eso pronto iba a cambiar. Llegó la hora de despedirse y la bebita no quería soltarse de Shun.

– Vamos nena, suelta a papá… digo… a Shun – se corrigió de inmediato

– ¿pa?

– No, nena, Shun, vamos ya… Shun muchas gracias por todo

– No tienes nada qué agradecer, lo hice con gusto

Luego de despedirse, Shun se apresuró a regresar a casa, no podía pasar ni un segundo más sin estar con su amada esposa. Deseó que estuviera junto a él en ese preciso momento y esta vez se le cumplió sólo que no cómo él hubiera deseado, ella lo estaba esperando en la esquina con cara de muy pocos amigos. A pocos metros de ahí, Trem se apresuraba a buscar un taxi por lo que colocó a la pequeña en la carreola mientras hacía aspavientos a todos los taxis que pasaban. Pero estaba tan ocupada en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando la niña se salió de la carreola y comenzó a gatear por ahí.

– ¿Y bien? Creo que merezco una buena explicación

– Bueno, por lo menos hoy no trajiste tu rodillo

– Shun…

– Lo siento, sé que debí decirte de esto pero Trem me pidió mucha discreción, es un asunto muy delicado

– ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para que no puedas contarme?

No tuvo tiempo de responder algo ya que Albi salió gateando de unos arbustos y llegó donde los adultos se encontraban y al ver a Shun empezó a balbucear tratando de llamar su atención. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima en ese instante ¿Qué estaba haciendo Albi ahí justo en ese momento?

– ¡Que hermosa bebita! – a June le dio ternura verla reír entusiasmada mientras se acercaba – oye… parece que te está llamando… – dijo cambiando su expresión

– ¿A quién? ¿A mí? No, para nada – respondió deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder tener los poderes de Kiki y usar la teletransportación para desaparecer de ahí, pero la niña seguía gateando apresurada – ¿por qué mejor no nos vamos?

– Espera un momento, en verdad creo que quiere ir contigo, Shun

– No puede ser – dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – yo ni siquiera lo conozco… es más, jamás la había visto en toda mi vida…

– ¡Papá! – gritó la bebita para que le hiciera caso

¡Repámpanos! menudo lío en que estaba metido. Era la primera palabra de Albi, era una gran alegría pero… tenia que ser justamente esa palabra, peor aún, tenía que ser precisamente en ese instante. Shun volteó lentamente a ver a su mujer la cual puso cara de Freddy Kruger combinada con Jason de Halloween parte 3, el chico sabía perfectamente qué venía a continuación por lo que se puso dos bolitas de algodón en los oídos que no me pregunten de dónde sacó, y se dispuso a tratar de sobrevivir a lo que venía

– ¡Shun! – grito iracunda June haciendo retumbar al sitio y activando las alarmas de los autos, alterando a todos los perros de la cuadra y casi rompiendo los vidrios a cien metros a la redonda – ¿Acaso esa pequeña te llamó "papá"?

Continuará…


	16. ENREDOS Y MAS ENREDOS

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 1****6**

**ENREDOS Y MAS ENREDOS**

Lo más lógico es que ella hiciera su magnífica imitación de Ikki versión súper extra requeterecontra furioso a la décima potencia, cómo cuando este era despertado a las 5 de la mañana sin su consentimiento. Shun sabía que ahora sí tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, de seguro iba a patearlo, abofetearlo, darle de latigazos, ahorcarlo, hacer que vea los teletubis por más de 5 horas seguidas o algo peor…

– Decir "esto no es lo que parece" no sirve de nada ¿Verdad? – preguntó Shun resignado a ser ejecutado mientras la bebita se colgaba de su pierna muy entusiasmada. June, para ese instante estaba envuelta en un aura maligna que ya quisieran los jueces del infierno poseer para intimidar a sus rivales

– Déjame adivinar, tienes una maravillosa explicación que esperas que yo me crea para evitar la masacre dolorosa y mortal que tengo planeada para ti ¿Cierto?

– es… es una historia un poco complicada de explicar pero te juro que digo la verdad, esta bebita se ha encariñado mucho conmigo pero no soy su papá, te lo juro por mi madrecita santa

– No esperarás que crea eso – Empezó a tronarse los dedos y a preparar sus puños sedientos de sangre.

– Él está diciendo la verdad… todo esto es culpa mía – Justo en ese momento apareció Trem. Grave error

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Reza todo lo que sepas, condenada vieja verdulera!

La chica se lanza como fiera iracunda en un intento de homicidio en primer grado pero gracias al cielo, Shun reaccionó justo a tiempo, así que, abrazándola por detrás, evitó que su lindísima esposa usara la cabeza de Trem como pera de box y se dedicara a darle de cachetadas hasta botarle todititos los dientes.

– Amor, tranquila

– June, si hay alguien con quien tienes que estar enfadada… definitivamente no es con Shun… él es un chico lindo de nobles sentimientos cuya única falta ha sido estar siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por los demás… yo le pedí que se hiciera pasar por el papá de mi hija…

June, a pesar de que tenía unos enormes deseos de acribillar a aquella chica, tuvo que calmarse puesto que notó que la bebita se había puesto nerviosa. Trem tuvo que contarle toda su historia a June, más que nada para salvar al pobre Shun que si no de seguro lo iban a dejar como chancla revolcada al pobrecito.

– Ahora entiendes por qué le pedí a tu esposo que no comentara nada, no me da mucho orgullo andar divulgando que soy madre soltera y que mis padres se avergonzaron tanto de mi que decidieron dejarme a mi suerte

– Está bien, no diré nada a nadie pero por favor entiende que no quiero que Shun se meta en problemas – después suavizó un poco su actitud. Shun le dio un beso en la frente

– Gracias, amor, por entender mis razones y darte cuenta que yo jamás te engañaría, por ser tan noble como para aceptar que Trem vino a mí solo como amiga a pedirme un favor, pero sobre todo y lo más importante… gracias, pero muchas gracias por no matarnos a ambos como tenias pensado

Luego de terminar su relato, Trem se fue a su pequeño departamento donde ahora vivía. Ya empezaba a oscurecer por lo que decidieron regresar a casa. Durante el viaje de vuelta no dijeron absolutamente nada, June todavía estaba muy enfadada

– Bueno, al fin en casa – resopló el chico mientras abría la puerta

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – June le tapó el paso – el hecho de que yo acepte que tú hiciste lo que hiciste por una buena causa, no quita el hecho de que me hayas mentido así que vas a tener que hacer mucho méritos para que te perdone ¿De acuerdo? – gritó más que molesta – ¡y de castigo te vas a dormir con el perro!

– June, amor… no tenemos perro… – replicó Shun bastante temeroso

– Errr…pues ahora mismo te compras uno y te vas a dormir con él ¡Adiós! – le azota la puerta en la cara

El chico ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso por lo que se dirigió al departamento de Kanon. Pero como no estaba decidió dar una vuelta para ver si lo encontraba. Por su parte June entró a la casa echando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos, pero no sabía que se iba a encontrar con alguien que la estaba esperando…

– ¡Rayos! ¿Hasta cuando dejará de hacerle favorcitos a la gente? Se pasa de bueno, tanto que a veces me dan ganas de… – se detuvo al ver que ciertos ojos azules la miraban extrañado

– ¿Sabes? He oído por ahí que hablar sola es un claro signo de locura extrema – dijo Ikki mientras le devolvía a Yeiden la pelota que le había lanzado – ¿Te peleaste con Shun?

– ¿Tú que crees? – respondió ella con cara de: _¡Claro que me peleé con él! ¿Así o más obvio?_

– Pues, veamos… Shun no viene contigo, tú entras azotando la puerta y maldiciendo sola como una chiflada y tienes cara de querer torcerle el cuello a alguien… sí, definitivamente te peleaste con Shun

– Ikki, no estoy de humor… – se arrodilla junto al niño que enseguida se lanza a abrazarla – ¿Por qué estás tú cuidando a mi bebé? ¿Qué pasó con Kanon?

Y hablando del apuesto gemelo… este se encontraba súper angustiado junto a Hyoga pegando carteles en cuanta pared, árbol o poste se les pusiera enfrente, ofreciendo una recompensa millonaria a la persona que entregue información fidedigna sobre el posible paradero de Yeiden. Sí esa les parece una mala idea, entonces no habría adjetivos para calificar lo que Kanon había hecho hace unos momentos y es que tuvo le gran idea de salir a la calle y tirarse al suelo a suplicarle a cuanta persona viera que le dijera si había visto al pequeño. Pero gracias al cielo, Hyoga estuvo ahí para abofetearlo hasta el cansancio y así lograr que se calmara y dejara de estar haciendo tonterías. Pero Hyoga tenía sus dudas sobre este nuevo método. Para empezar de dónde rayos iban a sacar millones para pagar la dichosa recompensa que Kanon ofrecía

– Oye, copia fotostática de Saga, serías tan amable de decirme ¿De dónde rayos vamos a sacar millones para pagar la dichosa recompensa que ofreciste? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

– Que insensible eres, pato… lo primero es encontrar a Yeiden lo antes posible, además llamé a Seiya y está buscando en el otro lado de la ciudad por si encuentra algún rastro

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que Seiya puede ser de ayuda?

– Pues es que al enterarse insistió en ayudar y sólo para que deje de molestarme le dije que se fuera al otro lado de la ciudad para ver si se pierde

– Que malo eres, pero oye, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que esta iba a ser una operación súper secretea ¿Por qué entonces llamaste a los reporteros, a la radio y a medio mundo? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que Shun puede prender la tele y vernos suplicando que aquel que se haya llevado al niño, lo regrese?

– No se me había ocurrido – dijo pensativo, Hyoga se da una palmada en la frente – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó casi ahorcando al patito

Al momento Hyoga corrió hacía las cámaras de televisión para impedir que empezaran a grabar. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de nada. Shun se aproximaba a ellos al notar la muchedumbre que se había aglomerado en los alrededores, curiosos por saber lo que pasaba llegó hasta el lugar de los hechos.

– Hola, Kanon, te estaba buscando para…

– ¡No! Shun no me hagas nada – se tira al suelo completamente horrorizado y se aferra a la pierna de Shun que pensó que ahora si al gemelo se había quedado loco, loco – ¡Perdóname! Yo no quise hacerlo, por favor no me mates – Toda la gente que pasaba por ahí se les quedaba mirando raro y pensando lo peor de ellos

– Kanon ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Quieres pararte, por favor? Me estás avergonzando

– No, tienes que oírme primero… yo tuve la culpa ¿Oíste? Yo lo hice, admito mi culpa pero tenme compasión

Ahora si que Shun no entendía nada de nada. Para colmo de males, justo en ese momento pasó por ahí el cartero que siempre que los mira los encuentra en situaciones extrañas y comprometedoras. Se paró frente a ellos negando con la cabeza y pensando quién sabe que cosas de ellos.

– Errr..... esto no...

– No es lo que parece ¿Cierto? – completó la frase el cartero

– ¡Así es, deje de imaginarse cosas! No es lo que está pensando su cochambrosa mente perturbada, yo... – antes que dijera nada, Kanon volvió a sus dramas y continuaba gritando...

– ¡Shun! ¡Hay qué hacer algo! _n__uestro_ hijo te necesita

– ¡Ah! Además negaba a su hijo – seguía fregando el condenado cartero

– Usted mejor se calla, y tú ¿Quién te crees para decir que Yeiden es "_nuestro_" hijo?

En pocas palabras, Shun tuvo que llevarse casi a rastras a Kanon para un lugar más privado y después de darle un par de cachetadas para que se calmara y sacudirlo un poquito hasta dejarlo súper desubicado, le exigió de fea forma que le diera una buena explicación

– Es que no sé cómo decirte esto pero ¿A que no adivinas? Creo que alguien se llevó al bebé… ¿No quieres un cafecito? Cómo que a esta hora se antoja ¿No?

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – lo tomó por el cuello, Kanon pensó que esos eran sus últimos minutos de vida

– que si quieres un café – dijo con dificultad y tratando de alegar demencia

Pensó que Shun iba a asesinarlo, pero en vez de eso lo tiró por ahí como trapo viejo y se fue corriendo a su casa bien angustiado para avisarle a su esposa. Una vez en el sitio, tiró la puerta de una patada y de paso metiéndoles reverendo susto a June y a Ikki…

– ¡June! Tengo que decirte que Yeiden… ¡Yeiden!

Corrió a abrazar a su pequeñito al verlo en brazos de June, prácticamente se lo arrebató a ella, pero es que estaba muy feliz y dando gracias al cielo que se encontraba bien su bebito. June e Ikki se miraron extrañados. Yeiden por su parte estaba más que contento pues ya extrañaba a su papi. Poco después llegó Kanon bastante agitado y no estaba solo

– ¿Me perdí de algo? – June no sabía ni que onda, al parecer Kanon respiraba aliviado y Shun actuaba como si no hubiera visto a Yeiden en años

– ¡Kanon! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué me asustaste de ese modo?

– Errr.. ¿Notaste que dije _creo_ que se llevaron al bebé?

– Tú no eres el único, a mi también me pegó un buen susto

Al momento, Hyoga se acercó a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Por fin pudo conocer a su sobrinito. El niño al principio se mostraba algo tímido pero al ver cómo su papi platicaba y reía con aquel muchacho, pronto tuvo más confianza y hasta dejó que Hyoga lo cargara un rato. Por su parte Ikki sólo miraba la escena bien confundido por lo que Shun tuvo que aclarar la situación. El caso es que ya más calmados estuvieron todos platicando un buen rato.

La reunión hubiera seguido de no ser porque el peque ya se estaba cayendo de sueño por lo que June se disculpó un momento y subió a su retoño para arroparlo. Kanon salió huyendo cuando tuvo oportunidad. Ikki también terminó por irse a su casa al ver que la plática de Shun y Hyoga iba para largo. Al poco rato bajó June para despedir al joven siberiano.

– Felicidades, tienen un bebito muy hermoso

– Gracias ¿Entonces vienes mañana a comer con nosotros?

– Por supuesto, aquí estaré muy puntual – Ya se estaban despidiendo cuando de pronto aparece Seiya muy feliz gritando de alegría y con aires de héroe

– ¡Shun! No te preocupes más ¡Ya encontré a Yeiden! – alza triunfante a un pequeñín que tenía carita de adormilado mientras todos lo miran horrorizados y la razón era más que evidente

– Este… Seiya… – comenzó Shun – ya encontramos a Yeiden desde hace como tres horas

– ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nadie tuvo la decencia de avisarme? ¿Qué no ven que me angustian de a gratis? Oigan, pero si Yeiden ya apareció entonces este niño… – al instante entra una señora iracunda que con escoba en mano le empezó a dar con todo al pobre Seiya

– ¡Infeliz! ¡Devuélvame a mi hijo! Inmundo secuestrador ¡Muere, maleante robachicos! – le da hasta por debajo de la lengua

– ¡Ay! ¡Auxilio! Tranquila señora, fue una pequeña confusión

Pobre, pobre Seiyita, lo dejaron como camote poblano, bien morado y magullado. Tuvieron que ponerle una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza y un bistec en el ojo para que le bajara la hinchazón. A pesar de que todos estaban muertos de la risa, June se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla

– Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi bebé, Seiya, y aunque no trajiste al bebé correcto… la intención se te agradece

– Sí, Seiya, muchas gracias – Shun también terminó conmoviéndose por la actitud de su amigo

Hyoga tuvo que llevarlo a su casa. Pero no se preocupen que ya saben que nuestro amigo es muy resistente. Después que se fueron las visitas. Shun suspiró resignado, era hora de irse él también. Pues eso iba a hacer cuando June lo detuvo

– No pensarás salir ahora, está haciendo mucho frío – dijo bastante nerviosa – ven, vamos a dormirnos, ya es tarde

– Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo y que no querías que estuviera aquí

– ¿Cómo dices eso? Por favor quédate – Shun la miró confundido pero se acercó un poco – sé que fui grosera contigo sin que lo merecieras, perdóname pero no pude evitar sentirme celosa al ver la manera en que te arriesgas por Trem sin importar las consecuencias y…

Shun interrumpió sus palabras con un dulce beso que puso fin a la discusión entre ambos. Era evidente que no podían pasar mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro. No fue necesario decir nada más. La tomó en brazos y la subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Esta vez Yeiden ya estaba dormido, no había directoras metiches que vinieran a fastidiar, era un buen momento para estar juntos y al fin consumar aquello tan hermoso que habían dejado pendiente.

Al día siguiente, las cosas iban a cambiar para mal. Era una mañana bella y Shun regresaba de correr. Mientras, en el interior de la casa, Ikki se había auto invitado a desayunar por lo que June tuvo soportar las indirectas muy directas de su adorable cuñado.

– ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar? ¿Un tarado? A mi hermanito le gustan los huevos estrellados, no revueltos ¿Lo vez? No sabes como atender a mi otooto – June tenía ganas de echarlo a él a la sartén para que dejara de estar criticando todo lo que hacía pero le había prometido a su esposo que haría un gran esfuerzo para llevarse bien con él

– ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas, Ikki? – masculló apretando los dientes. Ikki fue a la alacena a sacar el pan y de paso abrió la ventana

– Oye, vas a atraer a las moscas con eso – en ese instante llegó Shina

– Hola, buenos días

– Tenías razón, ya entró una mosca a molestar – resopló el cuñado con fastidio

– ¿Qué me dijiste, pollo de rancho? ¿Nunca te han golpeado a las siete de la mañana? – preguntó tomando un rodillo que estaba sobre la mesa

– Tranquilos, no quiero que destruyan mi cocina

Era como un reflejo involuntario, sólo era mirarla y algo dentro de él le obligaba a decir algo ofensivo. Era divertido pero esa no era la única razón. Se miraron de reojo, cada uno por su lado. Él preparando unos emparedados, ella sacando los platos. Al fin Ikki se dignó a mirarla de frente, ella estaba distraída y aprovechó para contemplarla, se veía muy linda con esa sudadera rosada que le llegaba arriba del ombligo. Ella notó que la miraba, se sintió nerviosa ante esa mirada cautivadora, también era algo involuntario, como un sistema de defensa, la ofensa era su única forma de comunicarse

– Un poco más de mayonesa que le pusieras a ese pan y se vería ridículo – no se había dado cuenta que prácticamente le había vaciado medio frasco

Luego llegó Shun saludando a todos y dándole un besito a su hijo. Desayunaron sin mayores problemas. Pero de pronto Shun sintió deseos de tomar jugo de naranja, pero ya se había gastado. Hubiera ido a comprar uno pero lo poco que le daban en su servicio social no alcanzaba para nada. Estaban cansado de tener que pasar tantas limitaciones y eso que no sabía el problema tan grande que había con la guardería

– No puede ser, ya no nos alcanza para nada el dinero… creo que lo mejor será que busque un trabajo de medio tiempo – al escuchar esto, Ikki casi se atraganta con su café

– ¡Jamás! – estalló el cuñado – me muero si vuelvo a verte trabajando

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Shina con periódico en mano – Mira Shun aquí dice: busco empleado

– ¿Y a ti quién rayos te preguntó?

– Yo sólo intento ayudar – respondió con cara de niña buena

– ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a alguna casa abandonada a espantar gente?

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, pajarraco flameado?

– Lo que oíste, bruja

– Ahí van otra vez – resopló Shun rodando los ojos al techo

Ellos se seguían diciendo de cosas por lo que la joven pareja aprovechó para huir de la escena del crimen junto a su adorable retoño que se guindó del cuello de su papá y muy sonriente los acompañó hasta la sala. Una vez ahí, Shun estuvo a punto de proponerle a su esposa salir a dar una vuelta pero escucharon sonar el timbre y al abrir la puerta se encontraron nada más y nada menos que ¿Con quién creen? Exacto, la directora Mayers

– Buenos días, disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano pero… – se detuvo al ver a June en ropa casual y tomando la mano de él. Al instante June lo soltó, la directora en ese instante estaba pensado quién sabe que cosas de Shun – ¿interrumpo algo?

– No, claro que no, para nada… señora Mayers le quiero presentar a mi… mi…

– Hermana – completó June saludando de mano a la directora que la miraba con desconfianza

– No sabía que tuviera hermanas, bueno no importa… el motivo de mi visita es…

Antes que terminara la frase, escuchó un ruido raro. Shun cerró los ojos al ver que Yeiden había rotó con su pelota un valiosísimo jarrón que Saori le había regalado en su boda.

– ¿Y ese adorable niño? – la directora lo miraba con ternura aunque desconfiadamente

– Él es… bueno… es… nuestro sobrinito – inventó June

– ¡Eso! es el sobrinito, hijo de mi hermano Ikki – respondió nerviosamente Shun

– Qué raro, tiene un gran parecido con usted – Shun tragó saliva, esto se estaba saliendo de control

Al parecer la directora les creyó. El motivo de la visita era para informarle a Shun que pronto habría un festival donde tenían que asistir. Pero pensándolo bien, eso pudo habérselo dicho por teléfono, había algo raro en todo esto. Después de un rato, la directora se excusó y se fue. Apenas lo hubo hecho, Shun fue corriendo a vestirse para ir a hablar con Trem sobre la sospechosa actitud de la señora Mayers, pero esta vez June insistió en acompañarlo por lo que le pidieron a Ikki y a Shina que les hicieran el favor de cuidarles al niño un rato. Ellos estaban arriba cambiándose de ropa mientras Shina preparaba el biberón e Ikki entretenía al niño

Pero al poco rato, la directora miró por la ventana de la sala y no vio a nadie, colgó su celular prometiendo a la persona con quien había hablado que iba a descubrir la verdad. Entró con cautela. Al llegar a la sala se topó con Ikki que jugaba con Yeiden sobre la alfombra.

– ¿Quién es usted? – la sorprendió de pronto

– Disculpe, la puerta estaba abierta y… usted debe ser Ikki ¿Cierto? – él le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza – Oh, disculpe soy la señora Mayers… – Ikki tomó a Yeiden en brazos y avanzó hacia la señora con cara de pocos amigos… déjeme decirle que tiene usted un hijo adorable – dijo acariciando la cabecita del niño

– ¿Hijo? – pregunto súper confundido

– Sí, su hermana me contó sobre usted – ¿Hermana? ¿Cuál hermana? pensaba ikki, ahora si que no entendía ni media palabra, para él que esta señora estaba bien zafarranchos, o sea, zafada, lorenza, chiflada, que le hacía falta un tornillo, que se le fueron las cabras al monte, que estaba loca a más no poder

Por fortuna, si se le puede llamar así, Shun reconoció la voz y bajo rápidamente a la sala para evitar una catástrofe. Lo malo fue que Shina también entró en ese justo momento con biberón en mano

– Usted debe ser la esposa – concluyó la directora

– Sí – se apresuró a contestar Shun hiper nervioso – él es mi hermano, este su hijo y esa bella mujer es su esposa, usted sabe, se conocieron, se enamoraron, finalmente se casaron y tuvieron a mi hermoso sobrinito – dijo recalcando ciertas palabras y mirando implorante tanto a su hermano como a Shina que no entendían nada. La directora dudaba sobre todo por las caras de _¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?_ que tenían ambos, ella miraba fijamente la mano de Ikki – bueno, a mi hermano no le gusta presumir su anillo, pero créame, ellos realmente están casados – ese fue el acabose total

– ¿Qué? – casi gritó Ikki – yo… ¿Casado con… esta?

Voltea a ver a Shina peyorativamente y ella le devuelve la mirada asesina. Este si que era un gran problema.

Continuará…


	17. Casados ¿A la fuerza?

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 1****7**

**Casados ¿A la fuerza?**

O sea, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa horrible que haya en este universo, la peor cosa que pudiera pasarle a un ser humano… pero que dijeran que él estaba casado con… con… ella, eso era más de lo que podía soportar y claro que alguien iba a tener que pagar los platos rotos.

– Primero perro antes que estar casado con esta

– ¡Óyeme! Esta tiene su nombre, pajarraco del mal

La directora estaba espantada al escuchar semejantes ofensas de parte de ambos, qué malos padres debían ser. No imaginaba nada peor que insultarse frente al pobre e inocente niñito. Shun ya no estaba preocupado por si la directora les creía o no, eso en ese instante valía un reverendo cacahuate, ahora lo importante era que Ikki y Shina no terminaran matándose y recreando alguna escena de la reciente batalla contra el Dios del inframundo.

– ¡Ah que muchachos! Siempre tan bromistas – Shun se coloca entre ambos y de paso tomando al bebé para alejarlo de la escena del crimen – no les gusta presumir que se aman con locura, pero usted sabe como es el amor – la directora ya no sabía ni que pensar

– ¡Amor, mis calzones! Con esta loca ni aunque me paguen

– ¿Qué cosa dices, gallina asada? Como si la simple idea de estar con alguien tan presumido como tú no fuera un martirio

– ¡Ay si! Brincos dieras, fíjate

– ¡Ja! Ni que estuviera loca ¿Quién querría andar con un maniático demente como tú?

Perfecto. Ahora no solo estaba en peligro el secreto de Trem si no que también sus jóvenes y muy cortas vidas. Porque ahora si que Ikki iba a tener un buen motivo para cometer homicidio con alevosía y ventaja con alguno de ellos, si él de por si siempre anda con cara de querer descuartizar al primer desafortunado que se le pusiera en frente, pues ahora con más razón.

– Errr… creo que no es un buen momento, señora Mayers – Shun tomó a la directora del brazo y sutilmente la fue conduciendo a la salida mientras ella seguía espantada por la sarta de agresiones e insultos que salía de las bocas de esa…. pues… inusual pareja – como puede ver tenemos un pequeño problemita en este momento, por desgracias el matrimonio de mi hermano esta pasando por un momento muy difícil

– Así que lo mejor será que vuelva luego

Completó June que le tapaba la visión a la señora poniéndose frente a ella para evitar que notara que para ese momento Shina ya tenía un florero en la mano que pensaba usar como un mortal proyectil. Obviamente la directora tenía enormes dudas sobre la veracidad de las palabras de Shun, pero si sólo hacía falta verles la cara tanto a Shina como a Ikki para darse cuenta que obviamente no estaban casados, es más, no había ni la más mínima señal de que se quisieran al menos

– Esto está muy extraño, joven Kido no quisiera pensar que usted me está ocultando algo, o peor aún, que le está ocultando algo extraño a su esposa

– Eso jamás – se exaltó Shun de repente ante el asombro de las damas – yo la quiero muchísimo, sepa que jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarla así que le agradecería que no ande insinuando cosas que podrían afectar nuestra relación ¿De acuerdo?

La directora pareció conformarse con su respuesta. Extrañamente sonrió complacida, como si lo que acababa de decir Shun le causara una enorme alegría, lo cual desconcertó a nuestros amigos. Por fin la directora se había ido después de disculparse, trató de despedirse de los demás pero notó que Ikki y Shina todavía seguían en lo que estaban, por cierto ¿A qué hora se habían roto esos platos que ahora estaban en el suelo? Decidió que lo mejor era huir de ahí antes de que alguien sospechara. Pero esto apenas comenzaba. Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, seguro y candado, Shun lentamente volteó a ver a su hermano

– ¡Shun! – gritó con ira extrema espantando incluso a la gente que pasaba frente a la casa – Podrías decirme ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

– Nii-san, tranquilo… respira profundo

– Dame una muy buena razón para que no te castigue por el resto de tu vida y para mandar a volar a esta asaltacunas que de seguro ella es la culpable de todo – amenazó ondeando su puño. June, instintivamente se coloca temerosa detrás de Shun

– No, Ikki, ella no tiene la culpa de nada – respondió abrazándola con fuerza. Ikki estaba como loco y no quería escuchar razones

Ya iba, como siempre, a sacar fuego por la boca y empezar a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra como un maniático asesino. La verdad Shun y June estaban espantados a más no poder por ese extraño comportamiento.

– A ver, pajarraco ¿Por qué no te calmas? ¿Qué no vez como tienes a tu hermanito?

Fue hasta entonces que Ikki se calmó un poco al ver que su otooto tenia cara de sentenciado a muerte y que June temblaba peor que una gelatina en pleno terremoto. Incluso el pobre Yeiden estaba asustadito escondido detrás de su perrito de felpa al ver que su papi y mami estaban a punto de ser víctimas del puño fantasma de su tío y también para evitar, en caso de ser necesario, que un inesperado ataque de su adorable tío le pudiera causar quemaduras de quien sabe qué grado. Al notar que el bebé ya tenía ojitos llorosos al sentir que podía quedar huerfanito en cualquier momento, Ikki sin más remedio tuvo que tranquilizarse y respirando profundo procedió a sentarse pesadamente en el sillón mientras ponía cara de mamá regañona… pero la aparente calma no le duró ni medio segundo

– ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando ver a qué horas me vas a explicar lo que pasó

– Momentito – de nuevo Shina les salvaba la vida – Ikki, no creo que sea correcto que le grites a tu hermano, es verdad que cometió un error pero no merece que le hables de ese modo

– Mira, tú no te metas en esto que es asunto mío y de mis puños iracundos

Obviamente, que Shina estuviera ahí le provocaba un no se qué que lo enfurecía aún más. ¿Será que esa dichosa sudadera rosa que le cubría casi, casi sólo lo necesario era demasiada distracción para él? Pasarían un millón de años antes de que aceptara que la presencia de ella lo ponía nervioso. La cuestión era que quería desquitarse con alguien y qué mejor que aquella entrometida que se atrevía a decirle cómo tratar o no a su hermanito.

– ¿Qué no te cansas de estar de enojón todo el santo día? será mejor que aprendas a resolver tus problemas como gente civilizada, con toda la calma del mundo y…

Tuvo que interrumpir sus palabras puesto que sonó su celular, miró el identificador de llamadas y tras resoplar fuertemente les hizo una seña de que esperaran un momentito y se dispuso a contestar

– ¡Con mil demonios! ¿Acaso hablo en alemán o qué? ¿Qué parte de "no me da la regalada gana de comprarles nada" no logran captar sus pequeños, miserables e inmundos cerebros? ¡Si me vuelve a marcar le juro por mi madre que iré hasta el fin del mundo por usted y le haré probar el poder de mi cobra! ¿Le quedó claro, infeliz?

Nuestros jóvenes amigos, retrocedieron inconcientemente al ver ese pequeño momento de ira incontrolable por parte de la amazona, reina de las cobras. Después de que Shina aventó su teléfono por ahí, se acomodó un poco el pelo y luego se dirigió a los muchachos

– Disculpen, ¿En qué me había quedado? – preguntó con calma aparente

– Nos decías que hay que aprender a resolver los problemas como gente civilizada y con toda la calma del mundo – respondió temeroso Shun

– Claro, esa es la única forma – dijo mientras recogía unos vidrios rotos – ¿No es mejor hablar las cosas con calma? Así podemos preguntarle tranquilamente a Shun… – dijo acercándose a él – ¿Por qué rayos dijo que tú y yo estamos casados? – preguntó _amablemente_ mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa

Bueno, otra loca… digo… otra que tenia claras intenciones de asesinarlos. Estaba más que claro que a ninguno le había hecho gracia la mentira que había dicho Shun. En fin, era momento para las explicaciones. Tuvieron que contarles ciertas cosas muy a su pesar puesto que habían prometido a Trem que serían muy discretos. Bueno, para este momento el dichoso secreto de Trem era todo menos eso.

Después del relato, el pobre cuñado tuvo que respirar con ayuda de un tanque de oxígeno que quién sabe de dónde rayos sacaron, porque ya merito y le daba un infarto, si de por sí todavía no acababa de digerir que su bebito adorado ya era padre de un niño como para que ahora le salgan con que la tal señora Mayers creyera que la hija de Trem también era de Shun. De solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Shina por su parte, estaba conmovida por la nobleza de Shun al arriesgarse así por su amiga pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la emparejaran con Ikki

– ¡Shun! de ninguna manera voy a permitir que me emparejes con Ikki, o sea, ¿No pudiste inventar algo mejor?

– Lo siento pero es que todo fue tan repentino, por favor ayúdenme, sólo será por un corto tiempo mientras pienso como resolver esto

– Ah no, eso si que no, esto es demasiado, Shun – Ikki lo dijo muy en serio, esta vez no habría poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión… o por lo menos eso creía…

Al parecer hoy era el día de las visitas. June fue a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a una apenada Trem que se enteró de la situación puesto que los gritos de Ikki se escuchaban a 100 metros a la redonda. Ella vino a avisarle a Shun que había visto a la directora muy sospechosa, pues al parecer la andaba vigilando en su trabajo. Asustada por esto, pidió permiso para salir unas horas de su trabajo. Dada la situación se vio en la penosa necesidad de casi rogarle a Ikki y a Shina que la ayudaran.

En cada palabra que Trem pronunciaba, se podía notar el dolor que le había causado que sus padres le dieran la espalda y la hayan dejado sola con la pequeñita. Y al igual que Seiya y Shun; June, Ikki y Shina elevaron al cielo un soberano ¿Qué? al saber el nombre del verdadero padre de Albi. Vaya problemas que tenía la chica. Al finalizar la historia, Ikki y Shina no pudieron más que aceptar formar parte de esta sarta de mentiras… pero eso sí, de muy pero muy mala gana, con disgusto y qué remedio.

Gracias al cielo, el resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente. Pero para Trem las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente y es que al estar paseando con la bebita por una tranquila y hermosa calle, se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver en mucho tiempo. Hyoga iba caminando por ese mismo lugar, iba muy animado a la casa de su mejor amigo. Habían quedado en almorzar hoy, seguro Seiya iba a estar también con ellos. Si bien es cierto que regresó a Japón ansioso de encontrarse con sus amigos, esa no había sido la única razón. Lo que más ansiaba desde hace tiempo era volver a verla. Había pasado ya mucho desde aquel día en que terminaron, ese fue el peor error de su vida y todo por sus estúpidos celos que lo único que hicieron fue llevarlo al rompimiento con la única chica que había amado de verdad ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarla para pedirle perdón y estar juntos de nuevo. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza al notar esa bella figura a unos cuantos pasos de él. Debía estar soñando, pero no, sí era ella.

– ¡Trem! – la llamó entusiasmado mientras corría hacia ella, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que denotaba lo contento que estaba de verla… pero… no estaba sola

– ¡Hyoga! – tartamudeó ella sintiendo en su interior una gran alegría pero a la vez temor pues él no sabía de la existencia de la niña…

– Qué alegría…verte…

Su emoción se fue al suelo al llegar junto a ella y notar que empujaba una carriolita rosa en cuyo interior se encontraba una preciosa niñita que fijó sus ojitos en él. No fue necesario decir nada, todo estaba claro. Se sintió tan estúpido ahí parado, había sido un error pensar que ella iba a esperarlo por siempre, su indecisión fue factor suficiente para que ella se fuera alejando poco a poco. ¿De qué se quejaba? ¿No fue él quién decidió terminarla? Aún así le dolía… se dio la media vuelta mientras contenía unas lágrimas

– Hyoga, espera – lo sostiene del brazo pero él se zafa con rudeza

– ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – dijo un tanto enfadado mientras apretaba los puños, pudiste haberlo mencionado en tu último e-mail

– Hyoga, yo… dame la oportunidad de explicarte, las cosas no son como piensas

– ¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó con frialdad

Era claro que no se iría sin una respuesta, pero ella no quería que se enterara de ese modo. Pero bueno, algún día se iba a tener que enterar. Ya estaba decidida a decirle la verdad cuando de pronto notó algo extraño. Era su imaginación o aquel arbusto se movía. Fijándose bien, notó que esa cosa no era otra que la molestosa señora Mayers. De seguro la había seguido, gracias al cielo estaba algo lejos como para haber escuchado la conversación. Así que muy a su pesar tuvo que actuar para que no notara nada raro

– Eso es algo que no te importa

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó incrédulo ante esas palabras y el tono con que fueron pronunciadas

– El que se fue sin despedirse fuiste tú así que no vuelvas a molestarme, mi esposo no estaría contento de verte por aquí así que ni te me acerques

Sin esperar respuesta alguna y dejando al güerito con la boca abierta, salió casi corriendo con la niña, la cual, a pesar de ser tan peque, deseó que su carriolita tuviera cinturón de seguridad pues al paso que iba su mami, capaz que ella saliera volando por los aires. La señora Mayers arqueó una ceja ante aquella escena. Sacó su celular y apresuradamente mandó un mensaje a alguien para después seguir viendo qué hacía Hyoga. Pues eso estaba haciendo cuando sintió algo calientito mojando su pierna, se trataba de un perrito que se había emocionado con ese arbusto tan peculiar. La señora gritó horrorizada al sentirse mojada, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Hyoga que se llevó tremendo susto al oír el grito de la educadora. Enseguida se acercó a ver que pasaba y la encontró asqueada sacudiendo la pierna.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – pero al ayudarla a levantarse se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Señora Mayers? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

En otro lado de la ciudad, una hermosa mujer de ojos color aceituna, levantaba los suspiros de más de una docena de transeúntes que deambulaban por el sitio. Su sensual contoneo al caminar era suficiente factor para dejarlos con la boca abierta. De hecho, un muchacho fue a estrellarse contra un poste por andar papando moscas y mantener los ojos clavados en la bella chica. Pero ella no se daba por aludida en lo más mínimo. Iba pensando cómo pudo Shun decir semejante tontería ¿Ella e ikki? Imposible… aunque no podía negar que el tipo estaba guapísimo… ¿pero que estaba diciendo? Claro que no, era un presumido… pero esos brazos tan fuertes y bronceados no eran algo fácil de olvidar… aunque por otro lado tenía un carácter de los mil demonios… y sin embargo sus ojos azules eran tan cautivantes…

Por andar en la baba, no se dio cuenta en qué momento cruzó la calle, menos escuchó los constantes sonidos que emitía el claxon de ese camión de carga. Fue hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo que lo notó pero no había tiempo de reacción, más no fue necesario… sintió que su cuerpo fue guiado suavemente aunque a gran velocidad, hacia el suelo. Ikki la sostenía de tal manera que al caer, ella no se hiciera daño pero debido a la velocidad rodaron por el suelo un par de veces quedando ella debajo del cuerpo atlético de él mientras se miraban fijamente. Ella respiraba agitada. Era como un sueño tenerlo así de cerca, se sentía extrañamente bien. El tiempo pareció detenerse por un segundo, los pajaritos alegraron el momento con su trinar, las nubes no se atrevían a tapar el sol radiante que bañabas sus cuerpos, fue hasta entonces que ella recuperó un poco el control y entreabrió sus labios para decir…

– Ikki… serías… serías tan amable de… ¡Quitarte de encima! – gritó mientras lo empujaba a un lado – ¿Crees que no pesas o qué? ¡Eres un salvaje!

– ¿Qué? si no fuera por mí ahorita estarías hecha tortilla en el asfalto ¡A ver si te fijas por donde caminas, tonta!

– Pues nadie te pidió ayuda, fíjate, yo sola pude haberme salvado

– Sí ¿Cómo no? La señorita _yo lo puedo todo_ es tan inteligente que le gusta caminar frente a los camiones

– ¡Eres un idiota! – se levanta enfadada para luego sacudirse la ropa

– ¡Ah si! Pues no soy yo el que anda como menso caminando por la calle cuando el semáforo está en verde

Ya se iban a agarrar del chongo cuando casi por milagro llegó Shun que cruzó la calle rápidamente al verlos encender sus cosmos iracundos. Él había salido por las medicinas de Yeiden y al sentir una energía maligna en el aire, supo que había problemas. Al instante se puso en medio de los dos

– Oigan, tranquilos ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

– Que te lo diga tu _adorable_ hermano – respondió indignada mientras se acomodaba el cabello

– Pues aquí esta loca que es una histérica, todavía le salvo la vida y así me paga

– Ya te dije que yo no te dije que intervinieras, si tú te metes donde no te llaman no es mi culpa

Ikki cerró su puño con fuerza, esa mujer en serio que lo hacía rabiar. Era tan ruda, tenia una forma de ser tan agresiva que sinceramente la hacia tan… tan… encantadora… momento ¿él pensó eso? sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos raros de su cerebro. Esto iba de mal en peor, en cualquier momento, la directora se daría cuenta de la situación. Shun no sabía que hacer. Llegó corriendo a su casa para que el bebé tomara sus medicinas a tiempo, fue con él a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua. En ese momento entró Hyoga muy consternado.

– Llegas temprano… – al notar su tristeza se sentó junto a él – ¿Qué pasa?

– Me encontré a Trem en el camino – Shun se atragantó con su bebida al escuchar eso – ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda, él afirmó y tomó un poco de agua para el susto. Al notarlo más tranquilo Hyoga continuó – pero no estaba sola… llevaba a su hija – de nueva cuenta Shun escupió su bebida pero esta vez bañó todito a Hyoga que pensó que el agua de la ciudad debía tener algo malo que hacía escupir a la gente

– Lo siento – se apresura a secarle la cara mientras él ponía una expresión de querer congelarlo – ¿Con su…hija, dijiste?

– ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó mientras terminaba de secarse

– ¿Yo? No, para nada – respondió híper nervioso pero para su mala suerte llegó June en ese momento

– Amor, Trem me habló para preguntar a qué hora pasas por ella y la niña para ir al… festival – fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenían visitas. Hyoga voltea a ver a Shun lentamente con cara de maniático enfermo

– ¡Oh! Que torpe soy, cierto… la niña… claro, sí lo sabía… bueno no precisamente pero… algo así…

– Shun ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó el rubio bastante molesto

¿Era su imaginación o la temperatura en la habitación había descendido súbitamente? De pronto escucharon un grito desgarrador proveniente del segundo piso, al instante todos corrieron a dicho sitio… la causa de esto era algo que pasó unos segundos antes

Ikki se encontraba dándose una ducha muy tranquilamente, había quedado todo sucio al rodar por la calle con Shina. Había llegado a la casa después de Shun. Lo malo es que Shina había llegado cinco minutos después pues habían quedado de comer todos juntos. Pero ella le había pedido prestado el baño a June y algo de ropa para cambiarse, pero June no sabía que su cuñado estaba en casa. Así que cuando Shina entró a dicho sitió con apenas una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y abrió las cortinas de la ducha… bueno… ya se imaginarán lo que pasó…

Ella soltó un gritó que pudo escucharse creo que hasta las próximas 10 galaxias más cercanas a la nuestra. Se tapó la cara al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Ikki en vano trató de tomar una toalla para taparse pero era demasiado tarde, ella había visto todo. Ella seguía gritando espantada. En su desesperación, el apuesto caballero resbaló con el piso mojado, se aferró a las cortinas de la ducha logrando desprenderlas y al final cayó sobre la chica llevándosela de paso quedando ambos enredados en el frío piso del baño.

– ¡Pervertido! ¡Suéltame! – tenía la cara roja de vergüenza

– ¿Crees que no quiero? – respondió forcejeando mientras se sonrojaba

– ¡Ikki! Ya no puedo – el peso del caballero la estaba ahogando – ¡Ya salte!

– No puedo, se atoró – él se estaba refiriendo a la cortina que le impedía moverse con facilidad

– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo ahora!

– Tú también tienes que moverte, no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Shun entró corriendo al oír los gritos pero se quedó boquiabierto al encontrarlos así forcejeando – ¿Nii-san? – preguntó con temor – ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambos voltean a verlo espantados, ahora sí que necesitaban una buena explicación. Shun pensó que esto era algo extremo, les había dicho que tenían que fingir ser esposos… pero al parecer se lo estaban tomando muy pero muy enserio.

Continuará…


	18. DEL ODIO AL AMOR

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 18**

**Del odio al amor**

Ikki había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de sonrojo, de hecho si hubiera un record Guiness, él lo hubiera roto y por mucho. Para que se den una pequeña idea, no sólo una chica lo había visto completa, total y absolutamente desnudo sino que además su hermanito estaba en el dintel de la puerta con una cara de incredulidad extrema que no podía con ella. Al principio sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en su hermano que quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero luego y lentamente volteó a ver a Shina que estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de su hermano y el piso… ah si… y las cortinas de por medio… ella se sintió como si la hubieran pescado tras robarse 10 bancos seguidos con uso de violencia innecesaria y armas blancas. Sólo sintió la mirada inquisitiva del chico para a continuación sonrojarse a más no poder…y soltar otro grito que por poquito hace que Hyoga ruede por las escaleras ya que el güerito subía tranquilamente cuando semejante grito lo asustó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Al instante Shun se volteó apenado tapándose los ojos.

– ¡Shun! ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a tocar la puerta?

– ¡Óyeme! No le hables así a mi hermanito, para empezar fuiste tú la que se metió a _mí _baño a morbosear

– ¿Qué? – Respondió, no ofendida, lo que le sigue – ay si, como si hubiera mucho que ver

– ¿Qué insinúas? – ahora si que el nii-san estaba al borde de la locura

– Nii-san, por favor no grites o vas a llamar la atención de medio planeta y lo que menos queremos es tener más problemas

– ¡Shun, no te metas! Esto es entre la viborita y yo

– ¿Qué cosa me dijiste?

– Por favor, tranquilos

Pero al pobre Shunny no le hacían caso y se seguían diciendo de cosas, de hecho Shina ya andaba tirando cabezazos al cuñadito que lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era buscar venganza cruel y despiadada. Pero el joven ya estaba harto de eso así que decidió tomar medidas extremas

– ¡Con mil demonios! ¡He dicho que se calmen! – gritó haciendo retumbar la casa aunque seguía de espaldas con sus sacrosantos ojitos tapados

– Ya que lo pides así tan amablemente – respondió Ikki bastante extrañado por esa reacción – ¿pero qué pretendes que haga si ella fue la que vino a irrumpir mi baño?

– Ese no es el punto, hermano, mejor tratemos de solucionar esto pero por las buenas

– Si tú lo dices… – respondió no muy convencido

– Oigan, lamento profundamente tener que interrumpir su hermosísima plática fraternal pero… si este zopilote flameado no se quita de encima o una de dos, o me deja hecha tortilla en el piso o le voy a dar por donde más le duele y el pobre Shun jamás va a tener la dicha de saber qué se siente tener un sobrinito ¿Capichi?… – dijo con aparente calma mientras miraba con odio desmedido al zopilote… digo… a Ikki

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Hyoga que llegaba recién, empeorando la situación

– Nada – respondió nervioso Shun – ¿Qué habría de pasar? No pasa nada de nada ¿Entiendes? ¡Nada!

– Ok, pero no te esponjes – respondió el patito bastante espantado

Shun trató inútilmente de taparle la visión cruzándose en su camino pero era un poquito difícil no ver aquel espectáculo tan…errr… inusual por así decirlo. Sus hermosos ojos azules casi, casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver a Shina en situación comprometedora con el implacable fénix, el cual sintió la sangre hervir al ver que Hyoga tenía una expresión en el rostro que ondulaba entre que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse y que estaba a punto de ir corriendo por una cámara para filmar el momento y subirlo al youtube, Shun sólo atino a llevarse una mano a la cabeza sabiendo que esto se iba a complicar más todavía.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – interrogó el patito con sonrisita burlona

– No, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – respondió Ikki apretando los dientes

– Claro que no, pero por favor pasa – dijo Shina con sarcasmo extremo al notar que se acomodaba apoyándose en el lavamanos – ¿no quieres sentarte cómodamente en el retrete y tomarte una tacita de café?

De nueva cuenta, Shunny tuvo que intervenir para que esta noche no cenaran pato flameado. Sacó casi a empujones a Hyoga que ya estaba poniéndose morado por aguantarse las ganas de soltar una sonora carcajada. Al fin Ikki y Shina pudieron librarse de su prisión, pero a penas logró él ponerse los pantalones y ella una camisa de él que le quedaba gigante, de hecho poco más debajo de las rodillas de largo, cuando alguien más llegó al lugar del crimen y es que el gemelito menor entró por la ventana, y no me pregunten que rayos andaba haciendo por ahí, sólo para ver algo que jamás creyó posible

– ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

– ¡Kanon! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Shun ya no buscaba ni qué hacer y lo peor es que June también había entrado en ese momento haciendo a un lado a Hyoga que observaba por el picaporte

– ¿Me perdí de algo?

– ¡Maldición! – Refunfuñó el cuñado – es que acaso todo el mundo se va a enterar ¿O qué?

No había terminado de decir nada cuando de pronto, de una patada, un oficial del FBI tiró la puerta, que por cierto fue a estamparse en la cara del patito; y entró junto con otros 4 elementos del escuadrón que estaban armados hasta los dientes. Obvio que todos estaban horrorizados por lo sucedido, incluso el gemelito fue a pegar un brinquito tras gritar como niñita asustada, pero para su fortuna June lo recibió en sus brazos cargándolo como si de Yeiden se tratara.

– Oficial – comentó Ikki – sería tan amable de decirme… ¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?! – Dijo casi escupiendo fuego – ¿Por qué rayos entra así a nuestro baño?

– ¡A él muchachos!

No le dieron tiempo de decir ni pío, entre todos le cayeron encima… aunque no les valió de nada puesto que le muchacho estaba bien fuerte y por más que quisieron no pudieron someterlo. Ikki estaba a punto de estrellarles las cabezas entre sí pero afortunadamente Shun reaccionó a tiempo.

– Disculpe ¿Puede decirnos que sucede antes que mi hermano cometa una locura y ahora sí enserio tengan una muy buena razón para refundirlo en la cárcel?

– Recibimos una llamada anónima de que aquí tienen a una señorita secuestrada y como escuchamos gritos… de hecho creo que todo Japón los escuchó… la cosa es que vinimos a rescatarla

– ¡Aquí no hay nadie secuestrado! – gritó Shina con ganas de abofetear a los policías

– ¿Seguro? Nos dijeron que en el 112 de esta calle – dijo rascándose la cabeza

– Es aquí a lado ¡Idiota! – Ikki ya estaba a punto de cometer homicidio de quien sabe qué grado

– ¡Ups! Sí es cierto, disculpen las molestias… usted siga acosando a esta pobre chica mientras ella grita hasta dejaros sordos a todos

– ¡Yo no la estaba acosando!

Ahora si que no había salvación. El pobre Ikki ya empezaba a echar humo por la nariz como si de un toro loco se tratase, pues igualito, igualito nomás que mucho peor. Pero como siempre, Shun tuvo que poner orden y prácticamente sacó a rastras al FBI y de paso a Kanon que todavía estaba en brazos de June ¡Ah! pero no porqué ella quisiera, en realidad tenía ganas de llevarlo al borde de la ventana y lanzarlo por ahí, pero con policías presentes como que no era buena idea.

Una vez que se hubo calmado la situación y que los metiches fueron a sacados de muy mal modo, la aparente calma volvió a la casa pero claro que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se volviera un caos total. Hyoga se quedó con ganas de ajustar cuentas con él que creía era su mejor amigo, pero como fue amenazado de muerte por el adorable Ikki, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo para otro día con tal de salvar su pellejo. Shina se fue más que indignada y Kanon se ofreció a llevarla a donde quisiera por lo que fue abofeteado por una cobrita que ya había tenido suficiente en este día como para además tener que soportar al gemelito.

Más tarde, June acababa de bañar al niño y se disponía a dormirlo. El retoño llevaba un adorable gorrito con orejitas de oso panda que lo hacía verse en extremo tierno, pero el peque estaba muy inquieto sin su papi que solía cantarle por las tardes hasta que se quedaba dormidito. Ikki todavía estaba colorado de vergüenza así que no quiso salir a la calle y se auto invitó a quedarse a dormir. June le ofreció algo de comer esperando cómo siempre que criticara su comida, pues ya andaba en eso el cuñis pero de pronto llegó Shun bastante molesto y serio. La razón: el papel que tenía en las manos. June supo que estaba en serios problemas y miró con cierto temor a Shun. Ikki no sabían qué era lo que pasaba.

– ¿Podrías explicarme esto? – Ella se quedó callada mirando el papel que él dejó caer sobre la mesa – ¿Cómo es que no has pagado la renta de local de la guardería desde hace dos meses y que te revocaron el permiso para abrirla? ¿No se supone que todo estaba arreglado? – Ella solo bajó la mirada – June ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– No quise preocuparte – apenas susurró débilmente

– ¡Demonios! – dijo azotando su puño contra la mesa haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, no era su costumbre enfadarse con ella, puesto que la amaba demasiado, pero este si que era un gran problema, todo su dinero había sido invertido en ese proyecto como para que ahora le dijeran que se habían ido a la basura todas sus esperanzas de salir adelante – esto es muy grave, debiste decirme antes que las cosas se complicaran tanto ¿Hasta cuando tenías planeado decirme? ¿O a caso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

– Por favor, no te enfades conmigo yo sólo…

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No sólo es porque se acaba de perder todo nuestro dinero, es mucho más que eso, pensaba proponerle a Trem que cambiara a Albi a nuestra guardería cuando estuviera lista y así no tendría que pasar por más enredos y confusiones para que su hijita estuviera en un lugar seguro mientras ella se gana la vida trabajando todo el santo día… ¿y ahora que voy a hacer? Prometí ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera ¿Qué crees que voy a decirle ahora?

– Shun, cálmate, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu mujer – Ikki intervino posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito, pues se veía bastante alterado y June por su parte estaba más que apenada. Sin embargo eso no impidió que ambos pusieran cara de ¿Wath? y es que ¿de aquí en cuando Ikki defendía a June?

– Oye nii-san, ¿de aquí en cuando defiendes a June?

– No sé, debió ponerme algo raro en el café – comentó dudoso – la cosa es que gritándole no vas a llegar a nada, eso nunca nos lleva a nada sano, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia. Podrás decirle mil cosas y nada se va a solucionar – estaban más que asombrados de que el cuñadito por primera vez en su vida no pusiera los puños como única solución… pero claro, Ikki es Ikki y como siempre tenia que salirles con algo – sólo gastas su saliva y nada mejora pero ¡gracias al cielo!... ¡existe el divorcio!

Lo gritó con tanta algarabía que a June le dieron ganas de agarrarlo a patadas y dejarlo peor que chancla revolcada. Shun sólo lo volteó a ver con desdén mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba con resignación. El cuñado ya tenia preparado un kit de celebración que incluía un gorrito de fiesta multicolor, una trompetita que chillaba chistoso, y un montón de confeti que dejó escapar al aire mientras brinca feliz de aquí para allá. Shun y June se voltearon a ver como diciendo _¿y a este qué le pasa?_ Pero el cuñado seguía celebrando y para colmo sacó un portafolio de quién sabe donde rayos y al abrirlo sacó presuroso un papelito certificado

– Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano así que ya tenía todo arreglado, sólo tienen que firmar estas 575 hojitas y oficialmente quedaran divorciados

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron horrorizados

Me lleva, esto era lo que les faltaba… su hermano se había vuelto loco, pero era algo razonable después de lo que le había pasado con la reina de las cobras. Estaba claro que ese había sido un trauma muy grande, razón por la cual ahora había perdido la razón y quién mejor para desquitarse que con la asaltacunas, roba niños de June. Shun se acercó temeroso y agarró por los hombros a su hermano que ya se había puesto a cantar quien sabe qué cosa mientras saltaba por todo el lugar

– ¡Nii-san! Yo no me quiero divorciar de June

– Pues deberías – respondió, casi ordenó, volviendo a su actitud seria – ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esta mujer no te conviene? No sólo desconfía de ti sino que además ahora ha perdido todo el dinero que tenías ¡Te ha dejado en la ruina!

– Pero yo la amo ¿Entiendes? Es sólo dinero y sé que nos podremos recuperar, pero si llegara a perderla… ahí si que me quedaría sin nada, pues ella y Yeiden son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

June se sintió tan enamorada de ese hombre tan hermoso, cuyas palabras la hacían sentirse especial, que se propuso a sí misma recuperar la guardería, no sólo por ellos, sino también a poder apoyar a madres, que cómo Trem, tenían que ganarse la vida a costa de largas jornadas laborales brindándoles un lugar seguro y hermoso donde puedan dejar con confianza a sus bebitos. Ikki por su parte no supo cómo sentirse, por un segundo y sólo eso, sintió un poquito de envidia hacía su hermano, pues le gustaría tener a alguien a quien adorar y amar tanto como Shun lo hacia con su mujer. Irremediablemente pensó en Shina… pero dándose cuenta de eso, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No pudo más que sonreírles a ambos. Se amaban tanto, que decidió no intervenir más en sus vidas… por lo menos de momento puesto que en seguida guardó el papelito de divorcio por si acaso hacía falta más adelante.

Faltaban ya pocos días para el dichoso festival de la guardería donde la pequeña Albi iba a participar en un musical interpretando una bella florecita del bosque. El problema es que Shun tenía que asistir a los ensayos de la nena donde, por cierto, las mamás se le pegaban como chicle y no lo dejaban ni respirar. Preguntas como _¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A qué horas sales por el pan? ¿Eres viudo, divorciado o algo por el estilo?_ eran de lo más común. Gracias al cielo y para fortuna de Shun, Trem salía en su defensa pues con silla en mano alejaba a las arpías que pretendían quitarle a su _esposo_ adorado. Pero esto había ocasionado que descuidara un poco a Yeiden pues ya casi no pasaba tiempo con él. Por lo anterior tuvo que excusarse una tarde para pasarla con su hijito, así que Trem tuvo que ir solita con la bebé, sin saber que se día en especial Hyoga la había seguido y las miraba a ambas a lo lejos, tratando en vano de encontrarle parecido a la niña con alguien más. Pero Shun estaba disfrutando a su retoño dejando a un lado los problemas

– A ver, corazón, repite conmigo… papá, pa…pá…

– ¡Otooto! – dijo el niño mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Shun que lo recibió gustoso pero resoplando con resignación

– Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé

Shun continuó tratando de vestir a su retoño que se movía de aquí para allá haciendo casi imposible que su papi le pusiera su playerita. Cuando al fin lo logró, procedió a la segunda parte de la misión y la más difícil, ponerle los zapatitos. June estaba por entrar al cuarto pero se quedó asomando por la puerta entreabierta. Le gustaba ver a Shun, estaba tan enamorada de él que era maravilloso sentirse así, se recargó en la pared mientras los contemplaba a ambos

– ¿Sabes, bebé? Admiro a tu mamá, no sé como puede hacer esto todas los días sin que la vuelvas loca – no había terminado de decir nada cuando de pronto, en un movimiento de su piecito, el pequeño hizo volar su zapato que por poquito le saca un ojo a Shun, pero afortunadamente el muchacho tenia buenos reflejos – ¡hey! tranquilo, de acuerdo sino te gustan estos te pondré los otros ¿Vale?

El bebito se puso contento al ver aquellos tenis rojos, pues su papi tenía unos igualitos que eran sus favoritos. June se acercó a ellos abrazando a Shun por detrás que se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de ella acariciando su espalda. Él le sonrió y se giró para darle un beso. Así que esa tarde se fueron al parque donde el pequeño Yeiden miraba a los demás niños correr, él apenas daba unos pasitos solo para después caer sentadito riendo alegremente ante la mirada de ternura de sus papis. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Seiya, estaba sucediendo una hecatombe, pues al responder al llamado de la puerta se encontró a quien menos esperaba. Ikki ni siquiera dijo buenas tardes y pasó como si estuviera en su propia casa…

– ¡Rayos! Estoy molesto… no… furioso, eso es, furioso a más no poder

– ¿En serio? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta – comentó Seiya sarcásticamente con cara de espantando pues el fénix había entrado a su casa echando lumbre y pateando cuanto mueble se encontraba – ¿puedo saber qué te sucede?

– Se trata de Shina, me vuelve loco, siempre busca la forma de hacerme rabiar… esa… esa ¡Tonta! que digo tonta ¡tontísima!…

– ¿Tontísima? – preguntó Seiya aguantándose la risa ya que Ikki andaba de aquí para allá maldiciendo a la pobre muchacha sin darse cuenta que mientras hablaba de ella se había sonrojado sin querer…

– …es que te juro que cuando la veo, no sé, se me revuelve el estómago. Siento algo aquí que no sé como describirlo – señaló su abdomen

– ¿Agruras? – preguntó en son de burla

– No, tarado – le avienta un cojín a la cabeza – esto es algo serio

Se dejó caer al sillón donde estaba sentado Seiyita, pero tan fuerte que casi sale disparado el burrito que tuvo que sostenerse para evitarlo. La cara que tenía Ikki era como para sacarle una foto y subirla al Internet. Jamás en su vida había visto al poderoso fénix así, pero Seiya era un experto en el tema y sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba

– Ikki, sé a la perfección lo que te pasa… ¿alguna vez has sentido que por tu cuerpo corre una energía como si fuera electricidad que te invade por completo y te sientes en las nubes sin saber por qué?

– Claro, una vez de chiquito me puse a jugar con un tomacorriente que me pegó una sacudida que…

– ¡No, animal! Yo estoy hablando de amor

Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, una gotita de sudor surcó su frente mientras tragaba saliva al sentirse observado de ese modo tan fello que hasta daba mello. Ikki estaba serio, serio, serio… pero enserio ¿eh? Seiya tuvo la grandiosa idea de irse a vivir a otro país, o mejor aún, a otra galaxia, la más lejana posible y hacerse cirugía plástica y cambiarse de nombre, sí, eso sería buena idea… lástima que a su vida le quedaban como 5 ó 6 segundos para extinguirse violentamente cortesía del pollito al carbón, o sea, el adorable Ikki; y por lo tanto no tendría tiempo de ejecutar su maravilloso plan.

– Tú no aprecias tu vida en lo más mínimo ¿Verdad, burrito? – Comentó como sin querer mientras se tronaba los dedos, pero al final dejó salir su ira – ¡¿Cómo osas insinuar que_ yo_ puedo estar enamorado de _esa_?!

– Tú ¡¿Enamorado?! – preguntó Shina que convenientemente llegaba hasta donde los muchachos – ¡Rayos! ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

No hizo más que acercarse tantito pero fue más que suficiente para que Ikki se quedara helado y empezara a tartamudear como idiota una respuesta que nadie de los presentes ahí entendió, es más, ni siquiera él entendió qué rayos dijo. Shina sólo lo miraba con sonrisa burlona.

– Vaya, no cabe duda que tienes el don de la palabra – se burló de él y se quedó esperando una respuesta ofensiva, sólo que esta nunca llegó. Ikki seguía ahí paradote tratando de articular palabra. Seiya se dio una palmada en la frente.

Perfecto, si de por si la casa de Seiya estaba en peligro de ser destruida por Ikki, ahora que había llegado Shina pues tantito peor. La joven había decidido ir a visitar al pegaso puesto que no había encontrado algo mejor qué hacer. Pero para su mala fortuna él ya tenía planes, iba a salir con Saori al cine por lo que sólo podía quedarse un rato a platicar con sus amigos, que por cierto se sentaron en extremos opuestos de la habitación evitando mirarse.

– Oigan, iré por algo de comer ¿será posible que puedan pasar cinco minutos a solas sin matarse?

– No prometo nada – respondió Ikki por lo que Shina le mandó una mirada asesina

Cuando estuvieron solos en la sala, Ikki hacía como que estaba leyendo una revista y ella dizque se arreglaba las uñas. Pero de vez en vez, volteaba a verla. Fea no era, a decir verdad era todo lo opuesto ¡Demonios! Otra vez esa sensación rara en su estómago y esa energía como electricidad recorriéndolo, como había dicho Seiya. ¿Y si el burrito tenía razón? Bueno, al fin y al cabo era hombre… no tenia nada de malo reconocer que la chica no le caía tan mal después de todo ¿O si?

– Hello, tierra llamando al pajarraco, pajarraco responda…

Retiraba lo dicho. Al fin salió de sus pensamientos al notar que Shina le chasqueaba los dedos para que reaccionara. Estuvo a punto de usar su aleteo de fénix con ella, pero para fortuna de la humanidad entera llegó Seiya excusándose con ellos pues Saori le acababa de hablar por teléfono par informarle que iba para allá pues deseaba pasar un rato a _solas_ con él antes de entrar al cine, por lo que Seiyita se arregló en un santiamén y se dispuso a recibir a su amada

– No es que yo los eche pero… ¡Largo de aquí! no quiero que espanten a Saori con sus pleitos ni arruinen nuestro momento romántico

Prácticamente los echó a empujones de la casa, el gran problema era que se veía venir un tremendo aguacero pero esto le valió pepinos al burrito alado que hizo caso omiso de las súplicas de sus amigos, por nada del mundo dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta. Así que con toda la pena del mundo tuvo que despedirlos de fea forma. Acto seguido les estrella la puerta en las narices. Lentamente Shina e Ikki voltean a verse mientras empiezan a sentir las primeras gotitas de agua impactarse en sus cuerpos. Empiezan a caminar en silencio pero mirándose feo.

– ¿Me estás siguiendo a caso? – pregunta el fénix deteniéndose en el acto

– ¡Uy si! Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que seguirte

– Pues entonces vete por otro lado

– Pues te amuelas porque a mi se me pega mi regalada gana de ir por aquí ¿O es que acaso ya olvidaste que vivimos en la misma cuadra, tarado?

– No, tonta, es solo que tenia la esperanza que fuera un mal sueño y realmente vivieras en Timbuctú

Siguieron caminando pues, pero ahora si que era una verdadera tormenta la que empezaba a caer por lo que se resguardaron en una parada de autobuses, pero era tan estrecho el lugar que casi, casi estaban tocándose. En un momento de locura, a Shina le pareció que el fénix se veía lindo con el cabello mojado que le caía sobre la frente ¡rayos! el café que les había dado Seiya debía haber tenido alguna especie de droga alucinógena o algo así para que estuviera pensando esas cosas tan raras. Pues siguieron así un buen rato esperando a que pase la lluvia. Ella temblaba por lo que se abrazaba a sí misma frotándose los brazos, pero de repente sintió las cálidas manos de él que acomodan la chaqueta que se había quitado para ponérsela a ella. Shina estaba sorprendida por ese acto, pero como siempre tenía que activar su sistema de defensa, ni en miles de años aceptaría que le había encantado ese lindo detalle de Ikki. Él por su parte se sintió incómodo pues ella lo miraba de un modo tierno.

– Es que… yo… yo sólo pensé que podrías tener frío – Shina pensó que esto era demasiado, tenía qué hacer algo para dejar de sentir esto en su pecho

– ¿Y cómo lo notaste? ¿Acaso porque estoy temblando, genio? Me sorprende tu deslumbrante poder de deducción

– Bueno, si no fueras tan mensa habrías traído algo más cálido sabiendo que hace frío, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de ti?

– Pues por lo menos espero que no hayas soltado pulgas en tu chaqueta

– No creo, ellas son finas, no se juntan con cualquiera… no les gusta el pellejo corriente

– ¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué hacen contigo?

Ya estaban a punto de dar inicio a una pelea de proporciones estratosféricas cuando de pronto cayó un rayo muy cerca de ellos por lo que la joven se exaltó e inconscientemente se refugió en el pecho de Ikki, que también por instinto y sin querer la apretó contra él. El poderoso rayo iluminó la desolada calle en la que se encontraban, dibujando tímidamente la silueta de ambos jóvenes bajo aquel paradero de autobuses. Esto duró unos segundos hasta que dejó de llover por completo. Fue entonces que ella se había dado cuenta de la situación, se sentía tan bien estando así que le daba pavor siquiera pensarlo, lentamente levantó la cabeza para observar a Ikki que sólo la miraba sin expresión alguna… no supo porqué ni en qué momento la situación había cambiado ¿era su imaginación o Ikki había reducido considerablemente la distancia entre ellos?

– ¿Estás bien? – tartamudeó él híper nervioso, ella solo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se había formado un ambiente muy lindo… pero cómo siempre, el orgullo de ambos era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa e Ikki tenia que decir algo que arruinara el momento – ¿No me digas que la poderosa reina de las cobras le tiene miedo a un simple rayito? ¡Ay, pobrecita!

– No fue el rayo si no tu horrible cara lo que me espantó – respondió soltándose

– No me digas ¿Es por eso que saltaste a mis brazos?

– Es que me recuerdas a un perrito que tuve de chiquita, era muy menso el pobre pero me gustaba apretarlo cuando tenía miedo

– ¿Me estás diciendo perro?

– Para nada, no compararía a mi pobre perro contigo

Bueno, ahí vamos de nuevo. Y tan cerquita que estuvieron. No se quien dijo por ahí que del odio al amor hay un solo un paso, es obvio que no conocía a estos dos cuando lo dijo porque cambiaría por completo de opinión. Y me pregunto con insistencia ¿Hasta cuando se dará cuenta este par de lo que pasa entre ellos? Espero que sea antes de que terminen por matarse

– ¿Ah si? Pues entonces me largo

– Bien, ojala que te pierdas en el camino

– Lo mismo digo ¡bruja!

Cada uno tomó caminos diferentes. Ikki pateó una lata que estaba en el suelo ¡Cómo detestaba a esa chiquilla odiosa! Por que lo que sentía por ella era desprecio y nada más que eso… ¿verdad?

Continuará…


	19. MALOS ENTENDIDOS

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

**Por Mary Martín**

_Antes que nada pido sinceras disculpas__ por haber abandonado esta historia tanto tiempo, sé que nada de lo que diga será suficiente. Créanme que nunca fue mi intención. Espero que todavía tengan interés en la historia y que les guste el capítulo._

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

Una mañana tranquila, Shun se había quedado en casa. Jugaba con los bebes en la alfombra de la sala. Yeiden miraba curioso a la bebita Albi que tomó prestada su pelota. La niña le sonrió provocando una reacción en el pequeñito que se escondió tras su papá algo tímido. De pronto ella se acomodó en el regazo de Shun que la abrazó sin dudarlo provocando que Yeiden pusiera una carita muy seria y de inmediato se lanzó a abrazar a su papito reclamando su territorio. Así que quedó con un bebé en cada brazo. Shun estaba encantado de tener junto a él a esas dos hermosas criaturitas, sin saber que era vigilado por una sombra, la cual se movió rápidamente a otro sitio. Él seguía batallando con los niños, besó la cabecita de ambos mientras los mecía suavemente. De pronto Albi se colgó del cuello del chico, Yeiden la imitó pero además besó la mejilla de Shun. Esto era la guerra misma

– ¡Pa! – gritó Albi brincando contenta sobre las piernas de él

– No nena, soy Shun – le dijo con ternura

– ¡Otooto! – Corrigió Yeiden

– No, bebé, soy papá…

– Papi – gritó Albi

– ¡Oh no! – Shun sabía que esto no podía ser bueno – tú quieres que me maten ¿Cierto? – la niña soltó una risita a modo de respuesta

Genial, después de tanto tiempo había logrado que alguien le llamara papá, el problema es que no era Yeiden. Y si Hyoga escuchaba a Albi decirle así de seguro que lo iba a encerrar en un ataúd de hielo por miles de años hasta la próxima era glacial. Pero a la niña le dio sueño por lo que Shun tuvo que levantarse para llevarla a su cuna. En seguida que puso a Yeiden en el suelo, empezó a llorar pues no se le hacía justo que le prestara más atención a Albi.

– No me tardo nada, chaparrito, ahora vengo a seguir jugando contigo

El niño sólo incrementó la potencia de su llanto al nivel cien mil quinientos cuarenta y tres por lo que con ojitos llorosos siguió a su papá por todos lados gimoteando y haciendo un drama de aquellos, de hecho, mientras Shun recostaba a la niña y la cubría con su mantita, su hijito andaba dando de tirones a su pantalón para llamar su atención. Y así estuvo todo el rato hasta que al fin le hicieron caso de nuevo.

Al bajar de vuelta a la sala, vio con alegría que June recién entraba. Había ido a comprar unas cosas para el bebé, pero lamentablemente no le alcanzó el dinero. No pudo evitar sentirse mal puesto que todo era culpa suya. Pero como siempre, Shun hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar que ella estuviera triste, le dijo que confiara en él pues ya tenía todo solucionado, muy a su pesar abandonaría sus prácticas en el consultorio…

– Así es, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte… conseguí un empleo…

– ¿Qué hiciste qué cosa? – gritó Ikki entrando de pronto y espantando a medio mundo

– Hola Ikki, buenos días ¿gustas pasar? – refunfuñó June súper molesta de que su adorable cuñado entrara a su casa cada vez que se le daba su gana y sin siquiera tocar

– ¿Otra vez vas a trabajar? – dijo Ikki llevándose las manos a la cabeza e ignorando categóricamente la mirada fulminante de June – ¡Me quiero morir! – en eso llega Shina con una soga gruesísima en la mano

– Toma, con esto puedes ahorcarte si quieres

– ¿Y a ti quién rayos te habló, bruja?

– Ya van a empezar otra vez – dijo June rodando los ojos al techo

¿Y en qué momento entró Shina a escena? pues quién sabe, la cosa era que ahora todos se paseaban por la casa de Shun a su antojo… incluso alguien a quien no soportaban llegó a hacer una visita inesperada. Esos dos se seguían diciendo de cosas mientras Ikki tomaba en brazos a Yeiden que reía al ver a sus tíos pelear a muerte

– Pues si tú eres el que se quería matar, yo sólo quise ayudarte…

– ¡Ay si! y tú siempre tan amable ¿No?

– Por supuesto que lo soy, te hubiera traído un insecticida matabichos pero sé que a las cucarachas no se mueren con eso

– ¿Qué insinúas?

Ya estaban a punto de hacer volar la casa de Shun en mil pedazos con sus cosmos coléricos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz en extremo familiar y que era sinónimo de problemas al por mayor. La señora Meyers había irrumpido en el hogar alegando que la puerta estaba abierta y sin que nadie le dijera nada se acomodó a la mesa a desayunar

– No quisiera molestarlos, pero no me caería mal una tacita de café

– ¿Molestarnos? no, ¿Cómo cree? – responde June con sarcasmo por lo que jala a Shun junto al lavadero – Hay que poner una cerca eléctrica y un foso con cocodrilos hambrientos en la entrada

– Yo creo que sí – responde con pesar

Sin más remedio tuvieron que atender a la señora Meyers que desde que entró percibió un ambiente tenso en el aire. Ikki y Shina se seguían mirando con odio, lo que no pasó por alto la mirada inquisitiva de la directora. Ella alegó que se había enterado del problema que tuvieron con la guardería, cosa que se les hizo muy rara, y ofreció ayudarles en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Pero aquí había algo muy extraño ¿Por qué querría ella ayudar a su competencia? No era nada lógico.

– … y dígame – dirigiéndose a Shina mientras le daba un sorbo a su café – ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? Notó que ya no está enojada con su esposo

– ¿Mi qué? – preguntó alarmada, se le había olvidado el detallito de que en ese terrible instante era la esposa de Ikki

Shun y June voltearon a verla horrorizados y haciéndole señas raras de que siguiera la corriente. Miró a la directora que seguía esperando respuesta y luego a Ikki que tenía cara de querer masacrar a alguien. La señora Meyer sonrió por lo bajo, hasta que Shina recobró la compostura y siguió con el jueguito que sus amigos habían planteado.

– Pues todo está bien, estamos más enamorados que nunca ¿Verdad, cariño?

– Sí, mi cielo, casi no puedo contener la alegría de tenerte junto a mi, es más, soy tan feliz que podía cantar y bailar de gusto todo el día – respondió fingiendo lo mejor que pudo haciendo, pero aprovechó esta ocasión para vengarse – princesita ¿podrías prepararme un sandwichito con doble queso y pepinillos, porfa?

– ¿Por qué no te lo preparas tú y te lo metes en…? – se detuvo al notar que Shun casi se muere al oír esa respuesta y la directora por poquito y se atraganta con el café – ¿… en tu hermosa boquita, caramelito? – completó apretando los dientes mientras Shun volvía a respirar tranquilo y se llevaba una mano al corazón

– Lo haría con gusto, mi vidita, pero prefiero que me lo prepares tú, te quedan deliciosos

– Sí, amorcito, lo que tu me pidas

– ¡Ah! y si puedes unos wafles con fresas y después lavas mi ropa, tiendes mi cama y pules mis botas

Shina ya mejor no dijo nada y con cara de pocos amigos se dedicó a hacer el mentado sándwich mientras planeaba venganzas despiadadas para esa gallina rostizada del demonio. Ikki sonrió maliciosamente mientras jugaba con Yeiden. Shun y June estaban a punto de un infarto. La directora se dedicó a terminar su taza de café mientras les explicaba que ella tenía pensado poner algo así como una segunda guardería porque ya tenía demasiados niños y les ofreció que ellos podrían administrarla. Al rato llegó el manjar solicitado por Ikki

– Toma, mi amor… espero que lo disfrutes…

Pero si bien no le había dado dos mordiditas al sándwich cuando sintió que su boca estaba a punto de estallar al tiempo que una úlcera se formaba en su estómago, abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir algo que le quemaba por dentro, todo esto debido a los dos y medio frascos de chile que le había vaciado la amazona a su comida. Ah, pero no le daría gusto a la lombriz esa, si quería jugar rudo entonces tenia que atenerse a las consecuencias

– ¿Todo bien, cariñito?

– Sí, claro… – respondió como si nada aunque estaba quedando rojo – como siempre te quedo delicioso, pero le falta algo de picante

La retó haciéndose el valiente y dándole otra mordida a eso que le habían preparado y de paso haciendo rabiar a Shina, aunque él se arrepintió de inmediato por haber hecho eso pues sintió que ahora si iba derechito al hospital para que le hicieran un lavado de estómago en calidad de urgente. Por su parte la directora, trataba de convencer a Shun y June de que la solución a sus problemas estaba en unirse a ella y su cadena de guarderías. Prometieron tomarlo en cuenta, cosa que en realidad no harían ni aunque de eso dependieran sus vidas. Después de una tediosa charla, procedió a retirarse. Ya después todos respiraron aliviados de que la metiche directora se haya ido. Y como ya no tenían que seguir fingiendo, Shina e Ikki siguieron con lo suyo.

– ¿Acaso estás quedando loca? – estalló Ikki que a estas alturas tenía una mirada diabólica en el rostro

– ¡Cállate pollo! no tengo porqué escuchar tus tonterías, es más ¡Me largo!

– ¿Qué? ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Y así peleando como estaban, salieron por la puerta de la cocina y aunque ya estaban fuera de la casa todavía podían escucharse sus gritos. Yeiden estaba sentadito en la mesa columpiando los pies muy alegremente, el tío Ikki era gracioso. Shun y June por su lado estaban pensando seriamente de mudarse a otro país de ser posible, uno donde nadie los conozca y por ende no los estén fregando todo el santo día. Al parecer era el día de las visitas. Hyoga entró con una cara de perrito regañado y con el ánimo por los suelos. Había tenido una pequeña discusión con Trem hace unos momentos.

– Acabo de ver a tu hermano peleando con Shina en la calle, de hecho creo que toda la cuadra los vio

– ¡Ah si! es normal, no te preocupes – dijo Shun mientras le servía algo de comer a su amigo y restándole importancia al asunto

– Yo creo que están enamorados – inquirió June

– Pues por la cara de idiota que pone Ikki cuando la ve, yo diría que si – El rubio y la chica se echaron a reír mientras que Shun bajaba a Yeiden pues amenazaba con meter su piecito en el plato del tío Hyoga.

– Oigan ¡Están hablando de mi hermano!

– Pero sí es obvio Shun, la forma en que se tratan, la manera en que se miran – explicó June

– Están diciendo que Ikki la trata mal, la insulta, casi la mata y la humilla porque… ¿le gusta?

– Por supuesto – le respondieron a coro

– ¡Ah claro! qué lógico – dijo con cara de no entender

Ya iban a entablar una seria discusión sobre el tema pero un llanto en el segundo piso los interrumpió. Shun y June se miraron preocupados y luego a Hyoga. El cisne supo que si Yeiden estaba ahí con ellos, ese llanto sólo podía ser de alguien en especial. Shun trató de disculparse pues debió advertirle de la presencia de la niña. Él dijo que no tenía la culpa de nada, desde su llegada, se propuso respetar el silencio de su amigo. De seguro Trem le había contado la verdad sobre el padre de Albi. Al principio estaba muy molesto de que su mejor amigo le ocultara algo tan importante, pero tuvo que aceptar que si él le había prometido a Trem no decir nada, no podía obligarlo a romper su promesa.

Es más, él mismo se ofreció a ir a ver a la bebé para ver qué quería. A June no le pareció buena idea que Hyoga se torturara así, iba a detenerlo pero Shun posó una mano en su hombro, negando suavemente con la cabeza le indicó que lo dejara ir. Subió las escaleras muy despacio escuchando aquel llanto con más intensidad cada vez. Giró el picaporte casi con temor y entró sin hacer mucho ruido, la niña estaba asustada por despertar y hallarse solita. Hyoga, sin dudarlo, la tomó en sus brazos y al hacerlo casi de inmediato Albi se tranquilizó ¡Cielos! era tan linda, tan parecida a Trem. Sus ojos se humedecieron y no supo porqué pero empezó a llorar. Esa niña pudo haber sido suya si no fuera por las tonterías que hizo, por celar siempre a Trem, por discutir con ella por una estupidez cualquiera, por no permitir a su frío corazón aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, por no haberla valorado…

Algo mágico pasó en él cuando la niña, que hasta entonces lo miraba con curiosidad, extendió su manita y la pasó por la mejilla de él quitando en el acto sus lágrimas, logrando de paso arrancarle una sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama mientras la mecía, no podía dejar de mirarla. Se sentía tan bien así, con esa criaturita tan dulce jugando con sus dedos, explorando cada parte de su cara como tratando de memorizar… de recordarlo. Él estaba completamente embelezado, tomó un peluche y se lo dio para que jugara, la niña rió al ver al oso que Yeiden nunca le quería prestar, ahora podía jugar con él gracias a este joven tan simpático que le hizo olvidar el miedo por estar solita.

Hyoga nunca lo supo, pero Trem llevaba unos cuantos segundos observándolo desde la entrada. Se enterneció al verlo con Albi, prefirió no interrumpir y bajó con Shun y June de nuevo. Al principio iba con la idea de alejar a Hyoga de la niña, pues habían discutido recién, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así. Ella se veía mal, quiso hablar a solas con Shun, lo cual a June no le pareció para nada, sin embargo Shun la convenció con esa mirada tan tierna que ponía. Cuando estuvieron solos, a ella le constó mucho comenzar a hablar por lo que Shun tomó suavemente su mano para indicarle que se tomara su tiempo.

– Shun, ya no puedo más ¡No sé qué hacer!

– Tranquila – la abraza – sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites

– Shun, eres tan lindo… no sabes como me hubiera gustado que Albi fuera tu hija – el chico pasó eso por alto pues estaba pensando cómo solucionar las cosas, pero lo siguiente que le dijo no lo podía ignorar ni queriendo – pero es imposible… pues sólo aquella noche de tu cumpleaños dormimos juntos…

– Pues sí pero… ¿Que qué? – preguntó alarmado

– ...debo confesar que eres muy ruidoso y salvaje, no me dejaste dormir mucho que digamos – Shun no entendía ni media palabra, lo único que sabía era que se quería pegar un tiro en la cabeza

Recuerden que el día de su cumpleaños, él había despertado en el cuarto de Kanon con Trem a su lado, bueno, la verdad ella ya estaba despierta y arreglada cuando él despertó pero... no, no puede ser pero ¿Cómo? ¿A qué horas que ni lo sintió?

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Trem? – pregunto mientras se ponía rojo, rojo, rojísimo

– Bueno, por lo menos te ofreciste a estar abajo… eso me encanto de ti, siempre tan caballeroso, me dejaste lo mejor… pero tengo que admitir que me asustaste… en realidad lo tienes muy largo y pesado

– ¿Perdón? – pregunto con claros signos de terror en su voz y a punto del colapso

Ahora si que le iba a dar algo grave, Shun tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, completa total y absolutamente aterrado se arrinconó en un lado del sillón lo más lejos posible de la chica que seguía perdida en sus recuerdos mientras él trataba de entender algo de lo que decía y tratando también de no morirse ahí mismo

– Aunque fue algo doloroso – ahora si, llamen a la funeraria más cercana y que le traigan el folleto de ataúdes disponibles porque, una de dos, o se moría en ese preciso instante de un ataque al corazón o June lo asesinaba si esto llega a sus oídos – pensándolo bien... cuando duermo con mi conejo Pepito me pasa lo mismo

– ¿Eh? – si antes no entendía nada, ahora menos

– Pero mi conejo Pepito no ronca como tú

– Errr… ¿De qué estamos hablando? – pregunto temeroso

– Pues de la noche en que dormimos juntos… – al ver la cara que puso el chico, ella se apresuró a explicarle – ¡No! no es lo que piensas… en realidad dormimos juntos, sólo eso… – terminó de decir bajito mientras se sonrojaba

Ella le dijo que se había recostado en el cuarto de Kanon pues se sentía mal y que al rato entró el en paños menores y que empezó a besarla de buenas a primeras… pero estaba tan borracho que se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Que si no la dejó dormir fue porque era muy ruidoso, pues roncaba mucho, y salvaje porque en una de esas se volteó bruscamente y casi le saca un ojo pues tiró un manotazo al aire, por lo mismo, fue doloroso. Al ver que no podían seguir así, se bajó a dormir en el suelo y, como todo un caballero que era, le dejó lo mejor: la amplia cama.

– y… lo que se supone que tengo largo y pesado ¿Es? – preguntó como no queriendo la cosa y esperando que no le saliera con algo, pues… raro…

– el sueño – se apresuró a responder mientras enrojecía a más no poder – ¿pues tú qué me entendiste?

– ¿Yo? errr… no, nada… – respondió nervioso con una mano en la nuca

Definitivamente esto era un complot en su contra, sus amigos si que le iban a causar una muerte prematura por los líos en que lo metían. Una vez aclarados los malos entendidos, y a pesar de que todavía estaba colorado, Shun se sintió un poco más tranquilo. June se había llevado a Yeiden y Trem había subido a hablar con Hyoga, pero no lo encontró por una simple razón… una vez que Shun estuvo solo en la sala, el güerito se acercó a él

– ¿Hyoga? – preguntó preocupado, la expresión de su amigo era fría e indiferente y en sus ojos un sentimiento se reflejaba con claridad: odio

– Creí que eras un buen amigo

– ¿Eh?

Lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, se acercó a una velocidad impresionante y le acertó un golpe en la cara que lo impulsó hacia atrás haciendo un hueco en la pared para terminar mandándolo fuera de la casa hacia el jardín. Shun derrapó unos cuantos metros marcando su trayecto en el pasto. Hyoga salió por el mismo agujero apretando los puños con rabia. ¡Oh no! de seguro había escuchado cuando Trem…

– Hyoga, tranquilo… – se incorpora tras escupir algo de sangre – no es lo que piensas… yo…

– ¿Vas a negarme que dormiste con ella? Yo mismo lo escuché de sus labios – Ahora el golpe fue en el estómago, Shun con trabajo podía respirar.

– Tú…me conoces bien, sabes… sabes que nunca lo haría

– ¡Cállate! ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Shun de a poco logró esquivar el ataque haciéndose a un lado, ese no había sido una ofensiva cualquiera, había tirado a matar. Shun quedó en el suelo, dirigió su vista al árbol que tuvo el infortunio de estar en el camino del polvo de diamantes. Ahora era solo hielo. Miró incrédulo a su amigo.

– ¿Pero qué te pasa? – se levantó en seguida – pudiste haberme matado, idiota – pero Hyoga estaba como loco y no quería escuchar razones

– Eres un desgraciado, todavía recuerdo que me dijiste que no sabías quién era el padre del Albi y yo de imbécil que te creí ¡Maldito!

En ese momento se abalanzó contra él, ambos cayeron al suelo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez hasta que los puños comenzaron a dolerle, estaba tan dolido, lo hubiera esperado de cualquier… pero no de Shun… no de su mejor amigo. Después de unos segundos, ya se había desahogado por completo y se dio cuenta que Shun lo había dejado hacerlo, esto sólo lo enfureció más, ahora lo sostenía de sus ropas mientras ambos respiraban agitados, quería golpearlo una vez más y acabar con esto… pero para su sorpresa su puño fue detenido con facilidad extrema

– ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó fríamente, en un movimiento rápido, rodó en el pasto quedando ahora encima de Hyoga – Ahora me escuchas quieras o no y grábatelo bien, grandísimo idiota ¡entre Trem y yo no pasó nada y nunca pasará nada! Todo fue un malentendido, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así y mucho menos a June… yo la amo igual que a mi hijo ¡con toda mi alma! y nunca nada en el mundo hará que eso cambie ¿Te quedó claro?

Se quedó quieto un instante mirando a Hyoga debajo de él, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Al ver que había dejado de forcejear, se levantó y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, Hyoga cedió al fin

– Shun perdóname, no se que me pasó, yo…yo… soy un idiota

– Dime algo que no sepa – respondió sonriendo

– ¿Te hice daño? – preguntó preocupado

– No, para nada, lo que pasa es que mi labio suele sangrar de vez en cuando nada más por que sí – ambos rieron

– Pero, pero, pero… yo oí una serie de cosas raras como que no la dejabas dormir, que eras un salvaje, ruidoso y no sé que tanto… y que tenías largo y pesado el…

– ¡El sueño! – se apresuró a contestar volviendo a ponerse colorado

– ¿El… sueño?

– ¡Claro que sí! – gritó sacudiéndolo de feo modo y con ganas de darle dos bofetadas para que reaccionara – ¿De qué otra cosa podríamos estar hablando? ¡No estés pensando cochinadas! ¡Sucio, puerco, marrano, cerdo y demás sinónimos, derivados y compuestos!

– ¡Ah bueno! menos mal, pues por ahí hubieras empezado – Shun le contó toda la historia mientras descansaban sentados en el pasto, al final le hizo gracia el relato – no inventes, mira que por andar de mal pensado me pasan estas cosas

– ¿Y qué me dices a mí? Yo fui el que recibió tus golpecitos – Hyoga hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que la mejilla de Shun se estaba hinchando

– Cómo llegué a pensar que tú… que tú y Trem durmieron juntos

– Que tú y Trem ¿Qué? – gritó June que recién llegaba a la escena del crimen

Shun y Hyoga voltearon a verla lentamente, tenía una cara de psicópata poseído que daba mucho miedo. Perfecto. No había salido de una y ya se estaba metiendo en otra. Bueno, el que se haya quedado con el folleto de ataúdes disponibles, que se lo pase a Shun para que escoja el que más le guste porque esto, ahora sí, ya huele a entierro.

Continuará…


	20. PUROS PLEITOS

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**PUROS PLEITOS**

Nuestros jóvenes amigos estaban todavía sentados en el pasto, abrazándose temerosos el uno al otro, temblando, rezándole a todos los santos… y tratando de no mojar sus pantalones, mientras la linda esposa de Shun respiraba agitadamente tratando de contener su ira maniaca. June apretaba puños y dientes, soñando con mil y un formas de mutilar a alguien. Un gruñido casi animal se escapó de las mandíbulas asesinas de la joven por lo que los chicos se apretujaron más quedando cachete con cachete… cosa que no pasó desapercibida por alguien…

– Errr… no quisiera interrumpir ni su idilio ni su bella escena de amor, pero tengo un paquete urgente para el señor Shun…

– ¿Idilio? – preguntó Hyoga horrorizado

Ambos se miran y al darse cuenta de la situación, Shun casi avienta a Hyoga por ahí al entender lo que estaba pensando aquel sujeto. No se había dado cuenta que era el cartero que siempre que los mira los encuentra en situaciones extrañas y comprometedoras.

– ¡Deje de decir estupideces!

– ¿Y este quien es? – preguntó un ingenuo Hyoga

– Soy el cartero que siempre que los mira los encuentra en situaciones extrañas y comprometedoras, primero fue con el joven de cabellos azules ¿Y ahora con este? ¡Sucio!

– ¿Quiere largarse? ¿Qué no ve que estamos ocupados tratando de no morir? – reclamó Shun

– Claro, se ve que están muy _ocupados_ – respondió insinuando quien sabe que cosas

– ¡Fuera! – le gritaron a coro

El tipo se alejó lentamente negando con la cabeza mientras dejaba el paquete ahí y observando a Shun como si fuera el peor ser humano de la galaxia. ¡Ah! y si creen que June se estaba fastidiando esperando a ver a que horas dejaban de aplazar la hora de su muerte, pues están equivocados, esto le dio tiempo suficiente para sacar de algún extraño lugar una enorme hacha a la cual le sacaba filo justo en este momento.

– ¿En qué estábamos? – preguntó calmadamente Shun

– Tú me abrazabas, yo te abrazaba, temblábamos cual gelatinas en vibrador y ella trataba de asesinarnos mientras nosotros lloramos y gritábamos como niñitas implorando piedad

– Cierto – afirmó repetidamente con la cabeza – ¡Hagámoslo pues!

Dicho esto volvieron a quedar como al principio, antes de ser interrumpidos. June le dio una patada al afilador que dejó lista su hacha tipo Toll de Pecta Gamma. El más joven tragó saliva y se incorporó con cautela, sabía que June tenía todo el derecho del mundo para pensar lo peor de él tras escuchar ciertas cosas que el infeliz pato tuvo que gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero el susodicho de pronto se lanzó a abrazarle una pierna para evitar que fuera a una muerte segura… y de paso pegándole tremendo susto a su amigo…

– ¡No! ¡Shun! No lo hagas, no le facilites las cosas ¡Tienes que luchar por tu vida! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Te necesito, no lo hagas... ¡ah! oye, por cierto… ya que las cosas están como están ¿Me regalas tus jueguitos de X-Box?

– ¡Hyoga! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Aún no he muerto y ya te quieres quedar con mis cosas

– Bueno, yo sólo decía – respondió sin soltarlo mientras se rascaba la nuca

– ¡Los sigo viendo! – gritó el cartero metiche desde unos arbustos observando cuidadosamente que uno le agarraba la piernita al otro

– ¡Polvo de diamantes! – y así fue como Hyoga inventó el cartero-paleta, mitad cartero, mitad paleta – al fin nos libramos de él… pero… era enserio eso del X-box, no tengo el juego del pato vengador – dijo haciendo un puchero

Shun ya le iba a dar dos patadas a su amigo para que dejara de estar diciendo idioteces, pero como la muerte… digo… su esposa lo esperaba, decidió dejarlo para después, claro suponiendo que haya un después. Así que se sacudió al pato y avanzó hasta June que por tercera ocasión le pidió que le dijera que rayos estaba pasando.

En otro lado de la casa, Ikki entró azotando la puerta de tal modo que esta estuvo a punto de caerse. No es necesario decir que tenía ganas de partirle la cara al primer infortunado que se le pusiera enfrente y así sacar toda la ira que tenía acumulada… errr… no era necesario pero ya lo dije así que ya ni modo. La cosa era que ya estaba harto de la lombriz esa que no hacía nada más que fastidiarle la existencia. Es que solo era verla y algo dentro de él le hacía reaccionar un tanto extraño. Suficiente, mejor sacaría a Yeiden a pasear para quitarse el mal sabor de boca de la reciente discusión con la cobrita.

– Bueno, al fin un poco de calma

No había terminado de decirlo cuando de pronto un proyectil pasó a escasos centímetros de su cara, por poquito y le vuelan la nariz, pero gracias a sus reflejos logró salvar su hermoso rostro. Ya iba, como era su costumbre, a empezar a maldecir a medio mundo cuando de la nada salió Shun corriendo a toda velocidad y se le abalanza sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar

– Nii-san ¡Al suelo!

Justo a tiempo. Un sillón, sí, leyó usted bien, un enorme sillón fue a estrellarse en el lugar donde Ikki había estado parado hace poco. El mueble en sí quedó hecho añicos, pero no sólo él, varios proyectiles más azotaban contra las paredes, el techo, a tal grado que el mayor creyó estar presenciando la tercera guerra mundial, el Apocalipsis bíblico, el Armagedn, el… bueno, ya me entendieron. Shun había quedado sobre él, muy temeroso abrió un ojo y al percatarse que hubo un receso en los ataques, se irguió un poco sosteniéndose en sus codos y luego vio a su hermano debajo de él que tenia cara de no entender nada de nada

– Hola nii-san, qué alegría verte… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Una de dos, o su hermano estaba total, completa y absolutamente drogado, o de plano estaba ciego, sordo y tonto como para no enterarse que estaban siendo atacados por algún ente perverso, ser de perdición y maldad, malo con m mayúscula, peor que una mezcla de Hitler, Mussolini, Bush y el coyote que se quiere almorzar al correcaminos

– ¿Shun, que demonios pasa aquí?

– ¿De qué o qué? – respondió tratando de alegar demencia mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Fue hasta entonces que Ikki notó el enorme agujero que había en la pared. Con la quijada hasta el suelo, iba a preguntar algo pero el inocente Shun se puso frente a él tratando de impedirle la visión, lo cual era inútil pues el huequito ese era más grande que el cañón de Gibraltar. Sí, ya lo sé, soy una exagerada. La cuestión es que la respuesta a todas las interrogantes del fénix se despejaron cuando cierta güerita entró hecha una furia con una mortífera escoba en una mano que convenientemente tenía un clavito enorme en la punta, y el hacha filosita en la otra, y sobretodo deseosa de cometer algún crimen con alevosía y ventaja

– ¡Shun! – gritó mientras un cosmo maligno la rodeaba y casi, casi echaba lava ardiente por la boca – esto si no te lo perdono ¡No escaparás!

– ¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu esposa? – dijo Ikki aterrado y miren que es difícil que él se asuste por algo

– Pues hasta donde tengo entendido, tiene ganas de ahorcarme, golpearme, estrangularme si es posible, darme de latigazos, estrellarme todos los muebles en la cabeza hasta matarme y luego descuartizarme en pedazos chiquito en forma de cubitos, los cuales piensa freír en aceite hirviendo mezclado con veneno y ácido corrosivo altamente tóxico para posteriormente dárselos de comer a los perros salvajes del bosque… o eso fue lo que le entendí ¿Sabes? es muy difícil prestar atención mientras corres horrorizado tratando inútilmente de salvar tu vida – respondió pensativo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa

– ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¡Reacciona! – lo sacude violentamente, tanto que ya mero le zafa el cuello – ¡Tienes que hacer algo para controlarla! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que quiere masacrarte?

– Sí, nii-san, esa parte ya me quedó muy clara – sentenció mientras, distraídamente, detenía un florero que por poco y le da en la cabeza al nii-san – no te preocupes, yo sé como arreglar esto

– Shunny preciso, ven para acá, quiero _jugar_ contigo un ratito – indicó June amenazante moviendo ágilmente sus letales armas

Hyoga por su lado no sabía si ayudar a su amigo o mejor tomar el primer avión con destino a dónde sea que se esté a salvo de June y así salvar su pellejo; pero al ver a Trem que bajó asustada por los ruidos junto con la bebé, se escabulló ágilmente hacia ella y le indicó que por su bien mejor se fuera más rápido que enseguida. June seguía parada a pocos metros de Shun, se veía exageradamente violenta pues había sacado su maquillaje y se había pintado unas rayitas en las mejillas como si de apache se tratara, sin tomar en cuenta la cacerola con ramitas que se había puesto de casco.

Ikki en tanto, había sacado el papelito de divorcio y lo ondeaba triunfante enseñándoselo a Shun que le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. Para su fortuna, su mujer tenía muy mala puntería ya que la escobita mortal pasó algo lejos de su cuerpo y fue a clavarse en la puerta por la que poco después apareció Kanon algo extrañado sólo para presenciar como Shun de apenitas lograba esquivar la enorme hacha de proporciones estratosféricas que rompió una ventana en cachitos.

– ¿Remodelando? – preguntó el gemelito algo espantado al ver todos los mueble patas para arriba y uno que otro agujero en la pared

– ¿Y tu que haces aquí? – preguntó Ikki que para este momento ya estaba haciendo carteles anunciando una fiesta para celebrar el divorcio de su hermanito – si no te largas de mato

– Qué carácter, la verdad sólo vine a ver si tenían algo de comer pero… – voltea a ver a June que seguía echando fuego – creo que no se va a poder, ¿Todo está bien aquí?

– ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó Shun desde el suelo ya que el hacha tantito mas y lo deja sin oreja

– Pues veamos, Ikki como siempre quiere echarme a patadas, tu casa es un desastre y huele a problemas, June está intentando matarte y tu vanamente tratas de salvar tu pellejo... sí, todo normal – sonrió

– Kanon ¡Lárgate!... y tú – señalando a Shun con un cuchillo filoso – me vas a decir ahora mismo como está eso de que dormiste con Trem

Al escuchar esto Ikki casi se nos muere, de hecho se le cayó de las manos su cartelito. Y Kanon también estaba con la boca abierta y lo ojos abiertos de par en par. Shun se sonrojó al sentir las miradas inquisitivas de esos dos. Así que trató de aclarar las cosas un poco antes que fuera demasiado tarde porque si no lo asesinaba June entonces lo haría su hermano

– Que hiciste ¿qué cosa? – Ikki se le acercó furioso con cara de mamá regañona. Perfecto, otro homicida más

– June, te juro que no es lo que piensas… – mala idea, esto hizo enloquecer más a June, sí, más. La de veces que Shun le decía lo mismo – todo es un mal entendido, de hecho es una historia muy graciosa ¿verdad Hyoga?... ¿Hyoga? – preguntó aterrado buscando al patito pero no lo encontró – bueno, es verdad que dormí con ella ¡pero sólo eso! en serio, ella estaba en la cama y yo en el piso así que no pasó nada de nada ¡lo juro!

– ¿Y esperas que yo me crea eso? – gritó mientras le daba una patada al refrigerador y de paso desprendiendo la puerta del mismo

– Tienes que creerme, igual que yo te creí cuando dijiste que… – se puso serio de repente – que no estabas segura de que hubiera pasado algo cuando dormiste con Kanon – fue el turno de Shun para enfadarse y de June para ponerse nerviosa

Y bien, otra bomba para el corazón del pobre Ikki que estaba a nada de colapsar en cualquier momento. Se llevó una mano al corazón mientras trataba de controlar aquel tic en su ojo. June se sintió morir al sentir la mirada acusadora del cuñadito, en tanto que Kanon supo que ahora si le había llegado su hora. Ikki seguía sin podérsela creer, pero la mirada de Shun le confirmó que esto no era una broma pero… ¿Acaso había oído bien?

– ¿Tú dormiste con él? – preguntó mirando a June… y luego a Kanon – ¿Ella durmió contigo? – este último no buscaba ni donde esconderse, al fin lo inevitable sucedió – ¡Dormiste con la mujer de mi hermano! – ahora el maniático trastornado era otro puesto que Ikki se había puesto como loco al enterarse de semejante noticia – ¡Ahora si! – dijo arremangándose la camisa mientras Kanon ya comenzaba a comerse las uñas por el miedo

– Espera nii-san – el tono de Shun había sido bastante imperativo por lo que Ikki se quedó congelado en su lugar mirando extrañado a su hermanito – este no es momento para que asesines a Kanon… al rato tal vez… – Kanon suspiró resignado, pensó que ya se había salvado, pero no

El chico avanza lentamente hacia su mujer que aunque estaba colorada de vergüenza, todavía estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para sostener un segundo round con su esposo. Hyoga había regresado después de poner a Trem y a la niña en lugar seguro, pero mejor guardó su distancia pues no tenía deseos de morir todavía

– ¿Tenías que decirlo frente a Ikki? – reclamó indignada

– June, esto es serio ¿Por qué no me crees? – ya estaba desesperado – por qué yo si puedo ser capaz de confiar en ti a pesar de que lo más seguro es que haya pasado de todo aquel día, tu misma me dijiste que cuando despertaron estaban casi desnudos en la misma cama

– ¿Qué? – gritó Hyoga impactado – ¿Dormiste con Kanon?... ¿Dormiste con ella? – volteando a ver al susodicho

– Hay eco en esta casa ¿O qué? – dijo Kanon molesto

– ¡Pato! No lo estés diciendo que me da no se qué… y a todo esto ¿tú que rayos haces aquí? – pregunta Ikki

Pero las cosas no mejoraban, si antes Shun llegó hasta sentirse culpable por algo que no hizo, ahora en cambio se sentía molesto. June siempre había sido celosa desde que era novios lo cual siempre hacía más difíciles las cosas... pero él igual la amaba, así tal como era, pues todo se solucionaba después de dejarla hacer su berrinche de niña malcriada hasta que se le pasaba el coraje y se daba cuenta que se habían peleado por una tontería… pero ahora…

– No trates de cambiarme las cosas, Shun… lo de Kanon ya lo habíamos hablado… lo que pasa es que yo estaba ebria y…

– ¿Qué? – volvió a asustarlos Ikki al pegar semejante grito – ¿O sea que la embriagaste para llevarla a la cama? – Kanon se esconde tras un sillón al notar que a Ikki ya le estaban saliendo rayitos por los ojos – ¡Reza todo lo que sepas, infeliz!

– June, yo también estaba ebrio y sin embargo no hice nada con Trem, ella misma me lo dijo, así que no es pretexto y no me salgas con que no sabías lo que hacías… y en todo caso quiero creer que Kanon estaba igual o peor que tú y no se dio cuenta de nada ¿Cierto? – voltea a ver a Kanon que a estas alturas ya se quería lanzar por la ventana puesto que ahora ambos hermanos querían masacrarlo

– Genial, ya sabemos quien es el culpable de todo esto – dijo Hyoga mandándole una mirada asesina a Kanon

– Sí, maldito alcohol

– ¡Que alcohol ni que nada! ¡Es tú culpa!

– ¡Ay si! todo yo – se quejó cruzándose de brazos – claro, culpen de todo al apuesto, bello y sexy gemelito

Todo iba mal, esos dos se dijeron de todo pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido y Shun era el que quería desquitarse con alguien por todo lo que había pasado y más porque June seguía de terca reclamándole lo de Trem sin querer entender razones.

– ¿Sabes qué? ya estoy harto ¿Entiendes? ¡Harto! si no me quieres creer es muy tu problema – todos se sorprendieron por esa reacción – si tanto desconfías de mi no sé porque demonios siguen viviendo bajo _mi_ techo, yo que tú ya me hubiera ido lejos

– Pues tal vez eso haga – se le acerca, tanto que casi podían tocarse, se sostienen la mirada desafiante

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – le gritó en la cara

– Nada me haría más feliz – dijo de tal modo que casi le escupe un ojo al pobre

– ¡Bien! si te quieres ir, ahí está la puerta – señala hacia un sitio donde solía estar la salida antes que Hyoga la destrozara – … errr… bueno, ya no está ¡Pero ya me entendiste!

– Por supuesto que me iré… pero Yeiden se viene conmigo

– ¿Qué? – la mira subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto del niño – ¡Óyeme no! a mi hijo no te lo llevas ¡Te estoy hablando! – la toma del brazo con algo de brusquedad logrando detenerla

– Oigan chicos, tranquilos – pidió Hyoga, pero fue ignorado

– Bien – cedió ella con un pie en el quinto escalón – Hay que resolver esto de forma madura… el que llegue primero se lo queda – le da un empujón a Shun e intenta subir corriendo pero él la toma de la cintura y la hace a un lado

– ¡Ni lo pienses! mi hijo se queda conmigo

– No si yo puedo impedirlo

Le jala una pierna haciendo que tropiece y aprovecha para intentar ganarle, pero el la vuelve a tomar y se coloca sobre ella sosteniéndoles las manos pues trataba de darle un buen par de cachetadas para que la soltara… y así se quedan forcejeando en las escaleras

– Estos dos se van a matar antes de llegar al cuarto de Yeiden – comenta Hyoga con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza al verlos _jugando_ a las luchitas en un momento como este. Los muchachos se quedaron anonadados observando tan peculiar pelea… hasta que Ikki como de costumbre casi le provoca un infarto a todos

– ¡Si! – se tira de rodillas al suelo alzando los brazos al cielo, celebrando como si hubiera metido el penal decisivo y acabara de ganar la copa del mundo, los otros se alejan de él prudentemente visiblemente espantados – ¡Ahora sí habrá divorcio!

Kanon y Hyoga le lanzan una mirada asesina pero al nii-san le valió pepinos y se puso a pegar de brincos por todo el lugar. Esto si que era muy en serio y no una de sus acostumbradas riñas que se resolvían después de una disculpa y una caja de chocolates

– Y todo gracias a ti – se acerca a Kanon, lo abrasa efusivamente y le da un beso en la mejilla dejando al gemelito más traumado que antes

– No puede ser… igualito que el hermano ¡Par de locas!

Ese fue el cartero chismoso que negando con la cabeza veía cómo Ikki ya mero le quebraba los huesitos al otro de lo fuerte que lo abrazaba. No se había ido porque alguien tenía que firmar de recibido por el famoso paquete, pero que gracias a Hyoga, todavía tenía una pierna congelada la cual arrastraba para poder caminar

– ¿Y usted que rayos hace aquí todavía?

– No oíste a la narradora, alguien va a tener que firmar esto o me llevo el paquete

– ¡Y qué nos importa el maldito paquete! ¿Qué no ve que tenemos un gran problema aquí? – Fue hasta entonces que notó a esos dos forcejeando

– Alguien debería hacer algo para separarlos – sugirió Kanon limpiándose la mejilla con una lija y un desinfectante poderoso

– Pues haz algo, tarado

– ¿Yo por qué?

– ¿Cómo que por qué? todo esto es tú culpa ¡Tú eres el que se acostó con June!

– ¿Qué? – preguntó el cartero con los ojos abiertos de par en par – ¿Te acostaste con ella?... ¿En serio se acostó con ella? – preguntó mirando primero a Kanon y luego al pato

– ¡Me lleva la…! Alguien más que diga eso y lo mando a otra dimensión

¡Qué problema! Entre que Ikki ya estaba revisando catálogos de marcos de madera para enmarcar el papelito de divorcio y ponerlo como su más grande trofeo en la sala de su casa, Shun y June que seguían tratando de matarse en las escaleras, Hyoga y Kanon culpándose mutuamente y el cartero malpensado, esto va a acabar muy pero muy mal.

Continuará…

* * *

Próximamente. el retorno de: La culpa la tuvo el amor


	21. LA TIA

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

**Por: Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**LA TIA**

Ya habían pasados unos cuantos días en los que Shun y June seguían peleados. Aunque vivían en la misma casa, no se hablaban, se ignoraban y cada que podían se lanzaban indirectas muy directas. Fue gracias a Yeiden que se vieron obligados a no separarse del todo, pero para el caso y la forma en cómo se trataban era prácticamente lo mismo. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, tenían una pizarra especial con horarios alternados en que les tocaba tener al bebé, el colmo de todo fue que a June se le ocurrió poner una raya divisoria por toda la casa que delimitaba el territorio de cada uno ¡Ah pero eso si! si el otro invadía dicho territorio, sufriría las terribles consecuencias.

Hyoga llegó como siempre muy temprano. Traía un casco de futbol americano en la cabeza, rodilleras, coderas y en su celular estaba marcado el 9, 1 esperando el momento indicado para apretar el otro 1 y así llamar a emergencias. Esto no es exagerado si tomamos en cuenta cómo había terminado aquel día de la pelea:** "…**luego de media hora, Shun y June seguían tratando de asesinarse. Habían llegado casi de milagro hasta la puerta del cuarto del bebé, discutiendo. Los chicos al principio estaban intrigados por ver tal pelea, pero luego ya se habían fastidiado de verlos así y decidieron mejor prender la tele que fue lo único que June no destruyó por su pequeño ataque de celos. Ikki se había ido a su casa dando brinquitos por ahí y el cartero creo que acabó en urgencias después que los chicos se hicieron cargo de él. Hyoga dio un suspiro de fastidio, miró el paquete que había dejado en la mesita de centro, luego volteó a ver a la antes feliz pareja. Así que se levantó dispuesto a detenerlos de una buena vez pero le costó muy caro lograrlo ya que June, gracias a una patada ligeramente violenta, le dejó un ojo hinchado." Tragó saliva al recordar aquello, así que sigilosamente entró al lugar esperando lo peor de lo peor.

– Hola Hyoga – escuchó a sus espaldas

– ¡No! no me hagas nada ¡Soy inocente! acabo de llegar ¡te lo juro por mi madrecita santa!

Se tira de rodillas mientras se cubre la cabeza con los brazos. June lo mira híper extrañada, pero sólo se encoge de hombros y pasa junto a él rumbo a la cocina. Deja a Yeiden en su sillita mientras va a preparar el desayuno, el niño, aunque está somnoliento aún, sonríe muy contento de ver a su tío.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí tirado en el suelo todo el día o qué? – pregunta ella después de un rato ofreciéndole un plato de comida

Hyoga se incorpora como si nada y avienta su casco por ahí aunque todavía está temeroso y alerta por lo que pueda pasar. Se sientan a desayunar y platicar de algunas cosas.

– No me explico cómo Shun pudo fijarse en esa tipa si se ve que es bien odiosa

– No creas, a pesar de que es un poco alocada a veces, es buena chica, excelente amiga y confidente… – al notar que sus palabras no fueron del agrado de la muchacha, tragó saliva y se puso a rezar mentalmente – … digo… es una bruja ¡No se que rayos le vio Shun! – se atraca la boca con comida para ya no seguir diciendo tonterías

Mientras ellos discutían, el pequeño Yeiden se negaba rotundamente a probar bocado a menos que su papi estuviera también en la mesa con ellos. Por más que June trataba, no conseguía que el peque probara bocado.

– Vamos, bebé, tienes que comer – el niño hace un berrinche de aquellos pero se calma al escuchar unos pasos acercándose

– ¡Otooto! – gritó alegre cuando Shun entró a la cocina

– Hola, mi vida ¡Buenos días!

– Hola cielito ¿Cómo dormiste? – responde Hyoga con mirada coqueta

– Le hablaba a él, no a ti, tonto – responde Shun indignado

– Yo también necesito amor, oye ¿acaso crees que no tengo sentimientos?

Como ya tenía ojitos llorosos, Shun le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego hace el intento de acercarse para abrazar a su hijito pero June tose disimuladamente haciéndole notar que la puntita de su zapato izquierdo esta en territorio prohibido.

– ¿Hyoga, serías tan amable de decirle a _ese_ que no se atreva a invadir _mi_ espacio? – ya iba a repetir lo que ella dijo pero fue interrumpido por Shun

– Amigo ¿podrías decirle aquí a la _señora_ que su tiempo con Yeiden expiró hace como cinco minutos, tiempo en el que me lo tuvo que haber entregado, cosa que no hizo y por lo tanto no tiene derecho a reclamarme si piso tantito su territorio?

– ¿Ah si? pues dile a ese tarado que no es mi culpa que el niño prefiera que yo lo vista y le sirva el desayuno ya que su papi cocina horrible y por lo cual tuve que ocupar más tiempo – a estas alturas, el patito ya se sentía como en un partido de tenis, viéndolos alternadamente mientras trataba de quitarse de en medio de esa batalla mortal

– Entonces respóndele que si tuviera tiempo me convertiría en el mejor chef del mundo de no ser porque tengo que cumplir con mis prácticas de la escuela, mejorar mis calificaciones y atender mis dos trabajos ya que por culpa de _alguien_ perdí todos mis ahorros los cuales invertí en una estúpida guardería que ese mismo _alguien_ se encargó que me la clausuraran

– ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? – preguntó azotando la mesa

– ¿Molestarme? no, para nada – responde sarcásticamente – pero si a mi me encanta pasar horas y horas trabajando nada más porque se me ocurrió de repente y así desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tengo para pasar con mi hijo al cual no puedo besar y abrazar cuando se me pegue la gana porque una loca histérica se molestó conmigo por una tontería y no quiere entender razones y me deja verlo sólo cuando ese maldito reloj marca ciertas horas – gritó de feo modo, tanto que creo que hasta le escupió un ojo al patito que nada más no podía salirse de ahí

– Pues no es mi culpa que andes de ofrecido haciéndole _favorcitos _a la gente y metiéndote en líos de a gratis

– ¿Por qué no aceptas que no hay razón para estar molestos y dejas de culparme por cosas que no hice?

– Oigan, creí que no se hablaban – interrumpió Hyoga mientras se atracaba la boca con un sándwich ya resignado a presenciar el siniestro

– ¡Tú cállate! – le gritaron a coro mientras cada uno salía más que molestó azotando una puerta

Hyoga casi se muere pues se le atoro el tremendo bocado que se había metido y peor cuando regresaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Hubo un instante de silencio en que intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto y es que había un problema

– Errr… se me olvidó Yeiden pero… tengo un problema pues está de _ese_ lado. Hyoga ¿Me lo podrías pasar, por favor?

Su amigo obedeció con cierto temor. Tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a la sillita del niño ignorando a duras penas el aura demoníaca que irradiaba June. Levantó al peque que enseguida se le guindó del cuello mientras le jalaba unos mechones de cabello, riendo alegremente ante los gimoteos del tío. En tanto que los otros dos seguían fulminándose con la mirada

– Está bien, es tuyo por ahora pero pobre de ti si no me lo devuelves a tiempo – advirtió mientras hacia el intento de abandonar la cocina por donde Shun había entrado… pero él la detuvo

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– Necesito ir al baño – comentó June bajito

– Pues que lástima porque el baño está de mi lado así que te vas a tener que ir a casa de Shina como siempre

– No seas cruel es una emergencia

– ¿Y a mi qué? no es mi problema… así como no fue tu problema que ayer haya dejado por accidente mi reporte en tu lado, el cual tarde como tres días en hacer, el mismo que metiste al microondas pues estaba invadiendo tu espacio… así que no me digas a mí cruel

Esto era el colmo. Hyoga sintió ganas de darle a ambos un par de bofetadas, pero como el juego de cuchillos estaba demasiado cerca de las manos asesinas de June, decidió que era mejor quedarse bien calladito. Yeiden, completamente ajeno al pleito, se dedicó a beber su lechita con chocolate mientras su papi lo mecía suavemente.

– No actúes como bebé, en realidad necesito ir al baño y no creo poder llegar a casa de Shina, está algo lejos

– Entonces me parece que de tu lado hay un hermoso jardín con unos lindos arbustos que puedes usar – dijo señalándole dicho sitio – ¡Y no me digas bebé! – reclamó mostrándole la lengua para luego retirarse con su hijito

– ¡Cómo lo odio! – dijo saliendo por la parte de atrás mientras echaba chispas por todos lados

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Ikki, nuestro amigo se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis total. Su hermano y su sobrinito no tardaban en llegar. Tenía planeado un gran día, uno maravilloso como lo habían sido los últimos. Ya que su amado otooto se había librado al fin de las garras malignas de aquella rubia oxigenada pervertidora de menores, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir con él. El otro día fueron al cine, a jugar bolos, a ver a los payasos del circo, a jugar un poco de fútbol, a los helados, a ver el béisbol... en fin, se sentía en la gloria. También estaba orgulloso de que Yeiden aprendiera cosas de él pues le enseñó a saludar con su manita, a mandar besitos y a decir gracias y por favor al pedir algo. No podía sentirse más contento.

Sonó el timbre y corrió como un bólido a abrir dando saltitos de vez en vez. Apenas la puerta dejó de estorbar, abrazó al recién llegado mientras que saludaba efusivamente… aunque ahí había algo raro, Shun era delgadito pero… no tanto ¿Verdad?... además había… pues, dos cosas raras…

– ¡Ay Shun, tienes que hacer más ejercicio! Estás muy aguado, sobre todo tu pecho que está muy flojo y blandito – dijo palpando _aquello_, aunque tarde, muy pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que quien estaba entre sus brazos no era Shun y ese pecho era de… – ¿Shina? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ella tenía una vena saltada en la frente, ojos teñidos de un rojo diabólico, sus mandíbulas que rechinaba como puerta de casa embrujada, en tanto que un extraño tic invadía su rostro desfigurado por la ira. Ikki supo que estaba en graves problemas y es que de la impresión… ni la soltaba ni quitaba su mano que eso suavecito que andaba tocando, solo se reía como idiota mientras con la otra mano se rascaba la nuca

– Errr… lindo día ¿No?

– ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, miserable pollo pervertido! – estalló mandándole un puñetazo que fue a tirarle un diente que voló y voló por ahí hasta aterrizar en la alfombra

– ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso estás loca? – dijo sobándose la mejilla

– ¿Yo? – preguntó más que indignada – Pero si tú eres el que me anda manoseando, desgraciado depravado sexual – le sigue dando manotazos mientras él se defendía cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos

– Pues yo estaba esperando a mi otooto y te me aparecer tú, no tengo la culpa de que vengas sin avisar. Deberías ponerte una campana en el cuello como los leprosos para advertirles a todos que vas a pasar por aquí

– ¿Una campana? ni que fuera vaca

– Pues casi… – murmuró para sí mismo

– ¿Qué dijiste, avezucha chamuscada?

– No, nada… pero todavía no me dices que diantres haces aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta ya pasó Halloween y ya no tienes por qué venir a asustarme a mi puerta – ahora sí que Shina tenía ganas de hacerle cosas ilegales a ese patán que la sacaba de sus casillas

– Mira, tarado – dijo tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de patearlo en los… errr... bueno, por ahí – tengo que hablarte seriamente y tiene que ser antes de que venga Shun con su niño – Ikki hizo un ademán de resignación mientras se recargaba en la puerta – ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?

– Pues si no hay de otra – se dirigen a la sala pero cuando Shina está a punto de acomodarse, Ikki casi se le avienta encima – ¡Cuidado! No te sientes ahí – gritó dándole soberano susto a la amazona

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– No vayas a soltar pulgas, ese sofá me costó carísimo

– ¡Ya déjate de tonterías, pavo calcinado! – le da de cojinzazos para que se tranquilizara – esto es muy serio

– ¡Oh, que delicada, pues! – reclamó acomodándose el peinado – bueno ya, dime de que se trata y acaba pronto para que te largues de una buena vez

– Pues ganas no me faltan, fíjate… pero antes tienes que escucharme con mucha atención…

¿Qué será eso tan importante que tendrá que decirle Shina al pervertido pajarraco ese… digo… a Ikki, como para tener que soportarle todas sus majaderías? ¿Más de algún lector habrá pensado: yo que rayos voy a saber si tú eres la que está escribiendo la historia? Mejor veamos que está haciendo nuestro gemelo favorito…

Kanon iba por la calle súper híper mega requete enojadísimo, dando grandes zancadas, maldiciendo sólo y pateando cuanta cosa se pusiera en su camino. No hace falta decir que se lo estaban llevando los mil demonios, bastaba con verle la cara de asesino psicópata que lucía para deducirlo. La razón era muy simple, en estos justos momentos debería estar a punto de iniciar una sesión romántica con la famosa y en extremo deseada Rosa la Fogosa, la chica en cuestión era más difícil de conseguir que los nuevos tomos del next dimensión… bueno… no tanto. La cosa era que ya había planeado una cena espectacular y todo eso… pero en cambio estaba de niñera de Albi, dirigiéndose al paradero para tomar el bus como un tarado ya que el buen Milo había tomado _prestado_ su auto. Iba rumbo a una tonta junta que Trem tenía en su trabajo. "Sí, no te preocupes, yo te la llevo" fueron las palabras que su estúpido cerebro le hizo pronunciar al momento que Trem le pidió el favor, ya que la chica se veía en extremo preocupada. No lo malentiendan, le encantaba estar con Albi y cuidarla porque era una niñita muy tierna y cariñosa, pero Rosa la Fogosa era Rosa la Fogosa…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el molesto ruido del bus frenando, que por si fuera poco, le salpicó los pantalones al pasar por un charquito, cosa que lo hizo maldecir aún más. Hizo el intento de subir pero unas veinte personas casi lo tiraron a la banqueta y subieron antes que él, para estos momentos ya quería revivir a algún Dios maligno para que le diera su merecido a esos aprovechados a base de dolor y sufrimiento extremo. Ya después logró subirse, maldiciendo, obviamente, pero iban todos aplastados tanto que casi le majan un brazo cuando el conductor cerró la puerta. Con las uñas trataba de aferrarse para no caer mientras que con la otra mano sostenía a la pequeña Albi que aún dormía. Iba renegando de su vida cuando de pronto una hermosa chica colocó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

– Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres – dijo mientras señalaba el lugar que ella había estado ocupando hasta que amablemente se levantó para cedérselo

Eso sí que le pareció muy extraño, pero como el chofer conducía como loco y no quería que Albi se fuera a golpear con ese ajetreo, aceptó con algo de pena. Murmuró un leve _gracias_ mientras se acomodaba con la niña, la pañalera y todas esas cosas que Trem le había dicho que llevara.

– ¡Qué linda está tu bebita! – dijo con ternura cuando la niña parpadeó para después frotarse los ojitos, aunque Kanon ni en cuenta pues estaba muy entretenido tratando de ver más allá del pronunciado escote de la chava

– ¡Qué hermosa! ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó otra chava que estaba en el asiento de atrás, asomándose para ver mejor a Albi

– Como año y medio…creo… – el gemelín seguía en la baba pues al parecer todas las féminas del sobrepoblados bus fijaron su atención en él

– ¿Y que hay de su mami?

– Bueno, ella no está con nosotros pero…

– ¡No me digas! Pobrecita nena… entonces estas solito con ella ¿Verdad? – Kanon asintió poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir pero sonriendo internamente pues sabía que con eso iba a cautivar a las chicas y así fue pues logró arrancarles un suspiro – ¡Wow, eres un padre ejemplar! Todo un hombre – dijo mientras palpaba los músculos del gemelito y lo miraba coqueta

De momento no había captado lo que pasaba hasta que la muchacha que le había cedido el asiento prácticamente sacó a patadas al hombre que ocupada el asiento junto al de Kanon y se acomodó ahí arrejuntándose más. Las mujeres se acercaban para acariciar a la nena y le seguían haciendo preguntas raras. Esa tarde consiguió 14 números telefónicos en un ratito y todo gracias a Albi.

Cuando al fin llegó, prácticamente tuvo que saltar por la ventana porque la puerta estaba obstruida como por 20 gentes. Estaba a unos pasos del supermercado cuando de repente llega un mensaje a su celular. Con fastidio, se apresura a leerlo y fue el acabose total cuando leyó: Kanon, son Trem, por favor ven a mi casa lo más pronto que puedas, es una emergencia

– ¡Me lleva la…! – tuvo que contenerse pues Albi se sobresaltó cuando el gemelito maldecía a los cuatro vientos – ¡Con mil demonios! Ya que llego hasta acá ¿y me sale con que ahora me tengo que regresar?... nena, no te ofendas pero un día de estos voy a mandar a tu mamá a otra dimensión – dijo mientras la mecía, la niña no le entendió nada de nada pero bueno… emprendió entonces el camino de regreso

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Trem, ella lo estaba pasando mucho peor. Hace unos días, ella y Kanon estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche platicando. Él la consolaba pues se sentía muy culpable porque Shun y June se habían peleado por su culpa. Nunca fue su intención causarles problemas y mucho menos al pequeño Yeiden que era el que sacaba la peor parte. Aquella vez lloró tanto que se quedo dormida, pero para su sorpresa, al despertar, se encontró en los brazos de Kanon que se quedó ahí cuidándola y velando su sueño. Eso había sido algo muy tierno de su parte… pero ahora le estaba causando problemas serios. La molestosa señora Meyers llevaba ahí como media hora diciéndole de todo y es que la había visto casualmente por la ventana, abrazada de un hombre de larga cabellera azul, solos en la recámara y muy de noche.

Por si fuera poco amenazaba no solo con sacar a Albi de la guardería sino que además irle con el chisme a Shun, o sea, al esposo. Juró entonces que se sabría la verdad, ventilaría la supuesta infidelidad a los cuatro vientos de ser necesario para que se supiera la clase de persona que era.

– No es lo que cree, jamás le haría algo así a mi amado esposo

– ¿Me va a negar lo que vi? Que hipócrita es ¡Considere a su hija expulsada de mi institución!

– ¡No! por favor, esto tiene una explicación… lo que pasa es que usted entendió mal, la persona con quien estaba esa noche era… era… una tía política de Albi, eso… ¡Ella me cuidaba pues tenía fiebre!

– Por favor ¿No puede inventar una excusa mejor? Eso es lo más tonto que he oído en mi vida, el señor Hanamichi Flores se va a enterar de esto ¡Téngalo por seguro!

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que conoce a mi papá?

Fue entonces que al fin se supo porqué la señora Meyers siempre le andaba pisando los talones. El señor Flores la había enviado a vigilar a Trem para estar al tanto de todo lo que hacía, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de no perder a su nietecita querida, sabía que su hija era demasiado joven e inmadura como para hacerse cargo de ella. Por lo tanto haría hasta lo imposible por obtener la custodia de Albi. Bastaba con demostrar que Trem no era capaz de mantener una vida estable, tener un empleo bien remunerado, un hogar decente y mucho menos formar una verdadera familia con el padre de la bebé. Por eso es que siempre puso en duda el dichoso cuento de que Shun era el padre… aunque tampoco podía demostrar que no lo era, sabía que su hija mentía sobre muchas cosas pero no tenía las pruebas suficientes, un paso en falso y todo estaría perdido…

Esto era mucho peor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Si la señora Meyers descubría la verdad, no sólo iba a meter en serios problemas a Shun sino que además iba a perder a la niña. Trató de disimular su angustia siguiendo la cadena de mentiras que había armado…

– …¿y que mejor prueba de su irresponsabilidad que esta infidelidad recién descubierta?

– ya… ya le dije que se equivoca, era la tía de la bebé a la que vio el otro día…

– ¿A esas horas de la noche?

– Bueno… es que… ella está viviendo con nosotros por ahora… – para estos momento Trem ya se quería lanzar a algún barranco, tal vez Seiya sepa de alguno lo suficientemente profundo, con eso de que a él le encanta andarse cayendo en ellos…

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y dónde se encuentra en este momento?

En tanto, en otro lado de la casa. Kanon recién llegaba con otros 14 números telefónicos, si de por sí era como un imán para las chavas, con la niña esto se multiplicaba a la milésima potencia. La recostó en su cuna mientras le daba las gracias con un besito por haberlo convertido en el seductor más codiciado de la ciudad. Al no ver a Trem supuso que se estaba bañando o algo así. Estuvo tentado en ir a la sala para ver si la hallaba, lo bueno es que sus tripas chillaban que casi retumbaba el lugar y lo hicieron olvidarse de esa idea para ir a atracar la cocina, porque de otro modo hubiera sido el acabose total. Ya había preparado un emparedado como de 12 pisos que estaba dispuesto a devorar, cuando de pronto llega Trem que al verlo se lanza a abrazarlo murmurando un montón de cosas que no alcanzó a entender bien.

– Kanon, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte ¡Te necesito ahora más que nunca!

Para sorpresa de nuestro amigo, Trem empieza a quitarle la camisa. Estaba completamente pasmado pensando un montón de cochinadas ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando? O era su día de suerte o es que la pequeña Albi tenia algún tipo de poder mágico que le hacía sacar toda su virilidad a flote y así enloquecer a cuanta mujer se le cruzara en el camino.

– ¿Me estás oyendo? – inquirió algo molesta pues el gemelo tenía cara de borreguito manso – ya quita esa cara de menso y ponte esto – le avienta un vestido como de abuelita provocando que él la mirara extrañadísimo

– ¿Sabes? tuve un sueño así… sólo que en vez de vestido era una capa roja como de superman, unos calcetines azules… y no traía nada más encima – le lanza una mirada seductora

– ¿Pero qué…? – se sonrojó hasta la médula cuando él la abrazo e hizo el intento de besarla, al fin captó lo que decía para luego darle unos cuantos manotazos en la cabeza

– ¿Con que vamos a usar la violencia?... entonces golpéame nena… castígame con el látigo de tu pasión

– Ya deja de decir tonterías, bobo – agarra un sartén que convenientemente estaba a la mano y se lo estrella al pobrecito

– ¡Oh! Qué romántica, pues… ¿Qué así ya nos llevamos?

– ¿Te vas a calmar o tendré que echarte agua fría en los pantalones?

– No se vale – dijo haciendo un puchero – sólo lo calientan a uno y luego nada de nada

– No seas menso – le da un empujón en el brazo – no es lo que imaginas… necesito que me hagas un favor

Minutos después, regresa Trem con la señora Meyers que ya estaba más que impaciente. Ella se excusa por el retraso alegando que la visita estaba dormida y tuvo que ir a sacarla de la cama. Obviamente la señora seguía escéptica de la situación, pero todo cambió cuando ingresó al lugar "la tía" que lucía un poco, pues…rara…

– Como podrá ver, ella es la que vio el otro día – la persona en cuestión se negaba a terminar de aparecer pues se escondía tras un jarrón, se sentía más que ridículo con esa vestimenta, Trem tuvo que jalarle el brazo para obligarlo a salir

– No me diga… y ¿Cuál es su nombre? – se acercó examinando bien

– Me llamo Kan… ¡Auch! – Trem le da un pellizco pues ya estaba a punto de revelar su identidad

– Kan… uta, sí, eso… ella es la tía Kanuta

¡Oh my God! ¿Cómo que Kanuta? Que alguien traiga una camilla y llame al ejército de salvación o a quien sea. Esto le iba a dejar secuelas imborrables en su vida, por que mínimo se iba a quedar traumado ¿O debería de decir… "traumada"?

Continuará…


	22. A ESCONDIDAS

**¡QUE ENREDO! Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**A ESCONDIDAS**

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y agarrar a patadas al primer infortunado que se le pusiera enfrente. Trem no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera para protestar, terminó de vestirlo apresuradamente, le colocó una bufanda alrededor del cuello que le cubría de la nariz para abajo por lo que parecía un talibán secuestrador mas que otra cosa pero ni modo, luego prácticamente lo aventó hasta la sala dándole una patada en el trasero y ahora la directora lo examinaba de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho raro

– Kanuta ¿Cierto? – interrogo la señora rodeando con cautela a la tía

– Mi ser Kanuta, no parlar bueno aspaniol, siñur – dijo el pobrecito Kanon tratando de hablar un extranjero entre apache y mexicano desconocidísimo incluso para él, tanto Trem como al señora Meyers lo voltean a ver con cara de _¿Wath?_, él tan solo se encoje de hombros como diciéndole a la chica que no se le ocurrió nada mejor

– Jeje, cómo le dije, es una tía lejana… errr… extremadamente lejana

– ¿En serio? – dijo arqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba en el sillón

– Claro, es la hermana de la prima del tío de la cuñada del yerno de mi hermanastra – inventó mientras Kanon trataba que su cerebrito captara lo que ella estaba diciendo

– y ¿de dónde viene?

– de….de… Gatoslavia – se apresuró el santito a responder

– ¿Gatoslavia? – le recriminó Trem, pero luego recobró la compostura al notar que se había exaltado un poquito, se pasó una mano por el cabello para luego deslizarla por su frente, pues una gotitas de sudor ya empezaban a resbalar por ella – sí, Gatoslavia, eso mismo, es un pequeño poblado de: Strujenhersen…¿novia? – terminó de decir ante la mirada de incredulidad de aquellos dos

– ¿Y dónde rayos se supone que queda eso que dice que dijo? – dijo mostrando gran interés al igual que el doradito que también quería saber donde estaba Strujenhersennovia para ir de vacaciones un día de estos

– Pues, por ahí…

– Jamás en mi vida había oído semejante estupidez

Antes que terminara de decir barbaridad y media, la tía Kanuta estalló en llanto haciendo un dramón sui géneris como no tienen idea, pero tan de repente que la señora Mayers pegó tremendo salto dando a parar en los brazos de Trem que contrabajo podía con ella, sus piernitas flacas se tambaleaban por tener que soportar semejante cantidad de kilos de directora. La tía se había tirado de rodillas al suelo, completamente desconsolada argumentando que cómo es posible que le hicieran semejante pregunta

– No siendo posible no conocer el mio nacione Strujenhersenlandia

– novia… – corrigió Trem en un susurro

– Eso… ¡ser uno ofensivo mucho grandotote! – seguía llorando a mares para luego levantar los brazos al cielo – ¡Perdonadla, oh gran Amishnaquir, esa mortale no sabiendo lo que habla! ¡Ay, qui dulor!

– Usted perdonará – dijo con dificultad pues su columna casi se quiebra – es que los strujenhersennovianos son muy devotos y hoy es día de rezarle a su Dios Amishnaquir, ya que el cometa Halley esta rondando la octava luna de la nebulosa del gansito – dijo nerviosa mientras la directora buscaba a través de la ventana la luna esa

Para secundar las palabras de Trem, Kanuta pareció entrar en una especie de trance, de hecho se empezó a convulsionar y toda la onda como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de ella. Las chicas se alejaron prudentemente de la tía mientras ella seguía ahí tirada en el suelo como ardilla atropellada en el periférico. Trem explicó que lo mejor era que la directora se retirara pues las oraciones de Kanuta tardaban bastante tiempo. Por su parte la señora Meyers, mejor ya no dijo nada y prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa, eso sí, seguiría vigilando muy de cerca toda esta situación. Una vez que se hubo ido, Trem se sintió más aliviada

– Sí, adiós, ¡Más linda, usted! vuelva cuando quiera – dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero nada más cerró la puerta, o mejor dicho, la azotó y volteó a ver a Kanon con cara de bruja maniática perturbada – ¿Estás quedando loco acaso? ¿O qué rayos te sucede?

– ¿A mi? – preguntó requete indignado – pero si tú fuiste la que me metió en todo esto, niñita loca – reclamó tratando de quitarse el vestido – para empezar ni siquiera me pediste permiso, entraste calentándome los ánimos en vano para luego ponerme el disfraz de la abuelita de Batman, además que tuve que seguirte el jueguito tonto para salvar tu pellejo ¿y todavía te atreves a reclamarme?... ¡Con mil demonios! ¿Cómo me quito este maldito vestido?

Esas últimas palabras fueron las primeras que escuchó Hyoguita al entrar. Se quedó petrificado en su sitió al ver semejante espectáculo errr… anormal. El imponente y poderoso Kanon atrapado literalmente en un vestido coqueto de bolitas azules y Trem tratando de bajarle el cierre para liberarlo de dicha prisión. Ellos se quedaron quietecitos mientras por la cabecita del pato pasaron muchas cosas traumatizantes y abominables

– ¿Sabes? ese color no combina con tus ojos – dijo como que no queriendo

– Que no salga ni un solo "cuac" más de tú pico, pato, a menos que quieras morir violenta y dolorosamente ¿Capichi? – Se retiró del lugar lo más dignamente posible, tambaleándose por el camino pues su disfraz incluía zapatitos de tacón y todo eso.

– ¿Debería preguntar? – dijo Hyoga contrariado

– Mejor no – aconsejó Trem con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre

Él se le quedó mirando un rato pero desvió la vista cuando ella se dio cuenta. Luego de eso, se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Trem se dirigió al cuarto de la niña, el joven rubio no supo si seguirla o no. Caminó pausadamente tras de ella, pero al llegar, se quedó en la puerta. Albi estaba despierta, sentadita dentro de su cuna jugando con su perrito de peluche, al cual aventó por ahí al ver a su mami, extendió sus bracitos hacia ella para que la cargara.

– ¡Mami!

– Hola, mi amor ¿Cómo te trató el tío Kanon? no te habrá llevado a algún antro de perdición ¿O si? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba su naricita haciéndola reír

Mientras eso pasaba, Hyoga echó un vistazo al pequeño cuarto, realmente no había casi nada a excepción de la cuna y una mesita con pañales, chupetes y biberones. No podía siquiera empezar a imaginar lo que Trem debía estar pasando, realmente quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo. Se había atrevido a venir a visitarla puesto que se enteró por ahí de que ella se iba a tener que quitar de esa casa puesto que ya no podía con la renta. Tuvo la grandiosa idea de invitarla a quedarse con él… pero de inmediato surgió en su cerebro la visión de una Trem terriblemente enfurecida, reaccionando de la peor forma posible y aventándole cuanta cosa mortífera encontrara a su paso, sí, era muy posible. Tragó saliva al pensarlo. Luego volvió a concentrarse en ella. Había dejado a la niña en la alfombra para que gateara libremente por ahí mientras acomodaba unas casas apresuradamente.

– No lo tomes a mal pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? – trató de parecer amable pero simplemente no podía esconder el sentimiento de dolor que le provocaba verlo – no recuerdo haberte dado mi dirección o haberte invitado

– Yo, bueno… sólo quería saber cómo estabas – lo había disimulado bien, esas palabras frías le habían dolido bastante, y aunque sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho para tratarlo así, era difícil escuchar eso de alguien a quien había amado tanto… a quien seguía amando tanto – Trem, por favor, tenemos que hablar

– No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo – lo interrumpió dejando de doblar la ropita de la nena para verlo fijamente a sus azules y cristalinos ojos – Aquel día fuiste bastante claro, recuerdo perfectamente cada palabra que pronunciaste, las tengo grabadas en mi mente y en mi corazón como un recordatorio de quién eres realmente y del daño que me puedes llegar a hacer…

– Lo que pasó aquella vez fue… perdóname, fui un tonto, no sé en qué estaba pensando – se acercó más a ella mientras recordaba lo sucedido – por favor, déjame explicarte que…

Se interrumpió al sentir unos tirones en su pantalón, volteó hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con el rostro travieso de Albi que le sonreía inocentemente tratando de llamar su atención, estaba completamente bañada en talco, tanto que parecía una copia pirata de Gasparín versión miniatura. Tanto él como Trem se agacharon para abrazarla al mismo tiempo, logrando solamente chocar sus cabezas el uno con el otro. Después de sobarse dicha parte, Trem dejó que fuera él quien la tomara. Estando todavía en esa posición, ella le acarició la cabecita a la bebé para luego mirar a Hyoga que la veía con adoración…

– Trem, realmente lo siento – le dijo con voz tenue – lamento todo lo que pasó… yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que me perdones pero… quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo, nunca, jamás, ni por un segundo he dejado de amarte – arriesgándose a lo que fuera, la tomó delicadamente por la barbilla y la acercó a él – te juro que te amo…

Sus labios solamente se rozaron. Por un segundo y sólo eso, ella se permitió perderse en esa sensación tan cálida, tan linda. Ya la había olvidado, se había obligado a sí misma a hacerlo, y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Pudo sentir el titubeo de él de si atreverse a más o no, lo que aprovechó para reaccionar virando a un lado el rostro. De inmediato se incorporó…

– Dame a la niña, por favor – dijo algo enfadada

Él ya no dijo nada más, sabía que había cometido un gran error. Suspiró derrotado mientras se levantaba y le entregaba con cuidado a Albi que los miraba con carita de curiosidad. Se reprendía mentalmente por hacer semejante estupidez, tenía ganas de aporrearse la cabeza contra la pared por bestia. Pero surgió algo de pronto, ella había faltado a una importante junta en su trabajo por culpa de la directora metiche, ahora tenía que ir a hablar por su jefe para excusarse personalmente, lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era quedarse sin trabajo, pero tenía un gran predicamento: no podía llevar a la niña, no podía pagar una niñera y dudaba mucho que "la tía" tuviera ganas de echarle una mano. ¿Shun? ni pensarlo, ya bastantes problemas tenía el pobrecito por su culpa ¿Y entonces?

– Yo te la cuido – gritó Hyoga emocionado, alzando la mano como estudiante que le pide permiso a la maestra para responder alguna pregunta. La bajó apenado al darse cuenta de la situación mientras Trem lo veía con ganas de matarlo

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo crees? – recriminó mientras le cambiaba la entalcada ropa a la niña – ¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? Te dije que te fueras

– Vamos, soy tu única salvación y lo sabes – para estos momentos ella ya quería tirarlo a un pozo, pero ahora no tenía mucho tiempo que digamos – sólo será una hora en lo que regresas – la iba siguiendo por toda la casa hasta que la detuvo en la sala pues ella ya había abierto la puerta y amenazaba con marcharse

– Preferiría mil millones de veces dejar a mi hija con el primer desconocido que cruce esa puerta que contigo – apenas dijo eso y que se aparece Milo un tanto despeinado, con la ropa llena de grasa, un volante en la mano derecha y una llanta en la izquierda

– Hola ¿Alguien ha visto a Kanon? me dijeron que aquí podía hallarlo – ambos lo miran extrañados – vine a devolverle su auto – dijo enseñándoles el volante

– Toma, hay biberones en la nevera y papillas sobre la mesa, cambia el pañal cada que sea necesario, nada de tele, nada de cervezas y ni se te ocurra husmear en mi cuarto – le entrega la niña a Hyoga después de despedirse de ella y abrazarla como si se estuviera yendo a la guerra y no fuera a regresar en 10 años. Sale corriendo luego de sonreírle nerviosamente al santo dorado que nomás no captaba lo que pasaba

– ¿Qué? ¿Fue por algo que dije? – preguntó Milo inocentemente

Horas después, en un lugar lejos de ahí, una joven pareja descansaba plácidamente en aquella habitación, se sentían nerviosos y bastante ansiosos, se miraron por un rato tratando de matar estas ganas de sentirse, tratando de no amarse con plenitud, cosa que se les hacía extremadamente difícil

– Ya, Shun, tranquilo… recuerda que no estamos solos – dijo entre risitas mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de él y le acariciaba el pecho

El chico se detiene poco a poco, abandona la blancura y suavidad del cuello de ella para concentrarse en sus labios, los cuales besó largamente, rodó sobre la cama para acomodarla en su pecho quedando ahora debajo de ella, sin embargo no paraba ni un segundo de acariciarla, intentando sentir su cuerpo debajo de aquella maldita ropa que le impedía tocarla

– ¡Shun! – reprendió sin quererlo realmente, todavía extasiada por las caricias de su esposo

– Lo siento, es que no puedo contenerme – la abraza fuertemente contra él – no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho

– ¿Qué dices? Pero si sólo han pasado unos días – dice mientras le acaricia el rostro con los dedos y le sonríe

– ¿Y te parece poco? Me voy a volver loco si no te tengo conmigo

– Disculpa pero… ¿Debo recordarte que el que tuvo esta "maravillosa" ideota fuiste tú, cariñito mío?

– Perdón, no se me ocurrió otra cosa… te prometo que no durará mucho, es sólo mientras pienso que voy a hacer con esta situación, sabes bien que todo dio un giro de 360 grados cuando abrimos aquel paquete y vimos aquello… además está mi nii-san que se comportó muy raro esta mañana, quien sabe que le habrá pasado, fuimos a pasear con Yeiden pero lo vi bastante extraño…

– Tienes razón ¿Estaría drogado acaso? Mira que pedirte que vuelvas conmigo… pero todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver que tengamos que fingir esto con…

– ¡Sht! – le pone un dedo en los labios – ya dejemos todo eso a un lado, por lo menos por ahora, mejor hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos – se acercó con toda la intención de besarla de nuevo, cuando de pronto sintió tremenda patadita en las costillas – ¡Au! eso me dolió – se quejó ante la sonrisa de June que miró con ternura a cierta personita

El pequeño Yeiden, que todo este tiempo había estado a un lado de ellos durmiendo plácidamente, desparramado en el colchón, se había despertado justo a tiempo, y es que con tantos movimientos a su alrededor terminó por abandonar su sueño. "No dejan dormir a uno" habrá pensado el peque. Se había dado la vuelta bruscamente y su pie fue a impactar sobre su pobre papi que siempre se lleva la peor parte

– A buena hora te despiertas, chaparrito – se apoya sobre sus codos para observar mejor a su retoño que seguía estirándose como gato perezoso para luego hacerse bolita otra vez y mirar con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro a su papi – ¿Dormiste bien, bebé? – le revuelve el pelo haciéndolo reír

– ¡Otooto!

De inmediato el niño se para sobre la cama y se avienta sobre Shun como si se hubiera lanzado desde la tercera cuerda de un cuadrilátero, June, sabiamente, se había hecho a un lado. Entonces una batalla de cosquilla dio inicio entre padre e hijo siendo este último el ganador puesto que Shun era muy cosquilludo. June los miraba jugar y reír, pero era momento de volver a la realidad. Se paró recogiendo sus cosas y acomodando las de Shun. Luego de eso, salieron del apartamento esquivando los montones de basura que había en la sala, definitivamente Seiya no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba la palabra limpieza.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por algunas cuadras, Yeiden iba pegado al pantalón de Shun que terminó por cargarlo pues el peque andaba llore y llore para que lo abrazara. Pasaron por el parque y se sentaron un ratito junto a la fuente. A penas Shun dejó a Yeiden en el pasto, este arrancó a correr hacia los juegos donde veía entusiasmados a los otros niños, pues él todavía estaba muy chiquito para poderse subir a los columpios y jugar con los demás. Aunque sus papis no lo perdían de vista, ellos estaban en lo que estaban

– ¿Ya te he dicho hoy que te amo? – preguntó mientras la miraba completamente enamorado después de soltar un gran suspiro

– Mmm, deja ver… – sacando cuentas con los dedos – sí, como 15 veces – sentenció alegre, rodeando su cuello con los brazos – pero me encanta oírtelo decir, no me canso de escucharlo

– Y yo no me canso de decirte que eres… – cambiando su semblante por completo – … eres… ¡una bruja insensible, cruel, vulgar y mandona!

– Si, yo también te… ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula por el cambio de actitud.

Shun le hacía aspavientos y señas raras de todo tipo que ella no lograba entender. Y es que todo estaba bien hasta que de pronto él se percató de la presencia de Kanon, que al fin se había librado de su sensual vestidito azul de bolitas. Como ella no captaba el mensaje y Shun ya se había gastado todas las muecas que se sabía, la tomó por los hombros algo fastidiado y le dio la media vuelta para que se diera cuenta que el gemelito estaba a pocos metros de ellos. June se sorprendió de verlo ahí, luego volteó a ver a su esposo con claros signos de terror en el rostro, así que de inmediato se alejaron y miraron asustados mientras él llamaba al niño para que se acercara

– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó aterrada mientras Yeiden se colgaba de su vestido

– ¡Grítame! – ordenó Shun por lo bajo

– ¿Qué? – él la mira con desesperación pues el gemelo ya estaba muy cerca, entonces empezó su actuación – ¡Ah si!... este… ¡Y que sea la última vez que te veo con _MI_ hijo cuando no te corresponde! ¡Me estás oyendo inútil, tonto, descerebrado, bebito indefenso dependiente del pollo flameado!

– Oye, eso duele – le susurró

– Perdón – hablando del mismo modo – ¿Me pasé? – preguntó preocupada

– Para nada, eres genial – le guiña el ojo, Kanon se les acerca intrigado por lo que pasaba – quiero decir… ¿Acaso estás ciega, babosa? Ya son más de las seis así que a hora a mí me toca y ya quita tus inmundas manos de mi niño ¡Bruja!

– ¿De qué rayos hablas, animal? – lo empuja un poco mientras Yeiden ve a sus papis un tanto confundido – ¿estás idiota o que te pasa en el cerebro? El bebé me toca a mí y punto

– Mira, ignorante – resopla con aparente fastidio enseñándole su reloj – la aguja grande está en el 10 y la chica en el 6, por lo tanto ya es la hora en que vengo por Yeiden… ¿te queda claro o te lo tengo que explicar con manzanitas, tonta inculta? ¡Si serás bestia que ni la hora sabes leer! ¡O sea! ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? – enfatizó sus palabras dándoles unos golpecitos en su cabeza como para comprobar si realmente estaba hueca

– Oigan, oigan, ya tranquilos – se pone en medio de los dos y recoge a Yeiden que de inmediato lo abraza – ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿Por qué se pelean frente al niño? ¿Qué no ven que pueden causarle grandes traumas?... como me pasó a mi cuando perdí a mi conejo Pepito – le empiezan a llorar los ojitos, pero al notar que lo miraban raro, recobró la compostura carraspeando la garganta – digo… si quieren pelearse, pues bien pero ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre Yeiden?

– ¿Y tú que te metes, condenada lagartija marina? Esto es entre la mensa esta y yo

– ¡Suficiente, tú y yo nos vamos ahora mismo! – lo jala de la camisa y lo obliga a seguirlo – lo siento June, pero Yeiden se viene con nosotros, ya después descuartizarás a Shun si quieres

– Esto todavía no termina, lo pagarás muy caro ¡tarado! – gritó ondeando su puño con ira – juro que lo pagarás

– ¡Aiosh, mami! – se despidió Yeiden moviendo su manita al notar que se iban sin ella

– ¡Adiós mi amor!

– Que _adiós mi amor_ ni que nada, ya no tienes permiso para hablarle, ahora es mío y te prohíbo siquiera que lo mires ¿Te quedó claro? ¡Arpía! – gritó casi escupiéndole un ojo

– Sí, sí, ya sabemos que se odian – lo sigue arrastrando pues Shun forcejeaba como queriendo soltarse para ir a masacrar a June – luego siguen con eso, pero ya vámonos ¡Ahora! – Lo empuja un poco para que camine y así se alejan dejando a June atrás – ¿Qué rayos les pasa? Ustedes eran la pareja perfecta, pero ahora…

Sólo habían avanzado unos cuantos pasos, pero al ver que el doradito estaba entretenido con Yeiden, Shun voltea a verla, June le manda un besito volado; sonríe al ver que él hace el ademán de haberlo atrapado en el aire con la mano para luego colocárselo en el bolsillo de su camisa, cerquita del corazón y posteriormente susurrarle un _te amo_, no fue necesario que ella lo oyera, pudo leerlo claramente en sus labios. Estaba tan embobado caminando para un lado y viendo para el otro que casi se tropieza y se cae.

– ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunta Kanon extrañado – ¿Andas borracho o qué?

– Completamente embriagado – pensó Shun – …pero de amor…

Dejemos a estos dos chamacos enamorados, candidatos al oscar por mejor actuación melodramática, para ver que hace el lindo cuñado. Él andaba como zombie, distraído a más no poder, paseando por la playa y pensando en lo que la cobrita le había dicho. Nadie nunca en la vida se había atrevido a hacer lo que ella ¡Cómo osaba _esa _a irrumpir en su casa de ese modo! Estaba enfurecidísimo a la máxima potencia… aunque debía reconocer que tenía razón ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo odiaba que tuviera razón! Y así andaba, maldice y maldice él solo, pateando cuanta cosa estuviera en su camino… hasta que unos gritos llamaron su atención.

Una persona había sufrido un calambre y ahora se estaba ahogando cerca de donde estaba. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero al ver que el salvavidas no estaba cerca, resopló con fastidio y fue a ver en qué podía ayudar. Se quitó la playera y los zapatos, se lanzó como bólido al agua llegando rápidamente junto a la victima, la agarró fuertemente pues las olas azotaban contra ellos y empezó a llevarla a la orilla. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero al llegar a la arena y colocar a la chica con suavidad… se dio cuenta de _algo_…

– ¡Qué! – gritó espantando a todos a su alrededor, de hecho a un viejito casi le da un infarto por el susto – Es broma ¿Cierto? – preguntó rondando los ojos al cielo como tratando de invocar a Zeus para reclamarle en persona y darle una buena paliza. Sí, adivinen a quien rescató el cuñadito lindo…

– ¡Qué espera! ¡Haga algo! – le gritaban desesperados los de la playa – ¿Qué no ve que no respira?

– ¿Es infinitamente necesario? Es decir, todos morimos algún día, es inevitable ¿Saben?… – los otros lo fulminan con la mirada – ok, ok, ya voy, pero si me da indigestión será culpa de ustedes ¡Y llamen una ambulancia!

– ¿Tan grave es? – preguntó un señor regordete

– No… es para mi, después de esto voy a necesitar un lavado de estómago

– ¿Quiere dejar de decir tonterías y salvarla de una buena vez? – una señora ya estaba más que desesperada

– Sí mamá – responde Ikki con ira y resignación apretando los dientes.

Respira profundo, realmente no quería tocar _eso_ que estaba ahí pero ya ni modo. Se arma de valor, se limpia el sudor de la frente y acerca sus labios a los de la víctima para darle respiración de boca a boca, luego llegó la peor parte de todas, puso ambas manos cerca del corazón de la chica ¡del corazón! que quede bien clarito, que hubiera _otras cosas_ por ahí cerca no era culpa suya… repitió la operación una cuantas veces. Ya hasta se sentía con fiebre, sentía mareos, cólico y todo el rollo. Al fin la chica reaccionó tosiendo fuertemente, los mirones aplaudieron la gran hazaña del muchacho de cabellos azules que ahora mismo se limpiaba la lengua con un poco de cloro y una fibra. La muchedumbre se dispersó, mientras la chica volvía en si completamente

– Oye, ya levántate que estás haciendo una escenita ¿Me oyes? ¿Ya te moriste o qué? – preguntó de mala gana mientras le daba unas cachetaditas, ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a ese ser que tanto odiaba

– ¿Tú? – dijo asustada, fue hasta entonces que Shina se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los fuertes brazos del fénix, muy pegadita a su varonil y descubierto pecho… – ¿Qué rayos me haces? ¡Pervertido!

Le da un empujón haciéndolo caer en la arena y ella se levanta hecha una fiera enloquecida, empieza a escupir por todos lados ante la mirada indignada de Ikki que ya estaba harto de que ella lo tratara así y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no terminar por cocinarla con sus flamas del infierno

– ¡Yo no te estoy haciendo nada! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, lombriz de agua puerca? ¿Qué no vez que te acabo de salvar la vida… otra vez…?

– Sí, bonita excusa para andar besándome ¡Degenerado! – respondió ella limpiándose la boca para después pegarle con una toalla que había cerca

– ¿Qué no te das cuenta que pudiste haber muerto? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te ahogaras?... de haber sabido que eras tú, ni me hubiera metido a mojarme de a gratis

– Pues es preferible una muerte horripilante a tener que ser besada por un aprovechado como tú – respondió mirándolo con odio

– ¿Acaso estás loca? Eso no fue un beso, te estaba dando respiración de boca a boca

– Que conveniente para ti ¿Verdad? ¡Sucio! – le seguía pegando en la cabeza

– ¡Ya te dije que no fue un beso! – ahora si quería acribillarla – que se me hace que todo fue un plan maquiavélico de tu parte para sentir mis suavecitos y candentes labios ¡Qué casualidad que te dio un calambre en el agua! A ti, la súper poderosa reina de las cobras – se mofó haciendo una reverencia

– ¡Qué! ¿Yo, querer besarte _a ti_? – dijo mirándolo feo – ¡quisieras! fíjate, Dirás lo que sea, pero también soy humana ¿Qué no? ¿Acaso por ser amazona estoy exenta de sufrir un accidente?

– ¡Ay si! ¡Qué casualidad!, además ni quien quiera besarte, ni loco que estuviera

– Digas lo que digas de seguro bien que te gustó ¡Aprovechado!

– Por supuesto que no ¡Loca!

– Ni lo niegues que de seguro te mueres de ganas de probar mis labios, pero no se te va a hacer, pollito

– ¡Contras! ¡Que no te estaba besando! – el cuñis ya estaba exasperado… digo, si no se habían dado cuenta – ¡Si hubiera querido besarte hubiera hecho algo como… esto!

Acto seguido le estampó un beso en la boca para callarla de una buena vez por todas y dejara de decir tantas tonterías, la había tomado la cintura para pegarla bien a su cuerpo, no le dio oportunidad de hacer o decir algo. Al principio ella se resistía poniendo ambas manos en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo, pero ya después, todo lo contrario, lo tomó fuertemente por la nuca para atraerlo más a ella. Lo que empezó como una simple venganza por parte del fénix, ahora se había convertido en un derroche de pasión desenfrenada que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a entender… pero bueno, a estos ¿quien los entiende? se pelean, insultan, maldicen y odian a muerte… pero cinco minutos después ya se andan besando. No se ustedes pero creo que todos en este fic ya están quedando bien locos, locos.

Continuará…


	23. EL PAPI

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**EL PA****PI**

Trem caminaba lo más rápido posible de vuelta a casa, no podía soportar la idea de haber tenido que dejar a su nenita con ese insensible y tonto güerito que le había roto el corazón hace ya tiempo atrás, que ahora regresaba como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada y además pretendía recuperarla. Entró rápidamente dispuesta a sacar al pato a patadas y mandarlo lo más lejos posible… pero una escena por demás dulce le provocó una linda sensación en su pecho al cual dirigió sus manos tratando de contener tantas emociones encontradas. Hyoga se hallaba profundamente dormido en el gran sillón de la sala con la niña en brazos. Se le veía algo despeinado, con manchas de colores en su finísima camisa blanca, había juguetes regados en los alrededores y le película de los ositos puesta en el reproductor, pero sobretodo… se veía infinitamente tierno con la niña acomodada en su pecho mientras la cubría delicadamente con sus brazos.

Se acercó con cautela, se arrodilló junto a ellos y se quedó breves segundos contemplando aquella imagen. Luego y casi sin querer retiró con la mano unos rubios mechones de la frente de Hyoga que respiraba tranquilamente mientras se estremecía levemente ante aquella caricia. Pobrecito, de seguro había batallado mucho con la niña persiguiéndola por toda la casa, se veía exhausto. Soltó un suspiro de resignación…

– Hyoga ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser así las cosas? Yo en verdad te amaba y mucho… pero tenías que echarlo todo a perder. Me hubiera encantado que supieras que tú…

– ¿Ma? – interrumpió la pequeña Albi que la miraba con una enorme y tierna sonrisa en su carita tras frotarse los ojitos con la mano

– No hagas ruido, mi amor, vas a despertar a tu… a mi amigo…

La zafó con mucho cuidado de entre los brazos del chico y subió a su cuarto. Nunca supo que Hyoga escuchó lo que había dicho, ya que poco después abrió los ojos con un dejo de tristeza en ellos, aquellas palabras habían creado en él una duda que tenía que resolver a como diera lugar.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Shun, él recién llegaba acompañado de Kanon que seguía fascinado jugando con el pequeño Yeiden y su amado osito, pero todavía sin poder creer que la pareja perfecta ahora se tratara con la punta del pie, peor aún, frente al niño por el cual no dejaban de reñir

– …y si los vuelvo a ver peleando así, voy a pedir la custodia de Yeiden para que se venga a vivir conmigo

– Y eso como por qué si a ti no te toca de nada – respondió mandándole una mirada asesina

Su discusión fue interrumpida cuando sintieron olor extraño… como a quemado. Preocupados, salieron al jardín para ver qué estaba pasando y a punto de llamar al 911, pero lo que vieron los dejó más que sorprendidos y con ganas de darse un tiro porque definitivamente era mejor un incendio de proporciones estratosféricas que acabara con el universo entero que encontrarse con eso que estaba ahí…

– ¿Milo? – dijeron a coro con evidente desconcierto

– ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Por qué estás todo quemado?... ¿Y qué haces con ese volante en la mano? – interrogó Shun mientras el dorado se estiraba perezosamente en el camastro de jardín en el cual se había acomodado

– Haces muchas preguntas, usagi – dijo tras darle un sorbo a su limonada – ¿Qué cómo entré? Bueno fue cuestión de forzar uno que otro candado, romper algún vidrio por ahí, tú sabes, cualquier idiota lo hace

– No, no cualquiera, sólo tú ¡Idiota! – reprendió Kanon dándole un golpe en la cabezota – momento… ¿que ese volante no es…?

– Ah sí, tu porsche nuevecito tuvo un pequeño desperfecto. Deberías reclamarlo a la agencia, tanto que te costó ese auto como para que ahora esté reducido a vil ceniza

– ¿Que qué? – gritó enloquecido haciendo que Milito saltara de su asiento yendo a parar al césped – ¿Qué le hiciste a mi auto, miserable? – lo toma de sus ropas y lo sacude como un trapo cualquiera

– Eso responde mis otras dos preguntas – comentó Shun con resignación absoluta mientras entraba a la casa con el bebé pues estaba todavía muy chiquito como para presenciar una masacre sangrienta y cruel

– Con razón sentí olor a cucaracha quemada, debí saber que eras tú ¡bicharraco inmundo! – reclamó ejerciendo un poco más de presión en el cuello del otro

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu carísimo auto no sepa salir solito a flote de entre las profundidades del lago a donde fue a dar cuando accidentalmente lo dejé andando en una pendiente bastante inclinada, y que además se le ocurra estallar en mil pedazos e irse hasta el fondo donde nadie nunca jamás podrá encontrarlo. En cambio deberías agradecer que por lo menos quedan esta llanta y el volante, que salieron disparados por los aires para que los tengas como un lindo recuerdo… lo malo es que fueron a dar justo sobre el parabrisas de una exageradamente lujosa limusina a cuyo dueño le vas a tener que pagar los daños

Shun no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, en cambio le tapó los oídos a Yeiden, cuando sintió venir el impresionante estallido que dejó bastante maltrecho al pobre escorpioncito. Poco después tocaron el timbre, al parecer era día de visitas indeseadas puesto que Camus y Máscara de la Muerte hicieron acto de presencia por lo que Shun casi se desmaya y… momento… ¿había dicho Máscara de Muerte? ¡Oh no! Esto no podía estar bien.

– ¡Hey, conejo! ¿No estará Kanon por aquí de casualidad? – Máscara pasó como Pedro por su casa tras casi dislocarle el hombro de una palmada al pobre Shun que veía horrorizado que su casa era, una vez más, víctima de una invasión dorada – Milo nos dijo que se la pasaba aquí todo el tiempo y quisimos venir a saludarlo

– ¿Kanon? Para nada… creo que se lo tragó un tiburón, lo abdujeron los aliens o qué se yo pero definitivamente no está, así que qué lástima que vinieran hasta acá en vano. Qué pena que se tengan que ir, yo les doy sus saludos si algún día regresa pero por lo pronto adiós – dijo en un intento desesperado mientras sacaba a empujones a los dos que se resistían a no hacer alboroto en casa ajena

– ¿Y ahora que te traes? – Cuestionó con una ceja enarcada el buen Máscara de la Muerte – pareciera que no te da gusto que vengamos a alegrar un poco el ambiente ¿No te gustaría que organizáramos una fiestecita aquí en tu depa?

– Pues verás, no sé cómo decirlo… ah si… ¡Prefiero la muerte! – dijo ya completamente exaltado puesto que Camus ya estaba dispuesto a atracar el refrigerador – y deja mi refri en paz – cierra la puerta para evitar que acabe con todo

– Ay sí, ni que fuera tan bueno. De seguro no es capaz de alcanzar el cero absoluto

Se tuvo que resignar cuando entró Kanon arrastrando a un chamuscado y bastante maltratado Milo, lo aventó por ahí como guiñapo y luego se quedaron jugando con Yeiden que al parecer estaba feliz de ver visitas en casa. Pobre e inocente niñito, no sabía los desastres que sus nuevos amigos podían ocasionar. Como todos sabemos, Shun tiene un gran corazón así que se apiadó del pobre bicho ese… digo… de Milo y fue por unas cuantas vendas y medicinas, mientras ellos ya empezaban a hacer bullicio. Fue rápidamente al baño por el botiquín. De inmediato bajó a ver si su casa todavía estaba en buen estado, con los dorados nunca se sabe. Esperaba encontrar un desastre total pero en cambio se sorprendió cuando vio que los dorados estaban junto de Hyoga que al parecer estaba haciendo una perfecta imitación de la llorona y… oigan… ¿Y el pato a qué hora llegó?

– Maestro ya no sé qué hacer, necesito su consejo – el susodicho estaba abrazado a Camus tan fuerte que ya mero y le rompe las costillas, con dos inmensos chorros de agua escurriendo hasta el suelo – no sé porqué pero presiento que esa niña es hija mía y Trem no me lo quiere decir ¡Ayúdeme! – se tira de rodillas y lo abraza por la cintura haciendo que los otros pensaran lo peor de lo peor

– Si quieren yo me largo para que sigan con sus arrumacos – dijo Milo horrorizado mientras imaginaba cosas abominables

– ¡Cállate, insectucho fumigado!... ¡Y tú, ya deja de estar moqueando que en vez de cisne pareces guajolote! – lo levanta como si fuera un títere y lo cachetea un par de veces para que dejara de estar haciendo escenitas bobas – No te preocupes que nosotros te ayudaremos a averiguarlo

– Es verdad, tú sólo déjame con ella un par de minutos y vas a ver como afloja la lengua – sugirió Máscara de la Muerte mientras se tronaba los dedos con malicia

Shun iba a replicar algo cuando ¿Qué creen? Así es, alguien tocó a la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que el señor Flores en persona que, con maletas en mano, llegó maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, seguida de una Trem que lucía desconsolada con la niña en brazos, y de June que quien sabe de dónde rayos salió. El padre de Trem había llegado minutos después que Hyoga saliera al encuentro con su maestro, pues sintió su cosmo cerca y quiso pedir su consejo sin saber que Trem y el señor Flores iban en la misma dirección que él.

– … esta es la última vez que te lo digo… y tú – dirigiéndose a Shun después de reñir con Trem – me vas a explicar qué demonios pasa aquí ¡Ahora mismo!

– Sí claro, pásele con confianza que esta es su casa ¿No gusta tomar una tacita de café? – dijo Shun con resignación y sarcasmo al ver que todo mundo hacía lo que se le pegaba su regalada gana, valiéndoles un pepino que se encontraran en casa ajena.

– Papá por favor, Shun no tiene la culpa de nada

Trem se interpuso tras dejar a la niña en el sofá, pues el señor Flores ya quería colgar a Shun del árbol más alto del mundo. Hyoga quiso intervenir pero al parecer no era buen momento, sólo lograría empeorar la situación si es que eso era posible. Así que tomó a Yeiden, que jugaba sus carritos en la alfombra, y junto con Albi los puso en un corralito a salvo de todo. June le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

– ¡Wow! pero que bello ejemplar, así es como me gustan las hembras – a Máscara de la Muerte se le escurría la baba y no despegaba su mirada libidinosa de Trem – … pero… ¿dónde he visto yo a esta chica? se me hace muy familiar pero no recuerdo de dónde

– No creo que la conozcas, un bomboncito así nunca te haría caso – se burlaba Milo – aunque pensándolo bien, a mí también se me hace conocida…

– ¡Cállense! Este no es momento para sus tonterías. Shun me puedes decir ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Camus por lo bajo

– Mejor no preguntes – dijo Shun entre dientes

El motivo de la _agradable visita_, era que el señor Flores ya tenía suficiente evidencia, gracias a la Señora Meyers, como para demostrar las mentiras de Trem y poder reclamar a la niña como su tutor. No iba a dudar ni tocarse el corazón para separarlas, su nieta no podía tener una vida como esa, sin un hogar ni una familia, él se encargaría de darle lo mejor. Y aunque Trem insistió en que no hay mejor lugar para la niña que junto a su madre, el señor Flores estaba decidido a lo que fuera con tal de salir de ahí con su nieta y no volver jamás. Al notar la desesperación en la muchacha, Shun hizo un último intento para solucionar las cosas.

– ¡Basta! Está cometiendo un terrible error… yo… ya le dije que estoy dispuesto a divorciarme de esa mujer – señalando a June mientras cambiaba de actitud – de esa que no hace más que desconfiar de mi, que me trata como si fuera objeto de su propiedad ¡Estoy harto de ella! Por eso la voy a dejarla para formar una verdadera familia con Trem y mi hija Albi

– Por mí te puedes ir al infierno que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para mí

– ¿Qué dijiste, bruja? – reclamó ondeando su puño con ira extrema

– Lo que oíste, tarado ¿O es que no te lavaste bien los oídos? ¡Lárgate con tu hija!

– Shun ¿Cómo que esa niña es tu hija? – Milo estaba más que sorprendido

– Ya les dije… mejor no pregunten – volvió a decir disimuladamente

– ¡Vaya! Debo admitir que son unos excelentes actores, pero a mí no me vuelven a ver la cara con sus cuentos – replicó el señor Flores

De nada había servido el intento de Shun y June por aparentar estar peleados y apunto de separarse, ellos sabían que eran vigilados por la señora Meyers y por eso habían fingido pero al parecer ya nada era suficiente. Y lo de la tía, bueno… había que ser muy menso como para no darse cuenta que era el buen Kanon con un estúpido disfraz. Todo parecía perdido: Trem iba a perder a Albi. Al ver tan triste escena, Trem llorando con su hija en brazos, el señor Flores sintió un poquito de lástima, al fin y al cabo era su hija, así que le dio una última oportunidad.

– Tal vez deje que la veas de vez en cuando aunque sea de lejos, si me dices de una buena vez por todas quien rayos es el padre de mi nieta, debo saber si por lo menos tiene buenos genes o te mezclaste con un cualquiera – al verla bajar la mirada supo que no tendría respuesta

– No pierda su tiempo – para su sorpresa, Hyoga tomó la palabra. Aunque trataba de disimularlo, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, era claro que él no era el padre… Trem no hubiera sido capaz de ocultárselo – yo intenté hasta el cansancio que me dijera la verdad, le rogué de todas las formas posibles sin resultado… así que no gaste saliva preguntando, no tiene caso porque esta mentirosa nunca se lo dirá

– ¡Cállate, Hyoga! – intervino Shun indignado por la forma de hablar de su amigo – no sabes lo que dices, si Trem no quiere decirte, está en todo su derecho… además algo le habrás hecho para que te trate así

– ¿Tú qué rayos sabes?... ¡Ah claro! ¡Es verdad! Tú si sabes quién es el padre de Albi y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo ¿Y así te consideras mi amigo? – lo toma de sus ropas y amenaza con golpearlo

– ¡Ya basta! – estalló Trem llamando la atención de todos – Si tanto quieren saberlo, entonces que así sea – se paró en medio del lugar con la niña en brazos, decidida a todo

Tanto Hyoga como el señor Flores tragaron saliva al ver que la hora de la verdad había llegado, pero lo que siguió a continuación eso si no que no se lo esperaba nadie, ni siquiera yo… y eso que soy la que está escribiendo

– El padre de esta niña es… es… ese hombre que está ahí… – señaló fulminante con el dedo a aquel rincón donde se encontraban los caballeros dorados

Automáticamente las miradas se posaron sobre dicha persona. A Hyoga se le fue la quijada hasta el suelo, el señor Flores de plano se desmayó tras soltar un grito como de chica a punto de ser apuñalada en una película de terror de bajo presupuesto. Tanto Kanon como Milo, Camus y Máscara de la Muerte sintieron morir cuando vieron que señalaba en esa dirección. Tres respiraron más tranquilos al ver que no era con ellos la cosa… tranquilidad que desapareció de inmediato cuando se dieron cuenta de que, si no era ninguno de ellos, entonces el único caballero dorado que quedaba era…

– Trem… estás bromeando ¿Cierto? – dijo Kanon horrorizado, tan sólo de pensar que _ese caballero_ que estaba junto a él, era el padre de la bebé

– Les dije que mejor no preguntaran – apuntó Shun mientras veía cómo azotaba el doradito en el suelo.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola! Ya sé que muchos pensarán que enloquecí, pero quise optar por un final original y sorprenderlos.

CAMBIE LA PENULTIMA LINEA PUES CREO QUE NO ME EXPRESÉ BIEN. EL PAPA NO ES KANON, EL ASUNTO ESTÁ ENTRE MILO, CAMUS Y MASCARA DE LA MUERTE.

¡Ah! pero esto todavía no se acaba. ¿Será que el dorado acepte su paternidad? ¿Cómo fue posible que él y Trem concibieran una hija? ¿Qué pasará ahora con el amor de Hyoga y Trem? El siguiente cap saldrá en unos días y prometo que será un final feliz.

La razón por la que abandoné este y mis otros fics es porque, estos últimos nueve meses, me he dedicado a prepararme para recibir a alguien muy especial y es que… ¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE SER MAMÁ! Es sólo cuestión de semanas o tal vez sólo días para que nazca mi hijito.

Espero todavía contar con el apoyo que siempre me han brindado y por el cual estoy muy agradecida. Nos vemos en el último cap. Gracias a todos.


	24. ¿PADRE SOLO HAY UNO?

**QUE ENREDO Y TODO POR EL ALCOHOL**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**¿PADRE SOLO HAY UNO?**

_Sé que __me van a querer matar pero lean todo el capitulo y luego me dicen._

La reacción de todos había sido evidente. Jamás en la vida se hubieran esperado semejante sorpresa. Tuvieron que traer una ambulancia para el señor Flores que movía su pierna en un extraño espasmo involuntario mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía inerte, hasta que, con el resucitador, lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Al nuevo papi lo despertaron a base de cachetadas y uno que otro cubetazo de agua helada, cortesía de Camus. No podían salir de su estupor y es que esto simplemente no cuadraba… si no era Kanon, ni el alacrancillo, ni el hielito andante… sólo quedaba…

– ¡¿Máscara de la Muerte? – exclamaron los otros dorados a coro

– ¿Acaso estás borracha o qué te pasa? – gritó Hyoga cuando al fin pudo reaccionar – si esta es una más de tus mentiras, te juro que…

– Ella está diciendo la verdad – salió Shun al rescate de la chica puesto que Hyoga estaba que ardía del coraje – Máscara de la Muerte… es el padre de Albi

– No puede ser… ¿tú eres esa chica? – dijo MM con voz temblorosa

– ¿Ahora si ya te acordaste de dónde la conoces? – preguntó Camus inocentemente mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

– ¡Cállate hielucho!

– ¡Oh, qué carácter! Qué ejemplo le das así a tu hija – reclamó ofendido

– ¿Mi… hija?… – dijo examinándola de lejitos con la mirada – pero si no se parece a mí

– ¡Gracias a Dios! – murmuró Milo entre dientes ganándose una mirada maligna

– pero si Trem y yo sólo… bueno… fue un ratito y ya

– ¡Wow! Que efectivo el muchacho ¡Bien hecho, tigre! – comentó Kanon como que no queriendo

– ¡Ondas infernales! – sobra decir que el gemelín salió volando por los aires

Al escuchar esto y darse cuenta de que no era broma, Hyoga salió más que furioso de la casa azotando la puerta. Shun de inmediato fue tras él para evitar que hiciera una locura. Aunque los paramédicos ya se habían retirado, le dejaron un resucitador de regalo al papá de Trem por si acaso. Aunque penas recuperaba el aliento, tomó por los brazos a Trem mientras la sacudía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

– ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar cómo estuvo este asunto! ¿Ese hombre es el papá de mi nieta? pero… ¿Cómo pasó esto?

– ¡Otro! – exclamó Milo fastidiado – ¿Qué nadie fue a la escuela para que les explicaran lo de las abejitas y florecitas? – preguntó ganándose que todos los presentes le aventaran lo que estuviera a la mano, incluso un sillón que le cayó encima

– Sólo fue un encuentro sin importancia durante una fiesta hace ya mucho tiempo… – dijo Trem tratando de explicar un poco el asunto – No había sentimientos de por medio ni nada que se le parezca, solo pasó y ya. Hubiera sido así de simple si no fuera porque de ahí nació mi linda bebita que es completamente inocente y a la cual no quiero arruinarle la existencia.

– ¿Entonces quieres que MM reconozca a la niña y viva contigo para que tu papá no te la quite? – preguntó Camus temeroso ya que su amigo seguía en shock

– ¿Segura? – interrumpió Milo antes que ella dijera algo – porque mira que "Albi de la Muerte Flores" no se oye muy bonito que digamos

– ¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez! No me dejan pensar… – regañó, casi fulmino con su potente voz, ojos rojos diabólicos y grandes colmillos… – ¿Cómo creen que me voy a casar si apenas la conozco?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Usted va a casarse con mi hija – lo señala acusador con el dedo

– Errr… si yo fuera usted no lo amenazaría a menos que quiera irse de vacaciones al limbo – aconsejó Camus, pues el señor no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo

Trem dejó muy en claro que no esperaba absolutamente nada por parte de MM. No quería unir su vida a un completo desconocido sólo porque tenían una hija. Ella quería y necesitaba un verdadero papá para Albi, no sólo alguien que la haya engendrado. Fue por eso que no le vio caso decirle la verdad desde el principio pues estaba más que claro que él no estaba listo para formar una familia… sin contar que el tipo estaba completamente loco y trastornado, recordando que su templo estaba decorado con un montón de rostros muertos y olía a rata muerta… así que era mejor estar sola con su hija, que al lado de alguien que se quedaba con ella tan sólo por compromiso.

– ¡Pues me vale mangos si es Saddam Hussein en persona! – sentenció el papa de Trem – O ustedes dos se casan y le dan una familia y una vida decente a Albi, o ahora mismo me la llevo a un lugar muy lejano y no vuelven a verla nunca jamás

– ¡No! Papá, por lo que más quieras ¡No me la quites!... – se arrodilló frente a él – si te la llevas, te juro que me muero…

– Ya es demasiado tarde… la niña se viene conmigo y punto

Aunque usted no lo crea, tanto estas palabras como el llanto de Trem, resonaron en la cabezota del buen MM, que por un momento se enterneció al ver que la bebé le sonreía mientras le ofrecía un poco de lechita de su mamila. Así que volteó lentamente hacía donde estaba el señor Flores, pero con una cara de loco que no podía con ella, caminó sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a él, lo encaró haciendo que el señor Flores ahora necesitara un cambio de pantalones urgentemente

– Usted no se lleva a _mi _hija a ningún lado ¡Maldito infeliz!, a menos que quiera pasar a formar parte de mi colección de cadáveres, da la casualidad que recientemente inauguré la sección _vejestorios_ donde usted encajaría perfectamente… si quiere, con mucho gusto se la enseño y hasta dejo que escoja el lugar que ocuparían sus miserables restos por toda la eternidad – dijo muy seriamente y con aparente calma provocando un escalofrío, no sólo en el papá sino en todos los presentes

Fue un momento de tensión absoluta. MM emanaba fuego vivo con su mirada. Trem estaba más que sorprendida por esa reacción, aunque muy a su modo, bastante dulce por parte del caballero de Cáncer. Los dorados ya estaban preparando el resucitador porque al parecer iba a hacer mucha falta. Pero el papá, contrario a lo pensado, se echó a reír de buenas a primeras…

– ¡Changos! Ya se volvió loco – comentó Camus

– ¿Yo? ¿Llevarme a la niña? Para nada – dijo con una risita nerviosa y a punto del colapso – No aguantas una bromita, muchacho ¿Cómo crees que me voy a llevar a _tu_ hija? Sería incapaz de hacer algo que te molestara. Así que si no te quieres casar con Trem ¡No importa! Por mi no hay problema… es más, me voy ahoritita mismo para ya no molestarlos. Prometo no volver por aquí nunca jamás de los jamases, hagan de cuenta que no existo, que no estoy, nunca estuve ni estaré… – mientras hablaba, retrocedía de pasito en pasito justo hacia la salida – … y si algún día la niña pregunta por sus abuelos, juro por mi madrecita santa que le pueden decir que se los comió un oso, les dio la lepra o lo que mejor les parezca, así que… adiós… – se aventó despavorido por la ventana pese a que Kanon le había abierto la puerta para poder salir. De inmediato, Trem se lanzó a abrazar al caballero y llenarlo de besos

– ¡Gracias! En verdad no sabes lo mucho que significa que hayas hecho esto por nosotras, estoy segura que mi papá no volverá a darnos problemas y todo gracias a ti… la verdad no sé cómo podré pagarte

– Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo MM algo sonrojado

– ¡Bravo! ¡Bellísimo! ¡Le enseñaste quién manda! – June, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de todo escondida en la cocina con Yeiden, llegó junto al resto aplaudiendo al caballero

– No exageres, aunque… lo hice muy bien ¿Verdad? – dijo dándose aires de grandeza e inflando el pecho mientras desparramaba una sonrisa de galán de cine barato

– Bien es poco, estuviste fabuloso – comentó June dándole un golpecito en el brazo

– ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar con Albi? – preguntó Camus un tanto preocupado

– Ella va a tener al mejor papá que puedan imaginar, lo prometo – dijo MM sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la barbilla a la bebita con su dedo haciéndola reír

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad. Shun había recorrido el parque como cinco veces sin lograr encontrar a Hyoga. Se sentó un momento bajo el árbol para pensar dónde se había podido esconder, cuando sintió que le cayó algo desde arriba, y era nada más y nada menos que un cubo de hielo como de medio metro de espesor que le dejó tremendo chichón que en vano sobaba para que no doliera

– Si viniste a sermonearme, será mejor que tú y tu lástima se vayan a otro lado – dijo bajando de aquella rama

– No es cómo tú crees, sólo vine a decirte que si realmente amas a Trem tanto como dices… entonces no la dejes ir

– ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? ¡Tiene una hija con otro! ¿Cómo puedes creer que sigo amando a esa niñita tonta y mentirosa que no ha hecho otra cosa más que verme la cara de idiota?

– ¿Me vas a decir que al oír esa noticia se te fue así de fácil todo el amor que sentías por ella?... si es así, entonces te aseguro que nunca la amaste de verdad – el rubio iba a replicar pero al voltear se topó con la mirada seria de Shun y ya no dijo nada – ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que el padre de Yeiden pudo haber sido Kanon? ¿La abandoné acaso? ¿Le reclamé siquiera? ¡No! y eso es porque la amo más que a mi propia vida. Afortunadamente el bebé resultó ser mío… pero llegó un momento que pensé que no importaba si no lo era, yo quería estar con June por el resto de mi vida si ella me aceptaba… pensé que lo que tú sentías por Trem era mínimo la mitad de hermoso de lo que yo siento por June… pero veo que me equivoqué… y creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí contigo – dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse dejando a Hyoga con ese dolor en su pecho y un par de lagrimas empañando sus cristalinos ojos.

Las palabras de su amigo le habían dolido bastante y eso era porque tenía razón. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, tras pensarlo un poco más, se encaminó a casa de Trem todavía no estando seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe pero se detuvo en seco al ver que ella, MM y la niña estaban juntos y al parecer muy felices.

– ¿Hyoga? ¿Pero qué…?

– Trem – la interrumpe acercándose y pasando cautelosamente junto a MM que se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con desconfianza – tenemos qué hablar…

Pasaron varias semanas y la pequeña Albi nada más no se acostumbraba a su nuevo papi y eso era más que comprensible. Trem hacía un gran esfuerzo, pero a la bebé le era muy difícil aceptar ese cambio tan drástico y creo que no era para menos, ese caballero le daba miedo pues todo el tiempo estaba junto a ella y le incomodaba. Pero poco a poco, muchísima paciencia, lograron equilibrar las cosas y ahora todo estaba bien… bueno, no siempre…

– Casco, guantes, lentes protectores, talco marca "Oso Oloroso", paquete de primeros auxilios…

– ¿Vas a cambiar a Albi? – preguntó Shun dudoso

– Voy a cambiar a Albi – respondió muy serio bajando su casco protector

– Día 21. 3:50 de la tarde. El nuevo papi entra en acción… – esa era June que con cámara en mano documentaba todo lo que ocurría – nótese que el sujeto tiene cara de no tener la menor idea de qué rayos está haciendo…

– ¿Es necesario que hagas eso? – pregunta indignado mientras pegaba el pañal con cinta adhesiva y una grapa

– ¿Qué tiene? Es lindo grabar cada momento que pasas con tu hija, a mi me hubiera encantado tener en DVD la de veces que Shun fue bañado por Yeiden cada vez que lo iba a cambiar, o la vez que a media noche salió del cuarto por leche y rodó por las escaleras puesto que todavía estaba medio dormido, o cuando por error a su cereal le echó leche materna y le dio un dolor de estómago que…

– Creo que ya entendió, amor… – la interrumpió algo apenado

– Oigan ¿Dónde están todos? Ya tengo todo listo – escucharon que los llamaba Trem desde afuera

Ambas familias se dirigieron al parque donde iban a realizar un día de campo. Extendieron una manta bajo un árbol y sacaron la canasta de comida. Shun era el encargado de asar salchichas en la parrilla mientras vemos a June persiguiendo a su sonriente niñito que se escondía entre los árboles para no ser atrapado y ella dejándolo escapar. Resultó así que Trem y su familia tuvieron un momento para ellos. No podía creer que ahora estuviera tan enamorada de este caballero con el cual compartía una hija pero no sólo eso, también un gran amor. Estaba por sellar esta reciente unión con un beso, pero _alguien_ llego a molestar gente…

– ¡Oye pato! Tranquilízate que hay niños presentes, no me hagas echarte agua helada – dijo Ikki llegando de pronto e interrumpiendo el momento mágico, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hyoga

– ¿Podrías por favor una vez en tu mísera vida dejar de llamarme pato, inmundo pajarraco flameado?

– Está bien ganso, no es para que te enojes

Ahora sí que ya lo quería meter en un ataúd de hielo pero se contuvo porque no tenía ganas de armar pleito frente a su bebita. Así que tuvo que calmarse y… ¿Mmm? No, no leyeron mal… ¿Apoco no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Acaso me creyeron capaz de ser tan cruel con el pobre pato? Bueno, ahí les va lo que sucedió en la casa de Trem. Hyoga fue a decirle que no le importaba que Albi no fuera su hija, que la amaba a pesar de todo. Justo cuando él estaba haciendo un dramón espectacular tipo telenovela, ella lo interrumpió confesándole la verdad: que él era el verdadero padre de Albi. La reacción inicial fue obvia, él estaba enojado porque ella lo había engañado una vez más… pero esta vez Trem lo hizo callar al recordarle que él fue el que decidió terminar la relación… pero más que nada le dijo sobre el daño que la había causado tiempo atrás sin saberlo… cuando le preguntó qué pensaba sobre tener hijos y él respondió que serían un estorbo, que todavía era muy joven y quería disfrutar la vida, las fiestas y sus amigos… sin saber que ella estaba por decirle que estaba esperando una bebita de ambos. Ella se sintió morir al escucharlo, pero le dio la libertad que tanto anhelaba y lo exoneró de una responsabilidad que no quería. Por eso se fue sin decir nada.

¿Por qué mintió? Muy simple, si a su papá le hubiera dicho que Hyoga era el padre, hubiera creído que era otra mentira más… ¡Ah! Pero cómo dudar y sobretodo llevarle la contraria al padre si este era un psicópata asesino como Máscara de la Muerte, al cual Trem le suplicó que la ayudara. ¿Cómo conoció a MM? Pues eso fue gracias a Shun que un día cualquier los presentó y entonces le vino la idea a ella, de ahí que Shun se sorprendiera al verlo entrar en su casa sabiendo que Trem había elegido esa opción que empeoraría las cosas antes de mejorarlas. ¿Por qué no informar a los demás del plan y ahorrarle ese mal momento a Hyoga? En primera porque se lo merecía y para poner a prueba su amor, y en segunda era para que los dorados no echaran todo a perder como siempre. Pues como le dijo Hilda a Sigfrid en el capítulo noventa y tantos: si quieres engañar a tu enemigo, tienes que engañar primero a tus amigos… o algo así (Apuesto que alguien fue corriendo a ver dicho capítulo en la compu, o por lo menos pensó en hacerlo)

– Y a todo esto ¿tú qué haces aquí, pollo rostizado? – preguntó Hyoga al verlo tan peinadito, con camisa de manga larga, pantalones de vestir y una fina chaqueta negra

– Pues… – no fue necesario que dijera nada ya que en ese momento llegó Shina echando chispas

– ¡Pajarraco del mal! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Llevo 20 minutos esperándote ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar viendo a qué hora llegas?

– ¡Qué raro! La viborita está enojada. Ya, no es para tanto… – dijo hastiado – no hagas tanto drama y toma… – le da de forma algo brusca un ramo de flores que estaba algo maltrecho ya que las había escondido dentro de su chaqueta – hoy te ves más o menos, no como otras veces – dijo mirando el pronunciado escote de la amazona

– Y tú no estás tan tirado a la calle… aunque claro, con esa cara no se te puede exigir tanto – respondió tratando de disimular que se veía guapísimo

– Bueno ¿vamos a ir a ver una película o qué diablos?

– Pues esa es la idea de ir al cine, baboso

– Pero yo escojo la película porque de seguro tu vas a querer ver "Amor primaveral" – dijo con voz burlona

– Ah no, eso sí que no. No quiero ver una de tus estúpidas películas de mutantes y monstruos horribles… como si no tuviera ya suficiente con tener que verte a ti… – y así se fueron discutiendo y dejándolos con la boca abierta. Nadie se esperaba que esos dos terminaran siendo pareja… muy poco usual… pero pareja al fin.

Una vez libres de interrupciones, volvieron a disfrutar su tiempo juntos. Él la abrazaba con tanto amor, depositando de vez en vez un beso sobre su frente. Albi se acercó con su muñeca y se acomodó en el regazo de él. Sintió que su vida era perfecta cuando la niña se acercó a darle un besito en la mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura.

– Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que algo tan lindo pueda ser parte de mí – dijo extasiado mirando a su nenita dar pasitos dudosos tratando de alcanzar a Yeiden que se veía muy divertido jugueteando con unas mariposas – No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui. Todo este tiempo lo he desperdiciado pudiendo estar contigo y con la niña, y todo por ser tan imbécil y no darme cuenta de las cosas, de todo lo que tuviste que pasar tú sola y yo como un maldito todavía voy y te reclamo… yo sé que te fallé, pero te juro que…

– Sht, no digas nada – dijo posando un dedo en sus labios – lo importante es que ahora estás aquí con nosotras y ya nada nos podrá separar

– Te amo Trem y lamento no habértelo demostrado antes – dijo mirándola con adoración infinita

– Yo también te amo… pero ya no te pongas tan sentimental o me vas a hacer llorar – le sonrió con ternura antes de acercarse para unir sus labios con los de él

Al parecer todo había salido bien. Los papás de Trem jamás volvieron a molestar. Saori ofreció a Shun un préstamo, el cual muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar prometiendo devolver cada centavo, para que pudiera abrir su guardería. Pero él pensó en algo mejor que eso y puso su propio consultorio pediátrico donde iba mucha gente rica sabiendo que él prometía ser uno de los mejores doctores, pero también daba atención gratis a los niños que no tenían cómo pagar, ganándose así el afecto de muchos. Tanto Trem como June le ayudaban con los pequeños pacientes, así que podían trabajar y cuidar a su retoños al mismo tiempo. Todas las mujeres de la colonia querían que sus hijos fueran examinados por el lindo y apuesto pediatra. Es más, no faltaba la que le inventaba enfermedades raras a su pobre hijo sólo para poder estar cerca de Shun… ¡Ah! Pero tampoco faltaba June que, enfurecida y con escoba en mano, cuidaba a su maridito hermoso.

– ¡Otooto!

Al oír esa vocecita, Shun de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se arrodilló para recibir con los brazos abiertos a su pequeñito que venía corriendo entusiasmado, pero este se le abalanzó con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo. Tras de él llegó June bastante agitada y se tumbó junto a ellos en el pasto. Shun la atrajo hacia él y la acomodó en su pecho. El niño se tiró sobre ellos rodeándoles el cuello con sus bracitos mientras los apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, fue recibido con un par de besos en su cabecita. No fue necesario que se dijeran nada, tan sólo disfrutaban de estar así, de poder sentirse, de poder amarse. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se inclinó para besarla, lo que sí sabía era que no quería parar. Pero el niño no pensaba igual pues, aburrido de que ya no jugaran con él, se incorporó un poco notando que sus papis estaban muy ocupados y se sintió solito

– Otooto… – llamó quedito sin recibir respuesta – ¿otooto?... ¡Papá! – gritó al fin para que le hiciera caso. Al escucharlo se separaron sorprendidos

– ¿Qué dijiste, chaparro? – preguntó sentándose, creyendo no haber oído bien

– ¡Papá! – dijo bastante entusiasmado

– ¿Oíste eso? Me llamó papá – de inmediato se incorpora con el niño en brazos al cual le empieza a dar vueltas en el aire – ¡Me llamó papá!

June se enternece con la hermosa escena de su esposo y su hijo riendo tan felices. Mira también a unos cuantos metros, algo similar: Hyoga, con rodilla en tierra, espera emocionado a su bebita que pasito a pasito avanzaba sonriente hacia él y Trem. Ambas parejas tuvieron que superar muchas pruebas, pero al final su amor pudo más que la adversidad, la cual lejos de separarlos, hizo más intenso ese hermoso sentimiento.

En el horizonte, el sol se oculta lentamente y a lo lejos puede verse a una dulce niña y a un tierno niño que caminan muy contentos tomados de las manos de sus padres.

Fin.

* * *

"Gracias" no es palabra suficiente para expresar lo que significa para mí el apoyo y la paciencia que me han brindado durante estos casi 5 años. Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia porque para mí fue un gran reto que disfruté a cada instante. Deseo de corazón que esto no sea un "adiós" sino un "hasta luego".


End file.
